


Going Under (Izuna Uchiha x Fem!Reader)

by KayoriSuoh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Canon Divergence, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Eventual Romance, F/M, Inspired by Kuroshitsuji, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, Mating, Mating Bond, Multi, Not a Crossover, Rough Sex, Sexy Demon Uchiha, Smut, Transitioning, demon contracts, need i say more?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 100,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayoriSuoh/pseuds/KayoriSuoh
Summary: After being dragged into doing a demonic summoning ritual, she finds herself locked in a contract with a particular demon from a very strong, ancient clan.Eventual romance, mating/bonding, transitioning from human to demon.Warnings: Light BDSM, loss of virginity, and "vampirism" (biting and blood excitation), andlots of sex.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So, I literally thought of this a while ago and never really had the courage to write it up. Not that I should have been worried about typing it and posting it, as a lot of this hardly compares to some more vividly detailed content I've written before. I don't even know what I was watching when I thought of this, to be honest. And yes, I know it may be borderline similar to a familiar storyline we all know and love, but Kuroshitsuji fans don't come for me because the contract shit in this is different than Sebastian wanting Ciel's soul, so calm thine titties. Plus, I tagged this fic as being inspired by Kuroshitsuji, so if y'all read these memos at the start of a fic, then y'all know what you're getting into! :Db
> 
> I also wanted to play around with Izuna's character, but I ended up making him similar to how I portray him in my multi-fic Naruto one-shot series. I don't think that's a bad thing, however, I'm up for suggestions. 
> 
> Also note, **only the major characters from the Uchiha clan** are shown in this. There is also a part where the reader meets clan members in Konoha, so there will be a lot of interaction between characters. Enjoy!

[Name] sighed to herself as she looked down at her bandaged hand, wondering why she agreed to the dangerous ritual she’d participated in earlier that evening. She’d been coerced into agreeing to her friend Kai’s ridiculous plan to call upon one of the infamous demon clans but didn’t expect her to be the _‘sacrifice’ _to call one of them forward.

_“It’s just a little blood,” Kai said with a grin, “Aren’t you curious to see if this will work?”_

_[Name] frowned, looking down to her extended hand, “So, it’s just a little blood, eh? What comes next?”_

_“When we use your blood for the ritual, you’ll ultimately be the one to form a contract with the demon,” Kai didn’t lie. [Name] knew the answer before she even asked the question, but something about verbal confirmation made it that more real, “I thought you didn’t believe me, or in any of this for that matter. So why the sudden nerves?” _

_“Forgive me for being concerned about getting my hand sliced open,” [Name] deadpanned, though the girl sitting in front of her could tell that she was getting irate, “But fine, just do it and make it quick. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can go home and forget this happened.” _

_When [Name] set her hand down in Kai’s, the blade was brought down immediately against her palm as it sliced from just above her wrist to the point just below her index finger. _ _[Name] winced, watching the blood pool in her palm before Kai turned her hand down so her blood dripped on the object in between them. _

_[Name] stared down at the object, a dark golden vajra with a clan symbol engraved into it, as her blood coated the base. Realization of their actions suddenly made her chest tighten, but it was too late to back out now. Kai was reciting the ritual texts that were found with the relic when the air around them seemed to freeze. Her mind got foggy, and it was as if she could hear Kai’s voice off in the distance rather than directly in front of her. The more distant her voice got, the more nervous [Name] started to feel. _

Giving her head a shake, [Name] pulled the towel from her head and let her wet hair fall down her back. She continued with her routine as she readied for bed when she felt as though someone was watching her.

“It’s just your imagination,” [Name] whispered to herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, “Kai’s full of shit, and you’re overtired with a nasty cut on your hand. A good night’s sleep is what you need.”

She gave herself a few hard pats to her cheeks before turning to walk into her bedroom when a silhouette on her bed caught her attention. Feeling her heart race, she quickly reached for her lamp and turned the light on.

When she looked back to her bed, she met the piercing stare of a young man roughly around her age with beautiful red eyes and a sinister, playful grin on his lips.

”Hi,” He greeted, watching her closely. 

[Name] froze, “W-Who are you, and what are you doing in my room?!”

The man looked around nonchalantly before focusing on [Name] again, “Well, isn’t it obvious?”

“Huh?” Narrowing her eyes slightly, [Name] slowly side-stepped towards her dresser where she had a hunting knife stashed for situations like this, “What do you mean?”

“If you think a weapon will help you, then go ahead and grab it. I won’t stop you,” The man watched her with an amused expression, “To answer your question, the answer’s obvious,” He repeated, “You summoned me.”

[Name] froze again, “What?”

“Your hand,” He motioned to her bandaged hand, “Your blood was the catalyst to summon me, so now I’m here to serve you until the contract’s done.”

Trying not to hyperventilate and to keep her thoughts from racing, [Name] stared at the man as a plethora of different emotions hit her at once. _The ritual was real?! Then, I’m stuck with this demon! Kai, I’m going to kill you when I see you next for getting me into this!_

“If you want your friend dead, all you have to do is ask,” He grinned, swinging his legs over the side of her bed before walking towards her, “But, let’s start with some basics before I kill anyone. My name is Izuna Uchiha.”

_He’s an Uchiha? How the hell did Kai get her hands on a relic from _that _clan?! _

[Name] frowned, forcing herself to remain still while he approached, “Stay back!”

“Relax,” He ignored her and crossed the distance, amused that she trapped herself against a wall when he neared her, “What’s your name?”

“... [Name],” Reaching behind her, she wrapped her hands around a bronze figure that had been a gift to her, suddenly launching it forward in hopes of catching him off guard so she could get to her bathroom.

However, Izuna was far too quick. He caught the figurine before she could even step away from her spot, “That’s not very nice.”

_Shit_. “I don’t know what you’re after, but I’m not playing games!”

“I understand that you may be in denial, but I can assure you that I’m very real and this situation you’ve found yourself in is also very real,” Izuna grinned, enjoying her spunk, “I’m a demon and as of right now, you’re my master. Sorry to say, but you’re stuck with me until the contract is finished.”

[Name] frowned, “Finished? As in you kill me?”

“Not necessarily,” Izuna set the figurine back onto her dresser without taking his eyes off her, “It’s a little more complicated than that.”

“How so?”

“Demons take a lot of different payments, but the majority take human essence,” Izuna explained “However, there’s a lot more to it. Maybe if you ask nicely, I’ll tell you all about it.”

[Name] didn’t exactly feel eased by his answer and decided to ignore the last remark, “So, how long do contracts last?”

“Depends on the human.”

She nodded slowly, “I see...”

“Don’t worry,” He grinned, sensing her obvious dread, “I haven’t taken a contract in a long time, and I don’t plan on leaving so soon. You seem interesting, and not at all boring.”

“Great,” [Name] sighed, “So, where are you staying?”

“Here, obviously,” Izuna chuckled, “As long as you hold the contract, I’m basically your faithful dog and will be stuck to you like Velcro.”

“What?!” [Name]’s eyes widened.

\- x | - | x -

“I said go away!” [Name] whispered harshly to Izuna as she continued to walk along the sidewalk, “You’re starting to creep me out! Besides, aren’t you supposed to avoid sunlight?”

Izuna chuckled as he kept up with his amusing human, “I’m a demon, not a vampire. And to repeat myself, I’m your faithful dog until the contract is finished. You can’t get rid of me.”

“So, that means you’ll be coming to school with me? You can’t come to class with me, and it’ll be creepy if you stand randomly outside of the classroom waiting for me,” [Name] argued, having stopped walking to turn and face him, “Plus your red eyes are really unsettling and make you stand out.”

“I can easily change them to natural color if you want me to?” He watched her with a grin as she nodded sharply, “Embarrassed of me already? Don’t worry, if you don’t want others to notice me or my _unsettling eyes_, then say the word. You’re my master, therefore I follow your orders. The only thing I won’t negotiate is in regard to your safety.”

“Which means, you’re not going to wait at home.”

“Nope. Nice try, though,” Izuna said as if to commend her efforts.

“Fine,” [Name] sighed in defeat, “Where are you going to go then?”

“I’ll wait on the roof and I promise that no one will see me,” Izuna crossed his arms, “When you’re done whatever it is you need to do, I’ll meet you at the entrance. Also, it’d be best if you tried to avoid running off because I’ll be able to find you wherever you go. You know, pesky contract and all.”

“Don’t say stuff like that out loud!” [Name] hissed, “Do you not understand how creepy that sounds?”

With a shrug, Izuna stepped closer and slipped his arm around her waist to turn her around so that he could begin leading her towards the school, “Better get used to it.”

When they arrived on the campus, Izuna made good on his promise and disappeared before they even stepped foot through the gates. [Name] let herself relax when his presence was no longer hovering over her and quickly made her way into the building. As she turned to walk down the hall to head to class, a hand grabbed her arm and hauled her towards the bathrooms.

“H-Hey!” [Name] struggled as she stumbled to follow the one who had her, noticing it was Mari that had grabbed her, “What are doing?!”

Mari pulled her into one of the few single-stalled bathrooms, locking the door behind her as she turned to face [Name], “I was so fucking worried about you. What the hell happened to you last night?”

“Mari...” [Name] sighed, “I’m sorry to worry you.”

Mari took [Name]’s hands as she looked at her with concern, “Kai told me you both went through with it,” [Name] knew she meant the ritual and frowned, “Did it actually work?”

[Name] tried hard to keep tension out of her hands, remembering how Izuna healed the wound that created the contract to show off his powers, “I don’t think this is the best time to talk about this.”

“No one else can get in here,” Mari pressed, “It worked, didn’t it? Did you guys manage to summon a demon?”

Feeling a ripple run down her spine, [Name] shivered and looked away from Mari, “I don’t know if it worked or not.” 

“You’re lying,” With a frown, Mari gripped [Name]’s hands tighter, “Please, just tell me.”

[Name] sighed, “Kai used my blood to complete the ritual,” She looked to Mari, who was staring at her with widening eyes, “It worked, Mari, and my blood summoned an Uchiha of all things.”

“An Uchiha?!” Mari gasped.

“Yep,” [Name] frowned, “A young man around my age appeared in my room last night. He’s the real deal, Mari. He’s a demon from the Uchiha clan.”

Mari digested what [Name] said and nodded slowly, “Where is he now?”

“Following me,” This surprised Mari, “He’s just outside of the school and won’t leave me alone now.”

“So, you’re stuck with him?”

[Name] nodded, “He said because it was my blood that summoned him, I’m in a contract with him until it’s done.”

“Oh, [Name]...” Mari released her hands slowly and crossed her arms, “What are you going to do?”

“I can’t do anything about it,” [Name] said honestly, “Just don’t worry about me, okay?”

Mari was about to say something when the telltale chime of the clock perched on the main building played, and quickly [Name] took the opportunity to escape the stall and run away from Mari’s questions.

[Name] ignored all of the strange looks she was receiving when she rushed into the classroom and immediately ran to the back, sitting down at a desk in the corner so she could avoid the feeling of people watching her. Not that she didn’t feel that now, as Izuna’s presence still seemed to hover over her like a shadow despite him being on the roof. She gave her head a shake when she thought of him, pushing aside her curiosity about what he was doing or would be doing for the duration of her time in class and tried to focus as the teacher walked in and began the lecture.

By her third class, [Name] spotted Kai as she walked down the hallway in what seemed like a trance. As she neared the girl, she noticed how rigid she was, as if she was expecting someone to attack her.

“Kai?” [Name] tried to make her presence known by speaking as softly as possible, as not to startle her, “Are you okay?”

Despite her attempts, Kai still jumped out of her skin and shot around to face her, “[Name]?” Her hands were suddenly on [Name]’s arms as she gripped them tightly, “Holy shit, are you alright? I’ve been worried sick.”

[Name] nodded slowly, startled by how tight Kai was holding onto her, “I’m fine. What’s wrong?”

Kai scanned the hallway and remained silent as students passed them to get to their next classes, and only after the last body walked into a classroom, did she take [Name] by the hand and lead her to the girl’s bathroom. Once inside, Kai dropped her bag on the floor and ran both hands over her hair.

“I didn’t think this would happen, and I’m so sorry that it did,” She blurted out as tears began to pool in her eyes, “I had nightmares all night about the Uchiha clan, and then today when I accidentally fell asleep during a lecture I had another dream about you and one of them. I just can’t get it out of my head, and I’m so sorry for dragging you into this.”

[Name] didn’t try to stop her, and simply listened to her as she rambled on. At first, she was speaking coherent sentences, but then her words became jumbled the more emotional she got. So, patiently she waited for Kai to calm down, simply standing there with her as she sobbed her apologies.

“[Name],” Kai hiccupped as she rubbed her eyes, “Did you see them? The Uchiha?”

Slowly nodding, she chose to tell the truth as she had to Mari, “One of the Uchiha is contracted to me now. He appeared in my room last night after I got home, and he’s here now on the school grounds with me.”

Kai’s eyes widened, “Where is he?”

“On the roof, or at least that’s where he said he’d be,” [Name] frowned, “He didn’t hurt me if you’re worried about that. When he showed up, he didn’t really say much other than some short answers about the contract and that I’m his new master now.”

“He didn’t hurt you or anything, did he?” When [Name] shook her head, Kai released a deep sigh, “There’s that at least.”

“You know, I was livid at you last night when that bullshit ritual turned out to be true,” [Name] shot her a look and watched as Kai stiffened, “What’s done is done, but you should consider yourself lucky that it’s just nightmares you’re having. I have a demon living in my apartment now that I have to try and integrate into my everyday life, and I don’t even know what he wants.”

Kai nodded slowly, “I know, and I’m sorry. You know I didn’t mean any harm.”

_Yeah right! That’s not how I perceived it last night when you all but grabbed my hand and forced me to let you offer up my blood for that stupid ritual! _

“It’s fine. It’s done, and I’ll figure things out on my own. Mari also knows, but neither one of you should get yourselves involved,” [Name] ran her fingers through her fringe and closed her eyes, “And for fuck sakes, Kai... don’t go and try another stupid ritual again.”

“I won’t,” Kai promised, “Just, promise to tell me if anything happens, okay? I got you into this mess, and I will do anything to get you out of it if he tries to hurt you.”

At first, [Name] wanted to scream at her and blame her for putting her in this situation. However, all of the anger from last night dissipated when she watched Kai break down in front of her, partnered with the sincerity written all over her face right now.

“Fine, I will,” [Name] reluctantly promised.

. . .

“Well, it seems you had an interesting day,” Izuna grinned as he watched [Name] gather pieces of clothing scattered around her room to throw in the wash, “Your friends seem worried.”

She ignored his teasing tone and simply nodded, “Well, that’s no surprise considering you’re a demon and all,” When she tossed the armful of clothing into her bin, she turned to look at Izuna, “I don’t have anything for you to wear if you want me to wash your clothes."

“I don’t need you to but I suppose if you want to see me naked, I’ll have no choice but to give you the full show,” His lips pulled into a seductive smirk.

[Name]’s cheeks flared almost immediately, “No!”

“Shame,” He chuckled, relaxing back against her pillows as he watched her begin to scramble, “You know, you’re awfully calm about this whole ordeal. I mean, you haven’t even hit me with a torrent of questions yet.”

“Would you answer me truthfully if I asked you any?” She picked up the basket and began to leave her room, when Izuna appeared in front of her suddenly, “Hey, don’t do that!”

Izuna stared down at her before taking the basket from her, turning on his heel to walk to the laundry room while she protested behind him, “Of course I would. I’m your servant, and the one thing us demons hold above all else is our honor. If you command me to never lie to you, then I would have to obey.”

“Why are telling me this?” [Name] looked up at him, “Are you trying to tell me what you want me to give you as a command?”

“Kind of,” Izuna looked down at her, “We’ve been together for almost twenty-four hours, and you haven’t ordered me to do anything once. Frankly, I’m a little bored and thought I should help the process along.”

[Name] glared at him for that, “Don’t be rude. I didn’t expect a super old and powerful demon to randomly show up on my bed last night after some stupid ritual that wasn’t supposed to be real. So, excuse me if I’m still suffering from whiplash from that.”

“Well then, start asking questions,” He grinned, leaning back against the wall as he watched her throw her laundry in the washing machine.

She thought about that for a moment and decided it best to just ask the questions as they came to her, but first, she needed to give him the order he’d basically asked her to repeat.

“I want you to promise me a couple of things before I start taking this seriously and ask you things,” She gripped a t-shirt in her hands tightly and looked up at him. When Izuna nodded for her to continue, [Name] inhaled a deep breath, “I want you to promise never to lie to me, and I want you to give me your word that you’ll never jeopardize my honor.”

Her words echoed in Izuna’s head as he stared down at her, thoroughly amused by her second order, “Are those your first orders?” When [Name] nodded sharply, he grinned and bowed his head slightly, “As you wish. Now, what would you like to know?”

“Well, I guess I’d like an explanation of what constitutes a contract and how that works, considering you only told me that it was my blood that summoned you,” [Name] began, “What happens now that you’re here?”

Izuna followed her as she left the laundry room and sat down with her when they got to the living room, “Well, as I said, it really depends on the human. For example, if you wanted a quick contract to get revenge on someone, then a demon would appear, and the terms of payment would be decided before the command was given. If you wanted something more permanent, then a greater price would need to be agreed upon and the demon would remain attached to that human until the contract was fulfilled.”

[Name] listened to his explanation and nodded slowly, “So then, what kind of payments do demons take? You mentioned human essence, but I don’t know what that means exactly.”

Izuna closed his eyes momentarily to think of how to explain this to her, “Think of it this way...”

“You humans have souls, humanity, and even a portion of your innocence that remains after you lose your virginity. Demons prefer untouched or tragic humans to feed on, but we’re not necessarily picky eaters. One demon may want a portion of your humanity as payment, meaning that they would feed off your empathy before leaving. Another may want a piece of your soul, or as you assumed, your life. As I said, the greater the contract, the greater the cost.”

“I see...” She looked away from him as she bit her lip, “So, what do _you _want out of this?”

Izuna opened his eyes and grinned, “To be honest, I’ve got a few things in mind but I haven’t decided yet. I haven’t been in a contract in a long time, and you seem quite interesting,” He chuckled at her surprised expression, “I’ll think on what I want as payment for being at your service, but until then, I expect nothing.”

She nodded slowly, not entirely believing him but didn’t have the courage to argue with him.

“What else?”

[Name] thought for a moment, “Do demons drain energy from their masters?”

“Sort of, but it’s a little difficult for humans to understand,” Izuna crossed his arms and sat back comfortably, “Demon clans have different traditions and ways of accumulating energy. For example, my clan’s greatest strength comes from sexual energy or level of intimacy.”

[Name] stared at him, “What?”

“Don’t look so surprised,” He grinned, “We are insatiable creatures, and live off the guilty pleasures and sins that you humans love to indulge in. The more intimate we are with the human we’re contracted with, whether sexual or simply forming a bond due to the length of the contract, the stronger we are and the more access to our power that we have from the other side.”

“So, does that mean you want to get physically intimate with me?” She managed to blurt out before she could stop herself.

Izuna chuckled, “Not unless you want me to. However, it’s not uncommon for a human to begin desiring the affections from their demon servants. If that happens, that’s where the complications can arise.”

“Complications?”

“If you and I were to get intimate, there’s a chance that I could bite you. If that were to happen, the contract would be void immediately as you would slowly begin to transition into a demon, and there’d be nothing you or I could do to stop it,” Izuna answered truthfully, “But, that’s only if you were to accept my advances of course.”

[Name] tried not to think of how handsome he was at that moment, or how much experience he had over the years with pleasing a woman, “I see.”

“It’s happened once in my lifetime,” Izuna looked out the window, “A member of my clan contracted a young human girl and remained with her until the end of her human life. On her twenty-first birthday, they confessed their mutual love for each other, and he mated with her. We all watched as she slowly turned into a demon, and eventually, she left this side to be with him.”

“Sounds like something out of a tragic romance,” [Name] muttered, earning a grin from Izuna, “What about you? Do you have a mate?”

“No,” He shook his head, “Not yet, at least. We can go thousands of years without ever meeting our mates, so I’m in no rush.”

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours when [Name] finally looked to him again, “You said that you’re here until the contract is done, right? What if there’s nothing I need from you? Does that mean you’re just going to stay here until I think of something for you to do and then leave?”

“If only it were that simple,” Izuna was grinning.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” [Name] shot him a half-hearted glare.

Izuna watched as she stood up and attempted to walk away when he used his enhanced speed to grab her and press her up against an empty wall, “_What I mean _is that you intrigue me. Plus, humans always want something eventually, and I’m a very patient man.”

[Name] stared up at him as her body tensed at how close he was to her, “Izuna, I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t use your demonic speed or powers on me.”

“There’ll come a time when you’ll get curious enough for me to show you what I’m really capable of,” He said with so much certainty that it started to infuriate her, “I just have to be a good boy and bide my time.”

“You make it sound as though you’ve chosen what you want from me,” [Name] narrowed her eyes, “Have you?”

Izuna gave her a thoughtful look, “If I say it out loud, then the contract is sealed and there’s no taking it back. But yes, I’ve decided on what I want.”

“Then you might as well tell me and get this over with,” [Name] would be lying if she said she wasn’t the least bit curious as to what the possibilities could be that she could offer him as payment.

However, that curiosity was accompanied by a sense of dread that was creeping up the back of her neck as she considered what he would most likely ask for. If he did ask for _that_, it was going to be a long life with her demon companion in tow.

Izuna grinned as he watched the emotions rush through her eyes, “In a hurry, are you? Very well then, I’ll tell you, but this means no take-backs~” He began leaning forward until his mouth was centimeters away from her ear, “Your virginity, and I want it _willingly_.”

_I knew it! _[Name]’s hands slammed onto his chest as she tried to put some distance between herself and the smirking demon in front of her, “You’re joking, right?”

“Your soul is pure, so why wouldn’t I want that? Besides, I’ve never had the pleasure of bedding a pure soul before so this will be new for both of us,” The smirk on his lips only grew, “And now that it’s been said aloud, you can’t change things.”

[Name] tried to push away from him again but he caged her there, not giving her the chance to escape the current situation and was left with no option but to stare up at him.

“What happens if I meet someone and fall in love?” She argued.

Izuna shrugged, “After I’ve collected my payment, then you’re free to fall in love with whoever you choose. But until you willingly fall into bed with me, that’s not happening. I’ll interfere with any intimate relationship you attempt to put yourself into in order to avoid our agreement.”

“I didn’t agree to any of this!”

“I told you that if I said what I wanted as payment, it would automatically seal the contract,” Izuna leaned forward to hold her stare, “I warned you, but you let your curiosity best you. Not that I mind, of course. Now you really are stuck with me until the end.”

With a frustrated groan, [Name] closed her eyes and tossed her head back until it hit the wall, “Damn it. This situation is so infuriating.”

“It would be less difficult if you just accepted that this was part of your life for now,” Izuna stared at her exposed neck and felt a sudden charge circulate through his body like an electric current, “You shouldn’t do that.”

[Name] looked at him, “Do what?”

“Show your neck to me,” Izuna finally pushed off the wall and stepped away from her, “Demons only do that as the ultimate form of submission. So, unless you’re willing to lay with me, you’d best avoid doing that around me.”

She took note of the serious expression on his face and nodded slowly, “Thanks for the heads up, I guess.”

“You should get some sleep,” He looked to the window and noticed it was dark out.

[Name] watched him for a moment before quickly escaping to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her as she turned to lean against the closed door. She finally released the breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding and closed her eyes tightly. She could still see the look in his eyes when he said that he wanted her innocence, and felt her belly tighten at the confidence behind his words.

“What the hell did I get myself into...” [Name] sucked in a breath and closed her eyes tightly.

As she walked to her bed, she tried to push her thoughts away from the man on the other side of the door, who was leaning against the wall listening to her footfalls with his eyes closed.

Izuna listened and waited until [Name] was under the covers before walking to the widow, quietly slipping out into the cool night air. He let his black eyes shift back to their natural red colour before jumping up to the roof of the building beside [Name]’s apartment, breaking out into a run as he easily skipped from rooftop to rooftop.

When he finally got to the edge of the woods, Izuna easily made his way through the darkness until he spotted some deer up ahead of him. Going into autopilot, he let instinct take over and landed in the middle of the herd, tearing each of them apart and chasing the ones that tried to escape. He didn’t hesitate, grabbing them and ripping into their jugulars with his fangs to tear their flesh open. He didn’t care that they died painful deaths. He didn’t care that other creatures that came out of hiding were also targeted and killed. All he cared about, was satiating the sudden burning desire to kill until he was satisfied.

He continued to kill until a scream distracted him, and with a smirk, his eyes locked onto a young couple that had been foolishly hiking in the dark. He got to the couple faster than they could react and grabbed them both with his claws digging into their necks. It had been a long time since he had indulged in hunting humans for sport, and suddenly his stomach seemed to twist with the excitement of killing them.

“Let us go, you psycho!” The woman struggled to get his hand to release, kicking her feet out to make contact with his body but to no avail. Despite the fact that she tried to free herself, her eyes gave away how frightened she was when she stared at his bloodied face.

The man, presumably her lover, also struggled against Izuna and tried to swing his fists close enough to attack him, “Let us go right now before I kill you!”

“Funny,” Izuna turned his blood-red eyes to the male in his hold and smirked, “I was about to say something similar.”

Izuna didn’t grant them mercy, simply slamming the two down on the ground hard enough to knock the wind out of them. He enjoyed the rough gasps that escaped the woman’s mouth, as well as the choked breath of the male who was trying to regain his composure.

“Who to kill first?” Izuna watched them struggle as they tried to get up to escape, as he walked towards them and stepped on the woman’s leg to snap her bone in half, “It won’t do you any good to try and run, so why not comfort each other?”

The male, who had successfully pushed himself off the ground, turned to look at Izuna with hateful eyes, “Go to hell.”

“Where do you think I came from?” Izuna chuckled, reaching for the man as the woman screamed.

She could do nothing but watch as Izuna tore the man’s throat open and sighed contently as the tangy, metallic scent of blood surrounded them almost immediately. Her body began to shake as she watched their attacker bring his bloodied claws to his mouth, tasting her lover’s blood on his elongated nails before setting his eyes on her.

“S-Stay back!” She screamed, pushing herself back away from her lover’s body.

Izuna watched with a smirk, as he began to stalk forward slowly. He relished the look of terror on her face when she realized she was covered in the man’s blood and continued his intimidating walk towards his victim.

As he was about to reach her, Izuna felt a sudden tug from somewhere in his body that seemed to snap him out of his predatory demeanor. He blinked twice, adjusting to his surroundings when he finally looked to the cowering woman at his feet.

“P-Please, don’t kill me!” She begged, breathing heavy but relieved that he’d stopped walking towards her.

Izuna stared down at her, wondering what he should do with her. When he reached for her and she began screaming, he narrowed his eyes and grabbed onto her. She thrashed against him, flailing her arms around in attempts to force him to drop her which only angered the Uchiha.

_Damn it. _Izuna snapped his arm to the side, instantly breaking her neck before dropping her body to the ground. He stared at her for a moment before turning back to the man he’d just slaughtered, following the trail of blood back to the animal massacre not that far from where he stood. Slowly, his lips pulled down into a frown.

“Fuck,” Izuna roughly sighed, running his bloodied hand through his hair as he closed his eyes, remembering what it was that made him lose his focus.

_I’m going to go mad if unintentionally showing me her neck sends me into a blood rage_.

With a deep breath, Izuna ran through the woods until he found a river and jumped in. He stayed submerged until he knew the blood was completely washed off and then headed back to [Name]’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 07/08; Just a note that I have changed a few things around to represent the reader's age. She is a college graduate and is around 22 years of age. I know I should have indicated that when I first started the story, but I completely forgot that important detail lmao (whoops!)


	2. The Contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hummed and hawed about how I was going to write this chapter and decided that I wanted to give a bit more emotion to the reader. I like that she's firey and she argues back and forth with Izuna, but I felt like I needed her to be relatable. 
> 
> Truth be told, I actually pulled a bit of inspiration from a friend of mine for the reader's change. She went through a period of vulnerability, so I used this as a guide to how I wanted the reader to feel. Hopefully, she's relatable and you can see why she chose to do what she did. 
> 
> **There is a time skip in this chapter - roughly two months, just so you all are aware** :)
> 
> Note that there's sexy content in this chapter! Not full smut, but there's a lot of D's in mouths and fingers in inappropriate places if you catch my drift~
> 
> Also, **there is a slight trigger warning in this chapter in regard to the threat of forced intercourse**. There is **no** _non-consensual_ sex in my series, but Izuna comes close to losing control in this chapter, so I figured I would put this trigger warning just to be safe. Going forward, I will put warnings should I feel like there needs to be one at the beginning of each future chapter!
> 
> . . .
> 
> **A/N 07/08**; This chapter has been edited, and some things have been changed :)

“Izuna, have you seen my bag? I can't find it anywhere,” [Name] called out to him as she continued her search for the bag that held her latest assignments.

In seconds, Izuna stood in front of his master with her bag in his hand, “You mean this?”

As [Name] looked up at him in appreciation, her expression deadpanned when her eyes landed on his cocky grin, “Yes, that one.”

Izuna grinned and held the item in question away from her when she reached for it, “You know, you could be a little more grateful.”

“If you don’t give me that bag right now, I’m going to make you eat your teeth,” [Name] glared, jumping up while reaching for the bag that he kept lifting higher and higher, “Izuna!”

“It’s not nice to throw around empty threats, [Name],” He teased, thoroughly enjoying her futile attempts, “If you ask me nicely, I’ll be more than happy to give it back.”

[Name] continued glaring up at him, “Izuna, can I have my bag back now?”

“Try saying it without your jaw clenched and with a smile,” Izuna narrowed his eyes slyly, enjoying the anger that expressed in her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, [Name] held her hand out, “Izuna, don’t make me order you to give that back.”

“Playing dirty now, are we?” He grinned, “Alright, how about a smile and I’ll give it back?”

“_Izuna_.”

“_[Name]_.”

With a frustrated sigh, [Name] pinched the bridge of her nose and remained like that for a moment before finally giving Izuna what he wanted. She turned to look up at him with the most beautiful smile that she could muster, hoping that the sneaky bastard would play nice.

“See!” Izuna said with a teasing tone, holding the bag out to her, “That wasn’t so hard!”

Snatching the bag, [Name] huffed and walked away from him, “Jerk.”

Following closely behind her, Izuna crossed his arms comfortably across his chest and watched her as she prepared for her day, “We should have a chat when you get back.”

“Oh?” She looked to him, “What about?”

“Nothing serious, just checking to see if you’ve gotten cold feet yet,” He grinned, “Considering you caught yourself when you were about to give me my first _real _order.”

“I already gave you orders before, remember?” [Name] frowned, “Or does asking for you to always tell me the truth and not be a pervert somehow not count?”

Izuna shrugged, “It counts, but it’s not an action. I’m bored and need something to do, so until you finally give me a task, I suppose annoying you is the closest thing to entertainment I can get.”

“Oh, _lucky me_,” [Name] muttered.

With a grin, Izuna closed in on his master and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, “Come on, cheer up. Besides, you still haven’t figured out what you want out of this contract yet. Eventually, you'll have to give me a purpose for being here~”

“Is that why you want to have a pep talk later? So, you can bully me into picking a reason for you to be here just so you can get in my pants to get your payment?” [Name]’s brow twitched.

Izuna shook his head, “Not at all. I just want to hear what you have to say.”

Another sigh escaped her lips, “You know what, Izuna? You’re exhausting. I don’t know how I’m going to survive this contract.”

“I’ll take that as a back-handed compliment,” Izuna chuckled, walking with [Name] to the door, “Do you want me to escort you to school today?”

“No, that’s fine,” She shrugged his arm off her shoulder and slipped her shoes on, “I won’t be long anyway. I only have three classes today.”

Izuna nodded and watched as she adjusted her coat before pulling her bag over her shoulder. Once she was prepared to leave, she turned to look at him and gave him a weird expression. Her eyes seemed to glaze over until she blinked, lightly giving her head a shake. 

“What?” Izuna’s head tilted slightly, “Something on your mind?”

[Name] frowned, but the way her cheeks heated up told him otherwise, “It’s nothing. Just don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone, ‘kay?”

With that, she quickly left both the apartment and Izuna to his thoughts.

\- x | - | x -

“So, how is it living with a demon?” Kai asked with a grin, “It’s been almost two months since the ritual, and you haven’t told us anything.”

Mari nodded, taking a bite of her sandwich before looking to [Name], “Is he nice to you?”

“He’s a very nice person and a good roommate if you can look past him being a demon,” [Name] admitted, “Well, other than the fact he constantly torments me and tells me he’s waiting for me to give him something to do. That’s getting a little annoying.”

Kai propped an elbow on the table so she could rest her chin in the palm of her hand, “Is he handsome, at least? If he is, are you going to let him take a bite?”

“I hate admitting this out loud, but he’s gorgeous... _very_ gorgeous,” [Name] didn’t like the way Kai wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, “And no, I’m not!”

Of course, [Name] wanted to leave out the part about Izuna eventually wanting to have her in bed willingly while he took her innocence. That part, neither one of her friends needed to know. She also left out the part that she was starting to become incredibly attracted to her demonic roommate and had a constant reminder of their conversation weeks ago about the common play of humans falling into the lull of a demon’s charm.

“I think it’s dangerous having him in your apartment while you two are alone,” Mari frowned, “What if he gets mad out of the blue tries to attack you one day? You won’t be able to stop him.”

“She’s his master, Mari. He can’t harm her,” Kai shot Mari a sour look, “If you’d have joined us that night, you would have gotten the whole run-down. Since it’s her blood that summoned him, she’s the one person he absolutely cannot touch with ill intention.”

[Name] looked to Kai as she listened to her explain things to Mari and sat back in her seat. Having lived with him for a few weeks had given her a false sense of security, considering they got along great and he never made any threatening gestures to her thus far. She wondered if what she said was true and if Izuna would take offense to it if she asked for verification. 

“So then, what did you end up asking for from this gorgeous demon of yours?” Kai grinned again, “Anything dangerous?”

“Sorry to disappoint, but I haven’t asked for anything yet,” [Name] smiled small, “He keeps asking me when I’ll decide on an actual purpose for him, but until then we’re just staying as is.”

“Sounds like you’re talking about a boyfriend,” Mari giggled softly, momentarily forgetting that it was a demon that was the subject of their conversation.

Kai suddenly nodded, “Mari has brought up a wonderful point. I think you should order him to be your boyfriend.”

[Name], who had been taking a sip of her tea, choked back her mouthful before looking to Kai with huge eyes, “What?!”

“He’s a demon, Kai!” Mari was also staring at the other girl with her mouth open slightly.

With a shrug, Kai sat back and looked at [Name], “Think about it seriously for a minute, would you? If he’s a demon, he’s going to want payment, and eventually, he may take your soul. If there is a chance you’re going to be killed before he leaves, which I hope is not going to be the case, what’s stopping you from making the best of it? If you ordered him to, he could play the part of the perfect man. Besides, the two twats you kind of dated back in high school would have nothing on this guy I’m sure.”

“Kai...” [Name] frowned, “I don’t think that would work. Plus, I highly doubt that he’d agree to that, even if it was an order.”

“Why not?” She argued with a grin, “He’d be better than any of these losers. I’d do it if I were in your shoes. Imagine how incredible it could be to have someone who knows exactly what you need, both in and out of the bedroom!”

[Name] looked down at the table and let her mind wander, thinking about Izuna's reaction if she genuinely ordered him to be her “perfect lover”. She closed her eyes, thinking back to the couple of quick flings she’d had in previous years, courtesy of Kai, and found that neither of them compared to how Izuna was in general. True, Izuna tested her patience but he was dependable, even if he was acting on orders. He also seemed to show some level of compassion for her, which would make the possibility of a relationship more tempting.

After their lunch, the rest of [Name]'s classes went by in a blur and soon she was on her way back home. She hated that Kai’s words seemed to get to her more than they should have, and before she knew what was happening, she was walking into her apartment and straight into Izuna.

“... Why are you waiting directly behind the door?” She looked up to see the grin on his face.

Izuna gave her an amused look, “I heard you enter the building. Besides, you seem as though you’re deep in thought.”

She nodded slowly before moving around him, quickly kicking her shoes off to enter the kitchen. She set her bag down on the table and then walked to the fridge, only to be cut off when Izuna appeared in front of her.

“Penny for your thought?” His brow rose. 

[Name]’s cheeks heated up again, only this time it was accompanied by the echo of Kai’s words in her head as she stared up at him, “Uh... Well, let’s just say I had an interesting conversation with my friends this afternoon.”

“Oh? You mean the two that know about me?” He grinned, “What did they have to say?”

_Just that you and I should pretend to be lovers until this contract is up, that’s all. _“Oh, nothing much, just Kai being her silly self,” [Name] lied.

“Is that all?” Izuna closed in on her personal space, locking eyes with her to keep her honest, “You know you can tell me, [Name].”

She stared up at him and nodded slowly, “Well, there was one thing...”

Izuna patiently waited for her to continue, leaning back against the fridge in a more relaxed position to give her room to breathe, “Yes?”

“Is it true that a demon can’t hurt their master?” [Name] chose to go the tactical route to avoid revealing what Kai recommended she do, “Kai said that because my blood is what summoned you, that you would never be able to hurt me.”

Izuna’s brow rose, “Well, technically speaking I could still hurt you. However, I can’t intentionally harm you unless it’s a life-or-death situation. If it would somehow remove you from a threat, then yes, I would do it to preserve your life. Otherwise no, I can’t just randomly harm you and will not allow anyone – or _anything else_ – to hurt you.”

[Name] nodded slowly, “I see. Tricky business, eh?”

“Contracts are a pain with all the loopholes and such, but we make it work,” Izuna said, and [Name] wondered if ‘we’ meant demons in general, “What else is on your mind? You’ve been blushing every time you hold eye contact with me for more than a few seconds or look in my general direction, and I’m curious as to why.”

When [Name] blushed again, Izuna’s lips split into a huge grin.

“Just like that,” He teased, “Going to tell me that you’ve finally been seduced by my natural charm?”

“No!” [Name] blurted out too quickly as she half-heartedly glared at him, “It’s because of what Kai said.” 

“Oh? Do tell,” She had his undivided attention now, making her squirm inside.

“Well...” [Name] wondered if she could lie on the spot and get away with it, but with the way Izuna stared her down she figured he’d catch on before she finished her sentence, “Kai was asking me about the contract, and if I’d figured out what I’m going to ask of you as your purpose for payment.”

Izuna’s eyes lit up, “Interesting. What did you tell her?”

“That I still hadn’t decided yet, so that’s when she–” [Name] froze, wondering if she should really tell him and looked away from his intense gaze, “Well, she...” _Just get it over with and spit it out already! _“She told me I should order you to be my boyfriend until the contract was up!”

[Name] spat out the last sentence so fast that she wondered if Izuna had heard anything that she said, instead of a jumbled slew of word vomit. When she was met with silence, she dared to sneak a glance at Izuna and felt her stomach flop.

Izuna’s grin had turned into a full-blown smirk and he had an expression on his face that [Name] had never seen before. Whatever he was thinking, he was either delighted or very amused at the reveal.

“Boyfriend, eh?” Izuna pushed off the fridge and stalked towards [Name], chuckling when she stepped back from him until her back hit the wall, “Of course I could play the part of the perfect lover, but only if you ordered me to.”

[Name] stared up at him with wide eyes as he caged her against the wall with his hands on either side of her head, “Izuna...”

“Yes?” He leaned forward.

“I don’t know,” She managed to breathe out, “I don’t know if that’s what I want.”

“Why wouldn’t you?” He grinned, “Having the perfect partner at your fingertips, who is also at your beck and call at all times? What more could you want?”

[Name] frowned slightly, “But, it’s not going to be real.”

“Hmm, not necessarily,” Izuna said in a serious tone, “You’re the one in control, and I the ever-faithful servant.”

“You’d pretend to be in love with me because I ordered it?” [Name]’s brows furrowed, “How is that hardly fair for you?”

“I’m a demon,” Izuna pointed out, “We operate differently when it comes to _love_.”

She opened her mouth to argue but found that no words would come out. She simply looked at Izuna and studied his eyes, wondering what it would be like to creep inside his mind and hear what he was thinking just once.

“If I order you to do this, how long would it go on for?” She looked away from him.

“Depends,” He watched her closely, “You already know what you have to give me and because this would be considered a long-term contract, it could be years before the contract is over even after payment has been made. Depends on your order.”

_Yes, and a fake relationship would make it easier for him to sleep with me and get what he wants... But what if it's not just that? _[Name] thought to herself, questioning her train of thought, “I see.”

“What is it you’re asking for? A lover, or just a chance at experiencing real intimacy and companionship?” Izuna asked, earning a surprised look from her, “I’m more observant than you may think, [Name]. I have to be to find out what kind of person you are so I can protect and serve you better.”

_Is that really what I want? If I say yes, then there’s no taking it back_.

“I suppose it would be companionship, but you already give that to me by being here,” [Name] tried to reason, but the words made it seem less legitimate and without conviction.

Izuna saw right through her and leaned forward as his cheek brushed against her own, “Tell me the truth, [Name]. _Tell me what you want_.”

She felt a shiver run down her spine, “If I say it, I can’t take it back.”

“No, you can’t take it back,” His lips brushed against her ear, “But, I think you’ll be surprised at how exceptional I can be if you give me the chance to show you.”

[Name] would have slapped him for his egotistic retort had she not been pinned in her spot and barely able to breathe because of his proximity, “Izuna.”

“Yes?” He pulled back enough to look at her, enjoying the flushed look on her face when he’d barely touched her.

“How long?” She asked again.

“As long as you need me to be,” His eyes scanned her face until they landed on her lips.

_Please oh please don’t let me regret this... _[Name]’s breath caught in her throat, “Izuna, I want you to be with me until...” She froze, wondering how life would be when she finished this command, “Until the end.”

His eyes shot to her own, and he could see the conflict in them. He too had an internal conflict and for a moment, his mind wandered to Obito and his mate, Rin. He felt a sense of déjà vu cloud over them and wondered if this is how it all started with their courtship.

“Is that it?” Izuna urged, “Once you agree, then it’s settled.”

[Name] closed her eyes, “I want you to be the perfect lover, and show me what it’s like to have someone who cares for me,” Reluctantly she opened her eyes again and was met with Izuna’s blood-red orbs, “Even if it’s not real, I want to know what it’s like to have someone love me, and to be in love before you disappear.”

“You know what you’re asking for, right? And you’re sure this is what you want?” Izuna gave her one more chance to back out, not entirely enjoying the tugging feeling coming from within like the night he went on a rampage.

He didn't hear any hesitancy in her voice, "Yes."

As that simple three-letter word left [Name]'s lips, Izuna felt a pulse in his body that made him shudder. There was a moment where his body felt numb, and before he knew it, he was kissing her with a passion he hadn’t realized he was capable of.

In previous trysts, Izuna was always the hungry, rough partner that didn’t care about the pleasure or comfort of whomever he was bedding. No, he was greedy and always assumed control. Female demons would always walk away from him with their bodies barely able to heal properly, but he didn’t care. His satisfaction came above all else.

However, now he felt entirely different and wondered if it was a complete reaction to [Name]’s order, or if this was a reflection of the new sensations he’d been feeling since she had set him off their first night together.

He felt her hands finally take hold of his clothing while he moved to grip her face gently, continuing to kiss her as if she was the most precious thing in the world to him

When they finally broke apart, [Name] took in deep breaths to calm her breathing and was looking up at him with a flushed face, “Izuna?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you.”

\- x | - | x-

Early the next morning, [Name] woke up to the sound of her alarm and groaned. She felt more exhausted than she had the previous nights and wondered if skipping classes for one day would kill her. As she rolled over to hit the snooze on her alarm, she felt an arm wrap around her waist to pull her back against a hard chest.

“Izuna?!” Her eyes widened and her cheeks reddened, “What are you doing in my bed?!”

“I’ve been here for the whole night,” He grinned, “Don’t you remember? You asked me to lay down with you and I couldn’t refuse.”

There was a sudden heat that washed over her that went straight to the pits of her stomach as a recap of last night’s conversation crossed her mind. _Right._ _He’s my lover now... fuck. _[Name] closed her eyes tightly and slapped her hands onto her face to cover her eyes.

“Cold feet already?” Izuna whispered into her ear, grinning as she tried to wiggle away from him, “Not so fast. I want you to spend the day with me.”

Shifting, Izuna leaned over her to turn her alarm off completely before laying back down beside her. [Name] finally lifted her hands from her eyes, noticing an amused expression that seemed to be permanently glued in place. 

“Izuna, I have classes,” [Name] tried to argue.

Izuna, of course, was having none of it, “Too bad. I want to give you some attention, and I think we need to talk about boundaries. Can't have that pretty head of yours explode too soon.”

“You mean before you touch me by accident and get slapped?”

“Kind of, but now that I’m your lover, I want _you_ to be honest with _me_,” Izuna stared her down, having figured out that when he locked her into place with his eyes that she was the most honest, “How do I make you feel?”

_Like I’m the most attractive woman on the planet? Like my belly is going to explode. I don’t think there’s one way for me to say it_.

“You make me feel warm,” [Name] blushed and looked to the ceiling, “Like a pleasant, slow burn.”

Izuna grinned at this, “Oh really? What else?”

“Before or after this became the sole purpose of the contract?”

“Hmm, how about before first, and then you can tell me how good of a kisser I was last night.”

[Name] glared at him before turning away, “At first, you were annoying when you constantly bugged and teased me. I got used to it and kind of looked forward to it, but now it’s just... pleasant. Now it just feels as though everything’s fallen into place, I guess. I don’t know how else to describe it.”

“I see. That’s quite sentimental of you,” He was still grinning, “And about last night?”

Her cheeks were turning red as she tried to focus on anything but him, “Yes, you’re a good kisser...” She felt him nudge her side and wiggled, “Fine! It was the best kiss I’ve ever had.”

“Thank you~,” Izuna said with a low rumble that sounded almost like a pleased growl, “Not that I want to hear about you with another man, but what have you done before? I’m talking other than sexual intimacy.”

He almost chuckled in amusement when her face burned a bright red, “I’ve only kissed one other guy before, and that’s it.”

“So, you’ve never been touched before?” Izuna inquired, “No experimental feels, or curious roaming hands?” She shook her head sharply, “What about in private?”

Her eyes narrowed at Izuna's question, “What are you asking?”

“Have you ever touched yourself? No teasing, I promise,” He leaned down to whisper into her ear, knowing that she wouldn’t be as nervous to answer rather than him staring straight at her, “Don’t lie to me.”

[Name] felt her core pulsate at his question and begged her body to calm down, “Yes...”

“No need to be shy,” His lips pressed against the soft spot under her ear, “I’m only asking so I know what I’m dealing with.”

Izuna suddenly rolled on top of her, looking her in the eyes as he pinned her arms above her head. [Name] blushed and held her breath, wondering what he was going to do to with her now that she’d given him the green light to be intimate with her.

“I told you about the allure of a demon to his master, right?” When she nodded, he continued, “What I didn’t tell you, is how it goes both ways. It’s also another reason why you should never show me your neck unless you want me to bite you.”

[Name] nodded slowly, “Won’t that be difficult for you?” 

“I can control myself for the most part, but there are certain cues you might give off without even meaning to that I need to be prepared for,” He began to explain, “I’m assuming since you wanted this relationship that you’re attracted to me, yes?”

“Very,” She said almost immediately.

Izuna grinned, “Well, I also am very attracted to you for many reasons. With that being said, there’s an even higher chance that I may bite you.”

“And then I would become a demon eventually, right?”

He nodded, “That’s right, but not only that.”

“There’s more?” Her brows furrowed.

“You’d become my mate,” Izuna finally revealed, wondering how she would react, “If I bite and turn you, then you become my mate and the contract is immediately void. Hence the complications and my constant reminders.”

[Name] felt a tingle in her body at his words, “You mean, like how your family member and his human contract happened?”

“Something similar, yes,” Izuna figured she would piece together his brief explanation of Obito’s and Rin’s situation, “You don’t seem surprised by this.”

“To be honest, I don’t think I’d be bothered at all if it happened. I would never be bored if I was your mate, that’s for sure,” [Name] murmured, only catching herself when she realized she hadn’t just said it in her head, “Oh...”

She stared up at him, wondering what he could be feeling at that moment with the way his expression changed and how the room seemed to fill with something she could only describe as tension. It wasn’t a bad feeling, but she could tell that he was seriously considering something and it made her insides twist with both excitement and nervousness. 

Izuna on the other hand, stared down at her while his mind raced. He felt his body heat up and also felt that familiar tug only being around her or thinking of her produced. He realized at that moment, that he didn’t know whether he wanted to rip her apart or to break her bed while making her scream his name in five different languages. 

“[Name].”

“... Yes?”

“I think you should go to school today. I’m going for a run in the woods and will be back before dark,” Izuna started to pull away from her when she caught him by his sleeves. 

She frowned up at him, “Why do you dodge me like that? Is it because you don’t know how to deal with these types of situations?”

“Not really. It’s my only way of releasing pent up frustrations without touching you,” Izuna looked down at her, “Not only have you shown me your neck and sent me into a frenzy, but now you’ve practically admitted that you want to be my mate. If you want to hold onto your virtue for a little while longer, I need to leave before I rip your clothing apart and take you right here and now.”

[Name] blushed furiously, “I’m sorry! I didn’t realize...”

“You have more of an effect on me than I thought,” Izuna ran his fingers through his hair and gave a frustrated sigh, “But in all seriousness, I can’t be alone with you right now. I might hurt you without meaning to if I touch you, and that’s not exactly fair.” 

“You seem fine to me?” She frowned, “I don’t want to sound rude by saying that, but your level of control is amazing all things considered.”

With a grin, Izuna leaned down to the point where their lips almost touched, “Years of practice, although right now I’m having a very hard time keeping the metaphorical animal caged,” He delighted in watching excitement flash through her eyes, “I need to take you for your first time while _I’m _in control, not the demon that wants to break and tame you. After that, it’ll be no holds are barred.”

_At least he’s honest... _[Name] nodded slowly, “Are you going to be okay once you come back?”

“I’m assuming since you have a way of exciting my inner demon, that it’ll get increasingly difficult until you want me in that way,” Izuna said honestly, pressing his lips to her own in a chaste kiss before slipping off the bed to put as much distance between them as possible, “I’m going to be completely honest, [Name]. The first time we sleep together, I’ll probably end up biting you without thinking now that you’ve said that, so I hope you take the time to understand everything that will happen when the time comes.” 

[Name] sat up and watched him pace for a moment, “Was my asking for this too much?”

“Not at all. Would have happened eventually,” He chuckled, choosing not to mention the contract payment again, “On top of the fact that you’ve shown multiple signs of submission partnered with my attraction to you, it’s going to be difficult for the next little while for me to be the type of man you’re expecting me to be.”

“Then, why don’t we–”

“No,” Izuna cut her off, “I appreciate the offer, but you’re not ready.”

[Name] frowned, “But, you’re going to be miserable if we don’t, aren’t you?”

“I’ll manage,” He grinned, “Thank you for your concern in my sexual frustration, though.”

. . .

When [Name] got back to her apartment, her mind wandered to the conversation she and Izuna had early that morning and she felt a flutter in her stomach. She wondered if Izuna would be in there waiting for her to come home, or if he’d taken off to go blow off some steam in the woods as he said he was going to.

“Well, better go in there and face him,” [Name] muttered to herself, feeling her cheeks heat up as she unlocked the door and let herself in, “I’m home!”

[Name] was surprised when Izuna didn’t holler back to her or even meet her at the door, so she went about cleaning up for dinner and even managed to finish her homework before Izuna finally appeared.

“How was your day?” He popped up behind her, looking over her shoulder as she finished her assignment.

[Name] felt as though she jumped out of her skin, “_Jesus_, Izuna!” She whipped around to see him grinning down at her, “Can’t you make noise before you randomly appear? You scared the shit out of me!”

“I can see that,” He chuckled, leaning forward to picking up her work, “Finished already? Isn’t this only due in three weeks?”

She watched him as his eyes scanned the paper, “Well, I’d rather have it done and then not have to worry about it. I used to be bad for procrastinating on my papers but having to do five at one time because I had two days left gave me a good, harsh slap of reality.”

Izuna glanced down at her and chuckled again as he set the paper back down, “How was your day?”

“Long,” She smiled small, watching Izuna as he sat down beside her, “Are you feeling better?”

Izuna looked at her and grinned, “Want an honest answer?”

She hesitated, “Well, I did tell you never to lie to me.”

“I know,” He leaned forward, resting his chin on the palm of his hand as he watched her, “Well, as I said earlier, I went for a run in the woods.”

“Is that it?” She eyed him carefully.

“No,” His eyes narrowed slightly as he grinned, “I found myself a small herd of deer and took some frustration out on them. Poor creatures didn’t know what hit them, but I had a good time.”

Nodding slowly, [Name] tried not to think about the man in front of her ripping into those animals with his bare claws, “I see...”

“Does that make you nervous?” His voice had a teasing echo to it, “You know I’m a demon, so it shouldn’t bother you.”

[Name] took a breath, “It’s not exactly comforting to hear, but no, it doesn’t bother me.”

Reaching for her, Izuna brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek gently, “Good. I’d hate to scare you off now.”

“Izuna... Are you feeling better?” She asked again.

Izuna’s hand fully cupped her cheek now, “Hunting woodland creatures helped, but it’s not enough to keep the urges at bay. I’ll be fine, though.”

[Name] nodded, knowing that would be the best answer he could give her at that point in time, “So, does that mean you’ll be going off on your own more often now?”

“Yes and no,” He grinned, “You could say I’m a bit of a sucker for punishment.”

“Isn’t that going to make things worse?” [Name] couldn’t help but lean into his hand, as his thumb began to run over her cheek soothingly.

Izuna shrugged his shoulder, “I can’t help it. I enjoy being close to you.”

Feeling her cheeks heat up, [Name] looked away from him and frowned slightly, “Is that you talking, or the demon in the contract?”

“Me,” He caught her chin and turned her attention back to him, “No use in denying it now that you know I’m attracted to you.”

“But,” [Name]’s brows furrowed, “Can demons feel like that?”

Izuna grinned, “While it’s true demon’s affection is different from what you might be used to, it’s quite possible. Remember I told you about one of my family members that fell in love with his mate while she was still human?”

“Yes,” [Name] was slightly surprised by this, “So, you mean to tell me that was real?”

“Very,” Izuna nodded, “He would have died rather than leave her behind. I never understood how a demon as old and strong as Obito could fall in love with a human, but I suppose I’m starting to understand the more I spend time with you. You, humans, have a charm that makes it difficult to ignore.”

[Name] blushed, “Really?”

“Mm,” He leaned forward, “Even though it was an order, I would have hesitated had I felt as though you weren’t suitable enough to hold up your end of the contract if you weren’t _you_.”

“You make it sound as though I’m something special,” [Name] muttered, trying to divert her attention but Izuna still had a hold on her face, “I’m just a normal human woman.”

His eyes scanned her face, and for the first time since she’d known him, he smiled at her. It wasn’t one of his usual grins or a teasing expression on his face. It was simply a smile, and it made her insides twist with a very happy, contagious kind of excitement.

“You may say you’re not something special, but I’d like to politely disagree,” Izuna chuckled, “I wouldn’t have willingly agreed to this arrangement even if it meant forfeiting the contract had I been summoned with someone else’s blood.”

[Name] blushed, finally freeing her face from his grasp to look away. She could feel his eyes on her while she mulled over her thoughts when she felt his arms circle around her. Looking at him in surprise, she let herself be pulled up from her seat as he walked her out of the kitchen.

She was about to ask him what he was doing when she suddenly found herself pressed against the wall as his lips melted perfectly against her own. It was much less needy and passionate as it had been the night before, but it still sent pleasant chills down her body. At that moment, she could easily forget that he was a demon and that this was part of their arrangement. Even as his hands grabbed her wrists to gently pin them above her head, [Name] moaned softly against his lips as he coaxed her into action. 

Izuna maneuvered himself so that one clawed hand held her wrists in place while the other ventured down to the hem of her shirt, skillfully slipping up and under the fabric to touch her skin. He felt her shiver and grinned, letting the tips of his fingers graze over her sensitive areas that he began memorizing while kissing her thoroughly. 

As Izuna pulled away to give [Name] a moment to breathe, he looked at her face and noticed the signs of arousal sneaking into her eyes. He’d felt her body temperature rise and the temptation to inhale her scent got stronger with each brush of his lips against her own. Despite all of this, he kept his urges at bay to please the woman he currently held captive against the wall and grinned as she panted to catch her breath.

“Cat got your tongue?” He teased.

[Name] shot him a glare, “Don’t ruin the moment with your snide remarks.”

“We were having a moment?” He continued to tease, chuckling when she shot him a look that told him if she’d had the physical power to do so, he might have gotten his ass kicked, “I suppose we were.”

[Name] opened her mouth to retort when Izuna kissed her again, only this time it was much like their first exchange. It was passionate, and he didn’t let up this time. Izuna meant to devour her lips while his hand continued to explore all of the bare flesh he could reach. He continued to kiss her silly until he pulled away to nip at the shell of her ear with the very tips of his fangs.

“Do you trust me?” Came the sultry, whispered question.

[Name] was in the middle of catching her breath as her eyes shifted to look at him, “To what extent?”

“Just say ‘yes’ or ‘no’,” He nipped again, slowly running his hand up and down the length of her body several times, “I want to thank you for being such a good master.”

Immediately she felt heat drop right to her core, making her rub her thighs together and let out a small moan. She heard Izuna chuckle as he pressed his lips to the soft spot under her ear before he kissed her again, taking her physical response as the only answer he needed.

[Name] gasped when Izuna’s hand slipped out from her shirt and under her skirt, “I-Izuna, I don’t know about this.”

“Shh,” He looked at her, “Just relax. I won’t do anything that will hurt you.” 

She stared at him for a moment in contemplation, wondering if now was a good time to tell him to stop or to keep going. She mulled over her options before finally realizing that this was what she needed but didn’t know how to proceed or have the confidence to initiate.  
  
Izuna was patient, giving her the time to think about what he was suggesting. Sure, he wanted to pin her up against the wall and make her scream his name in more ways than one, but he had to handle her with a certain delicacy for now.

“Be gentle,” [Name] swallowed hard, “Also, can I have my hands back?”

Izuna grinned at her, “Sorry, but I need to keep you here for a few more minutes.”

[Name]’s eyes fluttered when she felt the tips of his claws running up her thigh towards the apex when her lower body seemed to twitch away from him as his fingers brushed the front of her. She shot him a pleading look, to which he kissed her to distract her as his fingers continued to caress her, getting her used to the feeling. When he felt her relax against him, Izuna took that moment to finally touch her. He earned a surprised gasp against his lips as he pressed his fingers against her clothed core, grinning into the kiss at how damp she was already.

“This is a surprise,” He whispered against her lips, “My _lover _is a little naughtier than I thought.”

She sucked in a sharp breath as he found her sensitive peak, circling his fingers against her in lovely friction. At that moment she wanted to loll her head back and moan softly as she would in private, but his warning echoed in her head even in the heat of the moment. She opted to lean her head against his shoulder with her eyes closed tightly as his fingers increased speed. Soon, she started panting and couldn’t help but rub up against him.

Izuna felt his cock twitch as her body suddenly gyrated with a pass of his fingers on the right spot, smirking as she was close to becoming undone. The urge to bite her got stronger the more her scent began to surround them, and he had to remind himself to hold his breath the entire time to avoid it.

“I’ll let you have your hands back since you’re being so good,” Izuna cooed in her ear, kissing the side of her head as he let his grip on her wrists go slack, “Feel free to touch me as you wish.”

[Name] didn’t need an invitation, as her numb hands found the front of his clothing to use it as leverage to pull him into a passionate kiss. Izuna hummed in approval, kissing her back with the same ferocity while his free hand slipped under her shirt with a destination in mind.

“Izuna,” [Name] gasped, feeling the muscles in her legs begin to twitch uncontrollably, “I can’t stand up much longer–”

As her back hit the bed, Izuna had pulled the majority of her clothing off while now working on relieving her of her bra. [Name] moaned when he continued to pleasure her, using a stronger pressure as he circled his fingers faster this time. She moaned his name out again, only encouraging him as he stripped her of the last of her clothing.

“You’re beautiful, [Name],” Izuna breathed out once he finally got a good look at her, eyeing the swell of her hips up to the roundness of her breasts and her slim, lithe form, “You’ll put a goddess to shame when you’re a demon.”

[Name] looked to him through hooded eyes, “Really?”

“Mm,” He nodded, slowly bringing himself closer to her so that he was looking directly into her eyes, “Moan my name some more for me?”

Her back arched immediately as Izuna slyly sank one of his fingers deep into her heat, finally forcing her to break her restraint as her head snapped back. Her eyes shut tightly as she moaned loudly, completely unaware of the predatory look that Izuna was giving her now.

Izuna had to muster all of the self-control he had and bite his lip hard enough to break the skin as she reacted in such a way, making it harder for him to breathe once again. He knew that if he inhaled her scent or even took his eyes off her face that his last bit of restraint would snap, so he focused more on pleasing her as he leaned down to take one of her nipples into his mouth and palm the other with his free hand.

[Name] was writhing now and felt as though she couldn’t keep up with the heat as it raced towards a final destination. The way he managed to slide his fingers from tip to knuckle inside of her was far better than the experimental touches she’d given herself. It made it difficult to cope, not knowing if she could handle much more of his ministrations.

“_Izuna_,” She moaned his name in a wanton way that would have made her blush had she been in any other situation, “I’m–”

He looked up to her, mildly shocking her when she caught sight of his piercing red eyes, “Let it go.”

With a curl of his fingers in the right spot, [Name] cried out as her peak hit her abruptly, causing light spasms in her legs as Izuna continued to milk her through her release. He didn’t stop until he knew she was spent, and only then did he pull his hand from her core.

He tried to focus on watching her as she breathed heavily, but the temptation to taste the remnants of her orgasm on his hand was too great. He didn’t realize that he should have stopped himself until it was too late, as the second she was on his tongue, it sparked a fire inside of him that made his desire increase tenfold.

Izuna stared down at her now as his chest heaved with ragged breaths, “[Name],” He leaned down, crawling over her body as a predator would while his jaw flexed each time, he clenched his teeth together, “You did so good.”

[Name] looked at him and felt her heart skip a beat when she caught sight of Izuna hovering over her, “I want to help you.”

He smirked, “Is that right?” His voice was deeper than normal, and she could hear a deep rumble from his chest, “Have you ever pleasured a man before?”

“No, but I’ll be a quick learner,” She breathed out.

Izuna pulled back, letting her push herself up as she reached for him. He met her in a deep kiss, letting her push him down onto his back as she crawled up over him. She didn’t stop kissing him as she tugged hesitantly at his clothing, slowly pulling each piece from his body with his assistance.

“What brought on the sudden bravery?” He watched in excitement as she removed his pants and stared at his erect member with desire burning in her eyes, “Am I finally too much for you to resist?”

[Name] didn’t respond, and simply situated herself comfortably as she used the pent-up courage, she reached forward to grasp his shaft gently. Pushing all intimidation aside, she moved her hand in a rhythm and watched as she did so, not quite brave enough to meet his eye as she pleased him. 

Izuna, however, stared down at her and felt his desire burn again as she watched herself slide her hand over his cock with the perfect amount of pressure. Had he been human, he might have been spent when she licked her dry lips before taking her bottom one between her teeth.

The Uchiha’s self-control wavered when [Name] bravely leaned down, experimentally licking his tip with her tongue before she began to take him into her mouth.

Izuna gripped the bedding hard enough to tear it apart, as he tried to keep himself under control. He watched her intensely as she slowly took inch by inch into her mouth until she couldn’t fit any more of him comfortably. There was a moment where she paused and readjusted her position above him when she began moving again. The moan he released was deep and sounded more like a growl, but he was surprised when she didn’t hesitate.

He couldn’t remember the last time a woman made him feel quite like [Name] did, and she wasn’t even experienced. Hell, Izuna couldn’t think of any other woman at that moment as she continued to swallow him.

“_Fuck_,” Izuna fought the urge to reach down and grab a handful of her hair to push her into a faster rhythm, choosing to destroy more of the bedding with his claws, “If you keep surprising me like this, I may end up being the one to _submit to you_.”

[Name] felt her core pulsate at his words, knowing that was likely to be the highest form of praise that he could have given her at that moment. With a renewed vigor, she pushed aside her lack of experience and tried to coax his peak by stimulating what she couldn’t swallow with her hands. He must have liked it, she noted, as his body tensed significantly, and she could no longer hear his breathing.

Before she could take him fully into her mouth again, Izuna suddenly shot up and ripped her away from himself. She’d shot him a surprised look, even as he pinned her body down beneath him and kissed her roughly.

“I underestimated you,” Izuna growled as he smirked down at her.

[Name] tried to bite back the little bit of fear she had for him at the moment, and tried not to compare him to a wild animal with the way he eyed her, “Izuna–”

“Were you hoping to finish me off?” He grabbed her face roughly with his hand and forced her to hold eye contact, “Don’t lie.”

She did her best to nod, unable to find her words as her body trembled with a plethora of emotions. She was beyond aroused and wanted him to take her, but she was frightened of this side of him. The way he handled her and looked at her, she almost felt as though he wasn’t the same person that kissed her passionately or softly caressed her earlier.

“Izuna, please let go of my face,” She managed to mutter out, thankful when his grip loosened slightly, “I wanted to make you feel good like you’d done for me.”

“You certainly surprised me,” Izuna kissed the corner of her mouth and then the shell of her ear, “Let me thank you properly.”

[Name]’s eyes widened, “You mean–”

“Yes,” He growled low, running his other hand down her body until it landed on her hip.

Hesitancy gripped her suddenly, as she reached up to hold onto his shoulders. She felt his body shift and could feel the tip of his length brush against her core making her body go rigid. Her breathing got shallower as her mind raced, even more so when he forced her head to the side to expose her neck and gave an experimental nip.

Time froze, as a very unfamiliar and dangerous aura surrounded them. It felt as though the energy shifted in the room and something felt very, very wrong. She couldn’t move where he’d pinned her down, and the thought of him taking her as he was at the moment terrified her.

This wasn’t Izuna anymore, but the demon who wanted to break her. The demon he’d warned her about multiple times, and had been fighting against this entire time. 

“Izuna, I can’t–” She managed to breathe out, feeling her fear spike again when Izuna didn’t stop, digging his claws into her hip and letting out a low growl as a warning, "You're hurting me." 

[Name]'s eyes widened when he _laughed_ in response, "Come on, my little [Name]. I know you're tougher than that." 

As his claws embedded in her hip began to dig deeper, [Name]'s immediate response was to push against his body in attempts to put some distance between them. He didn't take kindly to that, using his other hand to grab one of her wrists to roughly slam it above her head as his eyes narrowed down at her. 

[Name] felt fear for the first time since she'd known him and froze as she stared up into his alarmingly cold gaze, "Izuna..." When he disregarded her and prepared himself above her, she couldn't hold her tongue back any longer, "We have to stop right now!"

Izuna froze as the words left her lips, and in the blink of an eye, he was across the room as the sound of his back hitting the wall echoed around them. He was panting hard now, and as he met [Name]’s eyes, he could see the fear etched on her face. He found that he couldn’t look at her while she stared at him like that, feeling the guilt swell and begin to take over.

“I’m sorry,” He muttered, running a hand over his face as he tried to ignore the way his blood was still rushing through his veins coupled with the heat of his arousal, “I must have lost myself.”

[Name] was trying to control her racing heart as she nodded, slowly crawling off the bed to hesitantly approach him, “It's okay...”

“You shouldn’t get close to me right now,” He warned her, looking directly at her when she was within reach, “I mean it.”

She looked up at him sadly, “Izuna, just let me help you.”

“[Name],” He narrowed his eyes, “If you touch me right now, I may not be able to hold myself back.”

“I’m not afraid of you. Not now that you’re _you _again,” She admitted, closing the distance despite his warnings, “Can you keep yourself in control just a little longer for me?”

Izuna watched her as she dropped to her knees and tensed as she almost immediately took him into her mouth again. His jaw clenched as he leaned back against the wall, torn between wanting to throw her across the room and escape, or letting her finish what she started without a fight. He found as she determinedly worked to please him that he didn’t have the heart to stop her. He bit his bottom lip as tried to let himself relax enough to enjoy the feeling of her mouth engulfing him while holding the reins on his animalistic side.

“[Name],” He growled, feeling a rush of heat as he looked down to see that she was watching him, “You drive me crazy.”

The vibrations from her laughing as she held him between her lips caused him to shiver, and soon he felt that familiar pulse of his peak approaching. He didn’t hold himself back this time, watching as [Name] continued with vigor.

Izuna’s eyes snapped open the closer he got to his release, choosing to disconnect himself from [Name] with a grunt, “You’ve got me right on the edge, just keep touching me.”

[Name] stared up at him thinking she’d done something wrong but watched as Izuna grabbed her hand to wrap around his shaft and coaxed her into moving again. She followed his lead and continued at his set pace until she visibly watched him shudder. When his orgasm finally hit, she watched as he leaned back against the wall and released what she considered to be the sexiest sound from the back of his throat.

Izuna shuddered all over once more before finally relaxing, “Thank you for that.”

She blushed, feeling as though all of the previous courage seemed to dissipate to bring her back to her inexperienced and shy self, “You’re welcome.”

Looking down at her, his face split into a shit-eating grin when he took in the sight, “I think we should get you cleaned up.”

“Yeah...” Her face burned a bright red as she stood up, trying not to think about the remnants of his release painting her skin, “I don’t mind, honestly. I’m glad I was able to help you relax.”

Izuna felt a tug in his chest at her consideration, “You’re turning into a softie on me, aren’t ya?”

[Name] giggled, earning another grin from Izuna as he pulled her to the bathroom and started a bath for the two of them, “Izuna?”

“Hm?” He grabbed a pair of clean towels and set them aside before turning to [Name], sensing a slight shift in her energy.

“You scared the hell out of me,” She looked up at him, knowing he would understand what she was referring to, “I thought you were going to lose control and that I wouldn’t be able to reach you.”

Izuna frowned, “I know, and I’m sorry. That’s one of the reasons why I didn’t want to get intimate with you until you were ready, but I just couldn’t help myself.”

“It’s okay,” She smiled small, “I enjoyed myself, honestly.”

“I’m glad,” He tried not to let how he’d handled her bother him, “Next time I’ll make sure I have a better rein on my impulses before I touch you.”

[Name] looked up at him and nodded, knowing that it would be pointless to argue with him over something that wasn’t directly his fault. Instead, she let him pull her into the bath and relaxed as he circled his arms around her waist to hold her against his chest.


	3. The History & Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, quite a bit happens in this chapter. Also, the same trigger warning from the previous chapter applies here as there is **threat to forced intercourse**, but fear not because your girl wouldn't do that to the reader!
> 
> Also, something I was waiting to put in was a little bit of history about certain Uchiha couples and a bit on Izuna's family. I mentioned in the author's note at the beginning of the first chapter about possibly addressing some of the other Uchiha members, and I've decided to add them in but haven't decided to what extent just yet. We also see a few things in this chapter that brings us a little closer to how Izuna's coming to terms with going from basically a human-eating demon, to actually having genuine feelings. I'll expand more on it next update, as well as how our reader is doing with all of this. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy despite the odd place I decided to end this update... I'll make up for it in the next chapter and I won't tease/cockblock y'all who are patiently waiting for the full show much longer, I promise ;)
> 
> **A/N 07/08**; This chapter has been edited and I may have changed a bit, but nothing major in regard to relevant plot points :)

Izuna laid back against the mattress as he stared up at the ceiling deep in thought. His mind was still swarming with thoughts about the other night, where he almost lost control with [Name]. He knew the risks of letting himself become susceptible to the power she didn’t realize she held over him, but he couldn’t stop himself. He knew with the terms of the contract that it would eventually happen, but he hadn’t anticipated the endless, slow burn that his desire left in the pits of his belly. 

_If I lose control again, I may not be able to stop, _Izuna thought as he released a deep breath.

Looking to his side, his eyes wandered over [Name]’s form as she slept soundly beside him. At first glance, he could see how fragile she was even now as she was at her most vulnerable. It made him feel a pang of weakness himself, and once again his thoughts drifted back to how Obito must have felt when he came to accept Rin’s place in his world.

Like Obito, Izuna was groomed from infancy to be a heartless and ruthless demon to uphold the Uchiha family name. He was trained mercilessly by his elder brother, as well as many other dominant males in the clan to be the perfect warrior for any scenario. For hundreds of years, Izuna hadn’t experienced any kindness to the magnitude that [Name] showed him, having only experienced his first inkling of anything but fierce rage or estranged brotherhood when his elder brother met his mate. Madara’s mate had become the first feminine figure in Izuna’s life that taught him about the differences between all realms and their species. After that, his respect and fondness began to subtly grow slowly with each passing year as he learned to reign in his urges and found that he tolerated more than in his younger years.

It was when he met Rin for the first time that Izuna strongly reconsidered his opinion on humans, having watched her fumble around as a mortal before fully maturing into a demoness when she returned with Obito. She spoke of how humans interacted with each other and made sense of their ways of communication. Sure, Izuna had known about the mannerisms of humans due to his select contracts over the years but hearing it from Rin seemed to intrigue him to the point where he found himself curious enough to observe the weaker species.

That is until [Name]’s blood called out to him with a ferocity that made his own blood boil with a sensation he hadn’t felt in a very long time. He could only compare the feeling to his first kill, with the excitement and overall burning desire that consumed his entire body.

Izuna couldn’t help the small smile tug at the corner of his lips as he watched [Name]’s sleeping form, letting his mind wander next to the months the two had been partners.

He thoroughly enjoyed challenging her, as he found it irresistible to pull the many different reactions out of her. He didn’t find her boring in the least and found that he’d begun to crave her attention earlier on than anticipated, though he’d expected it to flourish eventually given his increasing desire to have her in every single way imaginable.

That brought his thoughts back to the previous night, where he let that _dark_ desire peak through and allowed himself to touch her. Izuna had more than demonstrated his dominance when it came to the sexuality of their new arrangement, but he’d forgotten that [Name] seemed to always have a way of pulling the reins from his hands.

His entire body shivered as he recalled how wonderful it felt to have her mouth on him, and how her lips pulled up into an innocent smile while she swallowed his length as far as she could. He could feel his body temperature rising at the image engraved on his mind, and closing his eyes he could even recall the smell of her aroma around him as he tried desperately not to breathe it in.

Izuna even recalled how she tasted on his fingers when he’d made the mistake that let his inner demon take control. It made his fangs ache as he recalled how sweet her essence was, and even now he felt his throat go dry imagining how dizzying it would be to be surrounded by her in that way.

_I have to get out of here before I do something stupid, _Izuna thought to himself as he all but threw himself off the bed and began walking to the window.

His fingers were about to grip the sill to lift the window open when he heard the rustling of fabric behind him, making him look back to see [Name] sitting up as she rubbed her eyes. 

_Fuck_, Izuna let out a soft growl of frustration before turning to face her, “Sorry, did I wake you up?”

”Yeah,” [Name] nodded before she looked over to him, obviously groggy and not entirely alert, “Where are you going?”

“I need some fresh air,” Izuna grinned, trying not to let the frustration leak into his tone, “You should try to go back to sleep. I’ll be back before you wake up, don’t worry.”

[Name] frowned, “Izuna?”

“Yes?”

“Can you take me with you?” [Name] suddenly looked to a random dark spot in the room so she wouldn’t focus on her demon lover, “I don’t want to be alone right now.”

Izuna considered her, watching curiously as she squirmed in her spot, “Oh? Did you have a bad dream?”

“No,” She shook her head, gripping the bedding in her hands, “Never mind, forget I asked.”

Izuna was at her side faster than she could react, “[Name], don’t be afraid to say what’s on your mind.”

[Name] looked at him and could see the curiosity in his eyes as he waited for her to answer him. She inhaled a deep breath before reaching up to take his face in both of her hands, mildly surprising him as she did so.

“I... I need to see you when you let your instincts take control,” She finally admitted, “I keep thinking about how you almost lost yourself and how you looked at me. You terrified me, Izuna... but, I can’t let that part of you scare me.”

Izuna frowned, “[Name], there are ways around keeping that part of me in control. Don’t think you have to put yourself in danger too–”

“No,” She shook her head, “I need to see it. Please, Izuna.”

He stared at her in silence, not knowing whether to take her with him or to use his Sharingan to put her to sleep to avoid the many possibilities that could happen in the woods. As he contemplated what his decision would be, he also studied [Name]’s expression. He saw anticipation and curiosity, but also a fair amount of intimidation most likely due to their proximity. There was also an overwhelming look of determination in her eyes that told Izuna that declining her request would bring him a fair bit of trouble further down the road.

Izuna exhaled a deep sigh as he reached up for her hands, “Alright, I’ll bring you with me.”

“You will?” She asked immediately, almost as if she hadn’t heard him.

Izuna nodded, “Yes, I’ll bring you.”

“Thank you,” [Name] smiled small, knowing that getting Izuna to agree was a huge step.

Slowly, Izuna leaned forward to press his lips against her own before reaching around to pull her close. [Name]’s body shivered when his arms wrapped around her, as she reached up to hug his neck in a snug grip.

“There’s something you should know before you see that side of me,” Izuna whispered into her ear as he held her tightly, “That other half of me is like a separate personality. I need you to remember that it’s me, even if I say something cruel to you or even try to hurt you. I know you got a taste of it last night, but this is different.”

[Name] nodded slowly, gripping his clothing gently as she closed her eyes, “I will.”

“Good,” Izuna kissed the side of her head, “If you feel like you’re in danger at any point, do what you need to do to bring me back. I don’t know how you snap me out of it, but you have a way of reaching me when I let my bloodlust take control. Promise me that you won’t hesitate, [Name].”

“I won’t,” [Name] buried her face into the crook of his neck, “I won’t leave you alone out there.”

Izuna chuckled, “I should be the one saying that, considering how far up in the mountains we’ll be going.”

As he pulled away, Izuna took one long look at her before swiftly pulling her onto his back as he crossed the room to the window. [Name] wiggled a bit to get comfortable in his hold, and soon her eyes were taking in the blurry scenery as Izuna easily took them from rooftop to rooftop.

[Name] couldn’t help but feel giddy with excitement, enjoying the feeling of adrenaline rushing through her veins as they made it to the woods. She marveled at how easily Izuna navigated around the trees without a care, not putting a foot wrong as he ran up the steep incline towards his preferred hunting spot.

When they finally arrived, Izuna hopped down from the trees and set [Name] on her feet. He took a moment to scent the air, searching for his prey when a particular smell caught his attention.

_That’s interesting, _Izuna’s eyes narrowed as his lips pulled into a grin. _There’s another demon out here, and it seems they may have some friends with them. _

“[Name], stay close to me,” Izuna instructed, not releasing his grip on her as he looked around, “We’re not alone out here.”

[Name] looked up at him as she gripped his hand tightly, “Is there a bear or something coming?”

“It’s no animal,” Izuna was grinning and [Name] could hear the delight in his voice, “There’s a lower level demon nearby, possibly with a handful of followers, too. By the vibrations in the ground, it seems they’ve noticed us and are on their way here,” He could feel her pulse accelerate and chuckled to himself, “Don’t worry your pretty little head. Even if there’s more than one as I suspect there is, I’ll be more than capable of keeping you safe.”

[Name] nodded slowly, “Can you tell if it’s just one or a group?”

“The closer they get, the easier it will be for me to tell,” Izuna continued scouting the area and listened carefully for any cues, “I need them to think I’m some low-level demon so they will approach. I have to pretend that I’m at a disadvantage, otherwise they won’t come close enough for me to attack.” 

She frowned up at him, “You’re going to kill them, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” He admitted, “There’s a high chance that even a lower level demon will be able to tell by your scent that you’re a virgin, so they’ll attack in hopes of killing me to void the contract,” He heard her breath hitch and chuckled, “I wasn’t lying when I said demons desire pure humans.”

She didn’t like where this was going but didn’t argue, knowing that she would be completely vulnerable if she was foolish enough to try and get away from the area. She appreciated how confident Izuna seemed at that moment and had no choice but to believe that he was as strong as he said he was.

There was a moment of silence before Izuna suddenly looked in a specific direction, “Oh, isn’t this a surprise,” There was a deep chuckle that rumbled through his chest that sent shivers down [Name]’s spine, “There’s five of them. All young and inexperienced.”

“And you’re going to fight them all?” [Name] looked to the direction Izuna was and felt his body shake as he chuckled, “Izuna?”

[Name]’s breath caught in her throat as she looked up to see his face, feeling that fear from the other night come to life again.

Izuna’s eyes, although still as black as night, were hard and waiting. His lips were pulled in a malicious grin, and the expression on his face was nothing but bloodthirsty.

“Izuna...” She flexed her fingers in his hand and found that his grip had tightened significantly, “You’re hurting me.”

His eyes flickered to her momentarily, causing her to freeze. There was a quick feeling of relief when his grip went slack, but he hardly released her from his hold. Instead, he pulled her body flush against his.

[Name] was about to speak when a loud rustling in the trees startled her. She instinctively grabbed onto Izuna harder as she tried desperately to see who had joined them.

_Damn it, _[Name] frowned. _Why does it have to be so dark out here?! I can only make out their silhouette! _

“Well, well, well,” A male voice cut the silence, “Look what we have here. It's not often we see a little human out here, and a virgin no less. That's not very smart of you, now is it?”

Izuna eyed all five of the young males with a smirk, “Planning on taking her from me?”

“You’re alone out here and severely outnumbered,” Another spoke with a grin, cracking his knuckles as if to intimidate the Uchiha, “Surrender the human and we may let you crawl out of here alive.”

[Name] felt a tremor of fear at their words and looked up to Izuna, finding him still smirking but otherwise calm. He hadn’t moved an inch since their arrival, at least, not until the five began to close in on them.

“Tell me,” Izuna began slowly, “Have you ever heard of the Uchiha?”

One of the five laughed hard, “Of course we have. They’re the only clan we’ve ever been taught to fear,” He smirked as he began to circle the pair, “Not going to tell me some fiction about you knowing them, are you?”

“Nothing like that. Was only curious,” Izuna answered, gripping [Name] a little more snuggly to his chest as he glanced over his shoulder to the boy, “Have you ever seen one before?”

Another one of the five, a taller male with slightly bigger build than the others stepped forward, “Enough with the twenty questions. Hand over the human, now.”

“Oh?” Izuna turned to him next, eyes locking on him and smirked when he noticed how stiff the younger demon became, “And if I say _no_?”

[Name] felt the air shift as the tension grew thick. She looked to Izuna desperately, wondering why he was goading them on when she noticed his eyes were beginning to shift into their brilliant red color.

“We’ll slaughter you, of course,” Came the answer from the demons, who were preparing to attack the two.

“That’s funny,” Izuna closed his eyes and smirked, “I’ve noticed you haven’t answered my question. Have you ever seen an Uchiha before?”

The response came as a clawed hand swiping at the pair. The others watched and began laughing as their companion attacked the two from behind, only to freeze when the body of the attacker landed on the ground in pieces.

As the cloud cover over the moon finally lifted, [Name] could finally see the body before looking to the rest of the group. The remaining four looked from the corpse to the pair, feeling their bodies freeze with fear as they met the stare of Izuna.

With his Sharingan activated, Izuna smirked as he lifted his bloodied claws towards the others, “I’ll take your fear as my answer.”

[Name]’s body hit the ground as Izuna released his hold on her. She squealed slightly as she landed in a puddle of the man’s blood while terrified screams were heard all around her.

“Izuna...” She turned, watching as he tore through the other four demons with ease, all with that same evil smirk on his face.

Izuna didn’t show them mercy and hit all of their vital spots to prevent them from healing themselves, using his bare hands to inflict damage. He even went as far as to rip their hearts out, taking delight in watching their eyes go dark and hollow before they dropped to the ground with a heavy thud.

Just as quickly as they arrived, the small group lay dead around Izuna's feet as he took in the chaos. 

“That wasn’t entertaining at all,” Izuna wiped his claws on his clothing before turning to [Name], who was staring up at him with a mixture of awe and fear, “What? Too much for you to handle?”

[Name] didn’t like the way he was staring down at her, much like the other night when she watched this shift for the first time. His eyes were dancing with delight at her discomfort, and he almost seemed to relish in the fact that she was cowering in the middle of all the chaos around them.

She slowly shook her head, reminding herself that she _wanted _to see this side of him. She needed to make peace with his demonic tendencies if she was going to be with him, but it didn’t make their current situation any easier.

“No,” She held her breath as she locked eyes with him, “I can handle it.”

“Oh?” He walked towards her, amused when he saw her flinch backward but stopped herself from moving, “Such sudden bravery. What changed?”

_He’s the same Izuna, [Name]... You have to remember that. _“If I’m going to be with you, I have to see this side of you.”

“Tell me then,” He kneeled in front of her, reaching for her with a bloodied hand to grip her chin, forcing her to keep eye contact with him, “Is it everything you expected it to be?”

[Name] hesitated, pushing all of the fear creeping up her spine back down as she inhaled deeply, “Yes.”

“You’re scared,” Izuna pointed out with a grin, “Where was this newfound courage when I was about to have my way with you last night?”

Her breathing got shallow as he leaned in, and suddenly she could smell the tangy, metallic scent of blood on his face, “Izuna.”

“What’s to stop me from having you now?” He smirked, shoving her roughly onto her back as he crawled over her, “You came out here willingly with me and didn’t think of the consequences.”

“Izuna,” She repeated his name a little more firmly, “Stop.”

Izuna chuckled darkly and leaned down to bump his nose against the crook of her neck, “I could do it, you know. I could fuck you on this bloodied ground until you scream my name and then bite you. Wouldn’t you like that?”

[Name] involuntarily shuddered at the thought, “No, Izuna. We have to go home now.”

“_No_,” He smirked, “We’re staying here so I can play some more.”

[Name] gasped loudly as Izuna ripped her clothing apart, and suddenly she was very aware of the trouble she was in. She tried to push away from him but the ground she laid on was wet with blood, making her stomach squelch as her heart started to race.

Izuna didn’t let her get far, though. He grabbed her legs and pulled her back underneath him easily as he kissed her roughly, ignoring the pleading noises she made against his lips. He pinned her hands easily above her head with one of his own while the other immediately went for her apex, easily slipping between her clenched thighs to touch her core.

[Name] struggled against him as he touched her, “Izuna!”

“Hm?” He looked at her and instantly grinned, enjoying the sight of her naked body covered in the blood of his latest kill, “Oh, my. Don't you look like quite the tasty treat right now, and so wet already. I thought you didn’t want this?”

“Stop, please!” [Name] fought hard to free her hands as she tried to ignore the familiar heat pooling in her stomach while Izuna’s fingers touched her traitorous body insistently.

“No,” Izuna leaned forward, inhaling her scent mixed with the blood still in the air as he felt a shot of euphoria rush through him, “Not this time.”

[Name] felt her heart stop at his words, and suddenly her mind reeled with the realness of the situation. Izuna wasn’t going to stop, and she wasn’t able to bring him back to his senses as she did the last time.

She had to think of something fast, otherwise... She hated to think of what would become of them if he took her innocence now, wondering how distant he would become once he realized what he’d done. She knew deep down he cared for her, even if he was a demon and she was his master. The cards were different now, and the new hand that had been dealt with was very real and terrifying.

She was in love with both the demon who cared for her and the demon who meant to destroy her. 

_Do what you need to do to bring me back._

“Izuna-!” She gasped loudly as he moved his fingers a certain way, “I want my hands back. This is an order–”

The only way she could tell that he listened to her command was that his grip loosened, and quickly she freed her hands from his grasp. Izuna reached for her face again but was cut off when she grabbed onto the back of his head and pulled him towards her. When his lips crashed against hers, she kissed him with as much passion as she could muster, hoping her feelings would transfer to him somehow and wake him up. She heard him growl in approval, kissing her back with as much ferocity while pulling her up into a sitting position.

When Izuna pulled away from her, [Name] took the opportunity to reel back again. _Plan B, then._ He watched her with a clouded, lusty gaze when suddenly her hand struck him hard in the face. Surprised by this, Izuna stared down at her, although he didn’t have time to react when her other hand shot out to strike him once more.

“Snap out of it!” [Name] could almost feel the shift in energy again, feeling hopeful that Izuna was finally coming back to his senses, “Damn it, Izuna. _Wake up_!”

There was a pause as he blinked twice before finally speaking, “[Name], are you out of your mind?”

“No, but you are,” She shot back, taking the opportunity to put some distance between them as she shuffled back as quickly as she could, “Are you finally back to your senses, or do I need to slap the shit out of you again?”

Izuna watched her and grinned, “I wouldn’t do too much of that if I were you. Might turn me on some more,” He inhaled a few deep breaths before looking around, “I need a minute to refocus, otherwise I might attack you again.”

[Name] watched him, recalling how he’d immediately fled from her the last time he snapped out of this daze. Now, she wondered if he was fully in control of himself or if he was trying to lure her into a false sense of security.

“You didn’t throw yourself back this time,” [Name] commented slowly.

Izuna looked at her, “What’s the point? You would just follow me, anyway.”

[Name] felt her cheeks heat up at that, “Yeah, I guess you’re right...”

“We need to get out of here,” Izuna stood up, noticing he’d not only tore [Name]’s clothing to shreds but also the majority of his own in the process, “There’s a lake nearby that we can go and get cleaned up in.”

“Are you sure you’re alright?” She watched him and stood up hesitantly.

“I’ll be fine,” He ran a clawed hand through his hair and gave a frustrated sigh, “Once I’m away from all of this blood and you’re all cleaned up I’ll have better control. Otherwise, if we stay here, I may come at you again.”

[Name] nodded, “Okay, let’s go then.”

Izuna picked her up and jumped through the trees, making the trip to the lake quick while he held his breath to focus on the path ahead of them. Even as he set her down in front of him, he had to force himself to ignore the fact that she was still nude and covered in blood.

“Come on,” Izuna finished relieving himself of his tattered clothing before looking to [Name] with a grin.

[Name], who was standing there silently, now stared openly at him as the light of the moon brightened up the lake with full force. It was the very first time she saw all of him unobscured by shadows and couldn’t help but blush as she took in his muscular form. As she revealed to her friends once about him being very handsome, that paled in comparison to the vision of him currently standing in front of her. Scars and all, he looked, ethereal in the moonlight — almost too perfect to be real. 

Izuna watched her and grinned at her flustered expression, “No need to be shy. Come on,” He held his hand out to her, “Don’t you trust me?”

“Why do I get this sense of déjà vu?” [Name] reached out to take his hand, nonetheless, letting him guide her into the chilly waters, “Holy shit—_Izuna_, it’s freezing!”

“Oh? I don’t notice it,” He watched her in amusement, “Should I just toss you in so you acclimate faster?”

“What? No!” [Name] glared, “I don’t want to drown because I gasped hitting the water!”

He chuckled at her dramatics, “Do you honestly think I’d let you drown?”

“Well, no... but–”

“I have an idea,” Izuna pulled her body flush against his again with a sly grin, “Hold onto me tightly while I concentrate.”

[Name] did as she was told, hugging his neck as she tried to ignore how hot his body was pressed close to her own. It was flesh against flesh and all she could think about was how good it felt to be that close to him.

Meanwhile, she hadn’t noticed that her legs were no longer in the water. She could only feel moisture underneath the soles of her feet.

“What the...” [Name] looked away from his grinning face to look down, seeing that they were standing on the water, “How the hell are you doing that?!”

Izuna watched her with amusement, “It’s a talent almost all demons have. It’s from circulating the energies in our body, or chakra, to focus it on what we desire,” He explained, choosing not to get too technical about it until she was a demon, “This is just an example of what I can do with that energy. Would you like me to show you another example?”

[Name], being slightly mystified that he was capable of such feats, nodded her head vigorously as she stared up at him.

With a grin, Izuna held onto her waist with one arm as he lifted the other. He felt her eyes on him as he motioned with his hand a particular sign, before bringing his fingers to his lips. There was a brief pause in his actions as he recited the words to his technique in his head before inhaling sharply.

As he exhaled, [Name] stared in awe as a literal wave of fire expelled from his lips to the shore across the lake.

“Holy shit...” [Name]’s eyes widened as she continued to stare at the spot the flames touched, even as they disappeared and Izuna’s hand dropped back down to her waist, “That’s incredible!” 

He chuckled, reaching up to touch her hair despite his claws still being bloody, “It’s one of many techniques my family is capable of. I can teach you once you’ve become a demon if you wish?”

[Name]’s eyes shot up to look into his own, “You would?”

“Of course,” He grinned, leaning down as his lips barely touched hers, “I’d be happy to have you as my student.”

Her eyes fluttered shut as he closed the distance when suddenly all contact was lost as she fell backward. She barely had time to scream out his name and an obscenity before she hit the water, recalling the devilish grin on his face as he watched her.

Izuna made good on his promise to retrieve her, having released the chakra from his feet to allow himself to fall into the water as well. He quickly scooped her flailing form up into his arms and brought her back to the surface, watching her as she glared up at him.

“You asshole!” [Name] banged her fist on his shoulder, “Why do you always ruin those moments?!”

“Your reactions are priceless, that’s why,” He teased, barely registering the fact that she was hitting him while he held her snuggly, “I bet the water isn’t cold anymore, right?”

Her only answer was a glare, to which Izuna laughed and kissed her, “You’re so mean sometimes.”

“Would it surprise you to know that this is my true personality?” Izuna looked at her, “While I know you’re probably wanting someone who is a little more catering and affectionate as far as the contract goes, I’m still trying to be myself in your presence.”

Much to her embarrassment, she was surprised by this, “You mean, you’re always this mischievous and infuriating?”

“Hey now,” He chuckled, “I must have some redeemable qualities if you wanted to be with me. But yes, that is what I’m like even to my family.”

“Does that mean I’ll get to hear some embarrassing stories from your relatives eventually?” [Name] asked, openly curious to see if he would disclose any more information about them.

Izuna thought for a moment before nodding, “Obito and Shisui will have some stories, only because it involves them directly. My elder brother Madara may just ramble about how annoying I can be at times, but it’s all in good fun. I think he's entertained by some of my antics but just won't admit it.”

“Oh?” She smiled, “Can you tell me more about your family?”

He looked down at her thoughtfully, “Maybe once we’re back home, not naked and pressed up against each other in the lake.”

[Name]’s cheeks reddened, “Oh yeah.”

“Can I confess something?” Izuna suddenly looked at her with a seriousness that worried her slightly.

“Of course?” She nodded, wondering what he was about to say.

He studied her face before inhaling softly, “I hope that even when I turn you, that you retain a portion of that innocence. The way you get flustered or how you look at me when I point something out. It’s endearing.”

“Izuna...” She smiled shyly, “That’s just part of who I am.”

He chuckled at her choice of words, “Good,” Kissing her briefly, he tightened his grip on her before looking down at her, “Take a deep breath. We still need to get all of this blood off us.”

He let her have a moment to take in a deep breath before he pulled her under with him, grinning as she gripped onto him tightly as to not lose him. With the moonlight peeking through the water, he couldn’t help but admire her as she allowed him to pull her deeper with the trust she held in her eyes.

The longer he stared back, the more he accepted that he loved her.

\- x | - | x -

A few months had passed since their first adventure into the woods, bringing a different routine to the two as they continued with their new relationship.

While playing the part as her lover, Izuna still obeyed her as his master and accepted some tasks that she wished for him to complete while she was away at school for the day. He’d have certain chores and errands done for her before mid-morning, leaving him enough time to relax and catch up on the little bit of sleep he needed to restore his energy for well into the night.

A new part of their routine was that [Name] now joined Izuna into the woods while he hunted, as she became more and more enthralled at how easily he seemed to switch personalities when in the presence of his prey. The more she watched him, the less afraid she was of that part of him.

There was also the intimacy that began to intensify between them, where Izuna was slowly releasing his control while touching her bit by bit. He still held back from taking her innocence, having chosen to focus on educating her in other ways they could pleasure one another. He found every part of her that was sensitive, always stimulating her into euphoria with a proud grin on his face. Much to his surprise, her desire to reciprocate never failed to arouse him and left him holding onto that last thread of control each time she wrapped her lips around his pride. 

However, the most important part of their new routine and their closer relationship was the amount of information about Izuna’s family history that [Name] had been given.

Izuna wasn’t entirely eager to share everything at first, as the Uchiha had always been a very closed off, and private clan. Despite this, he still divulged information when asked the more he warmed up to the idea that she would be his mate. He told her of his closest clansmen and their mates, leading to the lower clansmen who were dispersed all over the world. He even explained to her about the Uchiha’s tell-tale trait, being the difference of his eyes from other clans and the significance of it. However, it was when he finally sat down to tell her about Obito and Rin when he felt his tongue caught in his throat and the urge to reveal his feelings hit him like a jab to the chest.

. . .

_“Rin was only a couple years younger than you when she summoned Obito,” Izuna sat back against the wall and closed his eyes, “I remember how surprised he was about her, and how eager she seemed to be when she first met him.” _

_“Oh?” [Name] was grinning excitedly, “Was she like me and not expecting it to work?”_

_Izuna looked at her and smirked, “Oh, she knew what she was doing. Rin researched demonic summoning rituals and ancient artifacts attached to many different clans. She read old texts about us and knew that we were one of the three oldest demon clans alive, so she made it her mission to summon one of us.” _

_“Really?” She was surprised by this, “She knew what she was doing and wasn’t scared of him?”_

_“She might have been a little apprehensive when she first laid eyes on Obito, but she was excited when he appeared,” Izuna chuckled, “I remember Obito telling me that she stuck her hand out directly in his face and introduced herself before he even got a word in. I think it was that moment that was like a _‘beginning of the end’ _type of situation."_

_As Izuna paused, he shifted to get into a more comfortable position before looking back to [Name]._

_“Rin wasn’t like any other human Obito had met before, and being from my clan, he had a similar upbringing like me. So, meeting a human who wasn’t afraid of him and wanted to get to know him made him curious. He started noticing changes and eventually, he grew very fond of her. Remember how I told you that he fell in love with her? Well, most long-term contracts that I know of have only lasted a year. Obito stayed with Rin for three years before she decided to abandon her humanity. Before she made that known, Obito told me that he was going to give up his place in the clan to be with her.” _

_[Name], who had been listening quietly, nodded slowly as he spoke, “Were you all shocked that he chose to do that?” _

_“To be honest, we were all a little pissed,” Izuna grinned, “Choosing a human over our clan’s pride was a bit of a low blow, but now that I’m much older and have you, I completely understand why he made the decision.”_

_“Your family... they’re better now that she’s a demon?” _

_“Yeah,” Izuna nodded, “We all accepted her fairly quickly. It helps that Madara’s mate almost immediately adopted her as if she was her child. Rin also has a very likable personality that makes her easy to get along with.” _

_[Name] smiled, “So, did Obito have to convince Rin to go back with him?” _

_“Not even a little bit,” Izuna laughed, “Rin wanted to be with him and chose to become a demon so he didn’t have to abandon his clan. She was an only child with no living relatives, and made all of the decisions on her own without Obito interfering.” _

_[Name] looked away for a moment before looking at Izuna with a smile, “Kind of like me?” _

_“Yeah, kind of like you. Only she didn’t have a friend whispering in her ear to forge a fake relationship with her demon to push things along,” He teased with a grin._

_“Don’t remind me,” She covered her face in embarrassment before sighing deeply, “Why did they wait so long?” _

_Izuna watched her, “While she didn’t have any living relatives, she had close relationships with the people around her. She wanted to finish school and slowly wean herself away from them before she disappeared. Obito suggested to tell them that she was moving, so she did.” _

_“I almost forgot about that part,” She paused, looking out the window as she took a deep breath, “Telling my family that I’m leaving. I’m not worried about my friends because they know about you and will understand to some extent, but my parents...” _

_“Are you nervous?” Izuna asked, “About becoming a demon and leaving everyone?” _

_[Name] took a moment to collect her thoughts before slowly shaking her head, “No. I’m not nervous about any of this, but change always gives me a bit of anxiety. It’s not knowing what’s going to happen afterward that I’m concerned about.” _

_“Understandable,” Izuna closed his eyes, “If it makes you feel any better, Madara’s mate has known about you for a while and accepts you.”_

_“Really? How?” [Name] was surprised by this. _

_“She was a witch before Madara turned her, so you could say she’s half-and-half now,” He chuckled, “She knows things before they even happen, which has its advantages I suppose.” _

_“Did she see me before we summoned you?” [Name] teased._

_“Actually, in a way she did,” Izuna grinned, “When I was much younger, probably around six-hundred years old, she warned me that I would eventually fall in love with a human and I laughed in her face for it. Bet she’s waiting for us to return to the clan so she can boast the fact that she was right and hold that over my head for the rest of my life.” _

_[Name] giggled, her mind not quite catching up with his words or picking up on the tone he spoke with, “Irony at its finest, right?” _

_“Pretty much,” Izuna sat back, “Anything else you want to know?” _

_“You mentioned that Obito had a similar upbringing like you. What were you like before I met you?” _

_“Unhinged,” He grinned, “Very much like I am when I hunt, only less controlled and a lot more violent. The Uchiha are known for being particularly aggressive and we’re a very proud clan for a reason.”_

_[Name] nodded slowly, “What else?” _

_“Do you remember one of the first things I told you about my clan regarding sexual energy and the fact we have a lot of incubi and succubi in our family?” When she nodded, he continued, “Well, imagine animalistic rage mixed with pure sexual, carnal, desire and territorial aggression. That’s a fairly basic way to describe the Uchiha in general terms. Although, there are some exceptions to that in regard to a handful of males in my clan.” _

_“I see,” She blushed slightly, “Can I ask you something?” _

_“Of course.” _

_“Did Rin know she was in love with Obito before he knew how he felt?” _

_Izuna paused, wondering if this was his window of opportunity to get some answers and finally come to terms with his feelings. _

_“To be honest, I don’t know what happened for sure, but Rin told me that she knew she was in love with him before he understood what it meant,” Izuna closed his eyes, remembering one of their first conversations when they were getting to know each other, “She told me that when Obito confessed his love for her, she knew there was no going back. All of the choices she’d made and the issues they’d overcome together meant nothing anymore, so after they spent months being intimate with each other, she let him bite her. Said she knew she couldn’t live in a world without him, and he felt the same way.” _

What about you? _[Name] thought to herself, not quite brave enough to ask Izuna just yet but knew he would easily pick up on her turmoil like he always did, “Thank you for telling me all of this.” _

_“You’re welcome,” Izuna looked at her, “You seem as though you’ve got something on your mind.” _

_“I could say the same thing as you,” She looked to him._

_He grinned, “Well then, ask me what you want to ask.” _

_“How do you feel about me?” [Name] blurted out, trying to hold onto eye contact with him instead of retreating as she normally would._

_“I’m surprised you haven’t pieced it together yet,” Izuna confessed with a teasing tone, “All of the hints I’ve given you, or how I always mention that I understand how Obito felt. I figured you would have known by now.” _

_“I... I want to hear you say it,” She was blushing now from both embarrassment and adrenaline, “I didn’t want to assume.”_

_Izuna watched her and chuckled, “Fine,” He looked out the window to collect his thoughts before looking back to her, “I think I finally understand how you humans feel love, and it’s exactly how I feel about you.” _

_She felt her chest tighten and her belly flop, “Izuna...”_

_“What?” He grinned, “You ask, and I answer.” _

_She blushed and nodded slowly, gripping the hem of her shirt as a distraction, “Well, I love you too.” _

_“I know, _I just wanted to hear you say it_,” Izuna repeated with a teasing tone._

_[Name] shot him a half-hearted glare, “Hey!”_

_In seconds, Izuna was across the room and in [Name]’s personal space, “I have to tease you about it,” He braced both hands on either side of her head and leaned in, “Are you satisfied with everything you've learned up until now?” _

_“For now, but we have enough time for you to answer more of my questions later,” [Name] grinned, reaching up to touch his face._

_"That's true," Izuna leaned close enough to bump his nose against her own, "Not having cold feet yet about essentially being attached to a demon for the rest of your soon-to-be immortal life?" _

_[Name] shook her head, "No, not yet at least." _

_"Oh?" He grinned, "Waiting until you get smothered by all of the women for being the_ baby_ of the clan __to show that bit of regret?"_

_She didn't answer him, instead, she pulled him into a kiss to silence him and the onslaught of teasing he was about to throw at her._


	4. When the Time Comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh~ So, here it is. The moment (some of you) have been waiting for.
> 
> Now, I want to publicly apologize for how rushed this might seem, because not only am I running out of spare time (because fuck university science courses, that's why) and won't have much in the foreseeable future, I wanted to wrap this up as quickly as I could without it being too much. So, yes, they do the deed in this chapter after yet another big-time skip, and I'll be addressing some more issues in the next update but for now, just enjoy some Izuna being himself!
> 
> Also note, this is a little more risque than I usually write (I say this a lot and it's not nearly as upper level as some people write lmao) but I'm satisfied with how it turned out. I hope y'all enjoy it, and sorry for procrastinating on them finally have the swex. I was originally going to put an angst/filler chapter in between the previous update and this, but hell, I already did a major time skip in the previous chapter so why the hell not just jump right in, amirite? 
> 
> So, with that being said: **ENJOY THE SEX AND A SUPER NIBBLY IZUNA** ;D
> 
> I should also mention that for anyone who doesn't want to read this chapter that may be concerned that they miss something in this update, I will do some sort of recap in the next chapter so you will understand why I may or may not include something. 
> 
> But, if you've read this story up to this point then you must be okay with sexual content because lets be honest, most of this story is Izuna essentially trying to get in the reader's pants one way or another (with the added bonus of him falling in love). 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> **A/N 07/09**; So, I rewrote some of the scenes to better suit the moment considering this is where the magic happens - where [Name] begins the transition to her new life. I wasn't _fully_ pleased with how this turned out before, so here I am to change some shit! ;)

[Name] stood silently on the other side of her apartment door as she hesitated to go inside. Her mind was still reeling from the tell-all conversation she’d had with Izuna what seemed like hours ago, and his words still rang clearly in her head even weeks after they'd given each other their mutual confession. He _loved _her. He fully understood what he was saying when he looked her directly in the eyes and confessed his returned feelings. She still felt her body tingle from just the words alone, but now she wondered where that left them.

She had gotten so used to things only being the result of the contract that now everything was spiraling into something very real, and she wasn’t sure if she was entirely ready for the level of commitment that being with Izuna would fully entail.

_What are you thinking? Of course, you’re ready. You wouldn’t have fallen in love with him if you weren’t. _[Name] sighed softly as she adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder for the umpteenth time.

It wasn’t the part of being with him that concerned her. No, [Name] was perfectly accepting of the fact that she would be turned into a demon and become his mate. It was leaving all of her family behind to join his, and the possibility that she would have to say goodbye to everyone she knew for good.

She would wait to tell Mari and Kai first before she created a story to tell her parents. Knowing that her two best friends would likely object to her choices, she knew they would also keep her secret if she asked them to. Regarding her parents, she had a lot of convincing to do on Izuna’s part, knowing her mother would insist she brought him over if she chose to tell her about him.

_I wonder if he’s even home right now? _[Name] finally unlocked the door to let herself in, pushing her thoughts aside for another time as she entered her apartment.

“Welcome home,” Izuna was in front of her in an instant, “How was handing in the last assignment you’ll ever write?”

[Name] looked up at Izuna with a strained grin, “Amazing, although now it’s the crunch to study for finals and I’m definitely not ready for the sleepless nights of cramming.”

“Shouldn’t have let yourself get distracted,” He teased with a grin.

She lightly punched his shoulder as she walked by after giving him a pointed look, “Pretty sure _you’re _the reason I’m so far behind.”

“Mm, I won’t confirm or deny that accusation,” Izuna chuckled and followed her, “What’s on your mind?”

“Exams,” She replied in a short tone, “Let me guess, going to use your demonic _ESPN _and tell me that I’m thinking of something else?”

“Yup,” Izuna was in front of her in the blink of an eye, “Still troubled over what you’re going to tell your family?”

She hated how perceptive he was at moments like this, “Do I bother denying it?”

“Nope.”

“Fine,” She huffed, “I’ve been trying to figure out what to tell my mother and father. I’m not entirely worried about everyone else because I know my mother will organize some huge family dinner once I tell her I’m leaving; it’s just figuring out what kind of story I need to come up with for when she drills me.”

Izuna nodded, “I’m assuming you want me to leave you alone when you go visit them?”

“I was actually going to ask you about that...” She looked away from him and shifted her weight from one foot to the other, “I wanted you to come with me and introduce yourself to my parents as my boyfriend.”

A grin stretched on Izuna’s lips, “Or I can just tell them that I’m your handsome fiancé who is whisking you away overseas for family matters?”

“How long have you thought of that?” [Name]’s eyes widened slightly.

“A while,” He shrugged, “I figured since you always clam up when the subject of leaving is brought up that I would try to make things easier. Besides, you’re going to be my mate. You’ll technically be my wife if you want to use human terms.”

[Name] nodded slowly, “That’s true.”

“Do you want to come hunting with me tonight?” Izuna asked suddenly, changing the subject before [Name] got caught up in her thoughts.

She nodded to him, “Sure. Are you going to hide me up in a tree again, so I don’t get in the middle of your hunt this time?”

“No,” He was grinning again, “I want you to help me.”

“_Help you_? How?”

“Oh, you know, being the one to activate my anti-hunting instincts seeing as how you got a few good hits in last time,” Izuna teased her, thoroughly enjoying the mortified look that crossed her face, “I don’t know why you continue to slap me. While very effective, it’s also getting to be quite arousing.”

[Name] couldn’t help herself when she spoke, “Of yes, how could I forget that you like to play rough.”

“Mm,” He smirked, “Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to show the results of _playing rough_ soon enough.”

Her face bled into a deep red at the assured tone he spoke with, “I’m sure you will,” As she tried to push past him, Izuna hooked his arm around her waist before pinning her up against the wall, “Yes?”

Leaning down, Izuna kissed her deeply before pressing his lips to the side of her jaw. He heard her breath hitch as he slowly nuzzled his way to the soft spot in the crook of her neck, letting his tongue sneak out to run across her skin.

[Name]’s eyes fluttered as she wiggled in his hold, “Izuna?”

“Yes?” He kissed the base of her neck gently as he glanced at her face from the corner of his eye.

Feeling Izuna’s hands run up her body, [Name] gripped the front of his clothing for support, “Are you going hunting before this?”

“No,” He pulled away enough to look down at her, grinning at her already flushed face, “I need to get in the mood to go hunting first.”

[Name] giggled loudly as Izuna ran them to her room, lacing her fingers in his hair as he gave her a needy kiss. He didn’t waste time tugging at her clothing as he normally did, choosing to only open her uniform blouse and tug her underwear off. She gave a pleasured sigh when he immediately plunged two fingers deep into her heat while using his thumb to pressure her bundle of nerves.

“You excite so easily now,” He grinned, looking down as she started panting due to the fast tempo, he’d set his fingers too, “Someone must have had naughty thoughts sometime today~”

[Name] moaned as he curled the tips of his fingers to hit the right spots, “No–” _gasp_. “You just have your ways.”

“Good to know my charm hasn’t worn off,” He teased, leaning down to run his tongue up the length of her neck, “I’m not letting you cum yet, though.”

On the verge of nearing her release, [Name] whined as Izuna pulled his hand from her core and looked up at him with frustration. She didn’t have time to give him hell about teasing her when he shifted, nuzzling the side of her head as his lips pulled into a grin.

“Going to finally give in and submit to me tonight?” Izuna whispered huskily, kissing down her face until he reached her jaw.

[Name] shivered and gripped the back of his head gently, “Is that why you brought me to bed? Trying to seduce me again?”

“Is it working? Clearly, it is to some extent,” He chuckled, running his fingers along her folds as he grinned when her body twitched, “Would you rather I eat you until you beg me to finally have my way with you?”

“Shut up,” [Name]’s face burned red, “I hate it when you say things like that.”

Izuna’s eyes were dancing with mischief, “I know you love it when I pin your hips down and bury my face between your thighs, so don’t bother denying it,” He chuckled when she made a stressed sound and nipped her jaw, “Come on, _show me your neck_.”

[Name]’s chest heaved as she sucked in a deep breath, “Just don’t bite me.”

“As always~” He grinned, slipping his free hand under her head to lace his fingers through her hair as he gently pulled sideways, lightly growling as he did so, “You’re such a good girl.”

[Name] arched her back as Izuna’s resumed his torture, sliding his fingers deep inside of her again as he kissed and licked at her neck. He felt his body shudder in delight at how complaint she was being and as he’d trained himself to do, focused on making her squirm rather than letting his instincts take control to bite her.

Izuna only stayed idle in his position for a lingering moment before he started to venture down to her lower body, easily slipping himself into a position where he could keep her legs apart and hold her in place while leaning down to taste her. [Name] moaned his name, reaching down to grip a handful of his hair as he eagerly licked and sucked at her bud. She arched her back as he began moving his fingers in time with his tongue, and soon she was a panting mess as her body was all but hurdling towards release.

“Not so fast,” Izuna pulled away as he smirked, having felt the tremors of her impending release starting to come, “Remember how I wanted you to beg for it?”

[Name] glared down at him as she tried to catch her breath, “Don’t you dare make me bring the contract into the bedroom, because I will.”

“Sneaky, but you always threaten me with that so I anticipated you saying it again,” He slammed his fingers deep into her, causing her head to snap back with a sharp gasp and her body to twist in pleasure, “Don’t forget that I’m the one in control right now. I quite literally have you at the tips of my fingers, and I’ll play dirty to get my way.”

She opened her mouth to retort but was cut off as Izuna disappeared between her thighs again, intensifying his actions as he tried to push her closer and closer to the edge. When he’d gotten her on the cusp of her release, he pulled back, grinning as she gave a desperate whine.

“Well?” Izuna lazily circled his thumb against her clit as he smirked up at her, “Gonna beg me to let you cum yet?”

[Name] glared again, “Izuna.”

“Oh, I can see that you want to tell me to _go fuck myself_ already,” He chuckled, giving her a narrow-eyed, lustful look, “All you have to do is say the word, and I’ll have you moaning at the end of my cock in seconds.”

“Stop talking like that,” [Name] couldn’t look at him as her face reddened even further.

“Why? I’m only telling the truth,” He was still smirking up at her, “I’d say I’ve been a patient boy in more ways than one.”

[Name] definitely couldn’t deny that.

Taking a deep breath, [Name] closed her eyes and gripped the bedding in her hands tightly, “For the love of all that is good, please don’t tease me anymore.”

“Whatttt?” He leaned down to nip at her thigh, “I’m not teasing you, though.”

“Yes, you are!” She began to protest when Izuna moved his hand to touch her again, “See!”

He watched her closely, “Say it. I know you can~”

“You don’t give the orders–”

“_Here I do_,” Izuna growled, smirking as he felt her body tremble and her eyes lock onto his, “I told you to beg for it, so beg for me to let you cum. I’ll keep you on the edge for the entire night if that’s what it takes.”

[Name] hated the way the desire increased when he spoke to her like that and wanted to feel even somewhat embarrassed by the increased moisture, she felt in between her legs but found that the way Izuna stared her down kept her from feeling anything but desire.

“Well?” He slipped his hand back into place and started touching her again, watching as her eyes fluttered and could tell by the shivers running along her skin that she was nearly there, “All it’ll take is for me to curl my fingers the right way and you’ll finally get that sweet, sweet release. Wouldn’t you like that?”

[Name] bit her bottom lip, “Just do it!”

“I didn’t ask for you to ask me nicely,” Izuna growled again and grinned, “I want you to _beg_, and the longer it takes for me to get what I want, the worse off you’ll be.”

When Izuna drove his fingers into her as if to prove a point, [Name] cried out in a mixture of frustration and pleasure, “Izuna!”

“Yes?” He watched her closely with slimmed eyes.

“Please,” She closed her eyes again, hoping he would take pity on her as she began to plead with him, “Please just stop teasing me!”

He slammed his fingers deep inside of her again but didn’t move them once seated, staring her down with his now red eyes, “_Say it_.”

“Please let me cum!” She finally gave in, not able to stand the hot buzzing in her body anymore, “Please, just—_ahh_!”

Pleased, Izuna smirked and immediately moved his digits in a way that he knew she loved. Almost immediately her body convulsed with the intensity of her built-up release, moaning his name loudly as he continued to stimulate her enough to bring on another orgasm shortly after.

“Such a good girl,” He cooed, kissing up her body before stopping just before her neck, “When you’re submissive like this, it makes my inner demon want to take control.”

[Name] panted hard, “I should have known you would get like this...”

“By now, yes, you should have. You know it turns me on to watch you writhing at my touch, waiting to see if I’ll be generous and let you cum right away, or if I’ll take my time and be a bit cruel,” He grinned.

Finally relinquishing his hold on her, Izuna eyed her as he licked his fingers clean. He noticed how the desire hadn’t subsided from her eyes, or how her body didn’t cool down as it normally did after her release.

“Still want more?” He kissed her neck as he glanced at her, “I could go for another round of torturing you.”

[Name] half-heartedly glared at him, “You cheat, that’s why you enjoy it so much. Besides, it’s my turn to make you beg–”

“Oh, no. Not tonight,” Izuna stopped her from pushing him back and smirked down at her, “I think I’ve decided that once we get back from hunting, I’m going to have you in such a state that you’ll plead for me to do whatever I want to you.”

[Name] stared up at him open-mouthed, not having expected him to say something like that, “I-Izuna!”

With a grin, he kissed her briefly before getting up to grab her a change of clothing, “Besides, if I don’t get out there and kill something soon, my _other half _will come out to play, and we both know what’ll happen then.”

“You keep saying that, but I think you’ve got better control over that part of you now then you’re letting on,” [Name] shot back in a teasing manner as she sat up to watch him.

Izuna stopped mid-step and turned to look over his shoulder at her, “Don’t make me go back over there.”

“Yeah? Don’t make me _give you an order_,” [Name] teased as she grinned at him.

Izuna returned her grin with his own, “Playing dirty? Just you wait. You’re in deep shit when we get back.”

[Name] rolled her eyes, not paying attention to the change in his tone of voice.

. . .

Izuna wiped his claws off on his clothing as he stood up, stepping over the corpse of his latest kill to walk over to [Name]. He’d left her leaning against the base of a tree while he killed and fed on a few animals, noticing that she was using the flashlight she decided to bring with her while she read through the textbook on her lap. He grinned, noticing how her brows were furrowed as she tried to concentrate on what she was reading instead of staring at him.

“Am I not entertaining enough for you?” Izuna teased, squatting down in front of her as he watched her.

[Name] looked at him with narrowed eyes, “I told you, I have exams coming up. You’re lucky I agreed to come with you tonight.”

“You mean, I’m lucky that I was incredibly persuasive and such a good partner for giving you some amazing relief earlier?” He grinned, “Come on, just spend some time with me and I promise I’ll be good and not disturb you for the next few days so you can study. I’ll even offer to help if that gives you any peace of mind?”

She watched him and sighed, noticing that look in his eyes from earlier was still there, “You’re not going to take ‘no’ for an answer, are you?”

“_Nope_~” He reached for her, grabbing the book to toss it aside before crawling close enough to pin her to the base of the tree she sat against.

[Name] looked up at him curiously as she noticed the change in his eyes, “Izuna...”

She was silenced as Izuna planted a hard kiss on her lips, slipping one of his hands behind her head to roughly grip a handful of her hair to keep her in place. Having gotten used to the many ways he handled her when he was aroused, [Name] gripped his clothing tightly and kissed him back. He growled against her mouth as he slipped his free hand underneath her shirt, to which she easily maneuvered to give him access.

“Still so compliant,” Izuna pulled away enough to smirk down at her, feeling her body tense when she caught sight of his eyes, “You’re not even a demon yet, and you still feel this much arousal.”

[Name] shivered as he ran his fingers down her body, “Should we get out of this area?”

“Not yet,” He licked his lips, “Remember when I first brought you out here to the woods?”

She nodded slowly, her breath catching in her throat as he barely kissed her neck, “Yes?”

“Are you still scared of me?” She could feel his smirk as he continued to pepper his lips lightly against her neck, “Would you let me touch you even when I’m like this?”

[Name] shuddered as the tips of his fingers barely, teasingly even, slip into the waist of her pants, “I know you’re in control now–”

“That’s not what I asked,” He cut her off, pulling back to look in her eyes, “Answer me.”

“Since when are you so demanding?” She squirmed, feeling her excitement rise the longer he looked at her.

Izuna smirked down at her, “Since you won’t give me an answer, why don’t we go for round two.”

[Name]’s voice caught in her throat as Izuna pulled her from the tree to the ground, kissing her passionately as he pulled her clothing from her body. He was quick to give her a taste of earlier, touching her intimately as he kissed her incessantly.

Unlike the first time he tried to touch her after he killed their attackers, she wasn’t nearly as intimidated the way he handled her now. She was also surprised by her lack of disgust by being surrounded by the blood of his kills, having been laid down not that far from the animals he’d hunted minutes ago.

“Izuna~” [Name] moaned his name as he moved his fingers a certain way, “Why won’t you let me touch you?”

“Not tonight,” He watched her, delighted when her eyes fluttered and her mouth hung open as he pleasured her, “I told you that I wanted to make you beg and plead for me in every way possible, and I’m a man of my word.”

[Name] gasped loudly as Izuna pulled her off the ground suddenly, pinning her body roughly up against a tree as he sat her on his shoulders to taste her again. With nothing but him to grip onto, she grabbed handfuls on his hair as she moaned his name, causing him to growl in approval against her.

As his eyes wandered up to hers, he felt that familiar jolt in his body as she bit her bottom lip with her head lolled back, “[Name],” He nipped her thigh to get her attention and smirked, “_Tell me how you feel_.”

“Amazing,” She gulped in a deep breath, not even bothered to hide how she felt, “You drive me crazy.”

He chuckled, “Stealing my line, are you?” He grinned as he ran his tongue along the length of her again and relished in the spasms running up her body.

[Name] shuddered, tightening her grip on his hair again as she closed her eyes, “Izuna.”

“Hmm?” He continued to tease her with his tongue as his eyes locked onto her face again.

He heard her draw in a deep breath before she spoke, “Don’t tease me like this all night. If you’re going to make me beg, then do it.”

Izuna suddenly smirked, “Is that a _challenge_?”

[Name] looked down at him and felt that sudden bravery waver at the intensity of his stare, “... Yes.”

With a chuckle, Izuna released his hold on her legs, and in seconds, [Name] was back on the ground as Izuna hovered over her while he drove his fingers deep within her heat the way that he knew she liked it. It didn’t take long for him to have her writhing and moaning, watching her as she got closer and closer to coming undone. Instead of stalling her release, Izuna pushed her harder to watch her explode in ecstasy, not letting up until she cried out a second time.

[Name] couldn’t catch her breath, feeling lightheaded as her body chimed with the intensity of her second orgasm. She wanted to goad him on to see if she could somehow gain the upper hand to give him a taste of his own medicine, but the words wouldn’t leave her mouth. She could only pant hard, watching as his blood-red eyes slimmed in delight at her debauched form.

“Ready to play some more?” He was smirking, using his thumb to add pressure to her clit as he circled her slowly enough that it wouldn’t bring enough sensation to chase her release, “I still haven’t heard you beg yet.”

She didn’t hesitate, letting the words slip before she could stop them. What he’d been waiting for, and what she realized was building up since the moment he kissed her earlier that day.

“Izuna, take me home _right now_,” She breathed his name out sharply, shivering as he continued to touch her, “I want you_. I need you._”

In his life, Izuna hadn’t felt the pulsing need strike him as hard as it had the second the words left her lips. Sure, he’d anticipated a surge of arousal at the reveal, but not like this. It felt almost as if he'd been stricken hard enough to knock the wind out of his lungs, and left him breathless in the most intense way imaginable. 

Like many times before since being under contract with [Name], she’d one again pulled the reins from his hands, and this time, he couldn’t stop himself.

He _wouldn't_ stop himself. 

“Close your eyes,” Was the only thing Izuna said, before [Name] complied and felt her body being lifted from the ground.

Everything felt like a blur as Izuna rushed them back to her home before she was thrown onto her bed and met with the hungry, unbridled version of him now in control. She tried to fight against the part of her that was still frightened of him, choosing to kiss him back just as fiercely as she helped relieve him of his clothing.

Izuna was feverish in his movements, obviously, quite set off by [Name]’s decision to give into him. It made her body tingle with excitement, as she realized she would finally know what it would be like to be bonded to him for the rest of her life in all aspects.

“[Name],” Izuna growled out her name, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he inhaled her scent, “Are you sure you’re ready?”

She felt the tension in his body as he held back, wondering how much effort it was taking him to hold back his inner demon that thrashed against the last remaining shackles of control. She knew he wanted to tear into her, but he stopped himself to give her one last opportunity to back out. That alone was enough to make her heartbeat increase as she made her final decision. 

_No turning back now._

“I am,” She gripped one of his hands, wincing slightly when she pulled his claws from her flesh to bring his hand up to her face, “Tell me what I need to do.”

Izuna shuddered, clenching his jaw before finally speaking in a way that made her chest tighten with a mixture of raw sexual energy that set her body on fire, “_Just show me your neck._”

The way he spoke to her wasn’t like any other time she could recall, and it both terrified and exhilarated her. She quickly pushed what little hesitation she had left aside, guiding the hand she held up to grip her hair as she eased her head back enough to expose the smooth skin of her neck to him. She felt his fingers tangle themselves into her locks before feeling his lips press against her flesh, sending goosebumps up and down her body with anticipation.

She waited with bated breath, not daring to move as Izuna’s tongue darted out to lick a particular spot before she felt the tips of his fangs graze her skin. He shifted, hovering over her body now as he suddenly angled his free hand to dive down to her core again. The second his fingers plunged into her heat and diverted her attention with an unexpected gasp, he finally released the tension in his jaw and sunk his fangs deep into her neck.

[Name] cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain, feeling suddenly over-stimulated, and as though she was underwater. Her body, although chiming with a plethora of sensations, felt heavy and almost jelly-like at the same time.

Izuna, however, let out a deep pleasured growl the second her blood rushed into his mouth. While not having a taste for human blood despite his preference for their flesh, he felt as though he’d been denied the finest wine for thousands of years. Ambrosia, euphoria; Izuna felt as though he finally knew what perfection tasted like.

He heard her moan softly when he withdrew his fingers, only to have her gasp loudly as he situated the tip of his length at her entrance before slowly edging forward. Still attached to her neck, he released some of the pressure from his bite while he gripped her hair tightly in his hand. He used his other hand to grip the side of her hips, using the tips of his fingers to massage her gently, as if to ease her discomfort as best as he could while he entered her further.

[Name] clamped her eyes shut and gripped his shoulders tightly, biting her bottom lip as she waited for the worst of it to be over but finding that Izuna’s fangs still seated in her neck was the only thing she could focus on.

Finally, with Izuna fully sheathed and now pulling himself away from her neck, he looked down at her with a smirk as he watched her try to catch her breath, “Tonight might not have started the way I anticipated, but I’m not going to change what I was going to do,” He leaned down, brushing his lips against her ear as he gave an experimental twitch of his hips, “See, I plan on making you scream my name while you beg me for more and explode around my cock so hard that you crave it to the point that it hurts.”

As he started moving, [Name] arched her back and moaned his name. She recalled how he would brag about knowing exactly how to please a woman in bed, and she would always tease him about being too boastful. Her words were withdrawn immediately however, as she felt the beginnings of another orgasm already budding without him even adjusting his pace, feeling slightly embarrassed by how fast her body raced to meet his demand.

“_Izuna_–!” [Name] cried his name out, closing her eyes tightly as he angled himself in a way that hit a spot within her that _by the gods was incredible._

Izuna watched her with a proud smirk, taking in all of her new reactions as he kept a brisk pace. He shuddered in pleasure when she dug her nails into his back and rewarded her with a sharp snap of his hips. When she brought her legs up to wrap around his waist to draw him in closer, he adjusted himself perfectly to strike the very same spot that he discovered and knew would make her scream.

“You’re doing so good,” He leaned down to lick up the side of her neck again, “Tell me how good I’m making you feel. Tell me how good it feels for me to finally be _inside of you_.”

[Name]’s body shivered at his words as she clung onto him the faster, he rocked their bodies together, “I can’t–”

“Can’t, what?” He smirked, pressing kisses against her flesh as he experimented with a different motion, finding that she came closer to being undone the rougher he was with her.

“I can’t describe it–” she gasped loudly. _This is incredible_, was all she could process in her mind, unable to force the words on her tongue. 

Having heard her thoughts, Izuna opened his mouth to bite down into her neck again with a chuckle. Unlike the first bite that caused her body to feel heavy, this time it was accompanied by an overwhelming sense of pleasure that caused her to finally crest over what had shaped up to be by far the greatest release to this day.

She screamed his name this time, choking on the intensity of her orgasm as Izuna ground against her harder in just the right way. Over-stimulated and sensitive, [Name] breathed heavily as she remained at his mercy until he finally gave his last few, sharp thrusts. Izuna groaned against her neck, slamming himself deep inside of her as he came hard enough to cause his body to shake.

They remained still while they both caught the breath as he slowly pulled his fangs from her neck to look down at her, “Are you alright?”

[Name] could only nod as she stared up at him, “That was incredible and not at all what I was anticipating. _You're _incredible."

“Why thank you,” He grinned, pleased with himself at the compliment.

She nodded slowly, “I thought you would hurt me without meaning to, y’know, the other half of you being a little more bloodthirsty and all,” She reached up to brush the hair from his eyes, “I also take back what I said.”

Izuna shot her a smug smirk, knowing exactly what she referred to, “I wasn’t lying when I said I was amazing in bed, and now you have me and all of my skills to yourself for eternity."

“Shut up,” She blushed as she looked away from him, “I didn’t expect that bite to feel that good, either.”

Watching her morph back to her shy self, Izuna chuckled and leaned down to nuzzle the side of her head affectionately, “According to the males of my clan, the first bite that seals the pair as mates isn’t entirely enjoyable for the recipient, but the bites that follow bring on intense feelings of pleasure, whether sexual or otherwise. Seems they were right.”

[Name] smiled small, placing a hand on the back of his head to enjoy the attention he was giving her, “Mates, huh? I guess that means the contract is officially gone too.”

“Yup,” He closed his eyes, “You’re stuck with me forever now.”

“Shucks,” She giggled, enjoying the moment before something suddenly popped into her head, “Hey, wait. Am I going to get pregnant after tonight?”

Izuna chuckled, “No. Once you’re a demon you can manipulate your own body to choose whether or not you want to bear a child. As of right now, it’s impossible for me to get you pregnant no matter how many times we have sex.”

“I see,” She sounded relieved, much to Izuna’s amusement.

“I should confess something,” Izuna pressed a kiss to the spot on her neck that was slowly bruising, which would eventually turn into his mark, “While I’ve had many partners as a young and reckless demon, I never actually reached my orgasm with any of them unless I forced myself. It’s only been with you that I’m able to let myself go, and I can’t stop it from happening.”

[Name] felt incredibly honored by that, “Really?”

“Yes,” He chuckled, “You just have that way about you.”

"Considering we're quite literally stuck together for fuck knows how long now, I better have the advantage over your previous trysts," [Name] grinned slightly, "Also, don't think I'm not going to pay back every single moment of tonight and turn you into the wreck, Izuna. It's going to happen whether you submit willingly, or I have to force you into submission." 

"_Force me into submission_? As if I'd let my _mate_ be the dominant one where I am clearly far more suited," He smirked as her brows shot up in a haughty manner, "I'd like to see you try, though~"

Izuna chuckled as [Name] tried to shove him to the side so that she could flip them over, but the fatigue from being over-stimulated and handled roughly for the majority of the night was taking its toll. Instead of goading her on as he normally would have, he grinned and caught one of her hands as he pulled it up to his lips to kiss down the length of her thumb and continued until he reached her wrist. 

[Name] blushed as she watched him, surprised by the sudden romantic intimacy. She felt a strange sense of calm flood over her as he pressed his lips against the soft flesh of her wrist when suddenly her body began to feel heavy and she had a harder time keeping her eyes open. 

"Go to sleep," Izuna suggested to her, watching as she settled back down against her pillows and sighed, "You'll have another opportunity to get back at me, don't worry," He chuckled, shifting so that he could lay down beside her and scoop her up into his arms, "Tonight was about you, so enjoy it. I certainly enjoyed myself." 

He heard her groan slightly and chuckled, "Izuna, I hate it when you say things like that. I mean yeah, it's not a competition on who can best the other all the time, but I feel bad when you don't let me reciprocate." 

"You shouldn't," He leaned down to kiss the top of her head, "I wouldn't be so adamant about pleasuring you if I didn't enjoy doing it. Besides, knowing that you _want_ to give back is enough for now." 

[Name] hugged his waist and nuzzled her face into his chest, feeling the post-coital bliss kicking in as it mixed with her fatigue, "I guess. Still makes me feel bad, though." 

"I know," He chuckled again, "Just get some sleep and we'll argue about this another time." 

Izuna grinned, having waited for her sarcastic response but was met with silence, save for the short puffs of soft breathing that was a tell-tale sign that [Name] had fallen asleep before she heard his reply. 

"It's never going to be boring with you, that's for sure," Izuna murmured to himself in amusement, watching her as he relaxed and enjoyed the sense of calm that washed over him before he too, closed his eyes for the night.


	5. The Hunger, Hunt, & Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> So, a lot goes on in this chapter, hence why it's HELLA LONG. I didn't want to split all of these different parts up, so I just did a time jump and left it at that. With that being said, **for those of you who are keeping up with the story, a year has passed since Izuna and the reader has been together (in the contract and now mates). Just wanted to make that clear!**
> 
> In spite of my lack of time, please enjoy this super long chapter with far too much smut (never enough smut) and some angst. 
> 
> Also, Obito makes an appearance, yay! Plus, our reader's family (OC's) makes an appearance, yay!
> 
> Just soes y'all know, I'm still pressed for time despite being on holiday from school. I go back in another week, but I've still got a couple of online courses that have carried over and are still taking up a lot of my time. I plan to finish this series, that's a promise.
> 
> Oh, and this is to answer a user who privately messaged me: _I chose Izuna instead of any of the other Uchiha not only because he is my favorite, but because of the importance of his character in the series and how flexible we as writers can be with his character. Think about it, if Tobi-fucking-rama hadn't of killed Izuna, Madara may not have gone AWOL and decided to scheme the entire shinobi war (just sayin'). And as for Izuna specifically, because he hadn't been given more than literally five minutes of screen time before his death, we know basically nothing of his personality other than the fact that he was a peaceful member of the clan before the "Uchiha curse" bs hit him. Soooo, cue me working with what my own take would be on what he would be like! I honestly think that this is what Izuna would be like, minus him being a demon in this. Nothing super impressive as far as character mapping of course, but I just started typing and this is how I imagined he would be as I wrote the story. Voila!_
> 
> **A/N 07/09**; While editing this chapter, I change a few things around and added some new information that I'd originally forgot to put in when I wrote this. I had someone privately message me asking about Izuna's age, so I thought it was appropriate to slip that tidbit into the conversation they have on the bus. So now, y'all know how old our dear protagonist is! ;)

[Name]’s eyes fluttered open as the sunlight peeking in through her curtains poured onto her face. She muttered something incoherent as she shifted, turning her body around so the light was on her back when she realized the bedding felt a lot different than normal. _Weird._ Her eyes opened slightly, only to widen when she saw Izuna’s bare chest directly in front of her face.

_What the hell?_ Her cheeks suddenly burned red as she slowly lifted her blankets to look down at herself, immediately noticing her nude body, as well as his own. _Oh_. When her eyes drifted back up to Izuna’s face, she couldn’t help but admire him. For the first time since they’d begun their journey together, he was fast asleep and looked completely content.

[Name] smiled as she watched him, unable to do anything but memorize the serene expression on his face and listen to his soft, even breathing.

_You’d never know he was a demon when he’s like this,_ [Name] thought to herself, feeling the temptation to reach out and brush the hair from his eyes at that moment. _He looks so... peaceful._

She felt her heart lurch in her throat as he shifted, wondering if she somehow woke him up when his arm reached out to circle her waist to draw her in close. She bit her bottom lip hard to stop herself from making any noise, feeling incredibly awkward that she was aware that she was still naked and now pressed tightly against his chest. _Fuck, I should have gotten up and thrown a shirt on... If he wakes up, he’ll make a smart-ass comment for sure._

With nothing to do but listen to the sound of his heartbeat and lay against his chest, [Name] contemplated disturbing him enough to wiggle out of his grasp. However, that thought was cut short when she looked up to see Izuna’s eyes opening slowly as he woke up on his own.

“Morning,” [Name] tried not to sound too embarrassed, finding that when his eyes locked onto hers that a certain wave of shyness suddenly enveloped her.

Izuna took a minute to gather his bearings before grinning down at her, “Good morning,” Using the leverage of his free arm, he swung himself over so that he hovered above her, “Did you sleep well?”

[Name] stared up at him as her cheeks burned, “Yes...”

“Don’t be so shy,” He chuckled, “We’re mates now, so you don’t have to feel awkward around me.”

“Kind of hard when you’re naked and on top of me,” [Name] turned to look away from him, but of course, her sneaky lover had already slipped a hand close to her face to block her from doing so, “Did you sleep well?”

Izuna gave her a thoughtful look, “I haven’t slept this good in a very long time, so yes, I did,” Leaning down, he pressed a long, chaste kiss to her lips, “How do you feel? You’re not too sore, are you?”

[Name] kissed him back and blushed as he pulled away, “I don’t think so, but I also haven’t gotten out of bed to tell.”

“Well, I won’t promise that you’re not going to hurt at least a little,” He chuckled, “I didn’t mean to handle you so roughly, but I couldn’t help myself.”

Before she could reply, Izuna kissed her again and slowly lowered his body down so he laid flush against her. Hesitantly, [Name] brought her arms up to wrap around his neck as he deepened their exchange, finding him to be uncharacteristically affectionate and almost romantic.

“Please tell me you have nothing to do today?” Izuna nuzzled his way to her neck, pressing light kisses around the area where he’d first bitten her last night.

[Name] shivered as she gripped the back of his head, “I only have to study, which you promised to let me do.”

“Can I convince you to put that off until tonight?” He whispered huskily, opening his mouth to teasingly brush his fangs against her neck.

She shuddered in delight at the sensations she felt, “I really should get started.”

“Oh?” He grinned, “What can I do to change your mind?”

[Name] shuddered at the deep, sultry way the words rolled off his lips, “Izuna, at least let me–”

She let out a loud gasp as Izuna sunk his fangs into her flesh, sending wave after wave of pleasurable sensations throughout her body. The longer his fangs remained embedded in her neck, the lighter she felt and soon she wondered if she was floating rather than lying underneath him.

Izuna grinned, slowly trailing his hand down the length of her body as he continued to hold himself in position at her neck. He didn’t miss any crevice as he explored, amused when he’d discovered all of her ticklish areas, as well as the spots that made her squirm in delight.

Gently, he pulled his fangs out from her neck to take in her facial expression, thoroughly satisfied when he saw the beginnings of arousal showing in her eyes, “Can I interest you in round two?”

[Name] opened her mouth to reply, when the shrill sound of her ringtone echoed throughout the room. They stared at each other for a moment before he reluctantly released her, watching as she flopped over to her side of the bed to reach for the device.

Curious, Izuna shuffled closer to her as he snaked his arm around her waist and hovered over her shoulder to look at who was calling, “Who is it?”

“It’s my mum. I wonder why she’s calling now of all times?” [Name] thought aloud as she tried to wiggle from her mate's grip but found that his arm wouldn’t budge, “Izuna, I have to take this.”

He kissed her exposed shoulder and slyly glanced at her, “Then go ahead, take the call. _I’ll be a good boy_.”

“Bullshit, you will,” [Name] cast him a warning glare before finally answering the call, “Morning mum.”

_“Good morning honey, is this a bad time?”_

“No, not at all. I was just getting up,” She tried to ignore Izuna as his hand trailed down the length of her hip and thigh, all the while he continued to kiss his way from her shoulder to her neck, “What’s up?”

_“Oh, I was just wondering how things were going with you? I haven’t heard from you for a couple of weeks so I wanted to call and check-in,”_ Her mother said in a cheery voice, _“School must be done for you now, finally?” _

[Name] smiled to herself before glaring at Izuna over her shoulder as she wiggled harder to get out of his grasp, “Yeah, just the crunch for exams now. I’ve been a little _distracted_ lately, so I’m trying to make up for some lost time to get good marks.”

_“By distraction, could you mean a _boy_, [Name]?”_ She could almost hear the grin in her mother’s voice.

“Sadly, yes,” [Name] sighed, feeling Izuna’s arms tighten around her as he nuzzled the back of her head, “I wanted to talk to you about that.”

_“Oh? Going to bring him home to meet the family sometime once exams are finished? You know your father and I would love that!”_

[Name] tried not to groan at how excited her mother sounded, “Well, funny thing is, he’s my fiancé.”

Both [Name] and Izuna winced as her mother squealed happily from the other side of the line, _“Fiancé?! That’s so exciting! Well then, you definitely must bring him for family supper and introduce us! Oh, your father is going to be so proud of you, [Name]!”_

With a smile, [Name] closed her and envisioned her mother’s grinning face as she told her the news, “I’m sure you’ll love him. He’s a devious asshole, just like dad can be.”

_“Well, I’m sure they’ll get along just fine,”_ She giggled, _“Well, I better let you go so you can study. Let me know when you’re done exams so I can host a family dinner for you to bring your fiancé!”_

[Name] giggled, “Will do, mum.”

As they said goodbye to each other, [Name] set her phone back on her bedside table before Izuna quickly had her pinned beneath him again.

“_Devious asshole_, huh?” He grinned as she looked up at him with wide eyes, “I should thank you for that little comment.”

[Name] bit her bottom lip as she felt him shift against her, “Please don’t torture me like you did last night.”

“Oh, I wasn’t planning on that,” His eyes slimmed as he leaned in close to her, “I was, however, thinking about how I need to make up for all of the lost time.”

“Huh?”

“Did you already forget?” He teased, as he eyed her with his slimmed red eyes, “_Round two_.”

. . .

[Name] yawned as she turned what seemed like the ten-thousandth page to her textbook, scanning the paragraphs for the most important information to supplement her notes with as she hugged a hot-water bottle to her lower abdomen. After the unexpected morning sex, she was finally feeling the ache that Izuna was concerned about. As promised, he left her alone for the most part. However, he was concerned and checked up on her frequently.

She had been studying well into the evening when Izuna walked into the room to see her, “[Name], it’s late and I’m very bored.”

Having had enough of reading for one night, [Name] looked up at Izuna with tired eyes, “Yeah, and you have no idea how much I hate my life right now.”

Izuna chuckled at her dramatics, “Well, then let me pull you away from your torture for a while.”

“Did you already cook?”

“Nope, but I figured we could order in,” Izuna grinned, “You know, treat ourselves for once since you always make the meals.”

[Name] contemplated what he said and nodded, “With the level of stress all of this reading is giving me, I’m in no mood to argue about anything. What do you want?”

Izuna’s eyebrows shot up, “Not arguing about anything, eh?”

“_Izuna_,” [Name] shot him a pointed look, “Is that all you can think about now?”

He shrugged his shoulders and cast her a sheepish smile, “The woman I love, who is also the mate I’ve been waiting many hundreds of years for, is finally being intimate with me. Of course, I’m going to crave that attention now.”

“When you put it that way...” [Name] blushed, looking to the side as she tried not to show how flattered, she felt.

Izuna crossed the distance and reached down, gently pulling the book and laptop she had resting on her lap from her to set aside, “It’s okay that you’re not craving intimacy at the level that I am right now. You’re just starting your transition from human to a demon, plus you just lost your virginity last night. It’ll take time for you to adjust,” He smiled down at her as he touched her face, “Your arousal will start to flare up once your body begins adjusting to the demonic energy and that’s when you’ll notice things differently because it won’t just be sexual arousal you’ll feel. Mostly, but not all of it will be.”

[Name] stared up at him and nodded slowly, letting him pull her from her seat, “I know that you say it’s okay, but I also know it annoys you that I don’t feel the same way yet.”

“I won't confirm or deny that, but I’m a patient man,” Izuna grinned, “Besides since I had the honor of being your first _and_ turning you into a demon, I basically can imprint my habits onto you.”

“Right... That's your diplomatic way of saying you're going to tailor me into being your little sex-crazed kitten, isn't it?” She shot him a blasé stare.

When Izuna simply grinned innocently, she rolled her eyes with a grin and gave him a half-hearted shove, walking out of the room with a slight limp in her step as she made her way to the kitchen.

“Do you want me to heal you?” Izuna watched her with a small frown, “I can’t do much, but I could probably help take some of the pain away.”

[Name] looked over to him, “You mean, kind of like how you healed my hand the first night we met?”

“Something like that,” Izuna walked to her, “Close your eyes.”

Giving him a skeptical look, [Name] closed her eyes as she waited for whatever it was that Izuna was going to do.

She jumped slightly as she felt one of his arms wrap around her waist to pull her flush against him, “Shh,” He brushed his nose against the side of her head, “Relax.”

Using his free hand, Izuna gently brushed all of her hair away from her shoulder before pressing light kisses to her bare skin. He could feel her hesitancy as he continued this sensual contact, grinning as he kissed along her neck then and began slowly pulsing his demonic energy into her body. He knew she could feel a change when she stilled and noticed how her pulse accelerated before it finally mellowed out as he continued touching her.

“Whatever you're doing right now is amazing. I haven't felt this relaxed in forever,” [Name] sighed contently with a smile.

With a chuckle, Izuna pressed his lips to the shell of her ear, “Just one of the many ways I can help you now that we’re mates,” Closing his eyes, he leaned down and kissed her neck before slowly biting her.

[Name]’s eyes fluttered as the energy he continued to pulse into her body amplified, and suddenly the aching in her body ceased completely, “How in the hell do you do that?”

Izuna chuckled again, pulling away from her enough to whisper into her ear, “It’s all about the intention when you bite your mate, my lovely [Name].”

When he sensed that she was no longer in any sort of discomfort, Izuna slowly began to loosen his grip around her waist so she could turn to look at him.

“Seriously that was amazing,” She repeated, looking as though she had taken a sedative with the way she dazedly looked up at Izuna, “I feel like my entire body is numb in such a wonderful way.”

“I’m glad,” He grinned down at her, “Once you’re closer to fully transitioning, I’ll be able to show you how to use your demonic energy the same way. Until then, I guess you’ll just get to reap the benefits.”

“I’m not complaining,” She said with a grin, sounding almost delirious as his power still circulated through her body.

Izuna watched her, thoroughly pleased with himself that the effect of his abilities gave him this result. Of course, he knew that [Name] would continue to give him these reactions as she developed into a pure demon. He also started to notice that the more of his power he infused into her body, the less and less she smelled human.

Without a word, Izuna swept his arm underneath her knees, easily picking her up to hold against his chest as [Name] wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I think you need sleep more than you need food right now,” Izuna murmured, bringing her to their room as he laid her down on the bed, “I’ll have something for you when you wake up.”

[Name] shuffled around until she was comfortable and nodded slowly, smiling sleepily as she closed her eyes.

Izuna watched her and smiled to himself, turning to walk away so she could rest when he felt a tug on his sleeve, “Want to me lay down?”

“Mm-hmm,” She nodded slowly, still barely conscious even as he climbed over her to lay down behind her.

\- x | - | x -

On the day of [Name]’s exams, she had made preparations for her and Izuna to leave for her parent’s house almost immediately after she was finished at school. The bags had been packed and the house had been cleaned so that when they returned, they could simply relax and wait out [Name]’s transition until it was time to leave this world.

Like the first time he escorted [Name] to the campus, Izuna waited patiently for her to be finished at his perch on the roof. He listened quietly, easily locating her amongst the thousands of students and focused on the sound of her erratic heartbeat. He almost teased her that morning about her level of anxiety, however, he chose to save that for once she was free of this stress.

In his silence, Izuna also had time to reflect on the year that he’d been with her. Not only had they grown close as a pair when they were master and servant, but he had done the one thing he swore he would never do. _He fell in love with a human_. He fell in love with a human that became his reason for everything, and in the beginning, he felt vulnerable for the first time in his long life. That is until she accepted him and _wanted_ to be with him. He knew after their first kiss, even despite the contract governing a lot of their first steps, that he wouldn’t be able to leave without her.

He followed in Obito’s footsteps, just as Madara’s mate predicted he would.

With a grin, Izuna chuckled softly to himself as he closed his eyes, “Damn... I almost don’t want to go home knowing she’ll taunt me for the rest of my life.”

“Who will taunt you?”

Hardly believing that he was there, Izuna smirked as he opened his now red eyes to look up at Obito’s grinning face, “Do I dare ask how an illusion of you even got here?”

“Just assume that Lee had everything to do with it,” Obito said with a chuckle, using the nickname they always called Madara’s mate, “I don’t have very long, though. I'm just here to check up on you since you’ve shocked us all.”

“Oh?” Izuna stood up, eyes narrowing in humor as he walked over to Obito, “Is it that surprising that I took my current master as my mate?”

Obito chuckled, “Not that part. It’s the fact that you mated with a _human_ that floors everyone. You, the dangerous demon who was never challenged by anyone because they were all afraid of you, and who always swore that he would never even touch a human other than to take his payment during a contract,” With a grin, he watched Izuna and crossed his arms comfortably over his chest, “Never thought any of us would see the day.”

“I guess she was right,” Izuna sighed, “It kills me to admit that, you know.”

“This mate of yours...” Obito looked in the direction of the building where [Name] was currently putting the finishing touches on her final part to her exam, “She reminds me of Rin.”

Izuna also looked over to the building and nodded, “Yes, she definitely has some elements to her personality that remind me of Rin, as well.”

“She’s been a good influence on you,” Obito suddenly stated as he grinned to Izuna, “You don’t seem to have that cold malice in your eyes anymore. Not to mention the fact that you walk around with natural-colored eyes for the most part. I think Madara was a little insulted when he saw that.”

Izuna chuckled, “Keeping tabs on me, are you? Well, you know as well as I do that when our masters make a request, we have to follow it and she’d asked me to keep my eyes a natural color. Call it my new habit.”

“I suppose,” Obito observed the calmness that radiated from Izuna and smiled to himself, “You really do love this girl, don’t you?”

“I wouldn’t have mated with her otherwise,” Izuna grinned, “I’ve waited a hell of a long time to settle down with just one woman after my wild early to late-hundreds, so I guess you could say that she was worth the wait.”

The two fell into a comfortable silence after that, watching as students began to flood out of the building, all with relieved expressions on their tired faces. Their eyes quickly caught [Name] as she filed out of the front doors, noticing that she scanned the crowds for Izuna as she normally did when he was with her in public.

“Guess that’s my cue,” Izuna uncrossed his arms and looked to Obito, who was beginning to vanish with the lack of magic keeping his form there, “Will you have enough time to greet her, or are you going to wait?”

Obito looked down at himself before looking to Izuna with a smile, “I’m going to wait. I think Rin would be a little upset with me if I were to introduce myself before she got the chance to. Both her and Lee are very excited to meet this special woman of yours.”

“Suit yourself,” Izuna watched him, “Tell everyone that it won’t be too much longer. [Name]’s transforming faster than I thought she would, so it won’t be long before she can no longer stay on this side.”

“That’s because you’re cheating and figured out how to push the transition,” Obito chastised with a teasing tone.

With a roll of his eyes, Izuna shot a playful glare at his clansman before sending him off with a nod of the head. Once Obito’s figure had fully vanished, Izuna scaled down the side of the building hidden to the students and made his way to [Name].

When he found her, she was being pulled into a conversation with several boys roughly her age as they blocked her path. Izuna could tell instantly that she was uncomfortable but hung back to see what she would do. He knew that as a part of her developing into a demon, that would eventually have to learn to feed off her instincts to hunt once human food no longer satisfied her.

_Maybe this is a good opportunity to see how far she’s coming along_, Izuna thought to himself.

He quickly disappeared out of sight and stayed just centimeters from the range at which he knew she could sense him, simply watching as she reluctantly engaged in conversation with the males in front of her.

“You know, you could come to the party with us,” One said with a grin, obviously planning something more sinister than simply inviting her to join them for a grad party, “No one would care if you had several escorts.”

[Name] wanted to roll her eyes at his lame attempt to seduce her with the promise of all of their attention, “I’d really rather not.”

“Why?” Another asked, leaning in far too closely for her liking, “You don’t want to be doted on by some of the best jocks from this college?”

“No, not really,” Came the snippy reply, although right now she was using this in attempts to hide the anxiety burning inside of her. _Where the hell is Izuna?_

“I think she’s just shocked that we noticed her,” The first boy grinned down at her, “She went from looking like a home-schooled little girl to a gorgeous college graduate, so we may have to show her our appreciation for good looking girls.”

[Name] glared as one of the boys surrounding her reached out to touch her, “Back off. I mean it.”

“Come on, don’t be like that!” One of the guys laughed as two others finally made contact with her, cupping their hands around her arms while another touched her lower back, “Come play with us, and then we’ll go to the party.”

[Name] bristled, feeling a new level of anger that suddenly began boiling into rage fire up within her. At that moment, she felt instincts that didn’t feel like her own start to dictate what her next moves should be, with the immediate response to kill the three that were touching her being the forefront.

She also felt unbelievably upset with her mate, who she thought would be her saving grace as she knew he would be watching from his spot on the roof. Perhaps if he had told her that she would undergo a physical change as well as internal with the transition from human into a demon, she might not have been as angry as she was that moment.

However, all of that was pushed aside with the main instigator from the group of boys stepping far too close to her so that he could lean down until his lips were inches away from her own.

“Just so you know, we don’t usually take ‘no’ for an answer,” He grinned, scanning the area to see that the majority of the student body was gone and only stragglers heading home were left, “What do you say? You don’t want us to have to _force_ you into this, now do you?”

[Name] glared up at him, suddenly feeling all the anxiety and intimidation from before quickly disappearing and turning into that quickly growing rage, “I said, _back off_.”

As he reached up to touch her, [Name]’s hand grabbed onto his face faster than he could react and with surprising strength, she slammed the jock down onto the ground as the others stared at the two completely stunned.

“Holy shit,” They all watched her heave in heavy, ragged breaths as she stood up, “Girl’s a damn powerhouse!”

[Name] sharply leaned her neck to the side to release the kink that had built up before turning around to face the rest of the guys, “Someone else want to play because I would love to turn one of you into my punching bag.”

One of the guys smirked, obviously delighted at the chance to roughhouse and presumably turn it into something sexual, “Come at me, babe.”

As [Name]’s temper flared, so did the fatigue that suddenly hit her. She had thrown her fist up to attack the pompous boy but found that her feet were planted in their spot and she had no weight behind her punch.

It was then, that she felt a familiar tremor rush down her spine at Izuna’s fast approach.

“Guess she was all bark and no bite,” The guy taunted, cracking his knuckles as he approached her, “Suppose that means I have to rile her up some more.”

[Name] listened to the sickening laughs from all of the jocks behind him as he prepared to strike her when her vision was cut off and left her staring at the Uchiha clan’s symbol on the back of Izuna’s clothing.

“You know, it’s not nice to threaten a lady,” Izuna’s eyes slimmed as his lips pulled into a grin, “Especially a _demon’s mate_.”

[Name] could immediately taste the fear in the air, wondering if Izuna was going to kill them or let them flee.

“[Name],” Izuna reached behind him to gently take her hand, “Time to learn a few things about hunting, but first–” his eyes suddenly spun into his Sharingan as he caused all of the boys in front of him to collapse onto the ground, “we put them to sleep. Better you learn how to feed on the unconscious before having to kill someone who is still trying to fight you off.”

With her rage no longer burning as it had been, [Name] stared dumbly at the unconscious boys before looking up to Izuna, “Right here, in the middle of the schoolyard?”

“Don’t worry, no one’s around that will understand what they see even if they catch us,” Izuna assured, “However, you need to be quick about this and listen carefully, so you don’t make a mess and cause a scene.”

With a slow nod, [Name] watched as Izuna knelt down and pointed to one of the jock's forehead, “You’re far enough along that you should be able to visually see human essence now. So, look at all of these humans and tell me what you see.”

[Name] watched him before looking to the fallen boys, taking her time to study each of them. She squinted her eyes, trying to find what it was Izuna was hoping she would see when suddenly she caught a glimmer of something iridescent coming off one of the boys. It immediately caught her attention, drawing her in as the back of her throat began to burn.

“There,” Izuna watched her, sensing that she was slowly becoming distressed at the first real sign of hunger she’d experienced so far, “Look at his essence and tell me what it is that’s drawing you in.”

She slowly dropped down to her knees beside the boy, unconsciously licking her lips as she stared down at the glimmering substance, “It almost looks like a cloud but smells wonderful, like freshly baked bread and homemade stew. Does it always smell so good?”

“When you’re starving, yes,” Izuna chuckled, kneeling down beside her to wrap his arm around her waist while leaning in close, “Now, focus on how hungry you are. Let that guide your behavior and allow your instincts to take control.”

[Name] continued to follow Izuna’s instructions, as she stared down at the iridescent cloud barely hovering above the boy’s face. The longer she stared, the more her stomach began to rumble, and the more her throat burned.

It was with the first tentative, curious inhale that her instincts kicked in and sent her into overdrive.

Izuna, who was watching her closely, grinned as [Name]’s eyes seemed to dilate with her hunger. When he knew that she was ready, he released his grip on her to give her space as to not be considered a threat to her meal.

“Such a good girl,” Izuna crooned with a pleased expression, watching her reach out to touch the boy’s essence, “Good for it. _Go for the kill_.”

[Name] didn’t hesitate, no longer standing the burning in her throat as she grasped onto the boy’s entire essence and proceeded to swallow it faster than Izuna anticipated. She almost groaned in pleasure at how easily it slid down her throat, and how the hefty meal instantly settled her empty stomach as she finished it off.

“Well done,” Izuna felt his hunger peak at how savagely she’d ripped the male’s essence from his body to feed on, “Feeling better now that you’ve had a good first meal?”

[Name] sat back on her hands as she caught her breath, letting the realness of what just happened to sink in as her hunger subsided, “I really killed him, didn’t I?”

“Yes,” He didn’t bother denying it, “You can’t expect to take partial meals when you’re learning how to hunt, so I would get used to this. It will only get easier the more you hunt and how frequently you feed. You were quite obviously very hungry to have devoured his entire essence in one go.”

“He was... foul,” [Name] spat out, choosing to push aside any remorse she might have felt, “I know what he and the others wanted, and I refuse to acknowledge any sort of sadness for the loss of his life.”

Izuna whistled, “How cold,” He knelt beside her again, leaning towards her to nuzzle the side of her head, “_I think I like this side of you._”

[Name] turned to look at him, catching the arousal in his eyes before he’d turned away to pick his victim. She stared, watching as a different type of hunger began to swell at how easily he gobbled down his own meal.

“Izuna,” She said his name through ground teeth as her chest clenched, suddenly feeling short of breath, “Take me somewhere. _Now._”

He turned to look at her, smirking at the way she stared him down. He didn’t hesitate when he grabbed her, whisking her away from the human males as he brought her to the roof he normally occupied before slamming her down onto the concrete floor.

[Name] gasped loudly as her back hit the rooftop but was cut short as Izuna hungrily kissed her. There was no restraint in the way he touched her, and she found that her desire pulsated strongly because of it.

Izuna all but tore her school uniform apart as he kissed her like a starving man, not wasting any time as he fumbled with his clothing. With a bruising grip on her hips, he lined himself up, plunging deep into her heat without warning. She moaned his name loudly against his mouth, not caring that they weren’t in the safety of her bedroom as he thrust into her hard with abandon. He elevated her hips enough to leave her at his mercy, using the leverage to hit every spot within her that had her repeatedly crying out in pleasuret. She felt hear peak rapidly approaching with the brutal pace he set and the way his pelvis brushed against her clit nonstop to aid to the blissful torture.

“_Look at me_,” Izuna ordered with a deep growl, leaning down to lock eyes with her as he took her.

As [Name] opened her eyes, Izuna’s arousal spiked at the sight of her new irises. Now bleeding the signature crimson that all demons had, he smirked and immediately leaned down to bite her neck.

[Name] sunk her nails into his back as a plethora of sensations enveloped her the longer he bit her and the harder his hips met her own. It left her gasping for air and with nothing to do but scream his name as she shut her eyes tightly through her first release. 

When the wave of sensation subsided for its next build-up, [Name] opened her eyes again as her mouth began to water. With the sight of Izuna’s bare neck, the desire she felt for her mate and the almost painful arousal not yet satisfied made her gums ache the longer she stared. There was a moment where she felt a sharp pain in her mouth, which was replaced with an intense craving to bite him.

The response was immediate.

Izuna’s eyes snapped open the second her newly elongated fangs sank into his neck. Having never been bitten by another before, he felt a rush of arousal shoot through him stronger than anything he’d felt before. As he slammed himself forward, he heard [Name] scream in pleasure against his neck as she clamped down harder.

The harder she bit him, the more intense the waves of arousal became, and the rougher he started to take her.

With neither one of them willing to release the other, the erotic and passionate lovemaking went on until [Name]’s core rippled around him as she crested. She couldn’t hold back her pleasure as she threw her head back to scream his name. Izuna pulled away in time to watch her, grunting hard as his climax shook him to his core.

It took them some time to collect themselves before either one of them moved, with Izuna pulling away slowly as he took notice of all the bruises that had flowered on [Name]’s body that were slowly starting to heal themselves.

“That... That was intense,” [Name] took deep breaths, watching as Izuna fixed his pants before picking up the rest of his outfit, “Did I hurt you?”

Izuna paused, looking down at her with an amused grin as he reached for her, “_You_, hurt _me_? Not even slightly. If anything, I’m going to need you to bite me a lot more when we have sex.”

[Name] blushed at that, “It felt that good?”

“Doesn’t it feel good when I bite you?” He continued grinning, picking her up while also wrapping his top around her to cover her body, “I’m assuming it feels the same both ways.”

She let him dress her before he picked her up, this time to carry her towards the edge of the rooftop, “I suppose you’re right...” She gripped the fabric tightly to keep it closed as he leaped from the rooftop and began their journey home, “I didn’t mean to interrupt your feeding.”

“Don’t even think about apologizing to me for what just happened,” Izuna smirked, “If taking you hunting with me is one of the triggers to your sex drive, then I’ll be damned if you ever eat alone.”

[Name] rolled her eyes with a grin, but found that she couldn’t argue with him after what she’d just experienced.

. . .

“Alright, so we’ll be at my parent’s house shortly,” [Name] looked down at her phone before turning to Izuna, who sat in his seat comfortably with his arms folded across his chest, “Do you remember what we agreed on?”

He grinned down at her, “You know, you’ve asked me that seven times now. I don’t think it would be easy to forget with your constant reminder.”

“Don’t be rude,” She glared at him, “I just want to make sure neither one of us gives away what’s actually going to happen. Mum will ask a lot of questions and dad isn’t exactly the easiest man to fool. They’re both very smart and very quick to pick up on little details.”

Izuna leaned close and kissed her to silence her, “Don’t worry. Just leave the talking to me.”

“Great. We’re doomed then.”

Izuna chuckled as [Name] leaned against him, smiling as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders before turning his attention to the few remaining passengers on the bus they were currently on.

They chose a seat in the back where they would have some measure of privacy, and with another hour to wait until they reached their destination, Izuna decided to spur on a conversation with [Name] that he’d been wondering would ever happen.

“You know, you never did ask me very much about being a demon,” Izuna spoke low enough that only she would hear, “Now’s your chance to ask since we have nothing else to do.”

[Name] contemplated his offer before closing her eyes, “Okay then. What are some unique qualities demons have? Other than what you’ve shown me, that is.”

“Depends on the demon clan, but most bloodlines have traits that are shared across our kind,” Izuna explained, “For example, every demon can manipulate the human mind to some extent. We Uchiha have our inherited ability with our eyes as I’ve explained before, but each demon has the power to refocus human attention and essentially shape a human’s wants or desires.”

“So, does that usually come in handy with hunting or with contracts?”

“Yes. Most demons will do that with a hunt because of the delicacy that comes with a contract, as you learned from your experience early on with me,” He answered, brushing his lips with the top of her head, “There’s also a little trick I never told you about, but you’ll have to promise not to cause a scene when I tell you.”

[Name] pulled away to look up at him suspiciously, “What’s that?”

“Demons can read the thoughts of humans,” Izuna grinned, knowing that [Name] had been completely oblivious to this talent even when they’d first met, “Especially with a demon and his human contract. It’s like telepathy at times. Mates are not exempt from this, either.”

“... You mean to tell me that you could read my mind this entire time, and never thought to tell me?” [Name]’s brow twitched as she tried to keep her emotions in check, “_The hell_?!”

With a shrug, Izuna pulled her flush against him again and pressed his lips against her ear, “I never thought it was important because you were so open with me, so I guess I kind of forgot to mention it,” He could feel her temper flare and chuckled to himself, “Now that you know, I’ll teach you all of the tricks so you can use it all on me to get back for the last year if you want?”

“What’s the point?” [Name] muttered, “All I’d read are thoughts of how many times a day you want to have me on every surface of the house.”

“Touché,” Izuna grinned, “To be fair, it’s not all dirty thoughts. I think about a lot of things.”

“Like what?”

“Like how you’ll think of my family when you meet them,” Izuna revealed, “Also, how you’ll adapt as you continue to fully transition into a demon, and how you’ll settle into your new routine once we’re on the other side.” 

[Name] looked at him and smiled small, “You really think of that a lot?”

“Of course,” Izuna grinned, “Does it surprise you to know that you’re always on my mind one way or another?”

“A little,” [Name] said with slight embarrassment.

With a sigh, Izuna chuckled and held her closer, “You underestimate me, don’t you?”

She caught the teasing tone, “No, I just don’t like to assume!”

“It’s okay,” He chuckled again, “Anything else you want to know?”

[Name] pouted a little as she adjusted her position to get a little more comfortable, “You said that a human turning into a demon takes time, but it hasn’t been that long since you bit me and I feel a lot more different now.”

“Part of that is because every time we touch or get intimate, I’ve been subtlety pushing some of my demonic energy into your body,” Izuna admitted with a grin, “It was a hunch I got from when I healed you, and so far it seems to be working.”

“Isn’t that dangerous, though?” [Name] frowned.

“Shouldn’t be, considering you’re already in transition,” Izuna blinked, “Because I’m the one who turned you, you should be completely compatible with me in every aspect. That means that even if I have to push a lot of my energy into you for whatever reason, you shouldn’t feel any backlash.”

“Interesting,” [Name] mused, nodding at his explanation before looking up at him, “Does that influence how I’ve been feeling lately?”

Izuna grinned, “I won’t deny the fact that it might have been a precursor to your inflating arousal.”

“You mean you’re finally admitting to being the reason I’m almost always horny now? Figured as much,” [Name] rolled her eyes with a slight grin, “What about the increasing hunger?”

“Well, demons don’t usually eat human food, so naturally your body will start to crave a different source of sustenance. You’re still able to choke down your meals without much trouble, so you should be fine to eat whatever your family serves,” Izuna explained to her, “You’ll know when you can no longer tolerate human food because you’ll feel like your body is rejecting it once you eat something.”

[Name] frowned, “Won’t that be a problem for you?”

“I’ll be fine,” He grinned, “I’m old enough that it won’t bother me to eat a whole meal. It hasn't bothered me to eat what you've made, so why would it now?”

“I suppose, but that still doesn’t make it fair for you.”

“So, you would have me sit there and not participate?” Izuna’s brow rose.

“No!” [Name] shook her head, “That’s not what I meant!”

Izuna chuckled at her dramatics, grinning as he kissed her to silence her, “You’re such a doll, being all worried about me. Besides, the bright side of this all is that like me, you’ll eventually build up a tolerance as you age.”

“But you just said–”

“_I said_ that you’ll know when you can no longer tolerate human food, but that’s because you’ll be transitioned into a newborn demon,” Izuna clarified with a grin, “Once you’ve matured, which is usually around the first couple hundred years in your new body, you’ll find that you can start to indulge in old favorites.”

[Name] stared up at him, not knowing whether to take what he said at face value, what with the grin he kept flashing her, “I see.”

“What? It’s the truth,” He chuckled, “If it eases your worry, you can talk to Rin when we return to my home. She’ll be more than happy to talk to you about the transition from human to a demon.”

“Really?” [Name] gave him a hopeful look, “So, is she really old now? You never really told me how long it’s been since she became a demon.”

“Hmm,” Izuna thought for a moment, “I think she’s nearing her sixtieth year now? She’s not too much older than you are.”

This surprised [Name], “Oh, wow. I kind of thought she'd be over a hundred years old with the way you spoke about their relationship.”

“Nah, she’s still a youngin’,” Izuna chuckled, “She’ll understand better than anyone what you’re going through.”

“That’s good,” [Name] sighed softly, sitting back in her seat as she closed her eyes, “I mean, it’s great that I can ask you questions and all, but hearing it from someone who has been a human is better.”

Izuna nodded, agreeing with her reasoning, “Absolutely.”

"Wait, so how old are you, then?" [Name] suddenly thought as she looked at him.

Closing his eyes, Izuna thought about it for a moment, "Well, Madara is one of the oldest in the clan from our generation at almost two thousand years old, and I'm not that far behind him. Maybe by fifty years? I honestly don't keep track anymore."

"... Seriously?" [Name] gawked at him, "I knew you were old considering you've told me that you've waited hundreds of years for your mate, but I never realized that you were _that_ old." 

"What? Surprised that you're mated to such an _old man_?" He teased, "When demons are born, our bodies grow and mature similarly to you humans until we're roughly twenty-five years of age. After that, I guess you could say that's where time freezes for us. We don't physically change after that."

[Name] nodded slowly, absorbing all of the information he gave her, "Does that mean I'll be frozen at the age I am now?"

"You're just barely over twenty years old, so you won't be finished maturing until you hit a similar age," Izuna clarified, "You could say its 'natures' way of ensuring all demons are physically mature enough when mating season comes around, and to develop properly to use the full extent of our chakra."

Her eyebrow rose, "_Mating season_? You mean that's actually a real thing?"

"Yup. Happens once a year actually," He grinned, "I'll let Madara's mate explain all of that to you when the time comes, though." 

With a slow nod, [Name] sat back to mull over everything he'd told her up until now. Leaving her to her thoughts, Izuna simply held her and waited patiently for the bus to arrive at their stop. About twenty minutes later, he shifted and shook his sleepy mate gently to rouse her once the bus had finally stopped.

[Name] mumbled something about being tired, but got up and followed Izuna, nonetheless.

“Their house is about a fifteen-minute walk away from here,” [Name] looked up at Izuna, “Unless you want to do things your way.”

Izuna grinned down at her, “Since I’m carrying all of the luggage, I think we may want to walk.”

“What was that?” [Name] grinned back, “Can’t handle a little extra weight, big man?”

She felt her insides flutter as Izuna’s eyes flashed red at the challenging tone she spoke with, “Are you sure you want to go there, [Name]?”

“Maybe, but when there isn't a bunch of girls staring at you with hearts in their eyes,” [Name] glanced over to the group of teenage girls that had joined them in the area.

Izuna paid them no mind, ignoring the giggling and the cooing that they made in his direction, “Ignore them. I have more important matters to deal with, like how sassy you’ve become suddenly.”

“What was it that you told me on the bus?” [Name] pretended to think deeply for a moment, “_Don’t cause a scene?_ Sound familiar?”

The Uchiha smirked suddenly, leaning down to her eye level as she shivered in excitement, “Why don’t you wrap your arms around me so I can pick you up, and we’ll do this _my way_.”

[Name] almost gave him a deadpanned expression after hearing all of the teenage girls squeal after hearing the way Izuna spoke to her, “You’re doing this on purpose now, aren’t you?”

“No,” His eyes slimmed in amusement, “Just showing you that I’m more than capable of handling the situation you so dearly teased me about.”

He didn’t give her much choice, having shifted all of their luggage to one hand before swooping her off her feet so that she was practically sitting on his arm. She didn’t even have time to formulate a response as Izuna quickly walked them to the safety of the trees behind the station before crouching down to give him enough momentum to launch them into the air.

“Hey!” [Name] grabbed his shoulders tightly as he took them through the trees, and already she could feel his body shake with his laughter, “It’s not funny!”

“I think it is,” Izuna mused, “You still get so flustered. You should know me better than to never skip out on a challenge, [Name]. I _am_ the dominant one in this relationship, remember?”

“Oh yes, how could I forget,” [Name] rolled her eyes.

Izuna grinned as he jumped out of the trees and into a quiet area where he knew there would be no prying eyes around before landing and setting her down on her feet, “See?”

“Yes, yes, I knew you could do it,” She groaned, rubbing her face with exasperation as she began walking away from him in the direction of her family home, “Come on, _show off._”

Pleased with himself, Izuna followed obediently behind his mate as he took in the surrounding area.

It was a quiet and very well-maintained part of town. He could tell by the scent in the air and the vibrations of the inhabitants mulling around that there weren’t many small children and that most of the humans still living here were older. As he followed his mate, there were curious eyes that followed them from inside the houses, making him grin to himself as the natural feel of their aura might have given off an intimidating air.

“It’s so quiet,” [Name] looked around, “Usually there are families out for walks around here.”

Izuna looked to her and chuckled, “Well, humans are naturally suspicious of anything that seems off-putting. That includes _inhuman_ beings, much like you and me. Most likely the humans living in this area are feeling uneasy with our presence here.”

“That’s unfortunate,” [Name] frowned slightly, “Even I would give off that feeling now, too?”

“Most likely not to the extent that I am, but yes, I’m sure you’ll notice once you come into contact with your family that something may seem off,” Izuna admitted, “Try not to let it bother you. It’s simply one of the many aspects of becoming a demon.”

With a nod, [Name] silently walked forward until they reached her parents’ house. Once they got there, as she lifted her hand to knock, she hesitated.

Izuna watched her with curiosity, wondering why she wasn’t excitedly banging on the door to get inside. He took a moment to study his mate and found that she had anxiety building up with the circumstances of their being there.

“Are you regretting coming here?” His eyes narrowed, as he tried to figure out what had her feeling distressed.

[Name] shook her head and sighed, “No. At least, not anymore bothered as I had been when you told me I wouldn’t be able to stay here once I became a demon.”

“[Name],” Izuna frowned.

She turned to look at him and frowned as well, “What?”

He stared at her as if searching her eyes for an answer before reaching for her, “Nothing,” When his fingers brushed her cheek, he felt her relax a little and sighed, “I’m just trying to better understand how you’re feeling, is all.”

“I know,” [Name] reached up to place a hand over his, “Thanks for being so patient with me.”

Izuna chuckled, “Well, you definitely don’t make it easy at times.”

“I resent that,” [Name] shot back with a small smile, before finally taking in a deep breath as she turned and knocked on the door.

Both waited patiently as they heard footsteps from inside the house when suddenly the lock clicked, and the door opened to reveal an older woman who looked very much like [Name].

“[Name]!” Her mother squealed happily, immediately pulling her into a warm embrace, “Was the trip alright? You got here faster than I expected!”

[Name] winced at the higher pitch her mother seemed to speak with and nodded, “Yeah. As soon as I was finished with exams we grabbed our things and left for the station right away.”

“How wonderful!” She was still grinning as she turned to look at Izuna, who was staring down at her with mild surprise, “You must be [Name]’s fiancé. I’m Itako [Surname].”

Izuna nodded and bowed his head politely, “Izuna Uchiha," He greeted her with his real surname, surprising [Name] as she looked up at him, "It’s a pleasure.”

He took her hand after she extended it and gave it a light shake, careful not to reveal his true strength and did so with the ease that his many years had gifted him. He watched Itako carefully, noticing that she eyed him just as he did her, finding it amusing that she could hold eye contact with him even now. It also amused him that she didn't seem bothered by the intimidating aura he gave off, as he glanced at [Name] and noticed she seemed relieved by this. 

“Well, come on in dears!” She quickly turned to [Name] and pulled her inside, “I've just started dinner, and your father will be home from work shortly. So please, make yourselves comfortable.”

Izuna followed them into the house and noticed that while sparsely decorated, the walls were lined with plain but decoratively flattering frames holding family portraits.

“Yeah, mum was a huge fan of family pictures,” [Name] walked up beside him and pointed a few, in particular, out, “Those were from family trips around Japan, and the others that you’ll see upstairs are from out of country trips from around the world.”

“Oh?” Izuna grinned, “You did a lot of traveling as a child?”

“Apparently. I only remember some of it, but there’s photographic evidence that I was in other places when I was very young,” [Name] motioned for him to follow her as she walked to the kitchen to peak inside, “I’m going to take Izuna on a tour of the house and then come help with dinner, okay?”

“Sure thing, dear!” Itako smiled as she waved them off, “Take your time!”

[Name] smiled back before pulling Izuna along with her, leading him up the stairs as she pointed out more family pictures and explained the significance of some as they went along. She was surprised at how carefully he listened to her and took in every detail she gave without interruption.

“I’m assuming we’re staying in my old room, so we’ll just drop the bags off there,” [Name] pushed open the door and looked around, smiling at the familiarity that surrounded her, “Seems mum didn’t change anything.”

Izuna followed her in and looked around, grinning at how similar the room was to her apartment across the city, “You haven’t changed much from when you were a child, have you?”

“Not in particular,” [Name] sheepishly grinned, “I try to keep my space organized, but my mum used to call it an organized disaster.”

The two quickly set their things down and unpacked in comfortable silence. Once they were finished, Izuna wandered over to her, gently gripping her hips as he pulled her flush against him.

[Name] looked up at him curiously, “Izuna?”

“I’m going to try and make this go smoothly,” Izuna assured, “I know this can’t be easy for you, and while I don’t fully understand how you feel, I’m going to try to make our time here as uncomplicated as possible.”

“You...” She sighed, reaching up to hug his neck, “Thank you.”

With a smile, Izuna leaned down to kiss her gently, “I try,” He continued to kiss her until the sound of the main door opening and closing caused him to pull away, “Seems your father has come home.”

“Seems so,” [Name] smiled up at him, “Let’s go downstairs so you can get the twenty-questions over with.”

Izuna chuckled, “Fair enough.”

He released her hips and let her take his hand, following her silently as they made their way down the stairs and to the kitchen. Inside, a taller man with similar features to [Name] was smiling down at Itako and chatting idly with her until he turned to look watch them enter the room.

“Honey, this is Izuna Uchiha, [Name]’s fiancé,” Itako announced excitedly, as she pulled him over to greet the pair.

Izuna politely bowed his head, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“It’s nice to finally match the face to the name,” Her father mused, “Takanori [Surname].”

The two shook hands before Takanori motioned for Izuna to follow him, sitting down at the table while [Name] went and joined her mother as she finished dinner.

“He seems very nice and is he ever handsome,” Itako leaned close with a grin and said, glancing over to her husband as he talked to Izuna, “I've never heard of that surname before, so is he from a wealthy family?”

[Name] deadpanned, “Seriously, mum?”

“What? I’m only asking because he seems to hold himself differently than if he was born into a commonwealth family. He also seems to have more manners than a normal boy would,” Itako defended, “So? Is he?”

[Name] didn’t know how to answer her without giving away his true identity, “Dunno. You’ll have to ask him yourself.”

“You mean, you don’t know?” Itako shot her daughter a look that told her [Name] knew more than she was letting on.

With a slight groan, [Name] took to cutting up potatoes rather than answer her directly, “What does it matter?”

“Are you going to go and live with his family when you two get married?” She asked curiously, picking up some vegetables to prepare for the stew she was making.

“Something like that,” [Name] nodded, “Izuna has family overseas and I think that’s where he was planning to bring me. Like I said, you should ask him for more details. He knew I was stressed because of exams, so he never really brought any of that up because he knew it would just stress me out more.”

Itako seemed satisfied with that, “I see. Well, it will be sad to see you go.”

“I know,” [Name] smiled sadly, “But, I love him, and I want to go with him.”

Itako stopped what she was doing to look at [Name] with a teary expression, “Oh, honey.”

As [Name] and her mother shared a moment, Izuna inconspicuously watched out of the corner of his eye with a calm smile.

“So,” Takanori set down the drink he had in his hands and watched Izuna carefully, “What is it your family does?”

Izuna turned his attention to [Name]’s father, “My family owns several small but successful businesses overseas.”

Takanori didn’t like how vague Izuna was being, but accepted the answer with a nod, “Then, you come from money?”

“You could say that,” Izuna chuckled, “My family isn’t overly wealthy by any means, but we aren’t hurting, either,” He looked over to [Name] with a smile, “A few of my family members are increasingly excited to meet her. My sister-in-law, especially.”

“I see,” Takanori couldn’t help but smile, “You discuss [Name] with your family a lot?”

“Oh yes,” Izuna chuckled again, “I think I’ve annoyed my elder brother with how much I talk about her, and how much I admire her determination.”

“Dinner’s ready!” Itako suddenly called out, smiling as she and [Name] brought over the food to set down in the middle of the table, “I’ve made many different things because [Name] never told me what you like, so feel free to help yourself and take whatever you’d like, Izuna.”

“Thank you,” Izuna smiled back at her, looking up to [Name] as she set down a plate and a bowl in front of him before setting down his cutlery, “And _thank you_.”

[Name] rolled her eyes but grinned down at him nonetheless, which was not missed by both of her parents.

. . .

After the long dinner and extended evening of socialization, Izuna leaned against the headboard to [Name]’s bed as he watched her change into her pajamas, “You weren’t exaggerating when you said your father would be difficult to fool.”

“Yeah, he’s a bit on the suspicious side,” [Name] pulled her shirt over her head before unclasping her bra to toss them both into a laundry basket, “It’s in his nature, though. He was always the parent I feared whenever I got in trouble.”

Izuna shamelessly let his eyes wander over her form and grinned, “I can’t imagine being a father and watching your only daughter bring home a man is without cause for suspicion, either.”

[Name] looked over to him and grinned back, “No, probably not. He seemed to like you, though. Mum, too.”

In the blink of an eye, Izuna was in front of her as he wrapped his arms around her bare waist, “Do you have an attached bathroom?”

“Yes,” [Name] seemed to follow his train of thought, pulling at his clothing as he started leading her towards the door, “Just try and keep yourself under control, will ya?”

Izuna smirked, “I should be telling you, that. You’re the one that will feel frustratingly high levels of arousal without warning while still in transition.”

Shivering, [Name] tried not to ogle his bare chest as she removed his top, “Don’t even go there.”

With a chuckle, Izuna helped relieve her of the rest of her clothing before kicking his own off, “I’ll be a good boy as long as you don’t instigate.”

“Trust me, I’m not planning on doing anything naughty while under my parents’ roof. That’s just wrong,” [Name] giggled, reaching past him to turn the shower on, “I just have to make sure not to look anywhere but your eyes.”

Amused, Izuna waited for the water to heat up before pulling her into the shower, “As if that will help,” He watched her face twist with confusion and leaned down to brush his nose against the side of her head, “Don’t tell me that you can’t feel the change in my body temperature or smell the arousal in the air when you breathe.”

[Name] shuddered, “It’s not working, Izuna.”

He grinned, watching as she began to furiously wash as means of distracting her from the pulsating ache in her core, “Oh?” She heard him inhale and froze in place, “You’re very aroused and trying to tell me you’re not? I think it’s a little rude to lie, [Name].”

“I’m trying to ignore it, Izuna,” She bit her bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed, continuing to scrub herself down hard enough to cause her skin to break into a rash, “Why are you being like this?”

Her breath hitched when he pressed himself fully against her from behind and leaned down to kiss her neck, “It’s because I’m hoping to convince you to come for a run with me tonight...” With a nip of his fangs, he ran one of his hands down her body in a teasing manner while cupping one of her breasts with the other, “And to let me have my way with you several times over so that you scream my name sweetly like you do when you’re in the grips of pleasure.”

[Name] couldn’t help but moan out slightly at the thought of being on the forest floor with him pummeling her into the ground, “Izuna–”

“It’s convenient that your family lives close to the woods,” He swiftly spun her around so that she was facing him, as he quickly picked her up off the shower floor and pressed her back against the cold tile to watch her gasp, “So, what do you say?”

“Hell yes,” She couldn’t stand the burning in between her legs much longer, “How fast can you get us to the woods?”

He smirked, “Just say the word.”

[Name] grabbed handfuls of his hair as she pulled him into a needy kiss, loving the feel of his hands all over her body as she closed her legs tightly around his waist. She felt him shift his body to press her tightly against the wall, as he settled his claws on her hips to dig his nails painfully into her flesh. She didn’t mind, as the added pain made her desire spike and at that moment, she wanted to shove him down onto the bathroom floor and ride him into oblivion.

As if reading her thoughts, Izuna ended their kiss and hauled her roughly from the wall, “Hang onto me tightly.”

She did as she was told and felt the shrill breeze of the night touch her wet skin as he speedily took them from the confines of the bathroom into the woods. Once outside, Izuna had her pinned down beneath him as he greedily kissed her.

“Izuna~,” [Name] moaned his name as he kissed down her body, arching her back when she felt his tongue press against her core.

He took his time with her despite how feverish she was, relishing in her moans as he turned her into a gasping mess within seconds, “You must want me badly to be falling apart this fast.”

“Just fuck me already,” [Name] cried out when he bit down on her thigh, “Izuna, please, I’m literally in pain right now because of you so don't you dare try to draw this out!”

"Such a vulgar mouth," Izuna grinned, knowing that the arousal for a new demon could be excruciating, “Well then, since you asked me so nicely~”

[Name] yelped as Izuna swung her around onto her stomach, feeling her hips being pulled back as he hovered over her, “W-What are you doing?”

He didn’t speak, merely hooking an arm around her waist before entering her in one swift motion. She moaned his name out loudly into the night, pushing back against him as he thrust into her hard and without mercy.

“You should know how much it pleases me to hear you scream my name,” Izuna pulled her flush against him by the handful of hair he’d held tightly as he continued his torture, “Almost as much as when you’re being this compliant.”

[Name]’s body reacted with each stroke of his length and how he spoke to her, burning again with what seemed like a bottomless pit of desire, “_Fuck_!”

He smirked, leaning down to bite her when she surprised him by reaching around to grab him by his hair. She’s managed to untangle herself from him, and somehow, he found himself on his back with her hovering over him with uncontrolled lust in her now crimson eyes.

“What a surprise,” Izuna was smirking, reaching for her only to be cut off when she swung her leg over his hips to straddle him and lowered herself onto his length with a low moan.

Izuna growled deeply as [Name] rode him, not letting up as she worked her body above his with everything she had. He felt his hunger grow the longer he watched her body gyrate and her breasts bounce, grabbing onto her legs with his claws raking down her flesh to cause her to bleed. She didn’t care, tossing her head back with a moan as she was hit with twice the sensation.

She didn’t have time to announce her orgasm, as her legs spasmed and her body curled in on itself while she cried out. Izuna took this as his opportunity to spin them around, pinning her down with her hands above her head as he continued to slam himself inside of her like a well-oiled machine.

“[Name], you’re turning into quite the little succubus,” Izuna smirked down at her, “I don’t know if I’ll be able to hold back if you keep wanting me to _fuck you_ like this.”

Struggling to get her hands free, [Name] was left at his mercy as he took her as he saw fit, “Just shut up–” she gasped as he changed his angle and struck that wonderful chord within her that easily had her falling apart in seconds.

He continued to watch her as he neared his release, only breaking his focus to bite her as he reached his peak. His mouth against her neck muffled his groan, as his cock pulsed with the release and the sensation of her body milking him. With heavy breaths, Izuna released his grip on her wrists and pulled his fangs out of her neck as his body shook.

[Name] gasped for air as her whole body twitched, relieved that the burning ache in her core had finally subsided, “I don’t think I can handle being that horny for very long.”

Izuna chuckled as he pulled away to look down at her, “You say that, but look at you,” He grinned, seeing how blissful she looked, “You just had the time of your life, so don’t complain. I’m certainly not.”

She shot him a tired glare, but didn’t argue, “We need to get back.”

“We do, but I think you need a minute to catch your breath,” Izuna argued, “Wait until the heat in your body has gone down to normal, and then we’ll go. Otherwise, you’ll be ramped up again and we’ll just end up right back here within minutes.”

“Seriously?” [Name] groaned as she covered her face with her hands, “Am I going to be like this forever now?!”

“No,” Izuna chuckled at her dramatics, “Eventually you’ll be able to control your desire, but as a newly developing demon, you’ll have a harder time ignoring the triggers.”

“Not that you’re helping or anything,” She glared at him, pointing an accusatory finger at him, “You goaded me on in the shower because you knew this would happen!”

“True,” He grinned, “But if I had of left you alone to stew in your arousal, you might have taken it out on your family by letting that desire turn into hunger and try to feed on them. I didn’t think you’d want that, so I intercepted in a way I knew I could help you best.”

[Name] wanted to continue being angry with him but found that she couldn’t. Yes, he got to exploit the side of her that wanted to bang him just as much as he wanted her now, but he did it with (somewhat) noble intentions this time.

At least, that’s what she was going to continue telling herself while she lay there bloodied and naked underneath him.

“Does all of this mean that my transformation is almost complete?” [Name] asked, looking up at him seriously as he helped her sit up.

Izuna nodded, “Yeah, you’re pretty damn close now,” His lips tugged into a small frown, “You know what that means, too.”

“Yeah...” Her eyes clouded over as she bit her bottom lip, “I’ll have to say goodbye to my family.”

“Come on,” Izuna collected her into his arms and hastily brought them back into the bathroom where the shower was still running.

He only released her when they were back under the hot water and took to helping her bathe, trying to soothe her in some way that he knew he could never do with words. He could feel her tremble under his touch and felt his chest tighten, knowing that tomorrow would be one of the hardest days for both of them in some way.

She would be letting go of her mother and father to be with him, and he would be left with the mission of making her decision to abandon everything she knew to be with him worth every minute of her eternal life.

. . .

Morning arrived faster than [Name] had wanted it to, after having difficulty sleeping the entire night. She hadn't been able to relax even while Izuna held her close and rubbed her back in a soothing manner. As for him, after [Name] woke up tossing and turning the fourth time, he'd decided it was best to stay awake and simply pulled her close each time she stirred. He knew she was under a lot of stress with the changes going on and coming to terms with the fact that when they were up to start their day, she would inevitably part ways with her parents for the last time. 

It didn't surprise [Name] when she finally rolled over to get out of bed and looked right into Izuna's open eyes, "How long have you been awake?"

"All night," He chuckled, "Don't worry about it."

"I'm sorry," [Name] frowned, feeling guilty for how much she must have jostled around. 

"It's fine, really," Izuna brushed the hair from her eyes, "Older demons don't sleep much anyway."

[Name] didn't believe him but chose not to argue, "Let's just get this day over with so we can go home."

Izuna let her roll herself out of bed and watched her as she mechanically walked to the attached bathroom after gathering an arm full of clothing. He frowned at the way she moved, wondering how long this depressive state would last once they left the [Surname] house. 

As she entered the room again after doing her morning routine, Izuna was already dressing and looked over to her as she approached, "You know, we could stay for a few days if that's what you'd like?"

"No," She smiled small, "I'll be okay with just this. If we stay any longer, I may not want to leave."

Izuna completely sympathized with her on that aspect, what with his few contracts taking him away from his family and keeping him isolated until the human he served was finished with his services. It didn't get any easier each time he left, so watching [Name] as she was now hit a little close to home. 

"Do you want to leave?" Izuna asked with a serious tone, wondering again if she was getting cold feet.

[Name] looked up at him and shook her head, but her eyes gave away how she really felt. Without a word, she closed the distance to kiss him gently before she excused herself from the room to go and help her mother prepare breakfast.

With Izuna left to his thoughts, he quickly prepared himself for the day and made his way downstairs to find that both of her parents were in the kitchen talking to [Name]. Choosing to give the small family their privacy, he stayed on the opposite side of the wall leaning against it with his arms crossed comfortably over his chest as he listened to their conversation.

"So, you're leaving today to go and live with his family?" Itako asked sadly, "You won't consider having the wedding here before you go?"

[Name] shook her head, "Sorry, but his family is making it very affordable and convenient for both of us to be there and it's really an opportunity that I would be foolish to pass up," She fibbed, not daring to look either parent in the eye as she set the table, "We're not getting married until next year anyway, so don't worry."

"She wouldn't get married without us being there," Takanori chuckled, but [Name] knew it was forced, "Right, honey?"

"Right," [Name] smiled small, "I just want to get on my feet after finishing college, so a wedding is the least of my worries right now."

Itako reluctantly nodded, "Well, at least you're both being smart about it."

"We're trying to be," [Name] continued preparing the table and soon went to finish cooking.

"That boy," Takanori watched her closely, "Is he even a good match for you, because to me you're not yourself."

[Name] froze, as did Izuna who was carefully listening from his hiding spot, "He and I are a very good match, dad. I'm just starting to feel stressed because of the move, is all," She tried to put on her best smile as she turned to face him, "This will be the first time that I'm far away from home, so it's natural that I'm not entirely myself."

"You should be excited to be leaving on this new adventure, but you're not," Takanori quickly stated, causing Izuna to grip his sleeve tightly as he waited to hear what else he would say, "He's not forcing you to go, is he?"

"No. I'm going with him because I want to," [Name] said confidently. She took a deep breath to mull over what she would say next, surprising both of her parents and Izuna all at the same time, "I love him, dad. I love him more than I thought I could ever love someone, even if he is different in ways that I can't explain," She paused, smiling to herself before looking to her father with tears in her eyes, "I can't imagine a world without him." 

At her words, Izuna felt his previously checked emotions waver and had to inhale a sharp breath to keep himself under control. He felt a sense of honor at her confession and smiled to himself as he repeated her words in his head. _Maybe she is just like Rin after all_, he thought with a small smile.

"Oh, [Name]," Her mother inhaled deeply as she tugged her daughter into her arms, "Change is hard, and no matter how much you prepare for it, there will be times where you feel like you've made the wrong choice when you know deep down that it’s right," She looked down at [Name] while her father stared at the two with his own emotions showing clearly on his face, "If you feel like this is the right thing to do, then we'll support you no matter what."

[Name] choked back a sob as she hugged her mother tightly, not finding the words of appreciation she'd wanted to say would amount to the gratitude she felt. She felt her father approach them and looked up to see him smiling down at her despite the suspicious tone he spoke of Izuna with just moments ago. 

"You need to stop growing up so fast," He chuckled, patting her head gently, "You're not supposed to already be finished college and engaged yet." 

"I know," Itako said as she sighed, "It seems like only yesterday you were running into the house after opening your acceptance letter." 

[Name] giggled, rubbing her eyes as she felt Izuna stir from his spot to signal his approach, "That was pretty exciting, wasn't it?" 

"It was," Takanori chuckled. 

Izuna, who had slowly rounded the corner, peeked in carefully as the three slowly started to go back to their spots, "Should I come back in a few minutes?"

"Not at all, Izuna," Itako said with a smile, "Come and sit. We're almost done breakfast." 

He did just that, accepting the invitation as he sat down in the spot Itako ushered him to, "Thanks." 

"So, when do you plan on leaving today?" Takanori asked, trying not to let his emotions leak into his voice.

Izuna looked at him, "It depends on [Name], but I'd say the latest would be in the evening." 

"I see," He nodded, "Well, despite the short amount of time you two have been here, it's been nice to meet you and I hope you take care of our little girl overseas."

[Name] looked over to the two while Itako joined her, admiring the fact that her father didn't seem to be as off-put to let her go as he had been at the start.

With a smile, Izuna looked her father in the eyes and nodded his head politely, "You can rest assured that she'll be perfectly taken care of and looked after as if she were already part of the family. My sister-in-law will definitely see to it that if I don't provide for whatever reason that [Name] wants for nothing."

Satisfied with his answer, Takanori nodded and released the breath he was holding, "That puts my mind at ease."

"Come on, let's enjoy today before they leave," Itako suddenly shushed the two, setting down plates in front of them, "Smile, and dig in."

[Name] watched as her father listened to what her mother said and grinned, wondering if that's how she and Izuna looked when others were watching them.

After breakfast and as the day went on, [Name] had been pulled aside to join her mother with the weekly shopping and to also unwillingly accept gifts that Itako assured her would come in use. She took her from one shop to the next and even forced her into conversation with family friends, having to listen to her mother go on about the handsome fiancé she brought home with her. She tried her best to be polite with them, but of course, she felt judgment from some of the women at how young she still was when the idea of her marrying was brought up. She even had to hold back her glare when _pregnancy_ was spoken of in a hushed whisper.

Meanwhile, Izuna, who had been keeping himself hidden, for the most part, grinned as he watched the exchange and couldn't help but chuckle to himself at how blatantly rude one of the women turned out to be. That was when he got a taste of Itako's true personality, having watched her look the woman in the face and tell her to _mind her own business_ in a less than polite way. It amused him because of the way the older woman handled the situation reminded him a lot of how [Name] tended to react in certain situations herself. 

Eventually, Izuna joined the two after pretending to have simply run into them on his own errands and joined them for the rest of their shopping. He listened to their idle chatter and smiled, letting [Name] enjoy the time spent with her mother and admired how she seemed to brush aside her anxieties as to not ruin the moment. 

"Izuna," [Name] stood beside him while her mother quickly ran into a small market to pick up something for the two of them, "I woke up this morning feeling like my emotions were all over the place, but now I'm calm and am confident that I'll manage to leave without breaking down. Are you doing something to me, so I don't start crying?"

"No," Izuna looked down at her, "That's all _you_, and you're figuring out how to handle the change in your emotions. Being a newborn can make you feel as though you're drowning at times, and the fact that you are holding yourself together in a situation that should leave you a wreck is quite impressive." 

[Name] nodded slowly, "Does that mean I'm becoming a monster?"

"No," He repeated, sliding his arm around her waist to pull her close, "Just because you're holding yourself together right now doesn't mean you won't shed tears later, so don't even entertain that thought." 

She let him pull her close and bit her bottom lip, watching as her smiling mother was approaching them with a wrapped package in her hands, "When that happens, can you use that calming ability on me? I think I'll need it." 

"Of course," He agreed with a small smile, "If it would also help, there's something I could do for your family, too."

"What is it?" [Name] looked up at him.

"I could alter their minds into thinking we've already married and that they were there to see it," Izuna looked up to her mother as she stopped to speak with someone she knew, "Let them see a fantasy of them watching you walk down the aisle at my family's compound, happy that they finally got to meet everyone and how they were a part of the growth of our careers and family."

[Name] stared up at him and felt her heart stop, "You could do that?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't do it without your permission," Izuna looked down at her, "I only brought it up with the hopes that the idea would set your mind at ease and make the separation easier."

She thought over his offer but felt a small tug on her heartstrings, "I don't know if I could let their minds be manipulated like that, even if it was for a good reason," With a sigh, she pulled his arm away from her waist to take his hand into her own and immediately linking their fingers together, "Let me think about it, and I will give you an answer before we leave."

Izuna nodded, smiling as Itako rejoined them, “Ready?”

”Ready,” Itako repeated, returning his smile as she walked with them.

. . .

Finally, as the evening arrived and the two finished packing, Izuna gathered their bags by the door while [Name] hugged both of her parents tightly. She still hadn't given him an answer, so he hung back to give them space while they said their goodbye's. Despite only knowing the two humans for a short period, he felt a small tug of emotion as he watched the small family.

"Promise you'll keep in touch?" Itako sniffled as she reluctantly let [Name] go.

"I'll try," [Name] smiled with a nod.

Takanori smiled small, "Keep out of trouble, and if anything happens that warrants you needing to come home, you call immediately and I will come to get you no matter how far you are."

"Dad..." [Name] giggled, "Thanks."

She then approached Izuna, who was looking down at her expectantly, "_Do it_."

"You're sure?" He asked, only moving as she nodded and looked away to avoid watching what was about to happen. 

"It was a pleasure meeting you both," Izuna stopped in front of Takanori and Itako, shaking both of their hands again as his eyes spun into their Sharingan.

Izuna locked the two in a stare, producing the fantasy that he'd explained to [Name] about how they married and had children after becoming successful in their jobs. He shared with them fabricated memories of how they visited often and how close they were to their grandchildren. 

As he was about to release his hold on them, he felt [Name]'s hand on his arm, "Yes?"

"Thank you for doing this," [Name] said sadly, watching as her parents sat down on the couch and stared up at them as if they were in a daze. 

She felt a pang of guilt even as they snapped out of their trance, and tried her best to smile brightly when her mother insisted they bring their three children with them next time they visited. 

Despite all of this, Izuna using his ocular abilities made it much easier to say her final goodbyes before walking out the door. She didn't feel as though she had to look back and worry about whether her family would miss her now, knowing that they were oblivious to the fact they would never see her again. With that burden off her shoulders, she felt as though she owed Izuna a great deal for making the experience as painless as possible. 

When they finally returned to her apartment, he felt a shift in the air around her and knew that everything she was holding in was threatening to finally come out. So, he did the only thing he could do and grabbed her, holding her close as she cried hard against his chest. They remained like that until the last of her tears were shed, with him soothingly running his fingers through her hair or rubbing her back to console her. 

"Feeling a little better now that you got that all out?" Izuna asked, genuinely concerned that she would start sobbing again if she held anything back. 

[Name] took a few shaky breaths to help relax and shook her head, "I'm fine now."

"Good," He smiled, picking her up as he walked to their room, "I think a good night's rest will help you, so let's worry about anything and everything else tomorrow."

She nodded in agreement, letting him help her change out of her clothing and into something more comfortable for bed. When the two finally crawled under the covers, Izuna used his energy to help produce that calming sensation throughout her body and continued to do so even after she'd fallen asleep. He didn't stop and close his eyes until she was completely relaxed, holding her close as he drifted into a much needed deep sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I normally don't put notes at the end of my works, but I just wanted to thank anyone who took the time to send kudos or favored this fic. It means a lot when I know at least a handful of you are enjoying the story so far, and for those that have commented, a big thanks! 
> 
> I love hearing feedback from people, so feel free to comment or even message me privately! I also love to chat! :)


	6. Before We Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, I did something a little different with this chapter, and I kind of like the way it turned out. There's also the fact that it's not hella fucking long like the previous update, but I honestly didn't feel like this one had to be. **The next one though, will be another huge update**. So prepare thy selves.
> 
> Also, there's quite a bit of sexy content in this one again like in the last one. I know, AGAIN? It wouldn't be me if I wasn't writing about demon Izuna as a swex god. Come on now, you should know this by now. We've only had what... one chapter without swexy content? LMAO oops. 
> 
> I also decided to add in two new faces at the end of the chapter, kind of like how I did for Obito in the last one. Plus, we finally get to see Kai and Mari since their last appearance was in chapter two. I hope y'all like what I did with them, and how I segued into the end of the chapter without them all saying their goodbyes, because I felt like that was gonna be a little much. I mean, with the parents was a different story, but I felt like it would get too unrealistic if I did it with her bff's. Reader-chan will still miss them like crazy, but we didn't need the sappy send-off (there's still gonna be a bit of one, don't worry lmao). 
> 
> **A/N 07/10**; So I'm back to edit this chapter, and I'm happy with the turnout. I think I've made it flow a lot better, so hopefully, y'all approve and understand the new changes. I also edited a lot of the sex scene because when I originally wrote it, I admit that I kind of sped through it and didn't really portray how [Name] felt. So I expanded on it a bit and made Izuna a little more ruthless, so yeah, Izuna is still a swex god. I refuse to write him any other way ;D

[Name] woke up the next day feeling strangely refreshed. With Izuna’s arms still tightly wound around her waist, she looked over her shoulder and smiled softly at how he had his face pressed against her back as he slept soundly. She admired how innocent he looked, wondering what he could be dreaming about to have him so relaxed.

_I wonder if using all of that power yesterday tired him out_, [Name] thought to herself, reaching back to brush the hair from his eyes. She was surprised when he didn’t react and smiled as she gripped his arms to settle back into a comfortable position.

As she laid there, she thought about everything that had happened up until this point, recalling what she told her mother and father when asked about leaving.

“_I can’t imagine a world without him_.”

[Name] felt her cheeks heat up as her words echoed in her head, suddenly feeling very warm as she closed her eyes. She then thought of how caring he tried to be towards her situation, despite not fully understanding what she was going through. She admired the fact that he was being very patient with her and that he was trying, which is all she could ask for.

“Your mind is very busy this morning,” Izuna’s muffled voice called out from behind her, breaking her out of her thoughts as she looked back at him.

She smiled, “Well, I’ve had a lot happen in my life recently so of course, I’m going to be thinking about everything.”

“I suppose,” He chuckled, grunting slightly as he stretched his body out before propping himself up on his elbow to look down at her, “Did you sleep well at least?”

“I did,” She looked up at him, reaching a hand up to touch his face, “Did you exhaust yourself making sure I would be okay?”

Izuna grinned, “Well, I used a little more power than I originally intended to, but it was worth it to know you were settled down and able to rest.”

“You’re so thoughtful,” [Name] giggled, “Since when are you such a lush?”

“Since my mate has been having this strange effect on me lately,” He teased, “What do you want to do today?”

“I think we should pack up the apartment,” She said as she slowly started to run her fingers through his hair, “I was thinking about how you said my transition is almost complete, so we need to figure out what to do with all of my stuff.”

Izuna nodded, leaning down to kiss the side of her head, “Considering there won’t be much that you’ll be able to bring with you, I’d say that’s a good idea.”

“I’ll send it all to charity then,” [Name] closed her eyes and enjoyed the attention, “What _can_ I bring with me anyway?”

“Hmm, probably personal effects,” Izuna traced her body with the tips of his fingers while continuing to kiss her everywhere, “Anything that holds sentimental value I’m sure will be easy to bring, like that necklace you never wear that was from your friend.”

“I don’t wear it because I don’t want to break it,” She sighed softly, “What else?”

He thought for a moment, “Maybe a few pictures? If it’s anything bigger than what you can carry, I’ll have to talk to Madara’s mate to see if she can help you.”

“She has the power to do that?” [Name] looked up at him as he nodded.

“She’s a half-demon, half-witch, remember?” Izuna grinned, “She can bend the rules when she wants to, but there’s a limit to what she can do.”

[Name] smiled at the prospect of what she might be able to bring with her, “If I put together a small bag, do you think she’d be able to help me bring that?”

“I can’t see why not,” Izuna gave her a thoughtful look, “If you want to do that while I go and speak with her, then we can spend the rest of the day packing up this place.”

“Okay,” She was grinning excitedly now.

Izuna smiled down at her, closing the distance to kiss her deeply. He held her close as he did so, for once not intending to pursue anything further. He could feel her desire spike the longer he kissed her but used his prowess to subside her urges and pulsed his energy around her to mellow her out.

As he pulled away, he grinned down at her, “When I get back, I’ll expect you to be wearing just a loose shirt. Ditch the underwear and keep the hair down.”

“Oh really?” [Name]’s brow rose as her lips pulled into a grin, “If I don’t?”

Izuna leaned down so that the tip of his nose barely brushed against her own, “Well,” His eyes slimmed and he could see the excitement in her eyes, “I may just have to _punish you_.”

[Name]’s body shivered, “You know, that almost makes me want to be bad.”

“Fuck, I hope so,” Izuna kissed her deeply with a groan.

With a giggle, [Name] kissed him back before shoving him off, “Promise to hurry back?”

“Promise to be naughty?” Izuna grinned, wiggling his brows suggestively.

“Maybe,” She whispered, grinning back as she watched him get up and start to get ready, “How long will you be?”

He started gathering his clothes and dressed quickly, “Depends on how long it takes me to get to there,” He felt her eyes on him and looked over to her, “I have to go to the spot where I was able to cross over when I was called for the contract. It's roughly three hours east if I take my time. If I rush, I'll be there and back in half of that time.”

“Really?” [Name] tossed the covers off her body and got up, “Will she know you’re trying to contact her?”

“Oh, she knows,” Izuna chuckled, “There isn’t much that gets past her, and she’s probably already there waiting for me.”

“It’s too bad that I couldn’t go with you,” [Name] looked up at him, “But I guess I’ll meet her soon.”

Izuna smiled, “That’s right, so just be patient for a little while longer.”

[Name] smiled back, reaching up to cup both sides of his face to pull him down for a kiss, “Hurry back.”

“I will,” He murmured against her lips with a grin.

When [Name] opened her eyes, Izuna was gone. She blinked, looking around to see if she could sense him but when she didn’t feel him anywhere close by, she took to her task and started collecting everything that she wanted to bring with her. As she toured her apartment, she started with pictures of her family and small trinkets from past trips. She moved on to gifts from her closest friends, and finally to an heirloom from her great, great grandmother.

After she gathered her items, she quickly went to grab a handful of t-shirts as well as all of her bras and underwear before setting it all aside to roll it all tightly so the garments wouldn’t take up too much room. She then went and grabbed some leggings just in case, not entirely sure what she would be wearing when she got there. Once that was all packed, she turned to her valuables next.

_Man, I must have been four or five when grammy gave this to me..._ [Name] smiled softly as she picked up the small music box to reminisce for a moment before she wrapped it into a shirt to pack away. _I wonder when Izuna and I have kids if it would be silly of me to want to pass it along and tell them all about their human heritage?_

Next, she picked up the handful of pictures she’d chosen to bring with her, stacking each in a small pile between more of her shirts to separate each frame. When she focused on each, she let her mind wander back to each scenario with a smile. In particular, she focused on a more recent family trip that her parents had taken her on to Singapore before she started college. The picture she’d chosen, which had been her favorite, was in front of the most beautiful attraction she’d ever seen, and it was a photo where she and her parents looked the happiest.

Finally, she focused on gifts that Kai and Mari had given her over the years. She chose a locket that Mari had given to her for her eighteenth birthday, which had been later revealed to be so expensive that [Name] decidedly kept it safely tucked away to admire without wearing it. _I’m still super pissed that she got this for me, but I just can’t leave it behind_. After putting the locket into the small jewelry box she always kept it in, she turned to the old wax seal that Kai had given to her without much of an explanation as to why. She eventually found out that it was a seal from an older clan that was supposedly royalty but [Name] liked the actual seal so she never thought anything of it.

_I wonder if Kai ever thought that my current situation would happen as a result of her strange hobby_, [Name] thought with a grin, remembering how outraged she’d been the first time she laid eyes on Izuna after the ritual she thought was a complete hoax ended up being real.

[Name] finished putting the extras into her bag before setting everything aside by the front door, looking down at it deep in thought.

“Finished?”

[Name] squealed as she whipped around, seeing a grinning Izuna standing behind her, “How the hell did you sneak in here without me knowing?!”

“You’re still figuring out your senses and you were distracted, so I took advantage of that,” Izuna walked up to her, eyeing her carefully, “Want to tell me why you’re fully dressed?”

Her stomach dropped, soon followed by the heat that swelled immediately at the apex of her thighs, “Well, I wasn’t exactly watching the time and I just finished putting my bag together, so...”

“Is that right?” Izuna encroached on her personal space as his lips pulled into a smirk, “Don’t tell me you _wanted_ to be punished?”

[Name] bit her bottom lip and tried to ignore the wave of desire that suddenly crashed over her. Sure, she’d been excited when he left, leaving her brewing with the many ideas of how he may _punish _her, but now, she had no words.

“Uh...”

With a chuckle, Izuna brought his hand up to her face, tracing his fingers across her cheeks before sliding them back to lace into her hair, “Cat got your tongue?” With a smirk, he tightened his fist and pulled her head back sharply, using his body to pin her up against the wall, “I wonder what I should do with you now?”

For the first time, [Name] felt vulnerable the way he stared down at her, contemplating what he wanted to do to her. She squirmed the longer he stared, catching the amusement in his eyes at her discomfort.

“You don’t like it when I direct my undivided attention on you, do you? Feeling a bit vulnerable?” He leaned down, taking in all of the expressions fluttering across her face.

[Name] frowned slightly, “I don’t know anyone who likes feeling vulnerable...”

“Well, I'm going to change that,” Izuna’s lips were a hair’s breadth away from her own as continued to stare in her eyes, grinning when he saw a worried expression cross her face, “I’m going to bring you up so high that you have no choice but to submit to me in every way possible.”

[Name] bit her bottom lip as she shivered listening to him, with no doubt her mind that he meant every word he said.

“I want you to shake in excitement the second I pin you in place with my eyes as your mind reels with the thought of how good I’ll make you feel,” He paused with a smirk, narrowing his eyes as he spoke with a low, deliberate tone, “I want you to think of my hands and mouth on you each time I have you like this, before I finally sink my cock into you so deep that it drives you into a frenzy,” He inhaled her scent as her eyes widened, “I want to watch as you explode so hard around me that you can’t breathe, so consumed by pleasure that you have nothing to do but hold onto me and beg me for more.”

[Name] shuddered as she drew in deep breaths, wondering if this was Izuna talking, or part of the way he planned to punish her. With the arousal, the mixture of excitement, and how exposed she felt by the way he stared down at her, she had a brief moment of bravery as she narrowed her eyes at him.

“And, if I say _no_?”

Izuna stilled, and she felt the energy shift around him. She instantly recognized the same predatory look in his eyes that used to frighten her when she was first exposed to his true nature, feeling her knees quake and her chest tightened.

“You look frightened. Worried about what I’ll do?” Izuna growled low, smirking as she bit her lip when he tugged her hair back to force her to look up at him again, “How about I make it easy for you?”

[Name] eyed him wearily as he rubbed the hem of her shirt between two fingers.

“I want you naked and on the bed laying down on your back with your knees propped up before I get in there,” With the look in Izuna’s eyes, [Name] felt as though not following his direction would end up in her not being able to move for an unknown amount of time, “If you’re not where and _how_ I want you...” His eyes slimmed in an intimidating way, “I’ll _absolutely love _watching you in desperation as I keep you on the edge all night without giving you the satisfaction of release until I feel you _deserve it_.”

With wide eyes, [Name]’s breath caught in her throat with the assured tone he spoke with, “You wouldn’t.”

“You’d better get going,” Was his only reply as he smirked, fully releasing her.

She didn’t bother to stay back and argue. [Name] took off for her bedroom faster than she was willing to admit, dashing through the door as she slammed it shut behind her. She took a moment to catch her breath, still feeling tremors running up and down her body when she thought of what was to come. All of the possibilities made her mind race, and the heat pooling down into her core made her feel uncomfortable with need.

Choosing the easier of the two options he’d laid out for her, [Name] didn’t waste any time in stripping her clothing off as she padded to her bed.

As she set her hands down on the mattress to crawl over the sheets, Izuna surprised her by hooking his arm around her waist to hoist her body up, “H-Hey!”

“_Such obedience_,” Izuna smirked, “Change of plans. I want you on your knees perched right in front of me on the edge of the bed.”  
  
[Name] heaved in a shaky breath as she followed his directions, looking up at him with wide eyes as she waited for him to make a move.

Izuna watched her closely, pleased at how compliant she was being, “Good girl,” Reaching out, he ran the tips of his fingers down her body as he watched her tremble, “I can tell that even now, you’re terribly aroused with the anticipation of what’s to come. Excited? Maybe even a little nervous?”

“Are you going to torture me?” She couldn’t help but ask, steeling herself for his answer as he grinned down at her.

“I haven’t decided yet,” He said as his fingers traveled back up her body, “For now, I want you to hold eye contact with me and _touch yourself._”

[Name]’s breath hitched, “What?”

“You heard me. If you break that eye contact with me for any reason, you can expect to be on your knees worshipping my cock until I feel you've made up for disobeying my directions,” He said with a smirk, “After that, I may be nice and give you a reward, or I may not. Either way, you’re _earning_ your orgasms tonight and I won’t be taking ‘_no_’ for an answer.”

_... he’s fucking serious about that, too_. [Name] was stunned, staring up at him as she slowly started to move her hand downward.

“Good girl,” He cooed with a sultry tone, pleased as he watched her run her hand down her body until it hovered over her pelvis, “Go on, you know what you have to do. You’re not allowed to stop until you’ve made yourself cum.”

Having no choice but to push aside all of the insecurity she was feeling, [Name] tried hard not to close her eyes as she slipped her fingers in between her legs. Without being able to look away from his piercing stare, she bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood as she slowly circled her sensitive peak.

Izuna watched her, very pleased as he waited for her to inevitably give in and chase her release. It took some restraint not to reach down and help her, as he wanted nothing more than to dip his fingers deep into her heat to make her moan his name.

The longer [Name] stared up at him while she worked her fingers against herself, the shorter her breaths were becoming as she felt the beginnings of an orgasm already building. She wondered if all of the sensations she experienced with this new side of Izuna paired with how he was pushing her out of her comfort zone added to how fast her body pushed to meet his demand.

“So close already?” He grinned, already seeing the tell-tale signs of when she neared her peak as he teased her, “Want some help?”

[Name] whimpered, having to force herself not to look away or close her eyes the closer she got. With barely a nod of her head, she felt her stomach flop with the smirk Izuna gave her as he reached for her, roughly holding her in place while he laced his fingers through her hair again. With a sharp tug, she knew he’d bated her, hissing out a sharp gasp when he forced her head back and he leaned in close with narrowed eyes. 

“You should know better than to accept help when I’ve given you direction,” Izuna growled low as his eyes changed into their natural crimson color, “I said I want to see you cum, and _you’ll do it on your own fingers._”

With a moan, [Name]’s desire spiked as her body continued to race to meet his demand, “Izuna—”

Izuna’s mouth began to water and his fangs ached with the desire to bite her, watching as her legs began to twitch the closer she got. He didn’t have to wait long, grinning as [Name] gasped loudly while her body folded as she met her release.

Satisfied, Izuna stepped back from her to admire her flushed face, “Lay down on your back.”

She took a moment to collect herself before she slowly shuffled back, enjoying the relieving stretch in her legs now that she wasn’t on her knees. When she laid down, she felt Izuna’s eyes run up and down her body.

“I’ll admit, I was hoping you would disobey,” Izuna started to undress, grinning as he caught the hunger swelling in her eyes.

“Oh?” She finally spoke, gripping her sheets in anticipation as he undressed far too slowly for her liking.

When he kicked off his pants, Izuna walked towards the end of the bed, “Mm,” Crawling up, he eyed her in a predatory way that made her core throb, “I wanted to tie you up and do anything and everything to push you to the edge,” He leaned down to nip her thigh, “Make you scream,” he kissed up her leg, “Make you _beg_ as I’ve wanted you to do since our first night together,” Nudging her legs apart, he bit the inside of her thigh, “Make you crazed with such a burning desire that you’re no longer held back by your insecurities and tell me exactly how you feel.”

[Name] squirmed and couldn’t help the whimper that escaped her lips, “Please don’t.”

“Why?” Izuna pushed her legs further apart and immediately thrust his fingers deep into her heat, setting a lazy pace so she would feel every single stroke, “I love watching you gasp and plead with your eyes for me to give you that sweet, sweet relief. It’s intoxicating to see you in such a state.”

“Why are you doing this?” [Name] whined as she arched her back, gripping the bedding tightly in her hands.

Izuna leaned down to give her a long, languid lick as he curled the tips of his fingers with each stroke, “_Punishment_, remember?”

As he disappeared between her thighs, he held her down with pressure on her lower body while he began his torture. He lapped at her clit slowly, making sure to catch her eyes every time she stole a glance down at him. It made him grin, seeing how her cheeks flushed from both pleasure and nerves built up from the whole ordeal.

“I think now’s the time to start telling me how you feel,” Izuna grinned, running his thumb against her bud to keep up the sensation.

[Name] shot him a half-hearted glare, “Is this your way of showing your dominance? Forcing me to do things?”

“I think you know the answer to that,” His eyes slimmed in amusement, “If I wanted to establish my dominance, don’t you think I’d have put you in five different positions and had you screaming by now instead of drawing this out?”

“Izuna–”

“Sorry but, you’re not getting out of this. Not until I get what I want,” He said with a smirk.

[Name] felt her stomach drop, “And what might that be?”

Izuna stared her down, “For you to follow direction. Consider this your last chance before I go with my original plan.”

She couldn’t help but gulp at the warning tone he spoke with, “Izuna...”

Ignoring her, Izuna sharply thrust his fingers deep within her heat, causing her to snap her head back with a breathy moan. He continued this as he leaned down to suck on her bud, not letting up for her to catch her breath.

“Well?” He kissed her inner thigh before looking up to her, “Tell me how you feel.”

[Name] closed her eyes tightly the hotter her body got and the closer her release grew, “Izuna, please–”

“_[Name]_,” his eyes flashed to her own, “Pleading with me to avoid _following my order_ won’t get you anywhere,” Izuna pulled his hand away from her core and tossed both of her legs up over his shoulders before he grabbed onto her hips tightly to lock her in place, “Let’s try another method, shall we? You might want to take a deep breath,” He said mischievously before proceeding to literally _eat_ _the life_ right out of her.

[Name]’s entire body gyrated and squirmed in delight as she moaned his name loudly, unable to do anything but feel the intense sensations that Izuna was currently giving her. Sure, he’d given her many examples of how good he was with his mouth, but _this_. She couldn’t help but cry in shock with how fluidly he seemed to trace every curve from her opening to her clit with his tongue. Amidst her pleasure she even reached for her breasts, squeezing them as Izuna eyed her, feeling his cock twitch at the sight.

The voracity in which he moved his mouth against her and how relentless he seemed at making her crazy was so intense, [Name] was so nearly ready to give him just about anything he wanted if it meant that he would never stop. 

“Fuck, _Izuna_–!” She cried his name out loudly, “Don’t stop, _please_!”

He pulled away suddenly, watching her draw in ragged breaths as she looked down at him with wide eyes, "What was that?"

"Please," She choked out, "Izuna, please-"

"Tell me how badly you want this,” Izuna smirked, ”Tell me you want me to make you cum.” 

[Name] felt like she couldn't breathe, "Izuna—_please_," She repeated.

"Go on. _Say it_," Izuna wasn't budging, watching her intensely as he left her to simmer on the cusp of her release, "_Beg for it._" 

"Izuna, I—"

"_**Say it**_," Izuna growled deeply, causing tremors to run up and down her body.

No longer able to hold back, [Name] finally submitted and gave him what he wanted, "I want you to make me cum. Izuna—_I need you_ to make me cum. _Please_!" 

“Say it again. _Make me believe_ that it’s what you want. _Scream for me to make you cum_,” His eyes slimmed as he smirked, "_Beg me _for it_. Beg for me to eat your pussy so damn good that you can’t breathe._"  
  
[Name] sucked in a sharp breath at how dirty he spoke to her, feeling her entire body throb at his words alone. He made a point of nipping her inner thigh to bring her attention back to him as his eyes bore into hers.

“Don’t make me say it again,” He said as his eyes narrowed in warning, “_Beg me to finish you off_. **_Now_**.”

Her heart was in her throat at the dangerous tone he used to force her into submission once more, "_Izuna I'm begging you_, please—_please—make me_ _cum_!" She screamed, gripping the bedding tightly in her fists as she felt tears prick the corners of her eyes from the heat still buzzing in her core and how aggressively he spoke to her. 

Thoroughly pleased with her obedience, he chuckled darkly as he dipped his head back down to continue, further intensifying his actions much to [Name]’s utter amazement.

It hit her hard and without warning, making her see stars as waves of pleasure crashed over her, leaving her feeling light-headed with the intensity of her orgasm. This didn’t deter Izuna, as he dug his nails into her hips to hold her in place while continuing to speak an exotic language to her core.

She almost thought she would be driven to the point of over-stimulation when Izuna finally released his hold on her, lifting his head to take in her utterly debauched form.

“Such a good and obedient girl," He kissed the inside of her thigh as he praised her, "I take it you liked that little example of my hidden talent? I’ll be honest, it’s been tough holding back this entire time from utterly destroying you with my tongue each time I find myself in between your legs,” He grinned, watching her chest rise and fall with each deep breath she took, “Ready for more?”

“I don’t think I can handle another round of that...” [Name] tried to sit up, but Izuna pulled her back down by her hips, “Hey!”

“Today isn’t about you dictating what happens,” Izuna slowly began to crawl up her body like a predator, “And I’m not done with you yet.”

[Name]'s eyes widened, "_But I_—" She tried to sit up again but he pushed her back down, "I gave you what you wanted!"

"You think that was enough for me to stop punishing you?" Izuna said with an amused tone, "That was only round one. You owe me at least two more orgasms. Maybe three, if I decide to play dirty." 

Pushing what common sense she had left aside as her temper rose, [Name] grabbed him by his arms and with all of her strength, threw him to the side so that she could climb on top of him. She quickly pinned his arms above his head as she laid across his body with her legs folded on either side of his hips.

“I'm done with your games,” She looked down at him, not amused by his smirking face, “You’ve had your fun, and now it’s my turn.”

“_And if I say_ _no_?” He said with a mocking tone.

“You don’t have a choice,” [Name] glared, “Not after what you just put me through.”

Izuna was still smirking, and now he eyed her in amusement, “You mean, how I’ve been making good on my word to punish you? I think you have a misunderstanding of the word, [Name].”

With a haughty glare, [Name] grabbed a handful of Izuna's hair to force his head to the side as she leaned down and clamped her mouth onto his neck. She drove her fangs in a little rougher than intended, but still got the reaction she was hoping for.

“_Fuck_–!” Izuna growled in pleasure, immediately wanting to reach for her hair to lace his fingers through so he could hold her there.

She stayed like that for a moment before pulling away to look at him, “How would you like a taste of your own medicine?”

“Hm, going to try and _wreck_ me?” He grinned up at her, though she could see the arousal from her bite still evident in his eyes, “Alright, let’s see what you can do. Maybe if I’m lucky, you’ll get a little _rough_.”

With the way he smirked and how he taunted her, [Name] slapped him with enough force to sharply turn his head to the side before she could stop herself, “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Izuna literally _purred_ when her hand connected, as he looked up at her with a seductive smirk, “You know what happens when you get physical with me.”

“I do, but I’m not letting you turn the tables this time,” [Name] took him by the face, gripping his chin to hold his stare, “Do you know what it’s been like? To have a constant burning in between my thighs that I can’t ignore. Or when you tease me into madness that almost gives me anxiety for how badly I want you?” She narrowed her eyes, “_That’s_ torture.”

She leaned down and gave him a searing kiss before he could respond, releasing his chin to run her hand down to his groin. She felt him buck against her when she gripped his length in her hand, finding him quite sensitive compared to how he usually was.

“Let’s see how far I can push _you_, Izuna,” She murmured against his lips before shifting to the side, biting him again as she started pumping her hand along his member.

Never in his life had he been assaulted with such a heavy rush of sensation. Izuna groaned again, feeling his eyes shift into his Sharingan from the sheer pressure of his lust. He couldn’t move, as if she’d paralyzed him by her bite while she teased his length to mimic the slow torture he’d given her.

“How does it feel to be on the receiving end, Izuna?” [Name] whispered into his ear, sensing how turned on he was while she continued touching him.

Izuna smirked, feeling the irony of the situation as he looked at her, “I should be asking you that,” He watched as she sat up and felt a shiver run down his spine as she stared down at him with crimson eyes, “Does it make you feel high to dominate me, [Name]?”

She looked down at him, reaching out to touch his face, “If you’d keep your mouth shut, I might enjoy it some more.”

“Oh?” He grinned, “It’s not like you have anything to shove in my mouth to keep me quiet,” He paused, watching how her brows shot up in irritation, “But I have something _I’d love_ _to shove down your throat_ right now.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” [Name]’s eyes narrowed, “To watch me choke on your cock while you grab handfuls of my hair and face fuck me?”

Izuna groaned inwardly, bucking up into her hand with that image in his head paired with the way she tightened her grip and tugged at his length, “_Fuck_.”

She felt every muscle beneath her begin to coil but didn’t give him the chance to turn the tables, as she scaled down his body quickly and immediately sunk her mouth onto his member. She felt his body shake as he released a deep guttural groan, grinning as she bobbed her head at a fast pace with all intentions to bring him to his peak as quickly as possible.

_How does it feel to get a taste of your own medicine, Izuna? I know you can hear me,_ [Name] thought loud and clear, looking up to see that Izuna had lolled his head back with his mouth slightly agape, _Feeling good? Should I keep going?_

Izuna groaned louder the deeper she swallowed him, “Fuck, _don’t stop_.”

Tempted to stop just as he'd done to her, [Name] didn’t slow down, choosing to push him closer and closer to the edge to hear him call out her name as she always did for him. Reaching down to grab Izuna’s legs to pin him down when he tried to buck up deeper into her mouth, she hadn’t realized she made a mistake until one of his hands reached down to grab a fistful of her hair.

_... fuck. Fuck. FUCK._ [Name] gagged as he brought her down onto his length deeper than what she was used to, choking as he brought her up and repeated the motion. She dug her nails into his legs and pulled downward, letting her claws shred his flesh while she tried to think of a way to regain control of the situation.

Meanwhile, Izuna propped himself up on his elbow while he continued to force her into a pace that he wanted, smirking when he heard her moan despite everything, “What’s the matter? Can’t handle having someone pull the rug out from under you?”

[Name] let him handle her roughly like that for a few more passes until she finally had it, biting down on him to hear him gasp sharply. Izuna released his grip enough for her to pull away, as she shot back onto her knees to put some distance between them to regain her breath. With the way she eyed him and her hair a mess from his grip, she looked almost feral with desire. 

Izuna watched her with a smirk, waiting to see what she would do next, “_What’s the matter?_ I thought you wanted payback?”

“Get back down on the bed, _right now_,” She said in a demanding tone.

Challenging her, Izuna sat up fully while still smirking at her, “_Make me_.”

[Name]’s entire body pulsated as she shot forward, slamming into him hard enough to pin him back down onto the mattress. She went to bite him again when he swung their bodies around, surprising her as he grabbed her wrists to pin them above her head.

“You look as though you want to beat me up,” He grinned down at her, “How about I reward you and give us what we both want?”

Izuna was surprised when [Name] thrashed enough to hook her leg around him, knocking to the side enough to get some leverage. She tried to get her hands free and cursed as his grip tightened, choosing to ignore that to use her body to fight him off.

With a grin, Izuna let her bully her way back on top of him, letting her herd him towards the headboard to push him flat against it. When he caught her eyes, she saw the unbridled lust he was holding back, and felt the heat drop down to her center hard enough to make her throb.

Without missing a beat, [Name] straddled his hips as she finally dropped down onto his length, making them both moan in appreciation. She’d been so concentrated on turning the tables on Izuna, that she hadn’t realized how aroused she was and felt all of it wash over her the second she started moving. She gasped his name out, grabbing onto his shoulders as she rode him.

He watched her intensely, immediately reaching to wrap his hand around the back of her neck to pull her in for a passionate kiss. _You’re so damn beautiful_. He felt her clench around him as he laced his tongue around her own, pulling her into action while he used his other hand to help guide her hips to create delicious friction.

“That’s it,” Izuna moaned out when she ground her hips a certain way, “Take all of that frustration out on me. _Get rough with me._”

[Name]’s breathing got heavier the harder he started to move her, biting her bottom lip as her hips moved on their own to the rhythm he set her to. She felt his eyes on her the entire time, knowing that he was succeeding in working her body like the finely tuned instrument only he knew how to play. She shuddered as she gripped his shoulders tightly before dragging her fingers down his chest, letting her nails scrape his flesh as she did so.

“Izuna~” [Name]’s eyes fluttered as she gave a desperate moan, “It feels so good to have you inside of me.”

_There we go_. Izuna smirked as he bucked his hips up, watching as she arched her back and lolled her head back, releasing a pleasured sigh, “Good,” He pulled her to him and kissed her neck, “Because I love watching you _ride me to your oblivion_.”

[Name]’s orgasm hit her when Izuna bit down onto her neck, moaning his name loudly as she slammed her hips down onto him. She surprised him next as she immediately reciprocated, leaning down to bite him hard enough to make him bleed. With the mix of her pulsating around him, the sensation of her bite and the pain from her nails digging into his flesh, it brought him so close to his peak that he didn’t know how much more he could take. It was then that he felt a _snap _in his restraint as his body moved on its own.

Izuna instantly flipped them over, pinning her down by her neck as he took her roughly. She was quickly turned into a moaning and gasping mess at the mercy of his harsh rhythm, and as she looked up to meet his stare, she was stunned to see a darker change in his eyes. His _other half_ had reared up, and he was none too gentle with her. Instead of the intimidation, she expected to feel when faced with him like this, she felt another overwhelming sense of need that was completely different from any other time. With his bruising pace, he had her body chiming again as she exploded around his cock a second time. It was enough for him to crest, with him slamming himself deep into her heat a final time as he shuddered all over.

It took a minute for Izuna to settle down, with [Name] watching him as he clenched his teeth together and gave his head a hard shake with a low growl. He waited for the heat in his body to die down, knowing that if he moved before he was calm, he wouldn’t be able to stop his inner demon from _fucking_ _her_ like that again. When he felt he was finally back in control, he met her eye and grinned down at her. 

“Damn,” Izuna chuckled as he dropped down beside her, pulling her close while they both caught their breath, “I wasn’t expecting you to get me that riled up, but damn [Name], I’m impressed.”

She rolled her eyes, burying her face into his neck as her body finally settled down with the fatigue starting to take over, “You started it.”

“And _you_ finally gave me everything that I wanted,” He whispered teasingly, “At least, what I want _for_ _now_. Consider us even.”

“I’ll give you attitude later. Right now, I just want to sleep,” [Name] murmured, hearing him chuckle but choosing to close her eyes and ignore it.

“Fine,” Izuna shifted so she would be more comfortable, pulling her close to his chest as he ran his fingers up and down her back in a soothing manner.

They both laid in silence and were almost asleep when Izuna’s eyes snapped open at the sound of the doorbell. It only took him seconds to recognize the aura of the two standing outside the front door, making him grin as he looked down at [Name]. He gave her a shake when she refused to let go of him, and chuckled at her reluctance to move. 

[Name] groaned slightly as she stirred, irritated by their sudden visitors as she slowly got up, “Someone had better be dying...”

“You'll be surprised when you see who it is,” Izuna chuckled, watching as she bent down to pick up a spare t-shirt and shorts, “You may want to wear a long-sleeved shirt and pants. Your bruises and nail marks are still healing.”

She shot him a blasé stare before going to her dresser to quickly pull out something to wear, flinging it all on before she walked out of the room and across her apartment.

When she wandered over to the door, she unlocked and opened it without a thought, coming face-to-face with Kai and Mari. She stood there dumbly for a moment, confused and very surprised to see both of them randomly show up, “... Hi.”

“Hi? _HI_? Is that all you can say?! What’s this I hear about you getting married and not telling us?!” Kai glared, pointing an accusatory finger at [Name], “It’s your _pet demon_, isn’t it?”

[Name] pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, “Come in, guys. Let’s not get the crowd of neighbors involved.”

Mari mouthed ‘sorry’ to [Name] as she pulled Kai into the apartment, looking around to see the packed bag that was sitting by the door, “So, it’s true then?”

“Who told you?” [Name] looked at the two, “I’m not mad or anything, but I kind of wish that I had been able to tell you instead of you guys finding out.”

“We called your mum when you stopped answering your phone,” Kai said, crossing her arms to stare [Name] down, “She told us that you brought over a very handsome boy, who _happens to be your husband_, that had taken you across seas to live with his family and that you two came home to visit. Is that really true?”

[Name] watched the two and frowned, “Well, a part of it is. Besides, I thought you wanted me to get involved with him, Kai? It was your idea to ask him to be my lover, after all.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t expect you to go and get married to him!” Kai gave an exasperated sigh, “Stop dodging our questions, too. Are you leaving?”

“You should know the answer to that, considering it was _you_ who forcefully gave her that contract.”

Both girls jumped at the sound of Izuna’s voice, whipping around to finally see the demon in question, who was casually leaning on the wall watching them with his arms folded across his chest.

Mari stared open-mouthed at him while Kai’s eyes widened, "You...”

“Hi,” He greeted with a grin, sauntering over to stand with [Name] as he watched her two friends, “Nice to finally meet you,” His eyes fell on Kai as she stared up at him, “By the way, thanks for giving [Name] the tip about being lovers. I don’t think we’d be mates so soon if you didn’t give her that push.”

Kai snapped out of her stupor and looked directly at [Name], “_Mates_? That means you’re—”

“Yeah,” [Name] blushed, looking away to avoid the look Kai and Mari were both currently giving her, “Don’t think he forced me into this, either. I decided on my own after he’d brought it up and let me think about it.”

“So, that means you’re not traveling anywhere, but going to live with him on the other side,” Kai said slowly, piecing together all of the new information, “That makes more sense now then what your mother was saying.”

Mari frowned as she turned to [Name], “Does that mean you’re not human anymore?”

“Not for much longer, I’m afraid,” [Name] looked at her and smiled calmly to her, “I’m still the same _me_, just... a demon.”

Izuna watched the three in amusement, ignoring the way that Kai glared at him and Mari turned to study him as if to gauge what type of man he was.

“When are you two leaving?” Kai asked wearily, still eying Izuna as she spoke.

He continued grinning as he shrugged, “Whenever [Name]’s no longer able to stay here. She’s almost fully transitioned, so it won’t be much longer now.”

"And I take it because she's still technically human and you had a contract with her, that's how you're able to stay here?" Kai asked with suspicion.

"Something like that," Izuna answered vaguely.

“Do your parents know?” Mari changed the subject as she looked to [Name], “I mean, your mother seemed pretty convinced that you two are married and even had kids together.”

“It was Izuna,” [Name] looked up at him, “He showed them an ideal future where we were married, both had successful jobs working with his family and had our children. I didn’t want to leave without giving them both something to remember, considering that when we leave, I won’t be able to come back.”

“That was... selfless of you,” Kai frowned, looking at [Name] as she uncrossed her arms, “It couldn’t have been easy for you to watch.”

“No, but it put my mind at ease knowing that they won’t miss me as much if I'd just suddenly disappeared,” [Name] smiled sadly, “I wanted to tell you both what happened before we went to see them... that I was his mate now and I was becoming a demon. It just worked out that we got the chance to go there first, and I wanted to get that part over with considering you two know about Izuna’s true nature and they don’t.”

Mari nodded as Kai glanced at Izuna, “They think he’s human, don’t they?”

Izuna grinned, “Her father is a cautious man and most likely suspected I wasn’t entirely as I seemed. He hid it well, but he was suspicious of me up until I used my ability on them.”

“So, if you’re turning into a demon now, does that mean you’ve killed someone?” Kai suddenly asked, turning to [Name] as she changed the subject.

[Name] nodded reluctantly, “Yeah, it’s come to that point where I can’t really stomach human food anymore.”

“If you’re concerned about her hurting an innocent, she didn’t,” Izuna cut in, touching [Name]’s shoulder to feel how tense she’d become, “It was a dirty human male who wanted to put his hands on her, as well as his friends.”

Kai didn’t seem convinced but let it slide, knowing there wasn’t any point in voicing her displeasure. This was the reality that she never expected from their participation in the ritual, but now that it was here with the proof standing in front of her, she felt the guilt that she’d pushed down from the beginning climb back to the surface.

“Are you sure there’s no way for you to come back?” Mari asked sadly, watching as [Name] shook her head, “Why not?”

Not really knowing this herself, she looked up to Izuna as he answered Mari’s question, “It’s because she is human-born. If she was like me and born into a demon clan, there would be easier means to bring her back to this side. For example, the vajra that was used to summon me was a spiritual tool used by my ancestors that channeled a lot of my clan’s power that made it easy to pull one of us from the other side.”

“And because [Name] doesn’t have an item like that, she can’t even be called to take human contracts?” Kai asked, frowning at the prospect that [Name] might never be able to come back, even if as a demon in a contract.

“It would take a lot of steps to summon [Name],” Izuna revealed, “Even if she were to leave behind something precious to her that was of great sentimental value, it would still take strong magic and possibly the assistance of demonic energy from our side to push her through to whoever was trying to summon her. Even then, demons in the clan attached to the relic are selected at random, so it's merely a coincidence that I was the one that was summoned. I should mention that it’s almost always males from my clan that are selected, so there’s even less chance that it would be [Name] even with proper magic.”

“So, is that how you got here? Because we used strong magic?”

“No,” He chuckled, “As I said, the vajra is capable of channeling a lot of my clan’s power. You were able to summon me partially because of that. The other part of a summon depends on the demon’s attraction to the soul that becomes the catalyst in the contract. Some demons will respond no matter who summons them in hopes of a quick meal or as a means of entertainment. However,” His eyes wandered to [Name], “some demons prefer to have a form of desire for their contractor, and not just to their souls.”

Mari frowned, “So, you accepted the contract because of a desire?”

“Essentially,” He grinned, “At first, I took the contract because I hadn’t served a human in hundreds of years and since she was a virgin, I wanted a piece of her pure soul for myself. Then I guess you could say I started to desire her physically as soon as I was in close proximity to her.”

Kai looked from [Name] to Izuna and watched him closely, “Did you know she was going to be your mate?”

“Not really. Demon’s don’t have predetermined mates; we choose our own but there’s always an instinct that tells us when we've found a good match. Matter of the fact is, I fell in love with her and she accepted my courting,” Izuna grinned down at [Name], who was blushing and trying to look anywhere but her companions, “There’s a witch who is my elder brother’s mate. She told me that I would eventually fall in love with a human and when I met this one here, I knew it had to be her. I just had a gut feeling about her.”

“That would be cute if we knew you weren’t whisking her away for eternity,” Kai frowned again, sighing as she looked to [Name], “I can’t believe this is happening... and it’s all my fault.”

[Name] looked at her and grinned, much to her surprise, “Well, at first I wanted to wring your neck for forcing me into that bullshit contract that turned out to be real, but now it’s different. Because of you, I met this asshole and he became the love of my life. All’s forgiven.”

“It’s strange,” Mari interjected before Kai could speak, “If we didn’t know he was a demon, it really would seem like a normal scenario,” She watched them both grin and smiled small, “You two... You two really are meant for each other. Like soulmates, even.”

“You’re right,” Kai sighed, “Sorry for overreacting, but it’s not exactly easy swallowing the pill that one of your best friends is turning into a demon and is leaving with the man who was originally here to take her soul.”

Izuna watched Kai with amusement, wondering how she would react if she knew what he wanted from [Name] in the beginning.

“Well, let’s make the most of it then,” [Name] walked over to the two and hooked her arms around both of their necks to draw them in as she winked, “Order whatever you want to eat in, and we’ll enjoy the rest of the evening together for old time’s sake. You guys can even go through my stuff and take whatever you want, too. I've packed everything I need and I’m giving the rest away.”

The idea seemed to lighten the mood as both girls nodded, “Okay.”

Izuna watched the three with a smile, content that his mate wasn’t getting second thoughts after the confrontation with both of her best friends. He had been worried that they may have had some influence on [Name] if they’d gotten to her before he turned her, but was delighted to know that they wouldn’t cause her any stress. He’d had more than his fair share of her depressive energy when they’d left her parents’ house, and he really wanted to avoid a repeat of that.

“I’ll leave you, ladies, to yourselves for the evening then,” Izuna walked over and pulled [Name] to his chest, leaning down to whisper into her ear, “She told me you’ll be ready to leave in two days, so enjoy tonight and don’t worry about anything else.”

[Name]’s eyes widened at the reveal, “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Izuna grinned, pressing his lips to the shell of her ear with an amused chuckle, “You mean while we were rolling around on the bed?”

“Point taken,” She blushed, pulling away to look up at him, “Where will you go for the night?”

“I’m going to go back to that spot from earlier and talk with my clansmen,” Izuna reached up and stroked her cheek, “Where you still have a small portion of your humanity left, they have some preparations to make for when we arrive. We did it for Rin when Obito brought her through the gate, so we’ll be ready to leave as soon as everything is set.”

_Home... That’s starting to have a nice ring to it._ [Name] nodded and smiled up at him, “Well, be sure to come back as soon as you can tomorrow.”

“I will.”

Both Kai and Mari watched with small grins on their faces as Izuna leaned down to kiss [Name] sweetly before disappearing. They didn’t question how he did it, as they assumed it was just one of his many abilities as an older, higher-ranked demon.

“You know...” Kai looked to [Name] and with a smirk, her true personality blooming out of the rut she’d been in when they arrived, “You weren’t lying when you told us how good looking he is. He’s sexy as hell.”

[Name] giggled, “Yeah, and sometimes the ego that matches the looks pops up, too.”

“Can you blame him? I’m incredibly jealous that you get to see him sans clothing,” Kai fanned her face dramatically with her hand, “Is he good in bed? Please tell me that he’s not just a gorgeous face.”

Mari went red as she waited for [Name]’s reply, “Kai! Don’t you think that’s a bit personal?”

“Hell no. This is what girls do,” Kai grinned, “We talk about our experiences with our guys and talk about sex. Come on, Mari. Typical girl convo here.”

[Name] watched them and sighed with a grin, “I’ll entertain this conversation only because Izuna and I are leaving soon and I want this to be a good night for all of us,” Kai’s eyes locked onto her as she nodded, “Yes, Izuna is _incredible_ in bed. I know I don’t have previous experience to go by, but by the gods he gets intense and he knows how to work my almost-demon body like a finely tuned guitar.”

Mari stared at her while Kai gave a small squeal, “I’m so fucking jealous of you!”

After the reveal, Kai badgered [Name] with more personal questions that were sometimes left with open-ended answers or with a deflecting question in return. She did it in good fun, knowing that Izuna wouldn’t mind her talking about some things but chose to keep a lot of it private. This went on well into the night, even after Kai had ordered take-out and they all indulged in their favorites. What surprised [Name] was during the meal, she didn’t feel sick like she expected to, so it made her evening go a lot more smoothly and enjoyable.

Meanwhile, Izuna wandered back to the portal where he’d met with Lee earlier that day. She was waiting there again as he’d already assumed she would, only this time she’d brought Madara with her.

Izuna grinned at his elder brother, “You mean you actually took time from your training to come and see me? I’m flattered.”

“It’s not the same when I don’t have you to keep me on my toes,” Madara said with a grin of his own, folding his arms comfortably across his chest, “Not much longer now. Is she ready?”

“She will be once tonight is over,” Izuna walked over and sat down on the tree stump beside the two, “The last of her human connections are with her as we speak. They’ve known about me from the start, so this is the easier goodbye compared to the previous one.”

Lee nodded with a knowing smile, “You’ve chosen well, Izuna. She’s a perfect match for you, it seems.”

“I’d like to think so,” He grinned, “How much longer until you’re ready for me to bring her through the gate?”

“We’ll be ready by tomorrow, so you may choose to bring her early or wait until her body starts to reject being here,” Lee looked at him, “Is there a reason why you haven’t told her that once she is matured, that she can cross back over to this side?”

With a nod, Izuna looked out to the wilderness, “I didn’t want to upset her with the idea that she could come back, knowing that everyone she cares for will be long gone. I think it would be too much for her right now, considering how hard it’s been for her to part with her loved ones.”

“How compassionate of you, Izuna,” Lee smiled, “As I said, she’s been a good influence. You’re no longer the merciless, cold younger brother that used to always challenge Madara and talk of slaughtering humans for enjoyment.”

Izuna chuckled and grinned to Lee, noticing Madara was also watching him highly amused, “Obito said something similar to me, too.”

“When you return, don’t worry about falling back into your duties for the clan,” Madara said, catching the questioning look Izuna was currently giving him, “You will need to make sure your mate can handle being on her own without your connection before I will allow you to reassume your position as second-in-command. If previous experience with Rin’s arrival tells us anything, you will need to continuously be by [Name]’s side for at least a year before she can manage on her own, even when she becomes a full demon.”

Lee nodded, “It helps that you’ve been feeding your energy into her, so the process may go faster for her than it did for Rin. Still, you should heed your brother’s suggestion and make sure she settles into her new routine.”

“You won’t catch me complaining,” Izuna chuckled, “I’m just looking forward to coming home and getting back into training. It’s been a long year without anyone to give me a _real_ fight.”

Madara smirked, “I look forward to beating your ass around the training grounds, _little brother_.”

“Don’t think I won’t put up a fight, _big brother_,” Izuna smirked back, “I may have gone a little soft with [Name], but I’ll give you a run for your money.”

“You both...” Lee giggled, grinning to herself as she admired how happy Madara looked now that Izuna would finally be coming home, "I'll have to keep [Name] company on the sidelines while you two fight until you can no longer move."

"I'm sure she would appreciate that," Izuna turned to her, "She's very excited and very nervous to meet everyone."

Lee smiled, "I'll try not to do like I did with Rin and pretend we're already best friends. I'll give her the chance to tell me all about herself, even though I already know everything there is to know." 

"When you say it like that, it makes you sound like a creeper," Izuna grinned teasingly, "She knows that you were a witch before Madara turned you and that you still retained some of your magic. That should make things easier for you." 

"Is that so?" She grinned back while Madara rolled his eyes good-naturedly, "You didn't go into much detail about the clan with her. May I ask why?"

Izuna looked at them both, noticing that Madara also looked at him curiously, "I wasn't entirely sure if [Name] was ready when she started asking questions. I could still sense some hesitation in her, so I chose to answer with the bare minimum. If she asks me anything now, I won't hold back."

"Very cautious of you," Lee watched him carefully, "What about you, Izuna? Having any hesitation or second thoughts?" 

"Honestly? I did at first," He chuckled, "I wasn't sure I wanted to stay attached to one female for eternity, let alone a mate. There was also a time where I thought she would buckle under the pressure and pull back from me," He paused and looked into the woods again to collect his thoughts, "It happened not that far from here, where I brought her hunting with me one night. She was used to me letting my instincts take control, but this was different." 

Madara watched his little brother closely, "You lost control?"

"No, but I came damn close," Izuna sighed deeply, "I found a bear when I was hunting and when I was in mid-kill, a handful of drunken teenagers stumbled into our area and antagonized me. I remember when one of them grabbed her and she screamed at me, but otherwise, a lot of that night is a blur. I blacked out after I got to her and ripped that first kid in half," He finally looked back at Lee and saw the frown on her face, "Had we been closer to the town at the base of the forest, I'm sure she would have run from me."

"That isn't your fault, Izuna," Madara narrowed his eyes slightly, "Even after we trained you, you were always unable to fully control that side of you."

"You can't expect me to agree with that, Madara. That just sounds like an excuse when you say it out loud," Izuna chuckled, "She was so scared of me that she wouldn't come near me for an entire week. After that night, I thought for sure that she would rush the contract to give me what I wanted and then send me away. Even now, it bothers me to remember the way she looked at me and how vulnerable I felt at the thought of losing her.”

"Madara is right, Izuna," Lee interjected, "I watched you both closely when that happened, and you were on her mind the entire time. She thought it was something she'd done to set you off."

Izuna frowned, "Really?"

"Yes," She nodded, "She still thinks about that night from time to time. I think it's best if you try not to bring it up with her because you'll only end up upsetting yourself more than her." 

For the first time since she'd known Izuna, he looked uneasy as he sat there deep in thought.

Lee smiled at Madara before looking back at Izuna, "Trust me, Izuna. She may have been frightened of you and not fully understood you at the time, but she does now. You forget that she's your _mate_. She can feel you on an entirely different level," She suddenly grinned, "You can feel it too, right?"

Izuna frowned slightly, "Feel what?"

"The connection," Madara pointed to his chest, "You've been unconsciously allowing your body to adjust to her natural rhythm."

"What Madara means is that whenever there's a shift in energy, you've been compensating with your own energy to level her out," Lee could see that Izuna was still not following and smiled, "The best example I can give you is when you realized that you could feed your energy into her body. You instinctually understood that you could temporarily control the wavelength of her demonic energy and synchronize yourself with it to ease her discomfort. It's a trait all mates have once they're completely bonded."

Izuna nodded slowly, piecing together everything as it all started to make sense, "I never gave it any thought when I was able to influence her to that extent."

"It's because you're completely bonded together even though she still has a portion of her humanity left," Lee reaffirmed, "Many think it's just the bite that seals the pair, but it's not. The more intimate the connection between mates, the easier the two can feed off one another's energy. It'll take time for her to be able to mirror what you're already capable of doing, so just be patient and don't overthink it too much. It's not exactly something that you can teach. It's a skill she will have to learn on her own, just like you did." 

With a nod, Izuna settled back and crossed his arms comfortably over his chest, "I hope you're prepared to explain this to [Name] because you obviously understand this a hell of a lot more than I do."

"I'm also over thirteen-hundred years old," Lee grinned, "I've had a lot of time to study into the connection between mates. Plus, you were never exactly the caring type so with this being all new to you, it's probably been a shock to your system to be so affectionate to another."

He grinned, "You could say that. It's taken some getting to used to, and I still don't feel like myself at times."

"It'll come with time," Lee nodded, turning to Madara as she touched his arm, "You remember when Madara became a softie, right? It's the same ordeal, only now he gets to poke fun at you after we all thought it would never happen."

"Yeah, I'm expecting to have all of you tease me," Izuna chuckled, "I’ve already warned [Name] about that."

"Good, because she may get the brunt of it, too," Lee teased, "You know what Obito and Shisui are like. Kagami, too."

Izuna grinned, "Well, they don't have much longer to wait. Just make sure to give everyone a head's up that if they want to avoid getting their asses handed to them, they'd better not monopolize her while she settles in."

"We'll be sure to pass the message along," Madara grinned back, "Besides, I get first dibs since I'm your brother."

"I'll think about it," Izuna shot him a teasing look.


	7. The Place We Call Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to what may or may not be the final chapter in the series!
> 
> A lot of answers are given in this chapter and while not a lot of action happens, I hope it's to your liking. 
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions for what they'd like to see in the final chapter, feel free to comment down below and let me know. I have an idea of what I want to do, but I can always benefit from the ideas of others for what they want to read :)
> 
> I also want to say a big thank you to all of those who took the chance to read this. What started out as a thought in my head finally being put down on paper has been a wild experience. I love Izuna's character leeway, so I will most likely be doing more with him again as he is one of my favorite anime characters despite him having virtually no personality expansion in Naruto Shippuden.
> 
> **A/N 07/10**: So, as I have been doing, I've edited this chapter and clarified some of the information given to our lovely [Name]. I hope y'all enjoy ;)

“Izuna.”

“Yes?”

[Name]’s brow twitched, “Why the hell do I have so much stuff?!”

With a grin, Izuna looked around at the sea of boxes and bags of clothing as he helped move them into the living room, “I don’t know, but all that matters is that you’ve already gathered everything you’re taking with you. Everything else is of no importance.”

“I know,” She sighed, “I just figured after last night with Kai and Mari taking what they wanted would have made a dent.”

Izuna chuckled, “Why don’t you let the people coming to pick all of this up pack everything?”

“It’s a charity donation. Means that we have to pack it up before they come and get it,” She pouted, “We’re almost done, and then once everything is gone, I just have to get in touch with my landlord to give him my keys.”

“So,” Izuna turned to look at her, “Do you want to leave tonight?”

[Name] looked up at him, “If we can, we might as well.”

“We can. Madara's mate, Lee, told me they would be prepared earlier than expected,” Izuna grinned, leaning down to kiss the side of her head, “My brother and she will most likely meet us when we arrive at the portal.”

This surprised [Name], “Really?”

“Yup,” He chuckled, “So, put a smile on your beautiful face, and let’s get this done quickly so we can go home and relax.”

“'Home',” She repeated with a grin, “Want to tell me what _home_ is going to be like?”

“Sure,” Izuna grinned back, “Have you ever been to an older oriental village before?”

“Yes,” [Name] nodded.

“Well, that’s what the Uchiha compound essentially looks like,” Izuna explained, “The main house where you and I will be staying in is a very large oriental style home surrounded by large gardens that Lee and several other women like to manage. On the outside of those are the other houses, which are all smaller versions of the main house where the rest of the clan is settled.”

[Name] tried to picture everything and grinned, “I take it because we’re staying in the main house that you’re very high up in the clan?”

“Yes,” He suddenly gave her a very sly but smug grin back, “I happen to be second-in-command and the second strongest member of the clan, right behind my brother Madara.”

“... You mean to tell me that Kai had a relic from your clan powerful enough to summon you when you’re second-in-command? How the hell did that happen?” [Name]’s eyes widened.

“Well, I’ll tell you a little secret. When one of us is summoned, it’s actually done at random. We can choose whether to accept the contract or not, but humans aren’t able to summon someone specifically. So, when you called out to me, I guess you could say I was very surprised,” Izuna chuckled, “As I said before, I hadn’t taken a contract in a while and because you were a virgin, your blood and essence called out to me. I couldn’t say no.”

“I see...” [Name] stared, choosing to save her questions about that for another time as she switched back to their previous topic, “So then, who is the clan head? Is it safe to assume it’s your brother?”

“Yeah, it is Madara, by default. He was the second choice but was given the position of clan head after the first candidate abdicated so he wouldn’t be burdened with the responsibility. He chose to raise his family rather than deal in politics, which Madara is very well suited to,” Izuna explained, “Hate to say it because I mean no insult to my brethren, but Madara is the perfect choice for clan head. He's diligent, cunning, has excellent negotiation tactics, can think of multiple strategies in a pinch, and has the vision see things a head of time to push the clan forward. Not to mention the fact that he can read other clan leaders before they make a move, so it makes negotiations a breeze.”

"I see," [Name] nodded slowly, “So, there’s no ill-will between your brother and the original successor?”

“Not at all,” Izuna chuckled, “Madara actually asked Itachi to join his council, and he will most likely be one of the first to introduce himself to you out of all of them.”

“Is he nice?”

“Itachi? Very,” Izuna grinned, “Probably more so than anyone else in the Uchiha aside from Obito and Rin. Itachi’s like the father-figure and backbone of the entire clan. He's also the one that Madara goes to for a second opinion on critical or sensitive matters because he knows I always give the same answer.”

She smiled, “I can’t wait to meet him,” She set down the bag she held in her hands before turning to Izuna again, “Is the clan pretty self-sufficient?”

“Essentially,” Izuna nodded, leading her back to another spot in the apartment to gather more things, “We have shops, a couple of hot springs, and tea houses that almost mimic a human village. There are small towns that the humans live close to us where we can go hunting that we are also welcome if you ever get bored and want to explore.”

“You mean that those humans know you’re all demons and still let you traipse onto their land without care?” [Name] frowned slightly, still not at ease with the idea of her new diet.

“Yup. A strange concept for you, isn’t it?” Izuna looked down at her and smiled before continuing.

“There are five main demon clans that live in our region, but we only have one neighbor that we aren’t exactly on good terms with that made hunting outside of our borders a little tricky at first. However, my brother wanted to have at least one ally, so we do have a connection with another demon clan to the west of our borders. With our allies, we were able to secure a very large section of the human population that we keep in check. The humans know about all five major demon clans, and it’s become a sort of tradition for them when it’s time for us to feed.”

“Really?” She was in disbelief at the information Izuna was throwing at her, “And they’re perfectly okay being hunted down and killed?”

“Well, the only difference from hunting on this side is that we don’t kill the humans back where I’m from,” He clarified, “Madara made it a clan rule that we’re only allowed to hunt humans within a specific age range to avoid hurting the young or the elderly, but there have been cases where some devoted elders have offered their souls up to be a full meal for some of our inexperienced newborns. I know it may sound tragic, but they do it of their own volition. We don’t force any of the humans into this behavior or use our ocular abilities to manipulate them and in exchange for their kindness towards our diet, we give them unlimited protection. It’s the same for our allied clan.”

“That’s kind of incredible the more I think about it...” [Name] took a moment to digest everything she’d been told so far before turning to watch him, “The allies you spoke of, will I encounter any of them?”

“With the peace treaty we have with the Senju, you may encounter their leader Hashirama and his brother Tobirama eventually,” Izuna thought for a moment, “Otherwise if anyone else shows up it’s because they’re in our territory to challenge us.”

[Name] bit her bottom lip, but Izuna grinned and reached up to stroke her cheek gently, “Don’t you worry that pretty head of yours. There hasn’t been a demon clan strong enough to challenge the Uchiha since before I was born, so you’ll be completely safe. Besides, with the Senju as our ally, no one is foolish enough to take us all on.”

“You speak of this other clan as if you’re on good terms, so that’s relieving to hear,” [Name] sighed softly.

Izuna chuckled, “Actually, almost all of us hate those pacifist Senju bastards. Madara and a handful of other Uchiha are the ones in good speaking terms with them, otherwise, we’d never have agreed to that peace treaty,” He grinned at the surprised expression on [Name]'s face, “To be honest, I was vehemently against the whole thing, but Madara and Hashirama came to an arrangement that benefitted both clans.”

“If they’re so powerful, why were you against it?” [Name] asked curiously.

Izuna smirked, “Let’s just say that Tobirama and I have tried to kill each other on several occasions.”

“So, why tell me about them if you don’t like them?” [Name] grinned back at him.

“You have a right to know, considering you’re my mate and will, unfortunately, have to know clan politics,” Izuna chuckled, “It’s the shitty part about being mated into the head family that no one’s able to worm their way out of. Even Lee has a hand in clan politics, although I think she does most of the work behind the scenes when Madara gets agitated and talks him out of doing something stupid.”

“Will I also need to learn how to fight?”

“Yes,” Izuna nodded, “Once you’re fully matured, I’ll teach you the basics of how to use your demonic energy and chakra as I've demonstrated before. Every single demon has one or more specific energy releases that can be manipulated into an element, so we’ll start with wind and fire release and go from there. Otherwise, we can start to train your body immediately so that you will learn to fight with your bare hands and also with a sword.”

“I can’t wait,” [Name] grinned, feeling the excitement bubble at what was to come.

Izuna grinned back, “I’m glad. I was worried you would get cold feet at the last minute, but it seems you’re just as excited to go as I am.”

“About that,” She looked up to him, “You must be happy to be heading back home? I mean, it’s been a whole year without seeing your family.”

“Yeah, I’m extremely relieved to be going back,” Izuna chuckled, “It’s even better now that I have you to bring home with me because now I’ll have a reason to avoid falling back into my old routine.”

“Oh? Which was?”

“Basically, being a glorified secretary for Madara when I’m not acting as his right-hand enforcer. They have a nickname for me back at home that you’ll probably hear tossed around quite a bit because Madara tends to avoid getting his hands dirty when he knows I love a good fight,” Izuna grinned down at her, “I’m also one of the only clansmen strong enough to continuously spar with my brother, so I tend to do that for the majority of my day. It’ll be different now that I have you to settle in, but I am looking forward to showing you what I’m really capable of.”

[Name] grinned, “I’m excited to see.”

Izuna leaned down to kiss her, slinking his arms around her waist to hold her against his chest, “You have no idea how happy that makes me,” He nuzzled the side of her head before kissing her again, “I’ll be at my maximum too, considering demons don’t have access to their full power on this side of the portal. So, I’ll make sure to put on a good show for you.”

“Going to be a bit of a show-off?” She giggled, taking his face into both of her hands as she looked up at him, “You’re still going to be the same even though you’ll have all of your power back, right?”

He chuckled, understanding the underlying question as to whether or not she would have to fear his inner demon becoming the dominant _personality_, “Yeah, I’ll still be the same Izuna. The only thing you should worry about is how hard it will be for me to keep my hands off you when you already smell as good as you do and with the strong arousal you feel now. Once we’re in my homeland, your demonic side will start to push harder to consume your humanity to complete the transition. That’s when things will get annoying for you and very interesting for me.”

[Name] blanched, “I knew it...” With a sigh, she ignored Izuna’s grin and rolled her eyes, “I’m going to be some sort of sex-freak, aren’t I?”

“Well, I won’t deny that the arousal will only continue to get harder and harder to manage until you’re fully matured,” Izuna grinned, “It goes both ways, though. You haven’t gotten curious enough to inhale my scent yet, so I’ll explain it to you from my perspective.”

She shot him a blasé stare but listened, nonetheless.

“Humans have a particular scent that is alluring to demons,” Izuna began to explain, “You either have a very sweet smell that is usually accompanied by virginity, or a sometimes spicy, tart smell after losing your innocence that blends into the unique flavor of your individual essence and soul. Demons aren’t an exception to this and tend to have the unique blend of scents because most human borns lose their virginity before getting bitten.”

“Really?” [Name] listened to him, becoming very interested in the idea of what unique scents and flavors of human essence she would encounter during her long life, “So, what makes my scent so good for you then?”

“Aside from being my mate? I turned you before I took your virginity, remember?” Izuna grinned, “As a result of that, you’ll always have a sweet undertone to your scent that will make you smell like a virgin to me and that alone can drive a man wild. You say I'm insatiable, and that's partially why. To other demons, you’ll smell a lot like me, which is a direct result of being my mate and the more we have sex or bite one another, the stronger the scent will become.”

[Name] blushed, “So, if I start to smell like you, doesn’t that mean you’ll start to smell like me if I keep biting you?”

“Somewhat,” Izuna chuckled, “It’s more of a male dominance thing to ensure the safety of our mates. However, I’m sure eventually there will be a crisp undertone of your scent that mingles with mine.”

She stared up at him for a minute before finally speaking, “I can’t get over how fascinating all of this is, and I still have so many questions.”

“If you’re curious to know more about the specifics, Lee is a wonderful suggestion to go and seek answers from because she studies mates and their collective behaviors,” Izuna offered, “She’d be more than happy to indulge you, considering no one wants to sit there and listen to her go on for hours unless they’re human-born like you or Rin.”

[Name] smiled excitedly, “Well, I can’t wait to ask her all of my questions and learn everything. Besides, maybe she can help me with ways to tame my inflating arousal, so I don’t make a fool of myself in front of your clan.”

“Don’t even entertain the thought,” Izuna grinned, “I can already influence your body to a degree without access to my full power, so I’ll be more than capable of calming you down when we cross over. Although,” He leaned down close to her as his eyes slimmed, “I’m more than happy to help you as you start to get ravenous with desire and want to take it all out on me.”

“Of course,” [Name] rolled her eyes with a grin, “Does that ever settled down?”

“When you’re mature it will. It’s a growing pain all demons go through,” Izuna chuckled, “Learning how to fight and channeling all of that _extra energy_ will also help to tame your arousal, but it won’t stop it from coming back in waves. Sad to say but what you’ve already been experiencing is the tip of the iceberg so to speak.”

[Name] suddenly frowned, “You mean, it’ll get more painful and more frequent?”

“Yup, although you have the advantage of having a very powerful mate who can manipulate your body’s energy to help calm you. I didn’t when I was growing up, so while I tease you and enjoy our _playtime_ in the bedroom, I understand how it feels to have desire so strong that it almost knocks you over,” Izuna revealed.

“Really?” [Name] looked up at him, “You never really told me what you were like when you were younger, other than the fact that you’re like when you hunt.”

“Well, when I was coming into maturity, that’s when I was at my most dangerous and vicious because of the arousal. Instead of having a mate to focus all of that desire onto, I turned it into a rage and got into constant fights,” Izuna chuckled, running his fingers through her hair as he closed his eyes, “And because I couldn't handle any kind of rejection, I took a lot of lives, whether demon or human.”

“Izuna...” She frowned.

He looked down at her and grinned, “Don’t worry, I’m nowhere near as violent as I once was. Once Madara got his hands on me a few hundred years after I was left to be a rambunctious teenager, that’s when I was mercilessly trained and groomed to be one of the strongest warriors in the clan. He trained me the same way our father trained him, which was turning every emotion into something hostile and violent before learning to channel all of that rage on the battlefield. Hence the lack of real affection and understanding of this type of emotion until I was forced to get to know Lee, and eventually Rin.”

“That sounds awful,” She sighed softly, “Is your father still alive?”

“Funny you should ask that,” Izuna chuckled, “Madara and I killed him before the elders of our clan had gotten the chance to hear what he had in mind going forward with who would become the next clan head. Itachi was chosen by the elders, but I’m damn sure it was Madara that my father had chosen because I knew it wasn’t going to be me.”

[Name] nodded slowly, “And it didn’t make you angry?”

“Hell no. I’m more than happy being Madara’s second. I have more freedom, and I don’t have to sit and listen to the council bitch and moan about the old days nearly as much as he does,” Izuna smirked, “Besides if I’d of become the clan head, I would have killed that Senju bastard long before the alliance was made and Madara knows it.”

“Jeez, way to make yourself sound bloodthirsty,” [Name] giggled with a slight grin, “All joke’s aside though, am I going to get thousands of stories about how awful you were before you figured that humans weren’t all that bad?”

“It’ll honestly depend on who you talk to,” He thought to himself for a moment before grinning, “The majority of the Uchiha that are from my generation have either been killed in previous clan wars or have mated and settled elsewhere after having been exiled while my father was still clan head. The elders would probably have you believe that I was a tyrannical monster, while Obito’s generation would tell you that I was just a mischievous asshole with a wicked temper.”

_"Wicked_ _temper_?" [Name] narrowed her eyes, “What temper? I haven’t seen you get mad once, even when you were hunting. Come to think of it, I don’t recall you ever getting annoyed, either.”

Izuna was still grinning down at her, “Oh, I have a _very_ bad temper but I’m nowhere near as reactive or quick to anger as I used to be. Madara has a wicked temper, too. Lee keeps him in check, and if she can’t calm him then that’s usually when he’ll drag me out to the training area.”

“I guess I’ll just have to see it for myself sometime,” [Name]’s brow rose, “Do you get mad often when your back home?”

“Not really. I’ve learned to control myself over the years,” Izuna shrugged, “The only things that I can think of that may set me off are just regarding the Senju, but I have a very good distraction now to keep me in check.”

With a wink, Izuna leaned down to kiss the side of [Name]’s head. She giggled, giving his chest a light shove as she looked up at him, “We should finish getting the apartment ready. I’ll hit you with another barrage of questions later.”

“I think that’s a good idea,” Izuna looked to the window, “The truck you’ve been waiting for just pulled up.”

[Name]’s eyes widened, “Half of the apartment hasn’t been packed yet!”

“For old time’s sake, why not give me an order?” Izuna smirked, “I can have this place all moved into one spot before the charity workers arrive at the door, but only if you say the word.”

She felt as though he wasn’t finished his thought, “You don’t do anything for free now, so what is it you want for this _order_?”

“Oh, nothing much,” His eyes slimmed, “Just expect to be repaying me while on your back and screaming my name out for the rest of the evening once we’re home and settled in.”

[Name]’s cheeks burned a bright red, “Won’t your clansmen hear?”

“Not if I ask Lee to cast a spell on our room,” Izuna winked, “So, about that order? They’ve started walking towards the building~”

With a deep breath, [Name] nodded quickly, “Izuna, I don’t know how you’re about to do this, but finish packing this entire apartment and bring it to the door before the charity workers get up here.”

“Your wish is my command,” Izuna bowed with a grin before disappearing.

[Name] was stunned as she tried to keep up with how fast he moved, watching as items disappeared and the rustling of boxes was heard from literally everywhere. She felt overwhelmed, hearing the sounds echo around her while she tried to pin-point his location every time a new item would appear in the living room perfectly packaged.

When the last box was set down, Izuna stood beside [Name] as he took in her surprised expression, “See? And they haven’t even gotten off the elevator yet.”

“Show off,” [Name] pouted, “Why couldn’t you have offered to do that earlier?”

“Why finish quickly when this could be considered a bonding experience?” He chuckled, “Also, I figured we would have been done by now, but you started asking questions and stopped working.”

“Oh, sure. Blame it on me,” [Name] gave him a half-hearted glare, walking to the door when the workers finally arrived.

. . .

Izuna grinned as he followed her, stepping aside as she ushered in the charity workers. He found it amusing how they seemed to avoid eye contact with him and wondered if they could sense something _off _about him. It amused him as he watched them make their multiple trips to collect everything, making him inwardly chuckle as the workers would try and make small talk with [Name], all the while skirting around him as to not get into his personal bubble.

“Well, thank you for the donations, Mrs. Uchiha,” The oldest of the workers walked up to [Name] once all of her belongings were out of the apartment, “There’s a small family that appreciates this.”

“It’s no trouble at all. I’m glad I could put a smile on someone’s face,” [Name] smiled, trying not to let her emotions leak into her voice.

As everyone flooded out of the apartment, [Name] closed the door behind them all and turned to Izuna.

“Did you notice how they tried very hard to avoid me? I think they were awful suspicious of me,” He chuckled with a grin before walking to his mate, “How are you holding up?”

“That was a little harder than I thought it would be,” [Name] sighed, “Seeing them leave with all of the things I managed to gather by myself... I didn’t think it would make me feel this emotional, you know?”

Izuna looked down at [Name], “They’re just possessions. You’ll be able to gather more when we go home.”

“I know, but it’s not the same,” She sighed again, looking up to him, “Let’s just get ready and go so I can have a good cry before I go to sleep.”

“Don’t say that,” Izuna reached up and stroked her cheek, “They’re just _things_. You can accumulate more of it when we get to the other side.”

She knew that Izuna wouldn’t understand fully as to why she felt the way she did at that moment, so she chose to pocket that for another day. Instead, she closed her eyes to enjoy his touch for a moment.

“Are you regretting–”

“Izuna, if you ask me that one more time, I might have a mental breakdown,” [Name] hushed him, “I’m not regretting anything. I just...” She paused, trying to figure out her wording, “I just want to be done with everything and finally relax. I want _us_ to relax.”

Izuna stared down at her for a moment before chuckling softly, “Then let’s go home.”

[Name] felt her stomach flop as she froze in place. It was time, and she didn’t know if the nerves of the unknown were finally gripping her, or if all of the emotions she had yet to express were starting to surface.

“Okay,” [Name] she smiled small, “I just need to run the keys to the apartment manager, and then we can leave.”

Izuna nodded, “I’ll stay here and wait for you,” Before she could move, Izuna reached for her and touched her cheek gently, “Put a smile on that beautiful face and try not to worry.”

[Name] gave Izuna the best smile she could muster before leaning up to kiss him gently, “I’ll be right back.”

Izuna watched as [Name] walked out the door and let his smile turn down into a frown, as the worry he had finally surfaced. It was that annoying tick he had regarding his former human, wondering if she was finally starting to regret her decision as it echoed in his head again. The way she moved and the rate that her heartbeat gave away her nerves, and the fact that her mind was a mess was also an indicator that something wasn’t entirely right.

However, Izuna pushed all of that aside. He knew once they crossed over, that it would be easier to settle [Name] into her new routine and she would finally meet people who could sympathize with all of the changes she was going through. He was sure that once she met Lee and Rin, things would fall into place.

“Izuna?”

Blinking, Izuna looked down to see [Name] staring up at him, “How long have you been standing there?”

“A couple of minutes,” She grinned, “Got a lot on your mind?”

“_You_, as usual,” He grinned back, “Let’s go.”

He eyed her intently as she walked over to grab her packed bag, noticing how she was trying to put on a brave face for him. He tried not to overthink it, as he led her to the bedroom.

“We’re going out the window?” [Name] asked in amusement.

Izuna grinned, “Yup. Once more for old time’s sake.”

Taking the bag from [Name], he looped it around himself before picking her up. Without a word, he quickly leaped out the window and into the hot summer day.

“You know, it always surprised me how you were able to do things like this in broad daylight without a care,” [Name] mused, hugging his neck tightly as he jumped up to the rooftop of a tall building, “Aren’t you afraid that the humans will see you?”

“Not really,” He chuckled, “If you want to know the trade secret, I surround myself with chakra and make myself invisible to the humans. Other demons can see us, but anything mortal can’t. It’s also a hunting technique you’ll need to learn eventually, too.”

[Name] smiled, “I’m going to need you to tell me all of your secrets eventually because I learn more about your abilities every single day.”

“Hey now, I can’t give away all of my tricks in one shot,” Izuna smirked with a wink.

With a giggle, [Name] looked around as they made it to the woods. She knew it was still a while before they got to wherever the portal was, so she decided to see if her new eyes would adjust to the world around them as they moved at Izuna’s normal speed.

To her surprise, even as they got deeper into the woods and the canopy above them limited the light, she found that her eyes adapted almost immediately.

“Enjoying the fact that you can see in the dark?” Izuna grinned, amused that [Name] was looking around wildly at everything they passed by, “Do you know that your eyes have changed color?”

[Name] wasn’t dense. She knew that when her eyesight improved or how they burned slightly whenever her emotions or arousal was peaking, that her natural color wasn’t _normal _by her original standards.

One more check to positive that she was no longer human.

They remained in silence as Izuna ran them further up into the mountains, not stopping until they made it to a strange clearing in the middle of the woods. He set [Name] down and took her hand, walking her closer to a spot where only a handful of tree stumps were perched.

“Is this it?” [Name] looked around, curious as to why it resembled a campsite.

“Sure is,” Izuna chuckled, “Not much to look at, I know. Just be patient. Now that we’re here, we just have to wait for Madara and Lee to show up, so things go smoothly.”

[Name] looked up at him as her nerves started to show, “Is it going to be painful going through?”

“Not at all,” Izuna looked at her, reaching up to touch her cheek, “The only thing you’ll need to worry about, is remembering that you have an entire lifetime to explore and to take in everything in your new home. It’ll be a lot and you’ll have many families that are going to want to meet you all at once, but just know that I won’t let anyone overwhelm you.”

She grinned up at him, “Going to baby me?”

“If that’s what it takes,” He grinned back.

“It’s about time we get to meet the woman who has my baby brother’s balls in her hands.”

Izuna shot Madara a look while [Name] stared up at him with wide eyes, “Hi...”

“Don’t intimidate her, Madara,” A beautiful woman, who [Name] immediately knew to be Lee, walked around Madara smiling as she neared [Name], “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

[Name] looked to Lee and smiled as she gripped Izuna’s hand a little tighter, “It’s nice to meet you, too.”

“There’s a dinner tonight to welcome you to the family,” Lee ignored Izuna’s look as she stepped forward, taking [Name]’s other hand to guide her forward, “Rin and I figured you would appreciate a more private setting, so I arranged part of your's and Izuna's room into a small dining area so you could choose however many guests you wanted to have.”

[Name] was flattered at how caring Lee was being and could only nod dumbly.

Izuna pulled [Name] back to him and gave both Lee and Madara a pointed look, “Can I get her settled into her room before you start throwing stuff at her?”

“Fine,” Lee seemed to pout a little as she turned to look at [Name], “I apologize. I’m just so excited to finally meet you.”

“It’s okay,” [Name] blushed slightly, “It’s just a lot to process right now.”

Lee nodded and stepped aside, as Izuna gently guided [Name] forward, “Welcome to your new home, [Name].”

Her eyes widened as she stepped out of the dark forest, smack dab into the middle of a dimly lit garden with paper lanterns lining the paths surrounding the area. The fresh, cool breeze of the evening made her skin dance with goosebumps as she inhaled deeply to steady her nerves.

Izuna looked down at her with a grin, “Remember me telling you about the garden Lee tends to? Well, one of the portals is right here in the middle of it. She wanted the Uchiha to have a private entrance back to this side.”

“He’s being too generous,” Lee grinned as she pulled Madara along, “It’s so I can keep an eye on these heathens and keep them out of trouble.”

[Name] giggled slightly and allowed Izuna to guide her forward, following his elder brother and sister-in-law as they made their way around the beautiful garden towards the main house. As they walked, she tried her best to take in every detail that she could. Each oriental style home was much larger than Izuna had described, and even though she wasn’t fully transitioned, she could almost feel the vibrations of families inside going about their nightly routines. It made her smile, making her feel less nervous and gave her more of a homey feeling.

From beside her, [Name] bit her bottom lip as the intense waves she felt circulating around her mate seemed to engulf her. The sensation gave her full-body goosebumps, but she chalked that up to the mixture of sensory overload and the fact that she was really here with him now. She also remembered how he said that he would be at his full potential and that alone made her shiver in anticipation.

“Alright, I’ll take her to our spot and let her settle in before supper,” Izuna looked to Lee and Madara as they walked into the main house, “Where are we meeting you?”

“That depends on [Name],” Madara looked down to [Name], who was no longer looking at him with the intimidation from before, “If she feels comfortable enough, then she can dine with the clan. If not, then you’re welcome to stay in your room, and I will have someone bring you your meals.”

[Name] looked to Izuna, who nodded to Madara and Lee, “I’ll come and see you in a bit and let you know.”

“Nonsense, we'll have someone bring you your meals, or I will deliver them instead," Lee decided for them as she smiled to [Name], "If you need anything else, be sure to let me know. We’re just down the hall.”

Watching Lee pull Madara down the hall, [Name] grinned as she looked up to Izuna, “Is it rude of me to say that it looks like Lee has your brother whipped?”

“You’re not wrong,” Izuna smirked, knowing Madara would hear her comment, “She had him dicky whipped before they were even mates. It was rather amusing to watch.”

[Name] giggled, allowing Izuna to pull her along until they found themselves in front of a sliding shoji screen door. 

“Ready to see your upgrade living space?” Izuna grinned, having felt [Name]’s pulse accelerate, “No need to be worried. Lee spelled each part of the house to be private wherever you are, so think of this as a separate apartment.”

“Wow,” [Name] marveled, “She really is something, isn’t she?”

“She is,” Izuna chuckled, “Care to do the honors?”

With a nod, [Name] gripped the door before tugging it open. Her eyes widened as she took in the interior, finding it to be very similar to how her old apartment was arranged. It gave her an overwhelming feeling of nostalgia despite having just left her human life behind and felt her previously checked emotions starting to bubble.

Walking inside, Izuna followed behind her and closed the door as he smiled to himself. He knew that asking Lee to make some minor changes to his private living quarters was the right thing to do and felt content the longer he watched his mate explore.

“How?” She turned to Izuna with tears in her eyes.

He grinned down at her and stroked her cheek with his hand gently, “A housewarming gift from your new _sister-in-law_.”

[Name] could only nod in response. She turned around and started exploring, touching everything, and letting her senses take it all in. As she wandered around, she recalled the first few days after she started unpacking her apartment and remembered how flustered she was with all of the ideas for decorating. At first, she’d started with a fully decked out space that had almost every single surface occupied with either nick-knacks or furniture, but eventually, she decided on more modest décor.

Izuna’s private quarters reflected that, and it made her shake with happiness with how at-home she felt already.

“Izuna,” [Name] turned to Izuna with a teary smile, “It’s perfect.”

Walking up to her, Izuna pulled her to his chest with a grin, “I’m glad you like it,” Leaning down, Izuna swept [Name]’s legs out from under her to pick her up, “Should I treat this as if we’re a newly married couple?”

“You don’t have to!” [Name] giggled loudly, obviously surprised by Izuna’s actions, “I should really unpack my things." 

"Not tonight," He chuckled, "You have a dinner that needs attention, and we also have to go for a walk around the compound. It's quite a sight in the evening, and it may help to relax your mind."

[Name] looked at him, “Is it all lit up at night?”

“Usually,” Izuna watched her, “I can have Lee light the place up as we do for special occasions, although I think she won’t need convincing since a new member of the family arriving is a pretty big deal.”

“She’d do that?” [Name] blushed, “I mean, it’s not that big a deal that I’m here.”

“To the contrary, it is,” Izuna set her back down before grabbing her shoulders gently, “Not only are you a new demon, but you’re the mate to the second-in-command and son to the original clan head. It’s a big deal, trust me.”

[Name] grinned, “Your ego is showing again, Izuna.”

“I can’t help it. I want to impress you all the time,” He winked.

With a roll of her eyes, [Name] giggled and detached herself from him to bring her luggage to their room. When she walked in, it was spacious and reminded her of her apartment while still being completely different. It was a more modest style and matched their home perfectly. What excited her the most was the incredibly large, ornately decorated platform bed situated against the opposite wall from the door. When she walked to it, her fingers touched the fabrics and noticed how luxurious they were against her skin.

“Isn’t this a bit much?” [Name] turned to Izuna with a grin, “Or is this your taste finally peeking out?”

Izuna followed her in and smirked, “I happened to have expensive taste, and I plan on spoiling you rotten.”

“Not necessary, but you won’t catch me complaining,” She giggled, setting her bag down on the bed.

Before she could move, Izuna had her back pressed down against the soft sheets and hovered over her with a twinkle in his eyes. She smiled, reaching up to run her fingers over his face as he leaned down to kiss her deeply.

“You’re pretty happy about this, aren’t you?” [Name] whispered, nuzzling the side of his head as Izuna buried his face into the crook of her neck with a nod, “Let’s stay here tonight, just the two of us. We can go for a walk tomorrow.”

“Agreed,” Izuna’s muffled reply came as he licked and kissed her neck before shifting so he hovered above her, “After supper, I think I know what I want for dessert.”

[Name] rolled her eyes with a grin, “You’re insatiable.”

“That’s incredibly true,” He grinned back, “I should tell you, another gift from your new sister-in-law was an incredibly convenient spell to block out the sound from our space to the outside. I mentioned you were worried about that and she was happy to oblige.” 

She felt incredibly thankful for that, as Izuna tended to make her rather _loud_.

“What happens if one of us is in danger?” [Name] slowly started to pull at his top, biting her bottom lip as Izuna ground his hips against her own.

With a smirk, Izuna leaned down to nip at her neck, “What makes you think you’ll be in danger? Afraid that I’ll finally let loose now that you’re so very close to being fully transitioned?”

“You mean, you’ve been holding back this entire time?” This surprised [Name].

Izuna scoffed, “Of course I have. If I didn’t, I would have broken and/or possibly killed you.”

[Name] pushed him off enough to look him in the eyes, “Seriously?”

With a smirk, Izuna stroked her cheek, “That surprises you? Trust me, you’ll know when I’m not holding back anymore.”

Without any shame in her voice, [Name] grinned up at him, “I can’t wait.”

“Good, because as a demon your body will heal itself, and I have a habit of breaking bones due to my _other half_ joining in the fun. Don’t worry that pretty head of yours, though. I’ll make it worth the pain~” Izuna said in a seductive tone.

[Name] pulled him down into a deep kiss, “Good, because if you break me, _I’ll break you_.”

“Oh really? _I’d like to see you try_,” Izuna let out what sounded like a deep growl and purr.

With a good-natured roll of her eyes, [Name] pulled her mate down for a deep kiss as she enjoyed the way his hands roamed her body, “When will we know when supper is ready?”

“What? Not willing to play with me first?” Izuna grinned down at her, “I figured you’d want to partake in christening our new bed.”

[Name] grinned back, “And _I_ thought you wanted to wait until dessert.”

“You’re not wrong, but we’re already here~,” He said with an innocent tone that somehow matched the expression on his face.

To tempt her, Izuna slyly leaned his head back to expose his neck, knowing that as a new demon she wouldn’t be able to resist. As if on cue, [Name] felt her blood boil and suddenly, her teeth were embedded deeply into his flesh as her hands gripped him tightly to keep him still.

Izuna groaned as he enjoyed her bite, slipping his hands under her shirt before tearing it off her body. He felt her shudder beneath his fingertips and grinned, trailing the points of his nails down her body to make her tremble.

Letting out a breathy sigh as she pulled away, Izuna leaned down to kiss her passionately while continuing to strip her down. He chuckled against her mouth as she fumbled to catch up, ripping open his top as she raced to rid him of his pants. He didn’t stop her, as he pulled her bottoms down before slipping his hand between her thighs.

[Name] whimpered as her hands halted momentarily, her concentration cut off by the way his fingers moved against her peak.

“You know, the closer you get to becoming a demon, the easier it’ll be for you to sense changes in more ways than one,” Izuna leaned down to whisper into her ear, “Ever wonder how I can tell when you’re aroused before you even realize you are?” When she shook her head, he grinned, “I’ll give you one hint. Take a whiff.”

[Name] eyed him with suspicion before closing her eyes, finally inhaling his scent for the very first time.

The reaction was instant, and she could only recall one other moment that she felt this sudden electrifying charge of burning desire rush through her veins.

“Izuna–” She gasped, feeling as though she was literally _smelling_ what euphoria was like.

Sharp, masculine, burning with desire and _all hers_.

“Intense, isn’t it?” He grinned, “This is the reaction I was hoping for, considering I’m your mate and I_ should _smell very good to you.”

[Name] shuddered, touching his bare chest as her eyes widened, “Is this what it feels like to you?”

“Well, you’re getting a taste of it,” Izuna chuckled, leaning down to nip her jaw, “Want me to show you how it feels to be in my head when you’re around?”

She looked at him and gave him a curious look, “How?”

“With my eyes,” He grinned, “I can show you by using my Sharingan.”

He could see the hesitation, “I don’t know... What happens when you use it?”

“You’ll go into a bit of a daze while you review what I show you,” Izuna answered honestly, understanding how giving away her body and mind must feel for her considering his training for years with his family, “Trust me, [Name].”

[Name] paused, considering his offer as she mulled over her worries. Finally, she gave a very tight nod and bit her bottom lip, waiting for him to use his eyes on her. She tried not to think about how he silenced those college boys from before so easily, or what other dangerous things he could do with just a single glance.

Izuna grinned, “Just relax.”

[Name]’s watched as his eyes spun into the Sharingan. As it finally settled, her mind went fuzzy and suddenly she was bombarded with sensation. Her back arched as she felt as though he was devouring her very soul with raw, sexual energy. She felt as though he was inside of her, thrusting his hips in a bruising pace while biting down onto her neck so hard that she’d surely bruise. The ache she suddenly felt throughout her body became overwhelming, and she felt as though she would burst.

She also recalled how intense his true power was as it radiated off his body, and coupled with how utterly incredible he smelled plus the devouring sensation he subjected her too, it was almost too much for her to handle all at once. 

“Izuna, s-stop!” [Name] grabbed his arms tightly, “I can’t–”

As quickly as it came, her body was back to normal and she could think clearly again.

“You understand now?” Izuna looked deep into her eyes, “It’s sometimes maddening how badly I want you, and now that you’re so close to becoming a full demon, I’m having a harder time controlling myself when I’m this close to you.”

[Name] felt short of breath at his confession, now grasping his point of view, “I... I didn’t know.”

“I tried to keep a lot of hidden so I wouldn’t intimidate you, but I won’t be able to hold myself back much longer,” He confessed, “You say I’m insatiable? You’ve only experienced a fraction of it.”

[Name]’s back arched as Izuna suddenly pinned her hips in place to roughly thrust himself forward. His pace was unforgiving and rough, but [Name] found she couldn’t get enough of it. Leaning down, Izuna _growled_ as he bit her neck, earning a loud moan from his mate while he demonstrated what his lust turned him into. She was at his mercy, unable to move as he seemed to paralyze her to devour her entirely.

“_Izuna_!” [Name] cried his name out, digging her nails deeply into his back as he rewarded her with a sharp thrust that tipped her over the edge of her pleasure.

Izuna’s hand left her hip to reach up along her body, letting his nails rake down the length of her leaving bubbles of blood in their wake. He smirked when he heard [Name] sharply gasp in pleasure, using the leverage of her back arched to angle himself differently as he continued to pummel her into oblivion. Each thrust struck a chord within her that made her feel like he was teasing each one of her nerves, making her scream his name as she held onto him tightly. 

It didn’t take long for Izuna to meet his peak, clamping down roughly onto [Name]’s neck as he slammed himself deep inside of her.

They remained still, catching their breaths as Izuna released her gently to look down at her.

[Name] was panting, trying to feel her body again as she came down from her high, “Izuna... What happened to you?”

“I loosened the reins a bit, that’s what happened,” Izuna chuckled, “When I finally let go, the side you see when I hunt and who I am for you now coexist, and it’s hard to control myself entirely. I didn’t hurt you too badly?”

[Name] shook her head, “I don’t think you broke anything, so that’s a bonus.”

“Well, not this time,” Izuna grinned sheepishly, “Good news is that dinner is here.”

“Huh?!”

“They’re waiting outside for us,” Izuna pulled away so he could help her up, “You’re going to meet a couple of my clansmen, so let’s get you dressed and then we’ll settle down for our meal.”

[Name] let him pull her up and was surprised that she wasn’t hindered in any way after how roughly he handled her, “Who is here?”

“Rin and Obito, plus I think Madara and Lee are on their way.”

Her eyes widened, “Really?”

“Yup,” Izuna chuckled, “You finally get to put faces to the names and the girls are hopeful to have a conversation with you.”

“Then let’s hurry!” [Name] said excitedly, going to the closet to look for something to wear, “Why are these all kimono?”

“Lee thought you would like them,” Izuna walked over, “I can tie your obi if you’d like to wear one. I’m not the best, but I can manage well enough, so it won’t come undone.”

[Name] nodded with a smile, “Sure.”

She looked through until she found a striking black kimono with red detailing. When she pulled the beautiful fabric from the hanger, she noticed the Uchiha symbol on the back like it always was on Izuna’s clothing.

Not hesitating, [Name] found an underlayer and slipped that on before quickly pulling the kimono on. She smiled when she felt Izuna’s arms wrap around her, looking down to see that he’d chosen a crimson-colored obi to tie around her. Once he was finished, she turned to see him in a high-collared navy-blue robe with a simple binding securing his outfit and matching gray pants.

“You know, you could almost pass off like a ninja in something like this,” [Name] giggled, touching his chest to find that the fabric was pleasant to touch.

Izuna grinned, “It’s the clan's robes. You’ll see a lot of the men wearing something similar,” He gave her a long look and suddenly smiled, “You look beautiful in our colors.”

[Name] blushed, “Thanks. I almost feel as though this is too fancy to be wearing right now.”

“Nonsense,” He shook the thought off, taking her hand to lead her to the main door, “Ready to meet your family?”

“Yes,” She said nervously, grinning as she battled her nerves.

Izuna grinned back before gripping the door, giving it a pull to open it, revealing their guests with smiles on their faces.

“Hi!” Rin grinned brightly as she looked to [Name], “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Rin!”

[Name] smiled back and bowed politely, “It’s nice to meet you, Rin. I’ve heard quite a bit about you.”

“All good things I hope,” Obito chuckled and held out his hand, “Obito Uchiha. It’s nice to see you both back and for someone to put a smile on this little hellion’s face.”

Izuna chuckled and gave him a sly grin, “I’m still the hellion that used to kick your ass around the compound, so don’t forget that.”

“Have you told her about the time I outsmarted you?” Obito smirked.

Rin giggled and looked to [Name], “They do this a lot. They tend to get into a ‘_my horse is bigger than your horse_’ situation at random times. Anyway,” She reached down to pick up what looked like a very large picnic basket and held it out to display, “We come bearing supper! Lee said you might want some privacy so we offered to bring it so we could meet you.”

[Name] stared at her, a little stunned by her thoughtfulness. She took a moment to take the basket from her silently before looking from Rin to Obito, and then back to her with a small smile.

“Would you... like to join us?” [Name] asked, feeling both Izuna and Obito’s eyes on her.

Rin blinked twice before smiling, “Maybe tomorrow, right Obito?”

“Sure,” He looked to Izuna with a sly grin, “Unless _Kuchiku-kan_* here will let us join them tonight, that is.”

Izuna shot him a blasé stare, “Yes, you both are welcome to join us.”

“_Kuchiku-kan_?” [Name] looked from Obito to Izuna, “Is that the nickname you told me about?”

“Yup,” Izuna chuckled, “I earned it quite honestly in my younger days. Besides, we already have company on the way so as long as [Name] is comfortable, you’re both welcome to stay.”

. . .

Obito and Rin ended up staying for dinner and were soon joined by Madara and Lee who brought more gifts for [Name] and Izuna’s return. As the girls fell into a lively chatter about their human lives, both Obito and Madara enjoyed conversing with Izuna about his time on the other side with his mate.

It was refreshing for Rin and relieving for [Name] to talk about the other side, being that they were the youngest in the clan to be turned into demons. They both exchanged information about their families and friends, as well as what they were doing before they met their demons.

“Izuna tells me that you intentionally summoned Obito?” [Name] grinned, “Can I ask why?”

Rin grinned back, “Honestly? I think I wanted to see if the ritual was real. I studied about demons for so long, I guess curiosity finally bested me. I also went looking for artifacts and found one that an elder gentleman was more than willing to part with. He said he felt strange, dark magic from it, and warned me about using it.”

“Did that item happen to be a vajra? About this big and a dark golden color?” [Name] asked, holding her hands apart as far as the vajra used to summon Izuna was. Lee grinned at this.

“Yup, that’d be it,” Rin giggled, “Is that what your friend used to summon Izuna?”

“Yeah,” [Name] nodded, “She never told me where she got it, but she also collects artifacts as a hobby.”

Rin nodded, “She must have gotten it from the people my good friends sold it to once my belongings were scattered.”

“You didn’t find it hard? Letting everything go?”

With a shake of her head, Rin smiled, “I knew that once I accepted Obito and became his mate, he was all I really needed. I still miss some of the old journals I collected, but there are more than enough old scriptures here to keep me entertained for years.”

[Name] nodded slowly, glancing over to Izuna, who was having an in-depth conversation with Obito, “Izuna was so patient with me while I watched people take all of the things, I worked hard to gather over the years... I guess you could say I had some trouble letting everything go.”

“You also had someone force you into a contract. You weren’t a willing participant at first, so please don’t beat yourself up about that,” Rin frowned, “You were able to bring valuable possessions, though?”

“Yeah, Lee made sure I could bring a bag with me,” [Name] looked at Lee gratefully, “Izuna was about ready to bring half of my apartment if it meant I’d come back with him.”

Lee smiled, “He loves you, that’s why,” She looked over at the boys and sighed contently, “I never thought any of us would see the day that the unpredictable killer he prided himself to be would have become so soft.”

“_Unpredictable killer_?”

“Didn’t he tell you?” Rin looked at [Name] and grinned, “Everyone was frightened of him because he killed indiscriminately. Humans from the villages feared being picked by him for feeding and all demons knew not to challenge him before he was fully matured.”

[Name] nodded slowly, “He told me some of how he was as a younger demon, but nothing like that.”

“When I met him, he was coming down from that and leveling out. He was still of the mind that humans were nothing but food back then,” Rin grinned and crossed her arms, “I forced him into conversation most of the time because he was the only one who needed convincing that having a human-born around wasn’t such a bad idea.”

“He told me that,” [Name] giggled, “Said you changed his mind about humans.”

“Well, I think I definitely contributed,” Rin admitted, “Lee told me that he was going to find a human mate before she told him, and to be honest, she knew it would be you.”

“What?” [Name]’s eyes widened, “How?”

Lee smiled at [Name], “When you were born, I had a dream about it—_about you_. I saw you when you would have been a year younger than now, just before Izuna was summoned. That’s how I knew it would be you.”

“Did Izuna know?” [Name] looked to him, “He never said anything if he did, and he said demons don’t have predetermined mates.”

“He didn’t know it would be you, and you’re correct, demons don’t have predetermined mates,” Lee nodded, “However, as he’d mentioned before, male demons have an almost sixth sense when a proper candidate appears. His instincts told him that you were the one that was suitable for him.”

“Really?” [Name] felt flattered, “Does it always happen that way?”

With a shake of her head, Lee continued her explanation, “Not always. Some male demons find females, humans, or of the same species, and choose to take them as their mates due to physical attraction. Those pairs usually end up very volatile, much like humans pairing for sex or money.”

“So then, did you see Izuna’s reaction when he was summoned?” [Name] gave her a hopeful look, “He told me he was attracted to my soul when my blood was used on the vajra, and I was curious about it from your guys’ perspective.”

“Hmm,” Rin thought for a moment, “I think the last person to see him before he left was Madara. I think they were preparing for a meeting with the Senju when we were all told he left on a contract. To be honest, we were all in disbelief because it had been so long.”

[Name] puffed her cheeks out, “Damn. His brother still spooks me a little, so I don’t know if I could bring myself to ask him outright.”

“He looks mean and scary, but Madara is a great leader and is actually very easy to talk to,” Rin explained with a smile.

“Also, I was with Izuna, as well," Lee interjected, "You forget that Madara never leaves my side, and rarely do I ever leave his,” Both girls turned to her as she grinned, “Want to know everything?”

“Yes,” [Name] and Rin said in unison, both looking to each other with grins on their faces as they turned to Lee.

“Well, when a demon is summoned there is a physical reaction,” Lee sat back and watched the two, “As Rin said, Izuna was helping Madara with some records for the next meeting with the Senju when it happened. He said his entire body shuddered and suddenly he was having a hard time breathing.”

Rin nodded, “Obito told me when I summoned him, it was like my scent surrounded him.”

“Obito’s reaction wasn’t nearly as dramatic as Izuna’s,” Lee looked to Rin, “He was more expectant and convinced that he was going to enjoy your contract, whereas [Name] took Izuna completely off guard. He’d only ever accepted contracts from angry, spiteful humans who got their hands on the vajra, so if that tells you anything...”

[Name] nodded slowly, “Did he lose control?”

“Kind of,” Lee admitted, “When a rush of your scent surrounded him, Madara had to pin him up against the wall to help keep him under control. He said he kept feeling overwhelmed and when he was finally able to think clearly again, he told Madara that he wasn’t leaving without you.”

That shocked [Name], as she turned to look at him.

Izuna glanced in her direction mid-conversation with Madara, winking at her before continuing the banter he and his brother were currently entertaining Obito with.

Blushing, [Name] considered her words and sat back against her feet and slowly turned back to look at Rin and Lee, “It really is overwhelming... To be here, to know what Izuna thought of me before he even laid eyes on me... I don’t feel like myself or like I belong, but at the same time, I feel as though this is exactly where I need to be.”

“That’ll pass, believe me. I was the exact same way when I got here but be glad, you’re almost entirely demon instead of half-human,” Rin giggled, “It was tough acclimating to this side when Obito and I got here, let me tell you. Obito had to be my shadow for a long time before I fully transitioned.”

[Name] looked at Rin, “Izuna said that he’d be sticking close to me too.”

“It’s just a precaution,” She grinned.

The girls sat there in comfortable silence for a moment until [Name] turned to Lee. The elder woman knew what she was wanting to ask but waited for her to say the words.

“What is he like...” [Name] started to say, hesitating when she felt eyes on her, “What is Izuna like when he loses control?”

Lee frowned slightly and sighed, “It’s difficult to explain without witnessing it for yourself, but you have to understand that Izuna has always had a difficult time controlling that side of him. He was one of five born to the first clan head, and as the third born, he was in the middle of the chaos surrounding the war between all of the clans back then.”

“He briefly mentioned that,” [Name] said, waiting for Lee to explain more.

“There was an incident regarding the second born to the Senju, Tobirama before the clans became allies. The two fought for days resulting in fatal wounds, but something set Izuna off and he completely lost control,” Lee looked over to him, noticing how still he'd become, “He almost took out fifteen of the Uchiha and a lot of the Senju on his own that day, and since then he hasn’t been able to control himself when he goes past that point of no return.”

[Name] nodded slowly, gripping the fabric of her kimono sleeves as she listened, “I watched it happen once... When we were spotted by a handful of drunk teenagers in the woods while he hunted.”

“He frightened you?”

“Yes,” She replied quietly, “However, it wasn’t so much frightening that I was afraid for my life, rather the fact that I thought I had lost him. It was like he couldn’t hear me.”

Rin also looked over to Izuna and noticed how rigid he'd become while Madara watched his younger brother as if trying to console him without uttering words. Obito also gave him an understanding look, as he had witnessed Izuna losing control and understood what it felt like to see his brethren seem so far out of reach.

“Now that he has you, you can help keep those urges under control,” Lee reassured her, “The two of you are almost on the same wavelength now, so you will be able to feel when he starts to reach that apex with the influx of emotions that usually accompanies the change. You’ve started to feel it, too. Have you noticed?”

[Name] frowned, “I have?”

“Yes,” She smiled, “When you feel intense feelings of pleasure or even sadness, Izuna has been the one to balance you out with his own wavelength. His demonic energy and yours have almost completely synchronized and while he has gotten good at it because he was born a demon, you’ve also started to adjust and do the same.”

[Name] nodded dumbly. This was the conversation she had been waiting to have but couldn’t think of the words to initiate. Now that Lee had started on the topic, she was more than happy to absorb all of the knowledge that was being divulged.

“I explained to Izuna about how mated pairs share energies and synchronize, much like I am with you,” Lee began, smiling at the focused look on [Name]’s and Rin’s faces, “The more intimate the connection between the pair, the easier it is to feed off one another to make that perfect balance. You’ll learn how to do it with time because it’s not something that can be taught or even forced. It’s an instinct, and if you just let it happen, it will happen.”

“Like when he mellowed me out after we left my parents?” [Name] asked, knowing that Lee had most likely been watching or at least knew about that event.

“Exactly,” She confirmed, “You were out of balance so Izuna used his own energy to level you out. Another example I can give you is how he fed his demonic energy into you to help hasten the transition when you two were intimate.”

Rin blinked, “You know, I never did understand the difference between all of the energies.”

“Hmm, let me think of an easy example...” Lee paused as she thought for a moment, “Demonic energy is the most abundant because it is what you first experience as a different species. Like being human, you would have had more mellow energy that made you mortal. The energy that constitutes your wavelengths, is the energy that makes a mated pair bond and stand on equilibrium.”

“So, what is chakra then?” [Name] asked, trying to fit that into the mental chart she’d laid out in her mind.

“Chakra is the elemental focus of energy,” Lee smiled, “It’s what you will learn to use to manipulate fire or walk on water, to give you crude examples.”

“So fascinating!” Rin was grinning now, “Obito never really explained this to me either, [Name], so this is new for me too.”

[Name] giggled and sighed deeply, “So much to learn... I still have so many questions.”

“You have all the time in the world now, my dear,” Lee grinned, “Someone who would make a fine sensei for you is Madara. He’s very knowledgeable and even taught Izuna how to use his chakra properly. I’m sure if you ask him one day when you’re matured enough to begin training, he’d be more than happy to teach you.”

“Really?” Her eyes widened.

“Of course,” Lee smiled.

. . .

Later that night after their guests left, [Name] laid in bed as she stared at the ceiling. Her mind was racing with all of the information given to her during dinner and it made her feel as though she’d run a marathon. Izuna had been polite enough to leave her to her thoughts while he went to speak with Lee and Madara privately, giving her the time she needed to process everything at her own pace.

_“Izuna, what happened during that night...” [Name] looked up at him, “Lee told me you’re still bothered by it.”_

_He looked down at her and frowned, “I can’t take it back, but now you know,” He sighed, running his fingers through her hair gently, “I was wondering if you were going to ask her about my other half.”_

_“I needed to know, because you wouldn’t tell me,” She reached up to cup his face, “As I said to Lee, I’m not afraid of you. I just don’t want you, the Izuna I fell in love with, to disappear under all of that rage.” _

_Izuna gently pried her hands off his face and pulled her close, “I won’t, now that I have you. What happened that night... I’ll never let myself get to that point again. I promise you, [Name].”_

_[Name] smiled as she buried her face into his chest, “I believe you.”_

Rolling onto her side, [Name] smiled to herself as she touched Izuna’s pillow. It had been a big step for him to talk about that night, and now that she had a better understanding of what he felt and had been going through, she felt as though she was more connected to him.

“Your mind always seems to be in a mess these days.”

[Name] grinned as she looked over her shoulder to see Izuna standing there with his arms crossed and an amused expression on his face, “Well, _you’ve_ definitely been on my mind lately.”

“I hadn't noticed,” He teased with a chuckle, crawling up onto the bed as he laid down behind her and circled his arms around her, “Do you still want to go for that walk in the gardens? Lee has agreed to have all of the lights turned on and I think it’s something you should see.”

“Originally I was hoping we could just stay here, but I think I've changed my mind. The fresh air will do me some good,” [Name] smiled, enjoying the embrace for a few minutes before reluctantly getting up, “Is that where you went?”

Izuna nodded, “Yeah, and we discussed who you should meet next but that can all wait until tomorrow.”

“Okay,” She grinned, “I can’t wait to meet your family.”

"Me too," Izuna grinned back, kissing her gently before helping her up.

[Name] fixed her obi as she followed Izuna to the door, looking up to him as she frowned slightly, _I wish I could peak into his mind just once. I want to know what he's thinking..._

"You already peaked into my mind," He grinned over his shoulder, "As for what I'm thinking now, I'm happy that you're settling in. It pleases me to know that you're already comfortable with Lee and Rin."

Her face went red, having momentarily forgotten that he could hear her thoughts, "Oh... Well, you're a little different now that we're here, so I just wanted to make sure _you_ haven't gotten cold feet yet." 

"Me?" Izuna turned to her, smirking as he took her hand, "I've only been hounding you about coming home now for weeks, so don't try to pull that one with me. I should be asking the rhetorical question to you since you look like you have a lot on your mind still." 

[Name] looked up at him, "I guess you're right. I do have a lot on my mind, but it's like you said, this is a lot to take in," She paused, gripping his hand as she walked forward, "I found the love of my life through a contract ritual I thought was bullshit, and chose to live my life with him after leaving behind everything I knew and loved."

Izuna's smirk dropped as he listened to her, "Do I hear regret in your tone?" 

"Absolutely not," She looked back to grin up at him, "But I am going to take you up on your offer to spoil me for harassing me constantly about it." 

With a roll of his eyes, Izuna chuckled and slipped his hand from hers to loop around her waist, "You're too much sometimes."

"_Me_?!" Her eyebrows shot up as she gave him a haughty glare, "_You're_ the one who is too much!"

Izuna grinned teasingly, "Watch out, you're going to pop a blood vessel if you keep glaring at me like that."

"If it would actually get my point across, I'd slap that grin right off your face," She continued to glare, knowing that he'd enjoy every second of it if she actually went through with her threat and struck him.

"Oh, come on. Don't tease me like that," He chuckled, leaning down to kiss the side of her head.

Meanwhile, as the two walked out onto the path that surrounded the garden, Lee and Madara stood there quietly as they observed the couple. 

"She really does seem like she's the perfect match for him," Lee grinned, hugging her mate's arm snugly as she sighed contently.

Madara nodded with a grin of his own, "She definitely keeps my baby brother on his toes. It will do him some good to have someone to challenge him as he used to challenge the rest of us. She doesn't seem like the type who will back down, either."

"I wonder what their children will be like when they decide to have some," Lee thought aloud, "With [Name]'s more laid back personality compared to Izuna's brash, hostile one, they should produce quite lively offspring."

Looking down at Lee, Madara chuckled, "Don't go thinking about that already. She isn't even a full demon yet and Izuna's never entertained the idea of children. Give them time."

"I know," She puffed her cheeks out, "I'm just so excited to finally see your brother happy. It's been a long time coming, and he deserves this just as much as she does." 

Madara nodded as he turned to look at the two, grinning when [Name] grabbed Izuna by the face to make a point of whatever she was saying. He could hear Izuna's seductive tone, followed by a deep baritone taunt that visibly enticed her.

"I think we should leave them be before we see something we're not privy too," Lee suggested, pulling Madara along despite the man wanting to watch more of their interactions.

Reluctantly, Madara nodded and allowed his mate to pull him along. He knew right away the direction they were headed once they turned a particular corner, and smiled as they walked towards Obito and Rin's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * _Kuchiku-kan_ means destroyer in Japanese (or so Google translate tells me).


	8. Growing Pains & Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, as I said in the edit to the note in the previous chapter, I decided that this series needed one more chapter to wrap up everything before the epilogue. I wanted to take a different direction with this and challenge how the OC and Izuna come together. 
> 
> And yes, there is a lot of sex in this chapter. More than I originally intended, but it just worked with the theme. Besides, who is going to complain about too much demon Izuna sex? I sure as fuck am not.
> 
> \----- 
> 
> This series has been a blast to write, as it started out as a little idea that I had in the back of my mind for quite some time. I'm really happy that I was able to put it down "on paper" so to speak, and work it through how I envisioned in my head. 
> 
> A big thank you to everyone who has given this fic a chance and has given kudos or commented. I appreciate every single one of you! :) 
> 
> See you in the next chapter! ;)
> 
> **A/N 07/12**; So, I decided while I was editing the rest of the chapters that I would give this another read-over. I made some minor changes such as **Izuna and the reader being together for two years** at this point, and added some new dialogue. Otherwise, everything is from the original update! :)

Within the deepest parts of the woods surrounding the Uchiha compound, one could hear soft moaning as Izuna tended to his lover in one of the many ways that pleasured her.

[Name] lolled her head back, sighing dreamily as he pressed his thumbs roughly against the arch of her foot before dragging it down with the perfect amount of pressure to rid her of her discomfort.

“Better?” Izuna grinned, thoroughly amused by the way she sounded.

She nodded, grinning back at him as he continued to pamper her, “Very much so, thank you,” She let him massage her foot for a few minutes longer before yawning softly, “We should head back soon so Lee can give me another check-up.”

“Oh?” Izuna chuckled, “Worried that I pushed you too hard this time?”

“Well, you _did_ almost kill me by accident the last couple of training sessions,” She teased, watching the grin on his face drop to a frown at her reminder, “It’s okay, though. You’re doing a wonderful job making it up to me, considering today you made me run around the compound for three hours straight.”

Izuna sighed, “Must you bring that up every time?”

“Yup, and I’m going to keep doing it until you stop moping about it whenever I mention it,” [Name] grinned, “Besides, Madara had pissed you off before we went off to train so I kind of braced myself for some punishment.”

“Don’t make it sound like I was out to get you or anything...” Izuna muttered before chuckling, “Fine, I’ll try to let it go and shrug it off.”

“Good,” She gave him a triumphant look, “Now then, what was it that you had planned for me after I go and see Lee?”

Izuna suddenly perked up and grinned, “Well, it’s kind of a surprise for being such a good student.”

“You know I hate surprises, considering you’ve done nothing but spoil me since we got here,” [Name] rolled her eyes, but Izuna knew it was an act and that she secretly loved being the center of attention.

“Trust me, you’ll enjoy this surprise,” He promised, releasing her foot so that he could stand up and offer his hand to her, “Shall we?”

[Name] grabbed onto the extended hand and let him pull her up, grinning up at him when he pulled her immediately to his chest, “Can I take a guess at what this surprise is?”

“Sure, but I’m guaranteeing that you’ll never figure it out,” He grinned back.

“Hmm, that sounds like a challenge,” She giggled, loosely hugging his neck as he backed her up against the tree she was just sitting on, “Is it a material surprise?”

“I don’t know,” His eyes were filled with mischief, “You’ll have to wait and see~”

“Are you going to give me that same answer with each guess I make?”

Izuna nodded with a grin, “Yup, so you may want to keep your guesses to yourself.”

“You’re no fun,” [Name] giggled again and sighed contently, pulling her mate down for a light kiss before looking up at him, “Seriously though, I need to go and see Lee. I’ve been feeling strange lately and I don’t know if it’s because the last bit of my humanity is sticking around or if I’m finally transitioning into a full demon.”

Izuna gave her a thoughtful look, “Well, I can confirm that you’re definitely full demon now.”

“Really?” [Name]’s eyes widened slightly, “But, I feel the same as I did before we left my side of the gate.”

Grinning, Izuna reached up to run his fingers over [Name]’s cheek gently, “That’s because you were so nearly finished transitioning when we were still on the other side that your body adjusted very quickly when we crossed over. I’ve also been pushing a lot more of my energy into you to help balance you out, and clearly it’s been working if you feel the same as you did before.”

“I didn’t even realize that you’d still be doing that,” [Name] closed her eyes, “So, how long have I been a full demon without knowing it?”

“Hmm, about seven months? It hasn’t been long by our standards, but you’re definitely a demon now,” Izuna repeated with a chuckle, “Why do you think I started your training now all of a sudden after you spent so much time studying clan politics? I wouldn’t have pushed you like I am now had you still had some _humanity_ left in you.”

This surprised [Name], “Well, I was curious about that...”

“Now you know,” Izuna chuckled, “Come on, let’s go and get you looked at before I give you your surprise.”

. . .

“So, how has training been?” Lee smiled as she handed [Name] a glass filled with a suspicious-looking green liquid, “Izuna has been taking it easy on you I hope?”

“No, he’s been quite the slave driver. He made it up to me today, though,” [Name] looked down into the cup with furrowed brows before looking to Lee, “By the way, what is this?”

Lee grinned, “Our next mating season is almost here. You don’t want to have a child yet, I assume?”

“Not yet,” [Name] blushed, “So, is this like a type of birth control?”

Lee shook her head, “Kind of. It’s something that stops the heat symptoms so that your body won’t go into overdrive when the season hits. If you were left to your own devices, Izuna would impregnate you the first time you have sex. The season is the only time female demons have no control over their body and can’t stop themselves from altering their own fertility, so I give them this to have a choice.”

“Oh... Maybe that's why I've been feeling weird lately,” [Name] looked down at the liquid again, “Does Izuna have to drink something, too?”

“Yes. All males of the clan are required to drink something similar to help ease the aggression that accompanies the torturous lust due to the season,” Lee explained, recalling how Madara described it to her their very first season together, “If I left everyone alone and didn’t intervene, many females would be fought over and many lives would be lost.”

[Name] nodded slowly, becoming quite interested in Lee’s explanation, “What kind of personality changes happen to everyone?”

“Male demons are at their most aggressive during the season, and female demons essentially become dolls. It’s an unfair trade-off when you think about it,” Lee giggled, “The whole idea behind mating season is for a male to breed a female, just like humans that wait to breed animals. The big difference, however, is that when a prospective male demon gets close to a female, her inflated arousal essentially overtakes her and almost paralyzes her movement until the male touches her. It’s infuriating to think about, but it’s unfortunately how it is.”

[Name] frowned, “Sounds intense... What about mated pairs?”

Lee smiled, “We females who have found our mates are fortunate enough to avoid a lot of those symptoms, but the reason I have all of the Uchiha women drink this concoction is because of the intense ache and drive to breed. If a pair wants to bear children, they are obviously exempt.”

“So, there’s no way to avoid being a raging horny demon?” [Name] couldn’t help but blurt out, knowing Izuna would likely be more than happy to see that version of her.

Lee pointed to the green drink still in her hand, “As I said, it can stop a female from getting pregnant and alleviate some symptoms, but you’ll most likely experience something similar to when you were first becoming a demon. Izuna will instinctually be able to amplify your arousal during the season without even realizing he's doing it, so I figured I would give you a warning about that.”

“Oh great,” [Name] sighed, “I’m sure he’s looking forward to that.”

Lee watched her and grinned, “You make it seem like a bad thing, with getting all of this attention and intimacy. Want to tell me what’s really on your mind?”

“It’s not that I don’t like it...” [Name] looked at her and frowned, “I guess it’s just this voice inside of my head that made me wonder if all he wanted from me was sex this whole time,” She noticed Lee gave her a look and cut her off before she could speak, “I know that’s not the case, but it’s just how I’ve been feeling.”

“You shouldn’t be concerned about that,” Lee smiled softly at her, pouring her own drink before looking to [Name] as she continued her train of thought.

“I think it’s safe to say that Izuna loves you more than anything and is honestly afraid of ruining what he has or possibly losing you. You forget that he’s been alone and emotionally disconnected from anyone outside of this clan for so long that when you two were brought together, he immediately took to you and got that first taste of real affection. He doesn’t like to admit this, but Izuna has a very addictive personality. I would consider his constant desire to be intimate with you is a result of that because he’s still figuring out ways to express himself and show that he loves you without needing the sexual part of the relationship.”

She paused to sip her drink before smiling, “Don’t forget that he is your first and only real love and that you are his. Yes, he may have hundreds of years’ worth of couplings, but you’re the first woman he’s ever fallen in love with. This is still brand new to him even though you two have been together for a couple of years. You two are still going through growing pains while figuring each other out, and that is perfectly normal.”

[Name] nodded slowly, understanding where Lee was coming from in her explanation of her mate, “I know,” She looked down at the drink in her hands again and frowned, “He gave me a glimpse of what it was like to be in his head the night I got here. It was overwhelming and made me wonder how he could handle all of that desire.”

“I think once you two have been together for a few more years, that will level itself out,” Lee offered, “You’re still a newborn and will experience higher levels of sexual desire on top of your frustrations. There’s also the fact that you still smell like a virgin, which will make it even more difficult for Izuna to be around you without that constant need to bed you.”

“Yeah, he mentioned that before,” [Name] looked at her.

Lee thought for a moment before smiling, “You understand the influence that his _other half_ has on him, correct?”

“You mean like when turns into a completely different person when he hunts?” She nodded so [Name] continued, “Yeah, I think I have a good understanding. He told me that he’s been holding back this entire time because he didn’t want to hurt or intimidate me.”

“I’m sure you’re aware, but you’ll most likely experience the unbridled version of what he can become when the season hits. I wouldn’t be frightened of him, though,” Lee said, “Like I mentioned when we first sat down and discussed him, he has a harder time keeping himself in control as certain situations come into play and now you know what to expect. This is one of those times, and it’s not exactly something he can rein in as easily as say when hunting. He tries very hard for you, and I think if he knew you were frightened of him, it would crush him.”

[Name] frowned and looked down again, suddenly feeling like she shouldn’t have brought up the topic, “It’s not that I’m scared of him, it’s just...” She paused, wondering if what she was about to say would sound like a childish excuse or a valid reason, “I was thrown into this whole ordeal with him without my consent, and then fell in love with him without ever experiencing what it felt like to love someone before. A part of me wonders if we went too fast, but a bigger part of me thinks we’re exactly where we need to be.”

“Do you love him? Unconditionally, I mean.”

[Name] froze. It was a simple question, but she felt angry that her feelings for him were being questioned despite her concern for his higher level of desire and intimacy. 

“He’s the love of my life, and not a day goes by that I don’t think about how much I love him,” [Name] looked at Lee confidently.

“Good,” She smiled, “Then, I would try not to worry too much about everything while you’re still adjusting to your new routine and your new body. I’m not trying to pass off your concerns by any means, but I think if you sat back and gave yourself time to think about how you feel and how Izuna feels about you, everything will settle itself out.”

“I hope so,” [Name] gave her a small smile, “I guess it sounds silly that I’m concerned about my mate wanting me constantly when there are others that don’t receive attention at all.”

Lee shook her head, “You’re entitled to how you feel, [Name]. If it worries you, then, by all means, sit Izuna down and talk to him. Help him understand how you’re feeling so he can become a better partner. Keep communication open between you, considering he’s probably noticed how erratic your thoughts have been and has kept quiet about it.”

[Name]’s eyes widened as she thought about what Izuna might have heard when listening to her internal dialogue, “He probably thinks I don’t want him with all of these thoughts coming and going...” She felt sad, berating herself for even having any negative thoughts about him, “He probably thinks I regret choosing him.”

“I’m going to ask you something personal and I want an honest answer, okay?” Lee watched [Name] with a serious look on her face.

With a nod, [Name] waited for the question without looking up to meet Lee’s eyes.

“Setting aside the growing pains of being a newborn, do you desire him? Crave him, even?” Lee asked, “I’m not just talking about sex, I mean entirely. Body, mind, soul; all of him.”

[Name] finally looked up at her and nodded, “Yes, I do. Painfully, sometimes.”

“And you love him,” Lee reminded her as she nodded again.

With a smile, Lee watched the expression in [Name]’s eyes go from uncertain to an intense look of devotion.

“What’s holding you back, then?” Lee asked simply, “If it’s his maddening desire for you that throws you off, why not show him that you want him just as badly. Be passionate about him as you were when you two were on the other side. Loosen the restraints you’ve put on yourself and let yourself enjoy the moments instead of over-analyzing. You’re his mate and can feel him on an entirely different level, so try and let your instincts take control and see how that makes you feel. I’m sure he senses your hesitancy and that might be why you’re feeling this way because there’s a bit of an unbalance between you two.”

[Name] watched her, digesting her words as she closed her eyes. When she focused on her thoughts, memories of when they would go into the woods and exchange passionate kisses and touches in between his hunting immediately came to mind. She recalled how exciting it was to initiate intimacy with him in the heat of the moment, and how wonderful it felt when they seemed to synchronize and let themselves be consumed by the pleasure. She could even feel the shivers running up and down her body with the way he looked at her as if she were the most beautiful woman in the world.

She could see it in his eyes how much he loved her and wanted her.

The longer she reminisced on their times together, the less she worried about the things holding her back.

Lee watched her and smiled, “Drink up, and then go see Izuna.”

Looking at Lee, [Name] nodded slowly and drew in a deep breath. When she set the cup to her lips and sipped a small amount, she was surprised at how neutral it tasted. Deciding to get it over with quickly, she finished her drink before she stood up and adjusted her kimono. 

“Thank you for letting me say everything that was on my mind,” [Name] turned to look at Lee and smiled small, “I think I just needed to get everything off my chest and just hear another person’s perspective.”

“Anytime,” Lee smiled as she stood up, “Do you feel more at ease with everything now?”

[Name] nodded, “I think that my concern was reminiscent of humanity, and how I worried about everything when Izuna and I were first together.”

“Understandable,” Lee nodded, reaching out to touch her arm gently, “Just remember what I said. Allow yourself to feel everything and to let yourself go,” She smiled as she repeated her words, “Speak with him if you feel you need to but really, try and let yourself go. I promise you that it will be worth it.”

Smiling, [Name] suddenly wrapped her arms around Lee in a tight hug, “Thank you... again.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Lee smiled, returning her hug before ushering her to the door, “Now shoo and go see your mate. I’m sure he’s worried about how long you’ve been gone.”

“Yes, _mom_,” [Name] teased, leaving Lee to herself as she wandered through the halls towards Izuna’s room.

As she walked, she tried to keep her mind from drifting back to the conversation she just had, choosing to take Lee’s advice and not overthink things.

She was just about to round the corner when Izuna appeared in front of her, breaking her focus and effectively catching her off guard.

“You know, you’re lucky I can’t have heart attacks now,” [Name] had her hand on her chest as she caught her breath.

Izuna grinned, “I figured I’d meet you halfway,” He watched her, reaching up to trace his fingers over her cheek, “Was your time with Lee pleasant?”

“Yes,” [Name] looked up at him, “She was telling me about the mating season coming up, and how it all works."

He winked at her with a chuckle, "It's exciting, to say the least. She must have given you that nasty drink that all of us have to take?" 

"She did, although it looked much worse than what it tasted like," [Name] admitted with a small smile, "Izuna, I want to talk to you about everything.”

Izuna stared into her eyes, studying her expression before nodding, “Yes, I’d like to know what’s been troubling you these past few days. I’ve tried hard not to pry, but your mind has been such a mess and it’s been quite distracting.”

“Sorry about that,” Her eyes left his as she looked to the ground, feeling ashamed again for the topic of conversation with Lee, “Let’s go back to our room and talk. I want to be honest with you.”

He watched her for a moment before pulling her to him, slipping one arm around her waist and the other behind her head to hold her close. He took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he leaned down to press his lips to the top of her head.

[Name] blushed, hugging his waist as she closed her eyes to enjoy the moment.

Izuna slowly released her, taking her hand into his as he laced their fingers together and lead her back to their room. He didn’t say a word as he closed the door behind them, following her as she walked to their room and finally sat beside her at the end of the bed.

She could feel his eyes on her as she inhaled a shaky breath, “Izuna, I...”

“[Name],” He interrupted her as he spoke in a low voice, “Are you afraid of me? Of what I could become?”

Turning to him immediately, she frowned and took his hand in her own, “No, I’m not,” Her breath hitched as she was hit with a sudden rush of emotions, “I know you’ve been listening to my thoughts, but please don’t think that.”

Izuna looked at her, studying her face while trying to gauge how far to press her. He waited patiently for her to continue, gently running his thumb on the back of her hand as a means to comfort her.

“I love you, Izuna,” [Name] finally spoke, “I don’t ever want you to doubt that.”

Nodding slowly, Izuna reached up to cup her cheek with his other hand. He brushed away the unshed tears from her eyes before releasing a sigh.

“I won’t pretend that I don’t know what’s been going on,” Izuna looked down at their connected hands and tightened his grip slightly, “I’ve been trying hard to understand your feelings in a way that makes sense to me. The only way I’ve ever known how to show the level of emotion I feel for you is through sex. I thought that’s what you wanted, but I suppose I’ve been a bit selfish in that regard.”

[Name] felt like she’d been struck in the face, wondering how she was going to have this conversation with him when she already felt incredibly guilty for subjecting him to thinking she was nothing but a toy to him. She could see the hurt written all over his face and felt like pulling him into a fierce hug to comfort him.

Releasing his hand, [Name] reached up to gently cup his face to look him in the eyes. Without a word, she pulled him close and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

Izuna felt his insides tingle at the sudden gesture, keeping his hand on her cheek to gently caress her skin.

“No, you haven’t been selfish. If anything, I’ve been the selfish one,” She pressed her forehead against his and sighed softly, “You know how I get when I’m in my own head, and I let the negative thoughts that I used to have back when I was human to get the best of me. I understand and know you on a deeper level now, and I need to just let myself go.”

His lips almost quirked into a small smile at her reciting Lee’s words, having eavesdropped for a few moments due to his concern for [Name].

“Please don’t think I want you to change, Izuna. I want you to continue being yourself. I want you to remind me of how much you want me, and to touch me like I’m the most important thing in the world to you,” [Name] started, keeping her emotions at bay while she got all of this off her chest, “I want you to love me with the ferocity I know you’re capable of, and I want to love you back just as fiercely.”

Izuna slowly opened his eyes to look at her, feeling as she started to tremble.

“I want you to be there when I make mistakes while traversing this new life as a newborn demon and to guide me through all of the turmoil I might feel. I want to laugh with you when I make a fool of myself, and to tease me like you always do when I get flustered,” She paused, pulling away to look him in the eyes, “I don’t want you to hold back anymore, and to let me take your hand when you need me as much as I need you. All of that deep desire and want, I don’t ever want you to let that go. _I want all of you_, Izuna.”

Silently, he watched her. He mulled over her words, not entirely sure what to say in response to her as she spilled her unfiltered thoughts to him.

The only thing he knew at that moment, was the love he felt for his mate continued to swell and how badly he wanted to show her just how much she meant to him.

[Name] caught the look in his eyes, brushing his fringe out of his face as she smiled softly when he seemed to hesitate. Again, she pulled him into a gentle kiss as she slowly reached around to tangle her fingers into his raven-colored locks.

Izuna shuddered, slipping his arms around her to pull her flush against him as he kissed her back, forcing himself to let her take the lead as he kept from ravishing her as he normally would. He wasn’t used to this uncharacteristically gentle touch she was giving him, as he tried to let himself relax and just enjoy how she was making him feel.

When she pulled away, Izuna was almost embarrassed by how out of breath he was.

“[Name],” He looked at her and frowned as he reiterated the words he always said to her, “I can’t always hold myself back.”

“I know, but I want you to drop the restraints,” [Name] looked him deep in the eyes, meaning every word she spoke, “_I want you_, Izuna. _All of you_. The insatiable beast inside of you that wants to tame me, and the man I’ve known for so long who tries to be gentle with me.”

Izuna was about to say something when she cut him off by kissing him again. He felt as she released her grip on his hair with one of her hands, sliding it down the front of him to rest on his chest.

“You’re quite greedy, aren’t you?” Izuna mused, running his hand down the length of her body as she blushed.

[Name] averted her eyes as her cheeks continued to redden, “I wanted you to know how I feel, and I wanted to erase any doubt there was between us.”

“Good, because I want to be everything you need and much more,” Izuna turned her attention back to him, “All you have to do is say the word.”

She knew what he was implying, having inhaled his scent and almost tasting the arousal. However, it was different this time. The urgency and overbearing need that seemed to accompany his desire was now mellow and inviting. She could tell he was holding back, waiting patiently for her to make the decision. So, she did.

“Make love to me,” She simply stated, gripping the fabric of his robe as she looked up at him.

Izuna’s grip on her tightened as he pulled her into a passionate kiss, grinning as she moaned softly at the exchange. Slowly, he tugged at the satin fabric of her obi to untie it, slipping it from her waist to reach into her kimono to touch her bare skin.

[Name] shuddered as he did so, reaching down to untie the binding around his waist when his hand caught hers, “Izuna?”

“Lay down,” He instructed, standing up as he started to pull the clothing from his body.

With a blush, [Name] crawled back higher onto the bed as she watched him. Her eyes took in his muscular physique, still mystified by what she saw every time he undressed.

Leaving his pants on, Izuna crawled up to meet her, leaning down to kiss her again as he ran his hand down the length of her body to open up her kimono. He felt her shiver as the cool air from the room brushed against her skin, feeling the goosebumps rise as his fingertips danced over her form. Shifting, he laid down beside her as he leaned in close to bump his nose affectionately to the side of her head.

“Hold onto me tightly,” Izuna whispered into her ear, kissing his way down to her neck as his fingers dipped down into the apex of her thighs.

[Name] gasped softly as Izuna circled her clit with his thumb, adding the perfect amount of pressure while slowly easing his digits into her entrance. She hurriedly roped her arms around his waist, suddenly feeling as though she needed to anchor herself down as he continued to touch her.

Pressing his nose into the crook of her neck, Izuna inhaled her scent as he shuddered against her, “Relax, and _let me love you_.”

Angling his hand differently, Izuna added a second digit and curled them as he slowly pumped his fingers in time with his thumb circling her sensitive peak. He could hear the way her breathing changed as he took his time with pleasuring her, noticing how shaky she’d become only after a few minutes of his ministrations.

With a gasp, [Name]’s back arched as she let herself enjoy the sensations he created, and already the heat pooled at her apex. Feeling as though she was hurdling towards her release, she let go of his waist to reach down, slipping her hand through the waistband of his pants to touch his hardened length.

Izuna'a hips jerked when her hand wrapped around him, breathing a little heavier as he left himself fall into the lull that [Name] always seemed to create whenever she touched him.

The two continued to please each other, both keeping in time with the other as Izuna pulled her into a deep kiss. They could tell by the scent in the air and the temperature rising in their bodies that they were both close.

Izuna suddenly reeled back, looking down at [Name] with lust in his eyes as he took in her flushed face. He gently disconnected her hand from his length as he kicked his pants off, hovering over her as he leaned down to kiss her again. Taking one of her hands, he laced their fingers together above her head as he eased himself inside of her. He watched her eyes flutter and couldn’t help but grin, feeling the tremors already starting as he began to rock his hips.

It was slow, intimate, and passionate. Something completely foreign to Izuna but creating an intensity that made him feel as though he was high.

[Name] moaned his name, using her free hand to wrap around his back as she rocked her hips to meet his. As they moved, she felt as though she was floating and that Izuna was the only thing keeping her grounded. The sensations she felt were incredible and completely different from their other times together. She felt as though he was touching every fiber of her being with his slow, deep strokes.

He watched her closely, taking in all of the expressions on her face when she heaved in shaky breaths as she neared her pinnacle. He found it intoxicating to see her this way, so wrapped up in the moment as he made her feel incredible.

“Let it go,” Izuna ordered softly, watching as she bit her lip and tilted her head to the side.

Arching her back, [Name] moaned his name as she finally hit her release. Her body was chiming as he continued to thrust into her, making her toes curl when she was overcome with sensation.

Izuna drew in a ragged breath, having felt his teeth ache and his mouth water as he watched her hit her peak, “_So beautiful_.”

[Name] gasped as he angled himself differently, reaching down to pull one of her legs up and over his shoulder. The different position made her body shudder in delight as he picked up the pace a bit, allowing him more control to send her over the edge again.

Izuna couldn’t begin to describe how he felt, watching her, and feeling like she was consuming him. The moment was so intense and the desire he saw in her eyes made his body shudder. He could already feel his body coiling as he got closer and closer to that sweet release, even without the vigorous and urgent pace he normally set.

It amazed him that he could feel like this without the burning need crippling his focus. He felt almost breathless.

Leaning down, Izuna slowly sunk his fangs into her neck, closing his eyes to enjoy every single sensation that enveloped him. He could feel [Name]’s body shake in response to it, and immediately he felt as though he was falling into her.

[Name] couldn’t focus on anything but him as he pushed her closer to another release, feeling as though this second build-up was more intense than the first. Her body quaked and she couldn’t do anything but hold onto him tightly. Even after he bit into her neck, she felt like she was freefalling and that he was the only one to catch her.

“_Izuna_–” [Name] moaned his name as she hit her peak abruptly, trembling with the aftershocks as she tried to catch her breath.

Izuna hummed in approval, pulling away from her neck to watch her in delight.

Quickly, [Name] reached up to grab a fistful of his hair, guiding him down to her as she kissed him passionately. He moaned into her kiss, snapping his hips against hers as he let his lust take the reins. As she released him, she leaned up quickly to bite down onto him, feeling him tense as he growled in pleasure.

It didn’t take long for Izuna to reach his peak, groaning as his body shook with the waves of his orgasm, “Damn...”

[Name] looked up at him, watching as he caught his breath. She admired him, as the thin layer of perspiration gave him an almost dewy look. She smiled at the way his fringe stuck to his forehead and how his arms trembled to hold him up.

“Are you okay?” [Name] asked, reaching up to touch his cheek gently.

Izuna looked down at her, amused that she would be the one asking him that when usually it was the other way around, “Honestly? I didn’t expect to feel like I’ve been pulled inside-out.”

“I hope that’s a good thing,” [Name] giggled, slipping her hand from his grip to pull him down so he was laying on top of her.

“Mm,” Izuna closed his eyes, letting himself relax as she ran her fingers through his damp hair, “I can’t believe how incredible that was, even though it was nothing like we’ve done before.”

[Name] smiled, “That’s because we made love, not just had sex.”

“I think I like this method,” Izuna chuckled, shifting so he laid beside her as he pulled her close, “I’m sorry that I made you feel like you were just an object. It wasn’t my intention. Now I know how you want to be treated, and I’ll be more careful to _make love to you_ more often.”

“Izuna... don’t think that you always have to do this. I enjoy our rougher times together, too,” [Name] stroked his cheek as she continued to smile up at him, “I promise that I won’t tease you any more about how horny you get sometimes. I know it can be a bit rude and I just don’t want you to think that I don’t want you.”

Izuna looked down at her, “I don’t mind if you tease me about it. Now that I have an idea of what to do for you, I’m hoping to convince you into more rounds of this.”

When he winked at her, [Name] giggled and shook her head, “Good thing you’re not going to change. I think I’d get bored if you stopped being your charming self.”

“Good to know,” He grinned, kissing her forehead before closing his eyes.

The two laid in silence for a few moments before Izuna remembered what he had planned earlier that day for [Name], opening his eyes to look down at her.

“We should get washed up and dressed,” Izuna suggested, as he roused his sleepy mate, “I still have that surprise I want to give you.”

[Name] took a moment to open her eyes before giving him a look, “Really? Can’t it wait for tomorrow?”

“Nope,” He chuckled, slowly sitting up as he pulled her along with him, “As I said before, you’ll like this surprise. So, come on. I promise it’ll be worth it.”

Reluctantly, [Name] got up and followed him to the bathroom. When they got there, Izuna and her bathed quickly due to his increasing excitement for whatever it was he was about to spring on her.

“So, even after that beautiful time we just spent together, you’re _still_ not going to give me a hint as to what you’re about to surprise me with?” [Name]’s brow rose as she shot him a look, wondering if she could worm her way into some form of a reveal.

However, her mate was sharp and grinned at her attempt, “Think you’re going to guilt me?” He grabbed her and quickly tossed her over his shoulder, causing her to squeal and giggle, “Sorry, but I can’t spoil this. It’s too important.”

[Name] sighed dramatically, letting him carry her to the bedroom to get dressed. When he set her down, he immediately walked to the closet and picked out a different kimono for her. She watched as he pulled it out, noticing that it was much shorter than the floor-length ones she was used to wearing. The pattern was similar to her favorite black and red kimono, making her smile as he grabbed a matching obi for her before turning to face her.

“Since when do you pick what I wear?” [Name] teased, grinning as she walked over to him to accept the garments.

Izuna winked, “Today is special, and while I want you to look as stunning as usual, you’ll need something that you can move in.”

[Name] blushed at his compliment, “You’re making me wonder what it is you’re going to make me do.”

“I’ll be the one doing the running, but it’ll be easier for me to carry you when you’re not wearing a full kimono,” Izuna chuckled, helping her dress so he could tie her obi, “Are you nervous?”

“Kind of, because I’m trying to figure out what it is you’ve got planned,” [Name] chose not to fight him, letting him dress her, “Am I going to be mad at you for it?”

“Mm, you might be,” He finished with her obi, watching as she grabbed a clean robe and pants for him out of the same closet, “Why don’t you just go along with it instead of questioning. I know you’re going to love this, so just trust me.”

Puffing her cheeks out, she resigned herself to the fact that he wasn’t going to budge, “Fineeee,” He chuckled as he let her dress him, and as she pulled his robe over his shoulders, she gave a tug forward to kiss him, “I’ll try not to whine and just enjoy that you thought enough to plan something out for me.”

Izuna kissed her back before grinning down at her, “Of course I’ve thought out a surprise. I love spoiling you,” He helped her finish dressing him before taking her hand to press a kiss to the top of it, “Time to go.”

[Name] followed closely, looking around as they made their way to the gardens. She shot him a curious look, wondering why he was bringing her there when it was only early evening. He grinned, winking as he continued leading her around until they arrived at her favorite spot where a mixture of chrysanthemums and spider lilies lined the path. When they got there, Izuna turned to her and pulled her to his chest.

“Close your eyes,” He whispered into her ear, picking her up to hold her closely, “Don’t open them until I say.”

Nodding slowly, she did as she was told and hugged his neck, “Okay.”

Izuna smiled, looking around to see if anyone was watching before he moved again.

. . .

[Name] fought hard to keep her eyes closed when a rush of air hit her face before disappearing instantly. It confused her, wondering how Izuna could have moved so fast without her feeling it. She also wondered where they were, as the pleasant, overpowering smell of the garden was absent.

“Izuna?” She gripped his robe gently and tipped her head up as if to look at him, “Where are we?”

Izuna chuckled, “Well if you promise not to freak out at me, I’ll let you open your eyes.”

[Name]’s lips pulled into a tight line, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Remember how you asked if you’d be mad at me?” Izuna reminded her, setting her down while holding her waist to steady her, “Open your eyes, and I’ll explain everything.”

Gripping his clothing, [Name] opened her eyes, finding that they adjusted quickly to the darkness that surrounded them and was surprised to see that they were in the woods. Looking around, her breath caught in her throat when she recognized the small campground that was the focal point to a place, she thought she would never see again.

“Izuna...” Her eyes widened, “Is this...”

“Yep,” He grinned, watching as she slowly walked around while taking in the sights, “I wanted to do something special for you since you’ve been doing so good with your transition and fitting right into the Uchiha.”

[Name] turned to look at him, “But how?”

Izuna walked over to her and took her face into his hands, “While it usually takes a long time to mature and be able to cross back over, I wanted to test the boundaries. Lee and I talked it over, and she thinks as long as you stay within reach to me, I should be able to use my demonic prowess to take the brunt of the backlash you would originally feel.”

Looking up at him, [Name]’s eyes watered as she reached for him, “Seriously? You mean I’m back?”

“That’s right,” Izuna grinned, “Do you see why I said you would like this surprise?”

[Name] tackled him as she hugged him tightly, feeling overwhelmed when an onslaught on emotions hit her, “Yes!”

With a chuckle, Izuna held her close for a moment before disconnecting from her long enough to pull her onto his back, letting her settle herself before he took off at full speed down the slope of the mountain.

He easily jumped from tree to tree, grinning as [Name] adjusted her grip around his neck and watched as they made their way through the dense forest. He knew she would have no trouble at all this time seeing everything they passed by and wondered if she enjoyed the travel much more than when they prepared to leave for the compound.

“Where would you like to stop first?” Izuna called over his shoulder, jumping down from a particularly large tree to sprint on the forest floor.

[Name] looked down at him and grinned, “I want to see my friends since my family is so far away.”

“We can go and visit them too,” Izuna added, “We’ll just have to travel through the woods instead of on a bus. You’re still too young to be around a group of humans in close quarters.”

She nodded, “That’s understandable,” With a pause to look around again, she admired the wildlife they passed before something came to mind, “Wait, how do you know where we’re going?”

“I asked Lee to find your friends before you went to see her,” With a grin, he looked over his shoulder to see the surprised look on her face, “What? You didn’t think I wouldn’t have this all thought out, did you?”

“I guess I’m just surprised that this is real,” [Name] leaned down to press her face into the crook of his neck, “Thank you...”

“It’s my pleasure,” Izuna smiled, using his chakra to increase his speed so they would make it to where they were going before it got too late in the evening.

When they finally saw the lights coming from the town just outside of the woods, Izuna found a trail to follow and stopped to set [Name] down to take her hand. As they walked, he noticed that her grip tightened and could hear her breathing increase. Only when she pulled him to a stop did he finally acknowledge the change in her mood.

“You okay?” He looked down at her, “Do you need a minute?”

[Name] bit her bottom lip as she felt a sudden hunger strike, “I never realized how good humans smell until now. I know their essence smells good, but this is entirely different.”

“Well, to be fair, I haven’t really taken the time to acclimate you to the human population that we protect,” Izuna kissed the side of her head, “I wanted you to start training before I let you be around humans, so I guess this is like throwing you to wolves in a sense.”

Looking up at him, [Name] heaved a ragged breath as she forcefully shoved him up against a tree. When he caught sight of her eyes, he grinned down at her and grabbed a hold of her arms to stop her from digging her nails into him.

“What’s that look for?” He teased as he leaned down and inhaled her scent, feeling his arousal build as he fed off her own.

[Name] shuddered, “Don’t give me your smartass comments while I’m having a hard time controlling myself,” Slipping one of her arms free, she pressed herself up against him by hugging his neck, “I can’t meet my friends like this, otherwise I’ll rip them apart.”

“What do you want then?” His eyes slimmed as he caught her suggestive tone, bringing his hands to sit on her hips, “Do you want to go hunting first?”

“No,” She stared up at him with lusty eyes, “I want you to fuck me good and hard so I can walk out of here without feeling the hunger.”

Izuna smirked, swinging them around so she was now pressed up against the tree, “_I thought you wanted gentle_?”

“Not now,” She shuddered again, “I want it rough, and I want you to make me scream.”

Her words shot through him like lightning. Quickly, he gathered her up into his arms and whisked her back deeper into the woods, only stopping when he slammed her down onto the ground. She released a rough gasp, as Izuna ripped her kimono open before fumbling with his own.

[Name] watched him hungrily, reaching up for him as he dropped himself down and pulled him into a hot and heavy kiss. He growled in approval as he reached for her hips, bringing her up to meet his already rock-hard cock and slammed himself forward.

She moaned loudly against his mouth, wrapping her legs around his waist as he thrust into her with abandon. It was rougher than what she was used to, and she loved every second of it. The harder his thrusts became, she could almost feel pain when his hips connected with hers. It only made the pleasure build, making her feel like her body was set ablaze.

Izuna used one of his hands to take both of hers to lock them in place above her head as he stared her down, “Tell me what you _really_ want,” He stopped all movement as she growled at the loss, feeling her body tremble against his, “_Tell me how you want me_.”

[Name] stared up at him with a challenging look, “Izuna, stop talking, and _break me_.”

He stared down at her as the breath caught in his throat, and suddenly time stood still. Her words cut through him like a knife as his mind went blank. Like before, she took the reins from him as he dropped all restraints and used every ounce of his demonic energy to ramp up her arousal.

The change was immediate.

Izuna was merciless, rough, and everything she wanted. The unbridled, monstrous _beast_ that was his other half.

[Name] couldn’t process any coherent thoughts as she received every second of the primal animal he had suddenly become. He made her cry out as she arched her back, feeling as he dug his claws deep into her skin and began to draw them down the length of her body while deeply inhaling the scent of her blood. As the pleasure and pain mixed, it wasn’t long before she was pushed over the edge.

Izuna didn't let up, pulling back enough to look down at her. She immediately noticed how his eyes were now a dangerous red and his pupils were blown out, making her feel as though he could see right through her. He looked positively feral, completely in his element, untamed, and a part of her wondered if he would hear her if she even spoke to him when he was like this.

With her hands now free, [Name] didn’t waste time as she latched onto him, dragging her claws down his back. She felt the blood bubbling under her nails, suddenly feeling the hunger rise again as he pushed her closer to the edge once again.

Suddenly, Izuna pulled back, roughly flipping her over as he pulled her body flush against his own. He leaned in close, deeply inhaling her scent as he let out a deep, possessive growl. She didn’t have time to react when he forced her back down onto her belly, pinning her to the ground by the back of her neck as he roughly entered her again. He set a harsher pace this time, driven by her screams as he brutally pummeled her into euphoria. His eyes were hard as he watched her, smirking as she took his cock like the obedient girl he knew her to be. 

[Name] couldn’t catch her breath as she helplessly reached out to grab anything she could, “_I–Izuna_!”

He licked his lips, watching her writhe under him as he laced his fingers tightly into her hair. Forcing her head to the side, he leaned down to sink his fangs deep into her neck harshly and let out a deep, guttural groan when her blood rushed into his mouth. Her eyes shut tightly, as she dug her nails deep into the earth beneath her and moaned loudly.

When she pushed back against him, she felt his other hand grab her hip. He immediately tore into her flesh, ripping his way down her leg as he forced her down flat against the ground to pin her in place. As he pulled back from her, [Name] finally got her first taste of real pain. He grabbed her by the thigh, using the leverage to swing her into position on her back again. She bit her bottom lip when she heard a crack, feeling the ache radiating from the leg he lifted over his shoulder. There was a cruel look in his eye as he stared her down, watching her every move as he dropped down so he hovered above her, relishing in the painful yelp she released as he forced her injured leg to stretch further.

[Name] drew in a ragged breath when she felt another _snap_ from somewhere in her body, letting out a rough, breathy moan as Izuna grabbed hold of her face to force her head to the side before he leaned down to bite her again. He smirked against her neck, chuckling darkly when he felt her body shudder with the pain. He took her more aggressively now, feeling the arousal finally coming to a peak as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge. Urgently, she grabbed onto him, pulling him down against her as she snapped her jaw, biting down into him hard enough to draw blood.

With a few more hard thrusts, both [Name] and Izuna finally succumbed to pleasure. Both moaned loudly and shook at the intensity, only releasing their hold on one another when they came down from the high.

Izuna was the first to move, unlocking his jaw to pull his fangs from her neck as he drew in deep breaths. Once his body temperature came down and the feeling of his blood boiling ceased, he kissed the side of her head, finally coming back to his senses as he realized how badly he might have hurt her.

[Name] winced when Izuna pulled away, feeling her body starting to heal itself while he let her lay flat on her back to relax.

She took a moment to catch her breath as she looked to him, “That was incredible...”

“Did I hurt you badly?” Izuna frowned, pushing himself up so he could assess the damage done, "You look like you were attacked by an animal."

“I could say the same for you,” She looked up to see him covered in scratches and blood, “Did I lose you this time?”

Izuna chuckled as he gently touched her leg that he almost broke completely, “Honestly? The minute you told me to break you, all I saw was that challenging look on your face and then my mind went completely blank.”

“I see,” [Name] grinned, trying not to wince when she sat up to touch his chest, “Well, I _did_ ask for it.”

“Damn,” Izuna growled lightly from the back of his throat, “When you said that to me... I don’t think I’ve felt like that in my entire life. All of the aggression and such a strong level of possession just took over. I honestly don't think that you could have stopped me this time even if you wanted too.”

[Name] ran her hand down his chest as she watched him, understanding that he was referring to their first time alone in the woods, “Is this what I have to look forward to during the season?”

“Yes,” He said honestly, but grinned despite himself, “Now that you know what you’re in for, is it safe to say that I don’t intimidate you anymore?”

With a nod, [Name] giggled, “I think that’s accurate.”

Izuna chuckled, pulling her to him as he kissed her deeply, “Are you feeling good enough to face your friends now?”

“Once my body heals up, yes,” [Name] admitted, running her fingers along the scratch marks she left on him, “Doesn’t this remind you of our time here when I was transitioning?”

“Mm, does it ever,” He grinned, nuzzling the side of her head.

The two slowly started to collect themselves, as Izuna helped [Name] to her feet so he could hold her against him. He pulsed his energy into her to help hasten her healing, feeling her relax against his chest with a content sigh.

Izuna smiled at her reaction, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” She closed her eyes to enjoy his attention.

Once she was fully healed, the two gathered their clothes and dressed in comfortable silence. Izuna helped her with her everything and made sure that nothing was bothering her before they made their way towards the edge of the forest.

As they entered the town, Izuna bent down so she could climb up onto his back and used his chakra to surround them and make them invisible to the eye. Silently, he leaped up onto the rooftops and quickly made his way through the town to get to where he could sense her two friends. To his relief, they were in the same place.

When they arrived at their destination, Izuna set her down on her feet and led her to the door, “Can you sense them?”

“Yes,” [Name] felt tears build up in her eyes, “I can’t believe we’re here.”

Izuna smiled, letting her step forward to knock on the door. They waited patiently, hearing someone approach the door before it opened slowly. As Kai peaked out, [Name] felt her heart stop at the wide-eyed look she was getting.

“[Name]?!” Kai whipped the door open, staring her down with disbelief that she and her mate were actually there, “How the actual-–_Mari_! Get over here!”

[Name] grinned, bracing herself when Kai lunged at her to hug her tightly, “Nice to see you too, Kai.”

Izuna watched with amusement, feeling the excitement radiating off his mate. When Mari appeared, he looked over to watch her approach with the same stunned expression on her face. Her eyes met his first, and then they drifted to Kai and [Name].

“Holy shit,” Mari rushed over and joined Kai, grabbing onto [Name] excitedly, “You’re back!”

[Name] hugged them back, pulling herself away to grin at them, “Mari, I didn’t think you knew how to swear,” With a giggle, she pulled Izuna inside when her best friends stepped aside, “It’s good to see you both. I missed you two like crazy.”

Kai closed the door and turned to look at Izuna, “I thought [Name] wasn’t going to be able to come back? So how is it you’re both here?”

“Well, the reason I’m able to be here is that I’m an older demon and can handle the shift in energy that being on this side gives off,” Izuna explained with a grin, “As for [Name], I’m able to absorb a lot of that negative energy to stabilize her. We also have an extremely powerful family member who made [Name]’s return possible.”

Both Kai and Mari looked to [Name], “Did you know that?”

“Nope. Izuna sprung this on me last minute,” [Name] was grinning like a fool, “Whatever the reason, I’m here and I’m planning on enjoying the visit.”

“Are you going to visit your parents after this?” Mari asked, walking with them to the family room, “Or are you guys on limited time?”

“If she wants to visit her parents, then we’ll go,” Izuna looked down at [Name], “We’re not able to stay for an extended period, but we have enough time to travel to them if I carry her.”

Kai gave him a curious look, “How do you plan on getting that far so fast?”

“Izuna’s very fast,” [Name] giggled, “So much so, that I almost have to close my eyes when we’re running through the woods.”

“She gives me too much praise,” Izuna grinned, “She’s almost fast enough to keep up with me for a short period. Once her stamina gets better, I feel like she’ll give me a run for my money.”

Mari watched them while Kai grinned, “Good to see the dynamic hasn’t changed. You two still look and sound like a married couple.”

“That’s good because she’s stuck with me forever,” Izuna slimmed his eyes when he looked down at his blushing mate.

“Enough about that, tell me what you two have been up to!” [Name] grinned, pulling Izuna to the couch so she could sit and enjoy a conversation with her best friends.

Mari joined them and smiled while Kai went to go make some tea, “Well, after graduating right after you left two years ago, Kai and I decided to be roommates because we both work so close to each other. I also want to go to university for another degree, which is closer to this side of town.”

“That’s amazing,” [Name] smiled brightly, “Did you already apply?”

“Yup! Just waiting for my acceptance letter,” Mari grinned.

Kai walked back to them with a tray and set it down on the small table in the middle of the room, “Mari had top marks in school and recommendations from all of the teachers, so I think she’s a shoo-in.”

“What are your plans?” [Name] looked at Kai.

“I’m going to work for a year and decide whether I want to go back to school,” Kai grinned, “I hated the late nights and endless amounts of studying, so I’m a little hesitant to go back.”

“Well,” [Name] shot her an amused grin, “You did spend most of your time seeking out boys, so that doesn’t surprise me.”

Kai rolled her eyes and huffed, “Is that judgment I hear in your voice? Last time I checked you were still a virgin before you met your _little demon boy_.”

“Oh, that’s definitely not the case now,” Izuna grinned teasingly, ignoring the blasé look he was getting from his mate, “She’s turning into quite the little vixen.”

[Name] shoved him hard, “Izuna!”

Kai watched with a huge grin, while Mari looked mortified.

“What?” Izuna chuckled, catching [Name]’s hands before she could shove him again, “You didn’t want me to put my two-cents in?”

“It’s okay, I kind of figured she wouldn’t be able to keep her hands to herself for very long,” Kai was highly amused at [Name]’s embarrassment, “So, are there children in your near future?”

[Name] blushed hard, “Not until I’m fully matured.”

“I’d rather enjoy her all to myself for a while before we have kids,” Izuna chuckled, “What about you two?” He grinned, switching the attention back to them for [Name]’s sake, “Any prospective mates we don’t know about?”

Kai puffed her chest out, “I happen to have a long-term boyfriend right now. I’m hoping he’ll propose to me soon because waiting for him to get his shit together is making me impatient.”

“Pretty sure that’s not how that works,” Mari poked fun at Kai, earning a glare.

[Name] laughed, “Still forward as always,” She looked to Mari, “What about you?”

“Still single and loving it,” Mari smiled, “I watch Kai and her boyfriend fight sometimes and it doesn’t make me want a man any faster. I’ve just been enjoying me-time.”

“Well, considering Kai teased me relentlessly up until Izuna came into my life, you must be getting the brunt of it without me around,” [Name] teased, watching as Mari nodded vigorously.

“Kai pokes fun at me constantly,” Mari shot Kai a look, “Even more so now that we’re roommates.”

As the three shared a laugh, Izuna watched and glanced at his mate. He was happy that she was enjoying herself, not at all regretting his decision to find a way to bring her back to this side.

“So, what have you been up to?” Kai looked at [Name], “Clearly you’re enjoying some festival activities considering you’re wearing a kimono.”

[Name] smiled, “Actually, where Izuna is from it’s more like Japan in the early '90s. So, you could say this is normal attire for me now.”

“Like before World War II? That’s so cool!” Mari watched her with full-blown curiosity, “Do you live in an oriental style home?”

“Yes, and it’s huge,” [Name] giggled, “The Uchiha compound is impressive and very beautiful.”

Izuna listened to his mate and grinned, “Let’s not forget that you women are basically running the place. Us men would be hopelessly lost without you, or we'd of all died off a long time ago.”

“That’s true,” [Name] grinned at him, “Not to mention the fact that Lee keeps you all in line like the mother of the clan.”

“Is Lee like the headwoman?” Mari asked.

[Name] nodded, “She’s the mate to Izuna’s older brother, who is the leader of the Uchiha clan.”

“Wait, so is Izuna second-in-command?” Kai’s eyes narrowed as she pieced everything together, “How the hell did we summon you?”

Izuna grinned, “As I told you before, she was a virgin and I wanted her. Simple as that,” He chuckled at Kai and Mari’s expression, “A part of the summoning process is that random demons from the clan that corresponds with the artifact are selected. The fact that I was chosen wasn’t deliberate, but clearly it was meant to be. Now she gets all of my incredible skills in and out of the bedroom all to herself for eternity.”

[Name] grinned at him, “Your ego is showing.”

“I hate to say this in front of him, but [Name], I’m still so jealous of you,” Kai sighed, “I can’t even imagine how amazing the sex must be with a demon.”

“_Kai_!” Mari stared at her with her mouth open, “Don’t say things like that!”

Izuna grinned and looked at Kai with a highly amused expression, “Let’s just say she had to get used to being handled roughly,” He shot his mate a mischievous look, "_Very__ roughly_." 

[Name] slapped her hand to her forehead, not entirely believing that they were having this conversation, “You two are incredible.”

“What? You know I had to know!” Kai ignored both Mari’s and [Name]’s stares, “This is the only time I can talk to a demon who conveniently has no shame, so pardon me for my burning curiosity.”

With a roll of her eyes, [Name] grinned despite herself, “Mm-hmm. If you say so.”

“Don’t let her fool you. She loves being the center of attention,” Izuna teased, slinging his arm around [Name]’s shoulders, “She’s getting used to being spoiled for being the _baby_ of the clan. That being said, she gets me to herself almost every hour of every day.”

Kai grinned, “Sounds like a fun time.”

“Oh, it’s not all ‘fun times’, he’s a slave driver,” [Name] grinned, “Because I’m the mate of the second-in-command, I need to be able to fight and know clan politics. So, they left me alone when I first got there, but let me tell you it’s been a rough year and a half with all of the information being thrown at me.”

“She’s doing good, though,” Izuna chuckled, “Taking on all of the learning like a champion. She’s also catching on to her training very well. I’m quite proud of her for being such a good student.”

Mari looked at Izuna, “What kind of training does she have to do?”

“Well, she needs to build her stamina so when she learns hand-to-hand combat, she won’t get her ass handed to her,” He teased as he winked at [Name], “She also needs to learn how to control elemental chakra, and how to handle various weapons. We’ll be starting with swordsmanship once she can keep up with me when we go for our daily run.”

“_Slave driver_,” [Name] repeated with a sigh.

Izuna gave her an innocent smile before looking out the window, noticing that it was much later in the evening, “Not to break the pleasant conversation, but how are you feeling?” He studied his mate, “Are you feeling hungry yet?”

“A little, but not enough that I can’t ignore it,” [Name] admitted.

“Do you want me to get some snacks?” Mari looked at her.

[Name] shook her head, “I still can’t stomach human food.”

“So, you’re going to hunt someone down and rip their soul you?” Kai pressed, watching as [Name] frowned, “Sorry... I guess I’m still bothered by your new diet.”

Izuna looked at Kai, “She can’t help it. She’s still too young to consume anything else. That being said, we should go before you _do_ get hungry.”

“We can’t stay a little longer?” [Name] frowned, watching as he shook his head, “Alright...”

Mari smiled sadly, “It’s okay. We’re just happy to see you again.”

“Will you be able to come back again?” Kai turned to Izuna.

“Probably once she’s got a little more control over her hunger,” Izuna stood up, “She says she’s not that hungry, but I can only influence her body for so long. Can’t have my lovely mate get so ravenous that she attacks even me.”

[Name] let him pull her up, “Like I could do any damage to you.”

“You say that, but newborns take a little more effort to calm down,” Izuna teased.

“Either way,” Kai interrupted their conversation, “We look forward to your next visit.”

[Name] smiled and suddenly grabbed them both into a tight hug, “Don’t miss me too much.”

Izuna watched as the girls said their goodbyes before ushering [Name] out of the apartment, leading her towards the sidewalk as they made their way down the dark street.

“I think you should eat before we go anywhere else,” Izuna looked down at her.

With a slow nod, [Name] followed him through the back alleys until they came across a couple who looked like they were in some sort of dispute. She watched them, feeling her chest start to clench as she realized that Izuna was right. She was starving, and she hadn’t even noticed because of her excitement by seeing her friends again.

“Izuna,” She hung onto his hand tightly, “I feel like I can’t breathe.”

“Try to relax and be patient,” He leaned down to whisper into her ear, “When one of them is alone, that’s when you strike.”

[Name] bit her bottom lip, as the thought of killing another human was pushed aside due to the increased hunger. She felt Izuna press up against her, gripping the arm he looped around her waist to hold her still.

As anticipated, one of the two finally strode off angrily, leaving the other behind defenseless. It was a middle-aged woman that looked to be rather beautiful, but [Name] only saw the shine of her essence.

“Time to move,” Izuna released his hold on her, “Don’t attack her outright. Try to lure her into the alley and we’ll go from there.”

With a nod, [Name] approached the woman and despite the sudden urge to rip her apart, she fought against her instincts and offered the woman a calm smile, “Are you alright?”

“N-No,” She sniffled, obviously trying to keep herself from crying, “My boyfriend just broke up with me.”

“Sorry to hear that,” [Name] tried to sound sympathetic, “Are you sure you should be outside of a bar by yourself?”

The woman looked at her and frowned, “I just stepped out for some fresh air. What about you?”

“I just came from over there when I heard the fuss,” She pointed to the alley she just came out of, “It’s not that far from the main roads so I figured it was safer considering there was a huge lot of people ahead of where I was.”

“Makes sense,” The woman seemed to drop her guard down as she hugged her shawl closer to her body, “Are you going to go inside?”

Offering her a calm smile, [Name] watched her as she relaxed the longer they spoke, “Well, I was going to, but you look as though you could use a friend. I could walk you back to the main road if you want to call a taxi?”

“That’s nice of you,” The woman smiled back small, “Are you waiting for someone?”

“Nope, just wanted some alone time from the idiots at work,” [Name] giggled, motioning for her to follow, “Let’s get you out of here before your ex comes back to harass you even more.”

Without hesitation, the woman followed her into the dark alley. She took out her phone and turned on the flashlight to make traversing easier when suddenly a dark figure appeared ahead of them. She felt her heart leap into her throat the closer they got, and as she lifted her phone to look at who was approaching them, she froze in place.

“Who is that?” She looked at [Name], who was staring ahead of them to the man that had started walking towards them, “Do you know him?”

[Name] couldn’t fight the grin off her face any longer, as she whipped around and grabbed the woman tightly before slamming her up against the wall. She caught her by the face, clamping her hand across her mouth to keep her from screaming.

“Sorry, but I have to do this,” [Name] whispered, licking her lips when the woman’s essence filled her senses. _Just like a tart lemon pie and dark chocolate ice cream._

Izuna walked up behind her, grinning as he felt her hunger amplify the longer she inhaled the woman’s essence, “Well love, dig in.”

[Name] shivered at the endearment, tempted to look back at her mate but her meal was too tempting. She felt ravenous the longer the woman stared at her horrified for her life, and suddenly she felt like the demon she’d become.

A merciless, dangerous predator.

Without the hesitation from her first feeding, [Name]’s eyes dilated as she grasped onto the woman’s soul. She felt the separation of her essence and soul immediately, quickly gobbling down the first part of her meal before tasting the difference between the two for the first time. On one hand, her essence tasted just as it smelled, while the other, she could almost taste the woman’s fear and apprehension. It was indescribable but utterly delicious.

Izuna watched with a smirk, amused when the woman’s body started to bleed from every orifice. He licked his lips, looking down at his mate as she gave a satisfied sigh of relief. When she discarded the dead body to the side, he reached for her as she turned to face him.

“Well done,” He used his thumb to clean the blood off her bottom lip, “Feeling better?”

“Much,” [Name] sighed again, closing the gap as she circled her arms around his waist, “I feel like I’ve just eaten the biggest meal of my life and all I want now is sleep.” 

With a chuckle, Izuna held her and let out a long breath, “Well, you just ate a whole meal fit for a few days. She was petrified of you, and it showed when you devoured her soul.”

“It was different this time,” [Name] pressed her face into his chest and closed her eyes, “Her essence tasted good, but her soul didn’t really have a taste.”

Izuna smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair, “That’s because you swallowed an integral part of her. The soul is what keeps a body together, and it’s the core of what makes a human, human. All of her emotions that you might have felt when you pulled it from her body are like another part of your meal, but you don’t always have to eat the soul. It isn’t what most demons prefer because it has no flavor.”

“Will I always eat both?”

“No. Once you’re older, you’ll be able to separate the two while feeding. It takes practice and figuring out what you prefer,” Izuna chuckled, “Until then, you’ll be able to taste the difference, but you won’t be able to split the two apart while you hunt.”

“Why didn't I taste it the first time with that asshole from the school?”

“It's because you weren't a full demon,” Izuna grinned, “Half-demons can't swallow a soul and can only feed off human essence, that's why.”

“I see,” [Name] nodded, feeling drowsy as she slumped against her mate, “Can we go home?”

“Don’t you want to visit your parents?” Izuna looked down at her, “We may not be able to come back for a while, so this may be your only opportunity before age catches up to everyone here.”

She paused, opening her eyes as she thought about what he said. While she was exhausted, she was excited to be back with the opportunity to reconnect with everyone she left behind. Would it be selfish to go back when she only went to see her friends? Would she regret not going to visit her parents if they left now?

“I...” [Name] paused, frowning as she buried her face deeper into his chest, “I don’t want to go yet. I know it’s been a couple of years since we left, but I still can’t face them. It's still too fresh, and I’d like to leave them with that illusion you gave to them a little while longer.”

“Are you sure?” He frowned, “I don’t want you to regret not going to see them if we leave now.”

Nodding slowly, [Name] tightened her hold on his waist and bit her bottom lip, “I’m sure.”

“How about this,” Izuna closed his eyes, “Let’s go and check to see how they’re doing. I think it will bring you some relief if you can sense them while we’re close by.”

Looking up at him, [Name] smiled small, “Okay.”

“While we travel, try and relax and get some sleep,” He leaned down to kiss her forehead, “I’ll go slower than normal so you can rest.”

Izuna quickly picked her up, holding her close to his chest as he concentrated his chakra to make them invisible again and leaped up to the rooftops. When he felt her relax, he glanced down to see that she was already fast asleep. It made him smile, and silently he continued his way over the buildings towards their destination.

When they arrived, the sunrise was peeking up and over the clouds and the humans were starting to stir. He chose to land on top of [Name]’s family home, sensing that both her mother and father were starting to wake up. Crouching down, he got into a more comfortable position as he relaxed for a moment.

“[Name],” He looked down at her, smiling as she slowly opened her eyes, “We’re here.”

It took her a moment to gather her bearings, as she let herself sense the world around her.

“They’re awake,” She whispered, smiling to herself as she closed her eyes and felt the vibrations of her parents walking throughout the house, “Both of them have always been early risers.”

Izuna chuckled, “It’s barely dawn.”

“Dad works early, and mum always hated sleeping in while he was gone,” [Name] explained, still enjoying the feeling of being so close to her parents, “They seem happy... At peace.”

“Are you alright now?” He questioned, meeting her eyes when she looked up at him.

[Name] smiled softly as she reached up to touch his cheek, “I am. Thank you.”

“Anything for you,” He teased, leaning down to kiss her gently before standing up, “Are you sure you don’t want to meet with them?”

“Yes,” She nodded, hugging his neck as she readjusted in his arms, “Let’s go home.”

He watched her for a moment before moving, heading back the way they came with an extra bounce to his step. He was happy that [Name] seemed content with the visit, and relaxed when he couldn’t sense any regret in his mate.

. . .

“You know, you guys should really try to spruce this place up a bit,” [Name] grinned, looking around the campsite as they neared the portal, “Or at least make it a little less inviting.”

Izuna grinned back, “You think a campsite in the middle of the woods is inviting?”

“It could be,” She shrugged, “Good thing humans can’t just waltz into the Uchiha compound whenever they come here.”

“Well, there hasn’t been a human here for years. We would have caught their scent when we first got here,” Izuna chuckled, taking her hand as they walked through the portal.

[Name] sighed a deep breath of relief when she felt as though a weight had been lifted off her chest. She could breathe easier and her senses were back to normal. She could also acutely sense her mate again, making her smile as everything returned to normal.

“Better?” He chuckled, leading her back to the main house, “You probably feel a hell of a lot lighter now that we’re back here.”

“I do,” She nodded, “I can’t imagine what it would have been like had you not been there.”

Izuna grinned, “Well, I was taking the backlash you should have been feeling with full force. I’m surprised I didn’t feel like hell the entire time, but it was completely worth it to know you enjoyed yourself.”

“So romantic,” [Name] giggled.

“Looks like you two enjoyed yourselves,” Lee walked towards them with Madara in tow, “How are you feeling, [Name]?”

She looked towards them and smiled, “I’m feeling much better now that we’re home. Thank you for helping to make the little trip back to the other side possible.”

“Of course,” She grinned, “Although, I’m sad to report something to you.”

[Name] gave her a concerned look, “What happened? Are you okay?”

“Oh yes, I’m fine,” Lee gave her an amused smirk, “You, however, will probably be hurting for the next week or so.”

Izuna watched her and then caught onto what she was talking about, bursting into laughter at the confused look [Name] was giving everyone.

“Is someone going to tell me what’s going on?” She cried out, feeling a sense of dread the longer they delayed.

Lee giggled, looking up to Madara with the same amused smirk, “You see, Madara has decided that you’re far enough along to learn the a little of the advance chakra control. Starting tomorrow, you will be training with him whenever you’re not running laps around the compound with Izuna.”

[Name] stared at her before slowly glancing at Madara, who looked thoroughly amused, “Seriously?”

“Yup,” Madara chuckled, “Izuna and I discussed this a few days ago. While you’re still gaining stamina, it would be good for you to know how to channel your chakra into your feet to help give you some relief when your muscles get tired. That’s where I come in.”

“It’s true,” Izuna grinned, “Brother is a better teacher than I am when it comes to chakra control, so be a good girl and try not to give him any grief.”

[Name] pouted, “You guys are just ganging up on me.”

“No,” Madara grinned down at her, “There are a couple of reasons why we’re doing it this way. Most importantly, it’s to benefit your training.”

“What’s the other reason?” [Name] felt like she’d regret knowing the answer with the way all three of her companions were looking at her.

Izuna smiled innocently, “Well, let’s just say Obito bet Madara and me that if we couldn’t get you trained within a month, we were to expect an embarrassing punishment. So naturally, we want to win and said that we could do it in a week, which we can.”

[Name] stared at Izuna before looking to Madara and Lee, “... seriously?”

“It’s true,” Lee grinned, “So, play along so the boys can have their little friendly competition.”

_Why do I feel like I’m being conned_, [Name] thought with a grim stare.

She heard Izuna chuckle again and sighed, “Oh, alright. I’ll bite.”

“Awesome,” Izuna chuckled, “We’ll start early tomorrow.”

[Name] groaned dramatically, making the three laughs in utter amusement, “This better be worth the look on Obito’s face.”

“I’m sure it’ll bring us all great satisfaction,” Madara chuckled with a grin, “If he loses, for the same duration of time it took for us to get you trained for the basics, he has to change his attire to that of Rin's kimonos until the agreement is up.”

[Name] perked up at that, “Really?” She suddenly giggled and smiled mischievously, “Now I know that I guess we better get to work!”

“I knew that would do the trick,” Izuna grinned, pulling her to his side to kiss the top of her head.


	9. Bondage and Victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT. I know what y'all must be thinking...
> 
> **ANOTHER SEX CHAPTER**. I know. I wasn't going to do this, but someone from outside of this site got in touch with me and twisted my rubber arm. 
> 
> Hell, that's a lie. I'm always up for Izuna swexy time. 
> 
> I was also thinking of writing this as an epilogue, but I decided to do this as it's own chapter. She also wanted to see the results of Madara, Izuna's and Obito's bet, so here I am to also give that you guys!
> 
> Just a side note, that the epilogue will have a very big flashback scene with Izuna. I left out his private moments of him coming to terms with his feeling for a reason, and I wanted to dedicate a very big portion of that to help wrap things up. 
> 
> Anyways, with all of that said, here I am with POTENTIALLY the last chapter. Depends on if y'all want more demon sexy times. If so, I'll happily oblige. I'm always down to extend this series. I have more ideas that I could put into this and have been considering making this longer anyways, so the final decision is still up in the air. 
> 
> **JUST A HEAD'S UP TO THOSE WHO WILL READ THIS CHAPTER. I AM NOT AN EXPERT IN BDSM, ROPE PLAY, OR DOM/SUB IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM. IF SOMETHING IS INCORRECT IN THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE DO NOT COME FOR ME. I TRIED MY BEST TO MAKE THIS REALISTIC TO THEIR RELATIONSHIP AND DID SOME RESEARCH INTO EVERYTHING BEFORE I STARTED WRITING.**
> 
> One of the things I read that was most prevalent in the research I did on the topic was **praising your partner as you work with them**, so Izuna does A LOT of that in the chunk of the chapter with this particular scene. Just like I've read, he shows great appreciation for her, and I wanted that to be very clear from the start.
> 
> **I SHOULD ALSO MENTION THAT EVERYTHING WRITTEN IS CONSENSUAL, EVEN IF THEY ARE MATES. I DO NOT, AND WILL NOT EVER, WRITE NONCONSENSUAL SEX.**
> 
> With that being said, this is definitely more risque than I've ever written. I've enjoyed writing this chapter immensely, so I hope y'all will like it. **Also, there's a lot of swexy stuff in this chapter.** I couldn't help myself, huhuhuhu~
> 
> **A/N 07/20**; Once I wrote out this chapter I gave it a thorough reading. I really went all out with this one, so I hope y'all enjoy it as much as I did writing it... LMAO ;)

“You know, I don't think I'll ever get tired of watching them fight.”

Lee looked at [Name] and grinned, “They usually aren’t this rough with each other, so Izuna must be showing off for you.”

“He said he would when they sparred together,” [Name] grinned back, leaning forward as she set her chin on her palms to get comfortable, “Do they do this often?”

“Oh yes,” Lee turned to watch as Madara ducked to avoid Izuna’s kick, “Ever since Izuna came home after leaving the clan to be a rambunctious teenager, the two have made it a habit that they will go full-out when they spar together. It keeps Madara on his toes and gives Izuna the chance to blow off some steam if he has pent-up aggression.”

[Name] nodded as she continued to watch them, “How often do they do this?”

“Well, there comes a point where older demons are no longer bound to a regular sleep schedule, so Madara and Izuna usually meet before dawn and do all of this,” Lee explained with an amused tone.

The two sat silently as the brothers fought hard. Izuna always seemed to just miss Madara by a hair, while Madara used extra effort to dodge his brother’s ruthless attacks. Whenever they landed a hit, it echoed around the clearing like large boulders slamming into one another. It amazed [Name] how they never missed a beat, and always seemed to recoil before they slipped up and left themselves open for the others retaliation.

“It’s crazy how fluid they move,” [Name] didn’t dare close her eyes in fear of missing one of their actions, “Is this how all of the Uchiha fight?”

Lee looked at her and smiled, “Well, Madara trained the majority of the older Uchiha’s himself, and then once Izuna calmed down enough to be trusted, he took some of the harder boys under his wing and put them through their paces. Since he never backs down from a fight, he makes a wonderful choice to teach respect.”

[Name] turned to her and grinned, “I think he’s always like that.”

“Forgive me for prying, but it seems like he would be a force to be reckoned with in _and_ out of the bedroom, too,” Lee grinned back, watching as [Name]’s face turned red.

“Well, uh... Yes, he doesn’t exactly like to be the one on the receiving end if you catch my drift,” [Name] giggled, “I’m lucky if I can catch him off guard, or just stick my hand down his pants and grab him before he has the chance to pin me down. Although, that usually ends with me not being able to move for a while.”

Lee giggled as she nodded, “That doesn’t surprise me. Madara lets me take the lead sometimes, but he almost always initiates and finishes. He has his moments where he’s quite romantic, but otherwise, he’s a lot of _man_ to handle.”

“That sounds exactly like Izuna,” [Name] grinned, “He’s a beast in bed, and I don’t think there is any other way to say it.”

Lee grinned back at her, “So then, you’re prepared for the season?”

“Oh yes,” [Name] didn’t even bother to hide it, “When we returned to the other side, he showed me exactly what he becomes when he drops his guard down. It was _incredible_.”

“I’m glad you allowed him to let loose,” Lee smiled at her, “Despite what he says, he’s never _fully_ let himself go. There is always a part of him that stops his inner demon from taking complete control.”

[Name] nodded, “I hope one day that he can finally drop all of the restraints,” She turned to watch him again and smiled, “When he does, I’ll be ready for it.”

Lee couldn’t help but grin, stealing a glance at Izuna as he and Madara struck one another, forcing them to fly back in opposite directions. He had a smirk on his face, and she noticed how his eyes drifted to his mate for a split second.

Madara took that opportunity to launch himself forward, hoping to catch Izuna off guard to get the upper hand in the fight. However, Izuna’s eyes shot to him, and suddenly the two were in a deadlock as they caught each other by the hands.

[Name] watched intensely, wondering who would make the first move. She watched as their arms shook with the force they used against one another, with neither brother backing down while they waited for the other to show even the slightest sign of weakness.

“Looks like you’re playing for keeps today, Madara,” Izuna’s eyes slimmed, “Waiting for me to let my guard down so you can toss me across the field?”

Madara grinned, “Of course. I’m also here to show your mate that someone is capable of holding their own against you.”

“Oh really?” Izuna grinned back, “Maybe I should kick this fight up a notch then.”

Izuna struck first, swinging his leg back to plant his foot into the ground, as he used the weight behind Madara’s attack to launch him into the air. When his brother released the hold on his hands, Izuna was quick to grab him by the wrist, slamming him down onto the ground with a smirk.

When Madara hit the ground, he recovered easily by jumping back out of Izuna’s reach, “I see you’re going to play dirty, _little brother_. I guess that means I’ll have to, as well.”

“I was waiting for you to get serious, _elder brother_,” Izuna mocked with a grin, taking a stance that allowed him to attack or defend, “It’s a good thing Lee is here to patch you up. I’d hate to see you drag your ass across the field by yourself.”

Madara smirked, “I should say the same to you,” He took a similar stance and prepared for the onslaught of attacks that Izuna was about to deliver, “Going to show off to your mate? I'm sure she'll pick you up when I beat _your ass_ into the ground.”

“I did promise to put on a good show,” He teased, “Well then,” His eyes slimmed as he smirked, “_Come at me_, Madara.”

[Name] went wide-eyed as Madara and Izuna shot forward, watching as a flurry of fists shot in every direction. Each brother dodged easily when suddenly the loud clang of weapons was heard.

“They’re using swords?” [Name] asked incredulously, “Aren’t they going to hurt each other?”

Lee giggled, “Well, it usually ends a little bloody, but they enjoy themselves,” She looked to [Name] and saw the worry on her face, “Don’t fret. Madara and Izuna would never intentionally try to kill each other. The closest I’ve seen them go was when Izuna returned to the compound, and even then, neither one of them went for the jugular so to speak.”

With a slow nod, [Name] turned to watch them again. Her eyes widened when she saw how they were both bloodied up with their clothing torn and had slashes marring their exposed skin. Still, they continued to spar against one another with grins on their faces. They both looked as though they were having the times of their lives.

“See?” Lee smiled at [Name], “They enjoy this. Call it _brotherly bonding_.”

[Name] grinned, “Bonding by beating the shit out of each other?”

“Well, I never said their bonding was normal,” Lee shrugged with an amused look in her eyes.

They continued fighting well into the evening, as both [Name] and Lee continued to watch them. Rin had eventually joined, bringing a grinning Obito with her as he sat down and watched the two clan heads battle it out.

“So, neither one has thrown in the towel yet?” Obito mused, “Who started it this time?”

Lee looked at Obito, “Madara asked Izuna to spar with him, and Izuna wanted to show off for [Name].”

“Oh, I get it now,” Obito chuckled with a grin as he looked at [Name], “Entertained yet?”

“I’m amazed actually,” [Name] giggled, “I knew Izuna could fight, but not like this. Now I understand why he boasts sometimes about how powerful he is.”

Rin looked at [Name] and grinned, “He didn’t get his position as second-in-command for nothing.”

“Actually, if we want to compare their strength, Izuna is stronger than Madara,” Lee admitted as she turned to look at the three sitting with her, “Madara is a lot more strategic with the way he fights, whereas Izuna has always relied on brute strength. The difference between them isn’t much, but if Madara doesn’t watch himself, Izuna could easily gain the upper hand and put him down.”

[Name] looked at her, “Didn’t Madara train Izuna? He made it sound like his brother was stronger.”

“He did, which is why Izuna fights the way he does,” Lee motioned to the two, “Notice how they’re on par? Madara wanted to know that even when Izuna went full out, that he would be able to gain the upper hand if something went wrong. That’s why they train like this.”

“Growing up, we were always told that if Izuna was training us that we were in for a world of hurt,” Obito grinned, “Madara was also ruthless, but as kids he let us win sometimes. Not Izuna. He beat the ever-living shit out of all of us with a smile on his face. Told us that it would teach us determination and to also give us self-discipline. I tell you what, it was a rough few hundred years, but I’m very thankful for everything Izuna taught me. Madara, too. He taught all of us how to best your opponent in battle, whereas Izuna gave us the strength to take anyone down.”

Rin smiled, “They work very well as a team.”

“That’s right,” Lee grinned, “If they were to fight earnestly against an enemy as a team, I don’t think there is anyone who could stop them. The only other demon clan that rivals the Uchiha is the Senju, but I’m sure Izuna told you about them.”

[Name] smirked, “Oh yes. He told me all about them, and that he has a hate-hate relationship with Tobirama Senju.”

“We tend not to speak his name around here because it riles him up,” Lee giggled, “Madara didn’t give Izuna much choice once the treaty was signed, but as you’ll notice when you first meet Hashirama and Tobirama, he tends to have a hostile air around him. He may very well be much easier to calm down now that you’re here and will be required to attend the meetings, but just prepare yourself for a lot of glaring and rude comments fired off between them.”

Obito suddenly laughed as he smirked, “It’s _very_ entertaining. Those two act like little brats when they’re together. Madara and Hashirama just sit there and wait for them to stop.”

“_I heard that Obito!_”

“Uh oh,” Obito looked over to Izuna, who had locked Madara in a chokehold but was also in an unfavorable situation as well, “Looks like I may be next on the chopping block,” He cupped his hand around his mouth with a grin, “Beat his ass for me, Madara! I don’t feel like dying today!”

Madara grunted, “_I’m trying_.”

“What’s the matter, brother? Can’t wiggle your way out this?” Izuna taunted, as Madara tightened his grip on him, “How about this, I’ll let you go if you tap out.”

With a smirk, Madara cast Izuna a mocking glare, “How about _you tap out_ before I embarrass you in front of your mate.”

Both brothers spun around, each locking their hands on their arms as they leaned into each other. As their spectators watched, Madara used his chakra to lighten his leg, swinging it between Izuna’s legs before he locked it around his knee. When Izuna braced, Madara used his weight to throw Izuna off-balance, twisting him around so that he could throw his younger brother over his shoulder and slam him down on his back. The second Izuna hit the ground, Madara grabbed him by the throat to pin him in place.

There was a brief pause as the area went quiet when Izuna threw his hand up faster than Madara could react and also grabbed him by the neck. He smirked, smashing his leg against his side hard enough to knock him over causing Madara’s grip to loosen. Watching as his elder brother toppled over to the side, Izuna released his grip on his throat and sat up, chuckling when he watched Madara hit the ground like a sack of potatoes.

“I say we call it a tie today and figure out who wins tomorrow,” Izuna grinned down at him, “What do you say, brother?”

Madara was also chuckling as he pushed himself up, “I think that’s a good idea.”

As the two shared a laugh and slowly picked themselves up, Lee stood up and looked down at [Name], “I think you’d better go and help Izuna. They may not look like it, but they both could use some TLC.”

[Name] nodded, getting up to follow her across the clearing. Once she got close enough, Izuna turned to her with a grin and quickly looped his arm around her waist to pull her close.

“So, what did you think?” Izuna leaned down, nuzzling the side of her head as she giggled.

“I think it’s safe to say that you amaze me every single day,” She grinned up at him, “I honestly thought you two were going to kill each other when you drew out your swords, but Lee promised that it was a normal thing for you both to do.”

Izuna chuckled, “Yeah when we get tired of using our bare hands, we tend to go for the weapons pretty quick,” He looked over to Madara as Lee checked over one of his injuries, “We have a _gentleman’s accord_ that neither one of us is allowed to use any jutsu when we spar. If it’s to train a new technique, sure. Otherwise, we’re not to use it. We also agreed a long time ago not to use our Sharingan against each other, either.”

“Really?” [Name] looked over to Madara before turning back to Izuna, “You guys can do that? Wouldn’t that just cancel each other out?”

“No,” Izuna grinned, “A handful of us have something called a Magenkyou Sharingan. It allows us to use stronger ocular abilities that are generally unique to the wielder. Though, even for demons, it takes a toll on us when we use it for extended periods.”

[Name] frowned, “Isn’t that counter-intuitive then?”

“I guess you could say that, but it helps us to gain the upper hand in battle if we ever get cornered,” He winked, “I’ll show you mine some time, and demonstrate what I’m able to do.”

“What does it look like?” [Name] asked, curious to know more about the Sharingan after having witnessed him use his eyes twice on others and experienced it on herself, “Are your eyes still red?”

Izuna nodded, “Yeah. My pupil gets blown out a little and I have three straight ‘bars’ that extend out to the edge of my iris.”

“That’s so neat,” [Name] grinned, “I can’t wait to see you use it.”

With a grin of his own, Izuna dropped his arm enough to scoop it under her, lifting her off the ground so she sat on his bicep, “You’re such a doll.”

Lee turned to the two and smiled, “Why don’t you two go and get freshened up while I see to dinner preparations?”

“Sure,” Izuna looked to Madara with a sly grin, “Going to be okay? You look pretty beat up, _Madara_.”

Madara smirked, “You hit the ground first, _Izuna_.”

“Pretty sure it was you, but who’s keeping track,” Izuna teased, chuckling before he waved at him and walked off with [Name].

. . .

[Name] was looking around her closet for something to wear as Izuna walked out of the bathroom, grinning at her when she tried to reach for a box at the top of the closet. Walking over, he reached up to grab it for her, setting it down in her hands before sauntering over to the bed.

“Thanks,” She smiled, turning around to see him completely nude, “Are you seducing me, or are you getting dressed?”

Izuna grinned at the teasing tone in her voice, “Well, I _was_ going to seduce you now, but I have plans for us later tonight.”

“Oh?” She giggled, hugging the box to her chest as her brow rose, “And what might that be?”

She felt as though butterflies were in her stomach with the look Izuna shot her, “Do you remember our last time having sex in your apartment? You know, when I was supposed to be _punishing_ you before your friends conveniently showed up?”

“Yes...” [Name] eyed him carefully, “Why?”

Izuna smirked now, “Do you remember what I said to you before I ate you out so damn good you finally begged me for something?”

[Name] blushed hard, “You said a lot of things that night.”

“I did, but there’s something, in particular, I mentioned to you that I’m hoping you'll remember,” He teased, “If you don’t, I guess you’ll just have to wait and be surprised.”

Biting her bottom lip, [Name] wandered over to set the box down on the bed. She tried hard not to watch him dress, wondering what he had planned for her this time.

He’d already “rewarded” her after a week’s worth of hard work in between lessons with him and Madara that left her unable to walk for the majority of the day. She also received a lot of attention the day she was able to walk on water, having him start with a romantic back message that turned into something much more sexual later that day.

As the season began its fast approach, she also noticed a change in his attitude whenever they were alone. During one of their runs in the woods, he stopped her four times to have sex with her. It was abrupt, hot and heavy, without the usual preparatory pampering beforehand. Not that she complained, considering she too was feeling the effects of the season just being around the corner.

“Lost in thought?” Izuna teased, leaning down to her eye level, “Wanna tell me what’s on your mind?”

[Name] blushed as she looked at him, “Oh, you know... Wondering how long it’ll be before I can walk properly this time.”

“Funny you should say it that way,” He shot her a devilish grin, “You just focus on what you’re wearing for dinner tonight before I choose for you, and then leave the plans for tonight with me.”

Puffing out her cheeks, [Name] shot him a half-hearted glare, “Oh, no you don't. I’m dressing myself tonight, mister.”

“Well then, let’s see what you’ve picked,” He reached for the box, opening the lid to see the clothing she brought with her from the other side, “I never realized that you brought this much with you.”

[Name] picked up a t-shirt and dug around for some leggings next, “I got so used to wearing kimonos or the loose-fitting top and snug shorts Rin gave me for training that I nearly forgot I brought some of my clothing with me. I also brought a lot with me because I didn't think I'd be able to go back.”

“Well, to be fair, I kind of pushed you into wearing the clan’s colors from the moment you arrived,” Izuna grinned, “If I’d of known you packed this many clothes, I might have let you wear them instead of all of the kimonos.”

With a roll of her eyes, [Name] giggled and started changing, “I don’t mind. Those kimonos are beautiful, but I definitely missed leggings.”

Izuna’s eyes roved up and down her body as she stripped down to her underwear, “You’re starting to fill out more,” He reached for her, brushing the tips of his fingers along her leg up to her hip, “All of that running I make you do is giving you quite the sexy physique.”

[Name] grinned at him, “Again, are you trying to seduce me?”

“I could be,” He smirked back, “I’m sure they wouldn’t miss us at dinner.”

“No way, Lee had something special made tonight and I’m not missing out,” [Name] reached for him, gripping his chin in between her two fingers as she eyed him carefully, “So, you play nice for now and then _I’ll_ play nicely later when you spring this surprise on me.”

When [Name] turned around to finish getting dressed, Izuna stepped forward, slipping his arm around her waist to pull her flush against his chest. His fingers continued to dance over her body, teasingly brushing against her pelvis as he leaned down to kiss her neck.

“You know, when you get assertive like that, it makes me quite aroused,” Izuna grinned, feeling her body shiver against him, “I think you should get dressed quickly before I bend you over the edge of the bed and make you scream.”

[Name] bit her bottom lip as she leaned her head back against his shoulder, “Don’t make me ask you for a third time.”

“Oh, I’m seducing you now,” He chuckled, leaning down to kiss her before slowly releasing his hold on her, “But I agree, we should go eat and be social for one night. Pretty sure the entire clan thinks I hide you in here all the time.”

“Well, they’re not entirely wrong,” She winked, quickly flinging her shirt on after finishing with her leggings, “By the way, now that I’m thinking about it, what does Lee do to the food here? I never noticed that it was regular food before because my body didn’t reject it.”

Izuna watched her and smiled, “Well, she’s good at disguising it. As you know, a lot of what demons eat has to do with human essence. Regarding the food, Lee takes the essence that is gathered from the humans outside of the compound and shapes it into something that looks more appetizing. We also have a lot of older demons who like to indulge in eating what the humans do, so there’s also a large portion of that served as well.”

[Name] nodded, “I see,” She turned to look at him and sighed, “I can’t wait until I can start eating normal again. You have no idea how much I miss bread and pasta. Cheese, too. Oh, and barbeque sauce.”

“Well, you still have quite a few years to go I’m afraid,” He teased, pulling her to him as he kissed the side of her head, “I promise that when you’re matured and can indulge in your old favorites, that I’ll bring you to the other side to wine and dine you wherever you so choose.”

“Really?” [Name] grinned brightly, “I’ll hold you to that!”

. . .

“So, you’re finally out of the dungeon,” Izumi grinned as [Name] and Rin walked over to the table to join her, “I hear your training is going well. Both Madara and Izuna are quite impressed with your progress.”

[Name] rolled her eyes, “Yeah, because they’re slave drivers and haven’t given me a break in over a week,” With a grin, she looked up to Izuna as he approached, “Go on, tell them how you make me work twice as hard now since you and your brother got into that stupid bet against Obito.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Izuna sat down beside her and smirked.

“Mm-hmm,” [Name] shot him a blasé look before turning to Izumi, “Is Itachi joining us tonight?”

Izumi was grinning as she watched Izuna and [Name], “He is. He was training with Shisui earlier, so they should both be here anytime now.”

“I’m surprised they took the time to go and train,” Rin smiled, “Obito said that Shisui’s been very busy lately with guarding the villages.”

Nodding, Izumi looked at her and grinned, “Itachi’s been joining him since there’s been no turmoil between the other clans.”

“Ah. So, in other words, he doesn’t have to _babysit_ Madara,” Izuna leaned forward to rest his chin on his closed fist with a grin, “How are the kids?”

“Good,” Izumi smiled, “Itachi took them to the towns earlier this week so they could meet a few of the human children. He said he wants them to learn respect before they’re old enough to feed off human essence.”

“That’s a good idea,” Izuna nodded, “So, he’s with Shisui you said?” When she nodded, his eyes drifted to Obito as he joined them, “Did they bring Kagami, too? He asked to go with them on a run so he could get some more experience.”

Izumi shrugged, “To be honest, I’m not entirely sure. I know Itachi was thinking about bringing Sasuke with him next time, but with the number of times that he runs back and forth between the compound and the neutral village, he didn’t know if he would be busy or not.”

“Neutral village?” [Name] looked at her curiously.

“It’s called Konoha, and it’s a village where smaller demon clans gather and have made roots there,” Izuna looked at her, “I can take you there sometime, as we often do business with some of the clans for traded goods,” His eyes drifted back to Izumi, “So, Sasuke’s being the middle man again? Wasn’t he going to take a break from that?”

“I think he chooses to do it because his closest friend and his _girlfriend _are there,” Obito looked to Izuna with a grin, “Besides, Sasuke is the fastest in the clan, so it makes sense for him to be given the task.”

“I suppose,” Izuna chuckled, “I’m hoping to introduce him to [Name] soon. He’s a lot better at teaching swordsmanship than I am because he’s got the patience for it, and she’s going to need someone like that.”

[Name] looked at him, “Is he nice?”

Both Obito and Izuna grinned at each other, “Well, he’s reserved and doesn’t talk very much, but he’s a good kid. He’s not as social as his brother.”

“Brother?” [Name]’s eyebrow rose.

“Itachi is Sasuke’s older brother,” Izumi clarified for her, “Although, you wouldn’t believe that they’re siblings if you saw Sasuke and Izuna standing together. They could almost pass off as identical twins.”

Izuna smirked, “True, but I’m definitely the better-looking _twin_.”

Izumi rolled her eyes as she giggled, “Here we go.”

“Yeah, his ego is making an appearance again,” [Name] teased.

“Are you still arguing about who is the better-looking man, Izuna?” Shisui walked over to the group with a grin, “I think you’re going to give your mate the wrong impression one of these days.”

Obito looked up at him and chuckled, “No, he’s going to try and prank her by making Sasuke go to see her instead.”

“He can try, but she’ll know the difference,” Shisui teased, taking a seat across from Izuna and [Name], “It’s nice to finally meet you, [Name]. I didn't think I'd ever get the chance considering Izuna always hides you away.”

She blushed a bit and nodded her head politely, “It's nice to meet you as well, Shisui. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Well, if it’s coming from Izuna, who knows what he told you,” He shot Izuna a sly grin, “He tells me I’m a workaholic, but he’s no better. You should see him when Madara needs his help for upcoming meetings. I remember there was a time he didn’t leave the office for over a week.”

Izuna huffed, “It was before we made the treaty with the Senju, so that doesn’t count.”

“It does,” Itachi finally joined them, sitting beside Izumi as he smiled to [Name], “I see you’re faring well, [Name]. I hope that Madara and Izuna have been going easy on you.”

“Not even a little bit,” [Name] giggled, “As I’ve said before, they’re slave drivers.”

Itachi looked at Izuna and chuckled, “You’re supposed to be kind to your mate, not treat her like one of your students.”

“Don’t let her fool you, she’s been enjoying it,” Izuna grinned, “I make it up to her afterward.”

Obito smirked, “Is that right? You mean by handing her off to Madara after you’ve made her run around the compound for five hours straight?”

Rin smiled at [Name], “Look at all these gentlemen defending you from your big, bad mate.”

“I know. It’s wonderful to have them as back up,” [Name] grinned.

Izuna leaned in close to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders with a smirk on his face, “Remember that _surprise_ I told you about? I’m giving you the chance to make the right decision~”

“Oh, and what would that be?” [Name] turned to look him in the eyes, “More _playtime_?”

“_I think you know the answer to that_,” Izuna’s eyes slimmed.

“Gross!” Obito pretended to be disgusted by their flirting as he laughed, “Go and get a room. Some of us are here to eat!”

Izuna turned to him with an amused expression, “Don’t listen if you don’t like it.”

“_Boys_.”

Everyone turned to look up at Lee, as she eyed the group with a grin. Madara stood beside her with an amused expression, when his eyes drifted down to his brother. Izuna didn't even try to hide the shit-eating grin on his face, making his elder brother roll his eyes with a chuckle.

“Let’s have this meal in peace, and then you can all tease each other after,” Lee said as she and Madara took their seats at the head of the table.

When dinner arrived, everyone fell into a lively chatter. Itachi and Shisui told the group of their time in the human village, and how the children all got along and played together. They also mentioned having run into Sasuke on their way back to the compound, telling Madara that he would be back sometime in the next two days. After the main part of dinner, all of the men began to drink while they spurred on their conversations.

Meanwhile, Lee turned to the girls and motioned for them to follow her, “Let’s get out of here while we still can. I’d rather not be here when the boys get rambunctious.”

Rin giggled, “That _never_ happens, Lee.”

“Oh yes, never would they ever do anything _bad_. These boys are innocent,” She rolled her eyes with a grin, leading them out of the room.

[Name] looked around as Lee leads them to a part of the garden that she’d never been to before, smiling when she saw a lovely little sitting area with a fountain in the middle.

“This place is beautiful,” [Name] looked at Lee, “How come I’ve never seen it before?”

“Izuna never brought you to this side of the garden because it’s a private area for the women of the clan,” Lee grinned as she sat down, “There aren’t many places that are exclusive in this clan, but I wanted to give the women a place where they could relax away from their mates if they felt it necessary.”

[Name] nodded slowly, “That’s nice of you, although I can’t imagine wanting to be separated from your mate.”

“Trust me, you will eventually,” Rin giggled, sitting down beside her, “I think Izumi’s the only one who hasn’t felt the need to take a break since Itachi’s a real gentleman.”

Izumi grinned, “Well, there have been times where Itachi’s been _too_ nice. That’s when I casually ask him if he wants to take the kids with him on his visits to the villages.”

“Oh, I see,” Lee shot her a sly look, “You like to play a little dirty, then.”

With a shrug, Izumi smiled innocently, “I love him, but he has his moments. Sometimes I wish he’d argue with me just so I know he’s not entirely perfect.”

“Well, you can borrow Izuna if you want,” [Name] sat back and grinned, “He doesn’t argue, he _tells me_ what he’s going to do.”

Izumi smirked at [Name], “Believe me, we all know what he’s like with you.”

“I figured as much. He’s not exactly secretive about anything,” She giggled.

“You can borrow Obito too,” Rin looked at Izumi, “Maybe you can teach him some manners. He likes to play the trickster lately, and I think he’s roped Kagami into helping him with some of his pranks.”

Izumi looked at Rin, “And you haven’t given him a spanking?”

“I try, but he always manages to _turn the tables_, so to speak,” Rin grinned brightly, “Not that I’m complaining. He makes it fun for me.”

[Name] grinned at her, “You know, I never thought I’d hear any talk of your intimacy with Obito.”

“Don’t let her cutesy exterior fool you, [Name],” Lee shot Rin a sly grin, “You forget that she’s still considered a newborn since she’s not even one hundred years old. She’s still going through what you are. Maybe not to the same extent, but Obito gets to exploit her heightened arousal similar to how Izuna does for you.”

Rin was still beaming, “That’s right, and does he ever do a good job,” She suddenly looked at [Name] with a grin, “So, what’s the craziest thing Izuna’s done for you so far?”

[Name]’s face turned bright red, “Should we be talking about that?”

“Why not?” Izumi grinned, “It’s what girls do, right?”

_“Come on, Mari. Typical girl convo, here.”_

[Name] couldn’t help but grin as Kai’s words echoed in her head, “Okay, I’ll bite... but one of you has to go first!”

“I’ll start,” Lee spoke up, grinning at the girls when they all turned their attention to her, “Well, as I’m sure you’re aware, drugs and alcohol don’t affect demons to the extent that they do for humans. However,” Her eyes lit up at the memory, “I created something akin to a psychedelic that Madara and I both took. It started as quite the passionate lovemaking until he stopped and decided to _go for a snack_. After he got me so hot and bothered, I remember the two of us eventually ending up somewhere here in the garden.”

[Name] stared at her, “You mean, you two had sex out here where anyone could hear or see you?”

“Yup,” She didn’t look even the slightest bit ashamed, “It was the most exciting sexual encounter that we’d had up until then. Mind you, this was a long time ago when we were still experimenting,” She turned her attention to Izumi, “What about you?”

Izumi grinned, “Well, you may not look at him the same after this, but Itachi once brought _toys_ into the room with us.”

“_REALLY_?!” Rin was floored, “I never thought he had it in him!”

“He does!” Izumi clapped her hands together, “After I was matured enough to cross over to the other side with him, we wandered around town until we overheard a young couple talking about sprucing up their sex life. So, Itachi and I curiously followed them to an _adult’s only_ store and purchased a few different things,” She grinned at [Name]’s wide-eyed expression and Rin’s incredibly intrigued one, “I must tell you both, I’ve never orgasmed so hard in my life when Itachi went down on me and used a vibrator before we had the roughest sex of our lives. It was life-changing. I admit that this was _before_ we had children.”

[Name] stared at her, blinking twice before giggling madly, “That honestly sounds like something my old friend Kai would have said. Bravo, Izumi.”

“Thank you,” She winked, “So, which one of you newborns wants to share first?”

“I will!” Rin’s hand shot up in the air, “Obito and I roleplay sometimes, and one night we decided to roleplay _test subject _and _mad scientist_.”

Lee grinned, “I bet he enjoyed that.”

“Did he ever,” Rin sat back and sighed dreamily, “He’s also pretended to kidnap me before, and that turned out to be quite the fun time.”

[Name] looked at her, “So in other words, you like kinky roleplay?”

“I do,” Rin grinned at her, “I must admit, I also like to be spanked with a paddle a lot and I'm big into being gagged. That gives me quite a rush.”

“You know, I’ve learned more about you three in ten minutes than I have for the two years I’ve been here,” [Name] was floored, looking at each of their grinning faces.

Lee wiggled her eyebrows, “_Your turn_, [Name]~”

Immediately, she thought of two scenarios. The first being day he _punished_ her and set his mouth to her until she was in tears begging him for release before they ultimately _fucked_ each other. The other was their recent trip back to her home where she told him to _break her_, which he did exceptionally well.

“Well...” She blushed hard, avoiding eye contact as she inhaled sharply, “Izuna likes to, uh... _force me_ to beg and plead with him for anything while he talks dirty to me.”

“I knew it!” Rin was grinning, “He seems like the devious type who would do that.”

“Ohh yeah,” [Name] giggled and gripped the bottom of her shirt, “There was this one time where he... _went down on me_ so hard and fast that I almost cried from how amazing it felt, then suddenly stopped until I begged for him to _uh_... _make me cum_. He also really likes it when the sex gets rough and gets _really_ turned on when I slap him. I’m not going to lie, he’d probably also like to be choked too with the way he reacted when my hand connected,” She said as she chewed on her bottom lip.

Rin and Izumi were grinning at her, while Lee leaned forward in her seat, “Tell them about the day you two went back to the other side.”

“What happened?!” Izumi excitedly asked [Name].

[Name] blushed again, “Well... I kind of told Izuna to break me...”

Rin’s jaw dropped, “By that, you mean–”

“Yeah,” [Name] gave her a strained grin, “He dropped all of the restraints and turned into the literal textbook definition of a _beast_. It was wild and completely unbridled animalist sex,” She paused as she looked at all three of her companions, “It was incredible to see first-hand how fast he flipped the switch, and the sex itself was _indescribable_.”

“And you were able to move afterward?” Izumi was wide-eyed, “I mean, I’ve heard rumors about what he’s like, and I’ve heard from Itachi that he can be terrifying when he loses control.”

Lee grinned at [Name], “Trust me, [Name] knew exactly what she was in for.”

“Tell me about it. He broke two of my ribs, almost snapped my leg in half, and so nearly tore my throat open with how hard he was biting me,” [Name] sighed softly before grinning, “I loved every single minute of it.”

“You know, from the sounds of it, I feel like Izuna would probably be one to tie you up if he likes to make you beg,” Rin’s eyes slimmed as she smirked.

[Name] giggled, “I wouldn’t put it past him,” She suddenly looked at the ground, “I mean, I wouldn’t mind... I kind of want him to _completely dominate me_ and tell me about all of the things he wants to do to me. Maybe choke me a little...”

“Seems you like to fantasize about kinky sex too, [Name],” Rin’s brows wiggled suggestively, “And it seems Izuna’s not the only one who _likes it rough_.”

“Maybe I do,” [Name] bit her bottom lip as she looked at all three of the girls, who were grinning teasingly at her, “I think if I revealed all of this to Izuna, he would jump on the opportunity faster than me trying to get the words out.”

Lee’s eyes slimmed, “Don’t lie and pretend that you wouldn’t enjoy every second of it.”

“Oh, I would,” [Name] said immediately, “It just makes me wonder if, as he described, his mind would go blank and he would get extremely rough again.”

Izumi grinned teasingly, “I thought that was part of it?”

Rin chimed in as well, “Look at the expression on her face. She wants it that way~”

“Definitely,” Lee’s brows wiggled.

[Name] shot them all a blasé stare, “You guys are incredible, you know that?”

“Hey, if I knew Itachi would do it, I’d let him dominate me,” Izumi admitted.

Rin winked, “It’s something that Obito would do, so all I’d need to do is ask.”

“Madara, too,” Lee rested her elbow on the arm of the bench she sat on, and propped her chin on top of her fist, “He’d probably find that quite exhilarating to _make me his bitch_ for the night.”

[Name] grinned, “You mean, he’s capable of doing that? And here I thought you wore the pants in the relationship.”

“I do,” Lee said confidently with a teasing grin, “But in the bedroom, not so much.”

“I think it’s safe to say all of our mates have said the same thing at least once, one way or another,” Rin giggled, “Well, except for Itachi.”

Izumi looked at her mischievously, “Actually, Itachi told me something similar. He said that he wants to be the _leader_ so he can see to it that I follow his _suggestions_.”

“Really? He can say something like that?” Rin went wide-eyed.

“Better than being told you have to follow direct orders,” [Name] mused with a grin, “At least he’s polite about it.”

Lee nodded, “Yeah, Madara doesn’t really give me a choice, either.”

“A part of me is jealous of you all, but I’m also very happy that Itachi’s not demanding,” Izumi giggled, “I don’t think I could handle being _told_ what to do for very long.”

[Name] looked at her, “It’s incredibly arousing, trust me.”

“I second that!” Rin beamed.

Lee watched the girls and smiled, before looking over to where the boys were coming out the dining area, “Seems our fun is cut short. We should do this again sometime when our men are busy training.”

The girls looked over as Izuna sauntered out with a grin, having his arm wrapped around Obito’s shoulders as the two laughed about something. Madara was close behind them talking with Shisui and Itachi, chuckling when they all seemed to agree on what was being said.

Behind them followed Kagami, who had joined the men after returning from his training. He looked over to the four women and waved with a grin.

“Obito and Izuna look like they’re having fun,” Lee stood up, glancing at both [Name] and Rin, “I’d be worried if I were you two.”

Rin giggled before she walked over to Obito, who waved everyone off and excitedly drug his mate away. Izumi was next, making her way over to Itachi and Shisui with a smile, asking them for more details of how everything went in the human village with the kids.

Lee cast [Name] one more look with a grin before waving, walking over to join Madara before the two walked off, presumably to their living quarters.

[Name] finally turned to look at Izuna, catching the sly smirk he gave her as he caught her eye. She felt her insides twist, remembering that Izuna had something planned for her.

He was by her side in an instant, and with the same sly smirk, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders to lean in close, “Ready to go?”

“Yes,” She bit her bottom lip, catching the seductive look he was giving her, “What?”

Izuna’s eyes slimmed, “Oh, nothing,” His lips hovered over her ear as he smirked again, “I’m just excited for what’s to come~”

[Name] bit her bottom lip as she allowed Izuna to guide her out of the garden, not releasing his hold on her even after they walked through the door to their room, “Are you going to torture me?”

“I don’t know, you’ll just have to wait and see,” He took her hand, leading her to the bedroom and grinned when he felt her pulse accelerate, “Nervous?”

“Kind of,” She admitted, eyeing him warily when he motioned for her to get on the bed, “Want to tell me what’s about to happen now that we’re alone?”

Izuna smirked, catching her by the legs when she started to crawl up to the top of the mattress, “For starters, I need you to do as I say and not ask so many questions.”

[Name]’s stomach dropped as he turned to look at him, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means exactly what you think it means,” He quickly pulled her leggings and underwear off before tossing them to the side, “Take off your shirt and bra. When you’re naked, go up to the top of the bed and toss all of the pillows on the floor.”

Biting her bottom lip, she did as she was told and stripped her remaining clothing off before crawling up to the top, throwing the pillows off to the side. Once she’d completed her task, she turned around to sit down and watch him carefully.

“Good girl,” He walked around to the side of the bed, “Lay back and put your hands above your head.”

[Name] was about to question him when he shot her a warning look, “Okay...”

As she laid back and tentatively put her hands above her head, Izuna quickly grabbed them both before tying a silk rope around her wrists. [Name] gave him a startled look when he finished securing the knot before tying the end of the rope to the middle post of their bed.

Happy with his work, Izuna looked down at her with a grin, “I couldn’t help but overhear you, ladies, when you decided to have that little chat about your fantasies.”

[Name] felt a sense of dread when an amused look flashed in his eyes, “What are you going to do to me?”

“I want your _full submission_ tonight, and I won’t stop until I get it,” He said simply, running his fingers along her body before lifting one of her legs until her foot was in the air, “If you’re good and follow direction, you can expect the reward to be worth the wait.”

She watched him helplessly as he tied another rope to her ankle before walking to the head of the bed, wrapping the cord around the post with a loose knot. He did the same thing with her other leg, walking around the bed before reaching for the rope he’d tied and pulled it loose, wrapping the end around her other ankle securely before letting go. He’d given her enough slack to bend her knees if she needed to, but not enough to drop her legs down.

[Name] felt incredibly exposed as he stood back to admire his handy work. With her ankles tied and held in the air, there was no possible way for her to cover herself even if she wanted to. She gave an experimental tug at the restraints holding her hands in place and sucked in a sharp breath.

“Now that I have your full attention, here’s what’s going to happen,” Izuna grazed the tips of his fingers along the back of her leg, causing her to twitch at the feather-light touch, “I’m going to use your body the way I see fit, and because you’re such a good girl, I expect full obedience. If for whatever reason you don’t follow orders, I’ll punish you. I’ve been tolerant of you skirting around telling me how you feel when I touch you, so I suggest you consider your situation and choose wisely tonight.”

She stared up at him as her jaw dropped. _I want him to fully dominate me_. She regretted revealing that to the ladies now, understanding where this was going. It made her insides twist with excitement, but she also felt a sense of nervousness that she hadn’t experienced with Izuna before.

“I see you’ve caught on,” He smirked, leaning down to grab her jaw with one hand, “You said you wanted to be dominated, so now you’re going to get your wish.”

[Name]’s body shivered in anticipation of what he was going to do with her first, as she watched him stand up to let his eyes rove over her form. 

“So, [Name],” He spoke with a teasing tone as he addressed her, “How are you feeling right now?”

She bit her bottom lip, unable to take her eyes off of her mate when he reached out to cup one of her breasts in his hand, “Nervous... exposed.”

“Oh? What else?” He grinned, pinching her nipple as she sucked in a deep breath, “Don’t lie to me. Now that you can’t close your legs, I can see how wet you already are and can _feel_ your arousal pulsating.”

[Name] drew in a shaky breath, “If you already know that, why do you need me to tell you?”

“Is that your answer?” His eyes locked onto hers, and suddenly she felt as though she’d made a mistake, “I’ll give you one last chance, so don’t waste it.”

Her chest heaved as she took in deep breaths to calm herself down enough to speak, “I’m incredibly aroused and... _ache_ for you touch me. I want to feel your hands all over me.”

“I see,” He grinned, pleased that she was choosing to follow his directions, “Well, I’ll take your answer as your consent from here on out. With that being said, tell me you want me to dominate you, and then we’ll begin.”

“Izuna, I want you to _dominate_ me,” She said in a tone barely above a whisper, “I want you to make me submit to you.”

He flashed her a pleased look when he walked away from the bed. [Name] watched as he finally began to take his clothing off, unable to take her eyes off his muscular form. Even after he was nude, he didn’t look at her.

“I’ll admit, you were right about one thing when you were having your little chat,” Izuna opened the small stand across the room, pulling out a black piece of fabric that looked like silk before looking over to her with a smirk, “If you ever get the chance to choke me, I just might have to _unleash the beast_ again. The thought alone made my mouth water, and it took all of my willpower not to excuse myself and grab you.”

She bit her bottom lip again, watching him intensely as he closed the drawer and turned to around to walk back over to her.

As he reached the foot of the bed, his eyes dropped to her dripping core before he looked at her flushed face, “Tell me something. If you would have me do anything to you right now, what would it be?”

[Name]’s chest felt tight with the way he looked down at her, “I... I don’t know.”

“[Name],” His eyes narrowed, “Give me a real answer before I punish you.”

She shuddered all over with the assertive tone he used, “I would want you to...” She heaved a deep breath before looking him in the eyes, “I want to shove your face in between my thighs and put your mouth to good use.”

Izuna’s brows shot up as she smirked, “Oh really?” He leaned down, bracing himself on his hands as he watched her carefully, “You won’t say the word, will you?”

“What word?” She asked him carefully, wondering if he was going to punish her for asking the question.

He reached over to grab her chin roughly, “Tell me that you want me to _lick your pussy_.”

[Name]’s eyes widened, “Izuna–”

“Remember I said you only have one chance left? Do you really want to waste it on a simple word?” His eyes slimmed as he grinned.

“I...” Her face turned bright red, wanting to look away from his piercing gaze, “I want you to...”

“Yes?” He was still grinning, watching her in amusement as she struggled to get the words out.

[Name] closed her eyes tightly, when Izuna sharply tugged on her chin to get her attention again. She couldn’t understand why she was suddenly so nervous, as she watched his eyes turn red.

She took in a shaky breath, “I want you to... lick my pussy.”

“See, that wasn’t so hard,” He smirked, letting go of her chin as he watched her immediately look away from him, “I would love to give you what you want, but I have other plans first.”

[Name] turned to watch him as he climbed up on the bed, crawling through her open legs to set his hands down on opposite sides of her stomach. She tried not to feel the intimidation from the predatory look he was giving her, as she opened and closed her hands to try and focus on something other than his eyes.

“I’m going to touch you until you can’t handle it anymore,” Izuna started as his eyes narrowed to bring her focus back on him, “I’m going to tease you until you cry for me to do anything that will bring you pleasure,” He brought one of his hands to her neck, tracing his fingers over her pulse, “I’m going to punish you as I see fit, watching the desperation in your eyes as you plead with me _for permission_ to let you cum.”

Her breath caught in her throat as he spoke to her, telling her what he was about to do to her and waited for him to start giving his orders. The thought alone made her shiver in delight.

“Finally, I want you to call me your master,” He smirked, “I won’t listen to you otherwise.”

[Name] chewed on her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, nodding slowly as she accepted order, “I will.”

“Say it,” Izuna’s eyes narrowed.

Her cheeks reddened at the commanding tone he used, “Master.”

“Good,” He grinned as she bent her knees as if trying to close them on Izuna to hold him in place, “If you’re a good girl, I’ll untie your legs. You have to earn that reward.”

[Name] nodded slowly, watching as he sat back on his legs, “What will you have me do?”

“What was that?” He stated down at her.

“_Master_,” She breathed out the word, trying not to feel the intimidation the term itself brought to her, “What will you have me do to earn having my legs untied?”

“Well, I’ll be moving you into a more appropriate position later for you to watch you choke on my cock, so until then, you’re going to have to wait,” Izuna smirked, reaching out to run the tips of his fingers all over her torso, watching the goosebumps rise wherever he touched, “I should also admit this before we proceed, that I’ve been wanting this for some time now. I’ve thought this through, and had it detailed in my mind about what I was going to do when I had you bound.”

“What will you do with me first, master?” She bit her bottom lip, feeling her core tingle every time, she called him by that title.

Izuna’s fingers wandered to her hip before climbing her leg, “I already told you,” He leaned in to barely press his lips to her inner thigh, “I’m going to touch you until you can’t take it anymore. And even then, I may not be kind enough to trace my fingers over your clit or teasingly dip them into you. That depends on _you._”

[Name] couldn’t help but let out a shaky moan, already feeling overwhelmed as his fingers continued to dance over her body. He avoided all of the areas where she was most sensitive on purpose as he watched her carefully, taking in her form as she squirmed under his touch.

Izuna slowly lowered himself and started to press his lips along her stomach while he laid his hands on both of her sides. He grinned when she sucked in a sharp breath as she arched her back, continuing to press light kisses over her torso until he reached her ribs. Leaning back enough to watch her, he slowly traced his fingertips along her skin until he reached the curve of her breasts, circling them as he teasingly spiraled upward. He watched her in amusement as she closed her eyes as if waiting for him to touch her hardened nipples.

“How are you feeling?” His eyes took in her expression as he grinned.

[Name] was tingling all over as her body twitched the more, he touched her, “Desperate, with the desire for you to put your hands on me and not just your fingertips, master.”

“I see. You’re being such a good girl,” He praised, rewarding her as he fully cupped her breasts, giving them a light squeeze as she arched her back again.

Izuna leaned down again, pressing his lips to her skin as he traveled back down her body. He grinned when he heard her heart rate increase and felt her body shiver, letting his tongue slip out to run along her stomach. He heard her breath hitch and chuckled to himself, sitting up to cup his hand around her knee, pulling it to him as he pressed light kisses down her inner thigh.

“The smell of your arousal is intoxicating,” He murmured against her skin, scenting the air the closer he got to her core, “It’s quite tempting for me to bury my face between your thighs and make you scream.”

[Name] shuddered at the thought, “Please do it, _master_. Make me scream.”

“Maybe, but on one condition,” He pressed a kiss just above the junction of her hip and grinned up at her, “You have to stay silent until I tell you to make a sound. That means no moaning, grunting, or whining. I don't want to hear any of it until I say the word.”

She bit her lip as she nodded, as Izuna’s eyes slimmed.

“Use your words, [Name].”

“I won’t disobey you, master...” [Name] shivered again, “Please touch me.”

Izuna grinned, running his fingers down her inner thigh until they reached the apex of her legs. He watched her closely, pleased with how she trembled at his touch. When he finally touched her, he gently ran his fingers down the length of her as her legs began to twitch and her toes began to curl. He didn’t stop teasing her, never fully touching her as he continued to run the tips of his fingers up and down her core.

“You’re quite sensitive already,” He looked up at her with an amused grin, “Maybe I should tease you some more until you’re on the edge.”

“Please don’t,” [Name] drew in a deep breath.

Izuna’s eyes slimmed, “[Name].”

“Please don’t tease me, master,” She closed her fists around the silk rope as she squirmed.

He watched her closely, pleased at her continued obedience, “Since you’ve asked me so nicely, I suppose I can give you a little reward.”

[Name]’s body twitched as Izuna fully touched her, pressing his fingers against the hood of her clit before circling her. He grinned at how sensitive she was, chuckling darkly when slid his fingers down to her sopping core, barely slipping his digits into her to watch her legs quake.

He took her in, watching her fists open and close as she arched her back, “Tell me how I’m making you feel, [Name].”

“Desperate,” She said again, closing her eyes tightly when he ran his fingers up to her peak again to circle his fingers slowly, “The heat in my body keeps building and it’s making me crazy.”

Izuna chuckled, pulling her leg to him as he nipped at her inner thigh, “I don’t believe you,” His eyes flashed to her as he nipped her again, “You’re not nearly aroused enough to be feeling as though you’re crazed. I think you need to be teased longer, [Name].”

[Name] sucked in a breath when he slipped his finger a little deeper into her heat. She almost let out a submissive moan when he pressured her clit with his thumb and slowly began to pump his finger to tease her. He watched her belly twitch, and soon her legs trembled as she did her best to fold her legs against her restraints.

“I can tell that you’re struggling with this,” He grinned, “If you think you’re going to get pity from me, you’re sadly mistaken.”

“Please,” She had a pleading tone to her voice, “Please don’t tease me anymore.”

Izuna suddenly smirked, “Aren’t you forgetting something? Or do you want me to punish you?”

“_Master, please don’t tease me_,” She repeated as she trembled with the way he was looking at her.

Her head snapped back as Izuna sunk his finger sharply into her, smirking as he watched her mouth gape as she tried not to moan his name. He used slow strokes, letting her feel every inch of his digit that he used from tip to knuckle.

“You’re such a good girl, following my directions,” He mused as he felt her core throb around his finger when he stopped moving, “How badly do you want me?”

[Name] let out a shaky breath, finally opening her eyes to look down at him, “Badly,” She chewed on her bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed again, “I want you inside of me so badly, it hurts.”

“I can tell,” He grinned, pressing against the spot deep in her heat that always made her cry out in pleasure as she throbbed again.

With a sly grin, Izuna started to rub the spot as her hips bucked against his hand. He chuckled, pressing his thumb tightly against her clit to add a bit of pain to his ministrations, continuing to tease her sweet spot as she tried desperately not to moan his name.

[Name] gasped when suddenly Izuna pulled his hand away from her, panting as she turned to look at him again, “Izuna?”

He ignored her as he crawled back over her, teasingly brushing his hardened length against her, “This is the second time you’ve talked to me without addressing me correctly,” He smirked down at her, “I don’t tolerate disobedience, so I think it’s time for you to be punished.”

Her eyes widened and she immediately felt a knot in her stomach. She watched as he pulled the black cloth from earlier out from somewhere beside her and breathed heavily, wondering what he was about to do to her.

“Don’t look so worried,” He mused, stroking her cheek gently as he leaned down to kiss her sweetly, “I’ll give you the chance to earn your privileges back. For now, we’re going to play a little.”

[Name]’s breath caught in her throat as Izuna used the cloth to cover her eyes, wrapping it around her head to tie it in a knot. When he knew it was secure, she felt him pull back completely, leaving her to pull at her restraints.

“Even with your heightened strength, a satin rope is quite difficult to break for someone who isn’t a full demon,” He grinned, staring down at her as she squirmed nervously, “I’m going to loosen the rope on your legs, but don’t think for a second that I’m untying you.”

She was breathing heavily as she nodded slowly, feeling the bed dip when suddenly the tension on her legs went slack. Releasing a relieved sigh as her legs were lowered down, she heard him chuckle before the bed shifted again. She flinched when she felt her wrists being pulled taught for a moment when he tugged her arms forward to sit her up.

“Lay down on your belly and prop yourself up on your elbows,” He ordered, watching as she obeyed, “I'm giving you permission to make those wonderful sounds of yours now.”

[Name] bit her bottom lip as she did as she was told, waiting for him to make his move. She felt his weight shift and disappear as he got up, making her stomach drop with the anticipation of what he was going to do.

Suddenly, [Name] yelped loudly when his hand struck her hard on her backside, “I-Izuna!”

“I told you to call me your master, didn’t I?” Came his curt reply.

When he struck her again, [Name] clenched her fists tightly and bit her bottom lip hard. Her mind reeled with how he was treating her, as her bottom stung after each hit. What surprised her the most, was how her body tingled with excitement the harder he spanked her, finding it very arousing to have him punish her this way.

“Well?” Izuna reached down to trace the roundness of her bottom, “What did I tell you?”

[Name] looked over her shoulder in the direction Izuna’s voice was coming from, “You told me to call you _master_.”

“Why haven’t you?” She could hear the grin in his voice.

When he struck her again, [Name] cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain, “I-I don’t know!”

“Oh, I think you do,” Izuna teased, tracing his fingers up her spine until he reached the back of her neck, “You’re enjoying every minute of this, aren’t you?” He leaned down, brushing the hair away from her ear as he whispered to her, “You _wanted_ to be punished, didn’t you? Don’t lie.”

[Name] nodded barely, biting her bottom lip as her body shook, “Yes, master.”

“Well then, let’s give you something to work for,” He smirked, brushing his lips against the shell of her ear before pulling away, “If you want me to continue _punishing_ you, I suggest you do as you’re instructed.”

He gave her one last hard slap, amused when he heard her release a small moan.

[Name] laid there waiting for him to touch her again when she felt the rope on her legs being loosened again. When Izuna suddenly tugged her body off the bed, she cried out in shock, trembling as she was set on the floor propped on her knees.

She heard him shuffle around her until she felt his hand rest on the back of her head, “I’m going to be nice and make this simple. You’re not getting off your knees until you’ve made me cum, and the longer it takes, the longer I’m going to tie you up and deny you release even if you beg for it.” 

[Name]’s body shivered at the thought as she let him pull her forward, knowing exactly what Izuna’s task for her was. She tried to pull her hands apart to touch his legs but found that she was still bound.

“Well, _go on_,” Izuna watched her with a smirk, “I'll _think_ about giving your hands back when you prove to me that you don’t need them.”

Inhaling a deep breath, [Name] let him guide her to the tip of his cock as she opened her mouth to receive him. She heard Izuna breath in sharply as he gripped the back of her neck to move her downward, pushing her deeper than what she was used to before releasing her. She understood immediately what he wanted, as she began to bob her head, swallowing him to his satisfaction.

“Good girl,” He hummed in appreciation, running his fingers through her hair as he watched her, “You always do a good job when you take my cock into your mouth, don’t you?”

[Name] moaned her answer, continuing to please him as she adjusted her rhythm. She felt his grip on her hair tighten as he followed her motion, taking that as his order to draw him in deeper. When she dropped herself down onto his length the way he wanted her to, she gagged as she heard him suck in a deep breath. She did her best to steady her breath as she continued to push herself, imagining what he looked like as she pleased him.

“_[Name], you’re doing so good_,” He moaned out his praise, lolling his head back as she swallowed him deeply, “If you keep this up, you may not have to wait long for your reward.”

With the promise of him finally touching her, [Name] moved her head with vigor, pressing her tongue against the underside of his cock to add to the stimulation. She heard him moan again and repeated the motion.

Izuna bit his bottom lip as he watched her, smirking as she _worshiped_ him like he’d expected her to do, “_My beautiful [Name]_, I love watching you like this,” He stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers, “It almost makes me want to stall my release, but I won’t do that since you’re being such a good girl.”

[Name]’s body tingled as she listened to him. Deciding to push him, she started to use the tricks she’d picked up from watching his reactions every time she took his length into her mouth. Izuna’s reaction was immediate as his hips jerked and he hissed out a sharp breath. _Is this good enough for you, master_? She couldn’t help but grin, wanting to look up to see him with his eyes lidded and his teeth digging into his lip.

The closer he got, Izuna couldn’t help but groan as he bucked up into her mouth, “Fuck yes, it is.”

She knew he was close when he grabbed a large chunk of her hair, holding her in place as he continued to buck his hips, thrusting himself in her mouth as she took him all in. His eyes were on her now, watching intensely as she moaned around his cock. With a smirk, he moved her head to swallow him every time he thrust forward, shuddering as she gagged each time. When he was right on the edge, she heard him exhale through his nose and let out a low groan, picturing him as his head flew back.

[Name] heaved in a deep breath before he rammed himself forward, having no choice but to take in his entire length as he came. Her body shook as she fought her reflexes, eagerly swallowing every drop of his cum before he released his hold on her hair.

Izuna drew in deep breaths as he watched her disconnect from him, grinning down at her when she wiped her mouth with the back of her hands, “_You did so good_, _[Name]_. Now then,” Reaching down, he grabbed her bound wrists and pulled her up to guide her onto his lap, “Tell me what you want as a reward?”

“Anything... _master_,” She bit her bottom lip as Izuna started to trace his fingers up her legs, dipping them in between her thighs to tease her, “Please... _touch me_.”

With a chuckle, Izuna pulled her close as he buried his nose into the crook of her neck, “_With pleasure_.”

[Name] gasped when Izuna tossed her back onto the bed, going limp as he secured her hands back to the head of the bed. She breathed heavily when she felt the rope on her ankles tighten again, and quickly she was back into the position she was previously in.

Her chest heaved as she waited, her mind going a thousand miles a minute with the thought of what Izuna was going to do. He said he was going to reward her, which gave her hope that he would finally put his hands on her with pleasurable intention.

Izuna chuckled when he crawled back onto the bed, grinning when he eyed her core, “You’re positively soaked, my dear,” He reached out to touch both of her legs, pushing her knees in to relax her hips, “I’ll admit, _I’m going to enjoy this just ask much as you._”

[Name]’s back arched the second she felt his breath against her clit, and already her body twitched in delight with the mere thought of his mouth on her. She heard him inhale and suddenly felt as though her nerves were set ablaze.

She gasped sharply when Izuna bit the inside of her thigh and could feel him grin at her reaction as he kissed his way back down to her apex.

“I should make you say it again,” Izuna’s eyes flashed to her face, “Make you _beg for it_.”

For the first time that evening, struggled hard against her restraints, “_Please don’t_–”

[Name] cried out when Izuna suddenly lapped at her clit, effectively cutting her off as her body twisted in delight. He smirked, pulling away as he watched her breath hard.

“What’s the matter, [Name]?” He touched her with the tips of his fingers, “Did you think I would let you get off that easy?” She shivered when she felt him hover over her core again as her eyes fluttered from behind the blindfold, “_Say it_, or I’ll keep you tied up until you do.”

She gasped when the tips of his fingers spread her open to run along the length of her again, “_Izuna_, please!”

“[Name],” He smirked, “The rules still haven’t changed. Think wisely about the situation you’re in and the consequences of you disobeying.”

[Name] bit her bottom lip, “_Master_,” She breathed out as she closed her fists around the rope, “_Please_ don’t make me say it...”

“Last chance,” Was all he said, as her heart skipped a beat.

“Master_,_” [Name] chose the easier of the two options laid out in front of her, not knowing if she could handle another round of him teasing her, “_Please lick my pussy_.”

Izuna grinned, “Well if you insist~”

[Name] moaned his name loudly when he finally set his mouth on her, feeling as his hands reached under her to hold her legs apart.

He took his time with her, not yet done with teasing her into a spluttering mess. Instead, he gave her slow, languid strokes of his tongue and watched her with delight as squirmed and gasped in pleasure. He dug his nails deep into the tops of her thighs to hold in her place when she tried to push her pelvis closer to his mouth, chuckling at her attempts while continuing to draw slow circles around her clit.

“Izuna, _master_~” [Name] moaned his name as her arousal built, and suddenly she felt the urge to wrap her legs around him as she tugged at her restraints, “_Please untie me_.”

Izuna smirked as he grunted at her, “No can do. I’m not done with you just yet.”

Her hips bucked when started moving his mouth the way she liked it, moaning loudly when he sucked on her bud hard enough to make her scream. He chuckled, pleased with her response as he gave her a taste of his _hidden talent_, working against her with fervor as she thrashed against the ropes. His eyes slimmed as he watched her, not letting up as he waited for her to inevitably beg for him to finish her off.

[Name] couldn’t move with the way he gripped her hips, paired with the bindings keeping her in place and the blindfold stopping her from watching him, she felt like she couldn’t breathe. She was bombarded with new sensations she’d never felt before, as Izuna gave her wave after wave of erotic pleasure. With her back arched high off the bed and her lip caught painfully against her teeth, she didn’t know how much longer she would last if he intended on giving her release.

Izuna grinned when she began to rock her hips, “You must be close,” He stilled her, pressing a kiss to the top of her pelvis before starting to crawl up her body, “I want one more thing from you tonight, and then I _might_ let you orgasm.”

“W-What?” [Name] was catching her breath as her core pulsed.

“I want you to tell me how badly you want me,” Leaning down, he nipped at her neck, “I want to hear it in your voice how you crave my cock, and how hard you want me to fuck you until you beg for me to let you cum,” He smirked when her breath hitched, “I want to see the desperation in your eyes as I deny you your release until I feel you’ve _earned_ it.”

As the blindfold slipped off her face, [Name]’s eyes adjusted after a moment as she looked up at a smirking Izuna. She was breathing heavy and he could tell just by the look in her eyes that she was incredibly aroused. When he inhaled her scent, it was like an aphrodisiac to him and made him growl at how wonderful she smelled.

“Izuna, _I want you_,” She knew he wouldn’t let her look away from him, so she forced herself to keep eye contact with him, “_I need you—__I need your cock inside of me._ I want you to _make me scream_ and fuck me so hard that I can’t move—_please!_”

Izuna shuddered at her words, “_Such a good girl_,” He whispered into her ear before quickly sinking his fangs deep into her neck.

[Name]’s eyes shut tightly as her entire body throbbed with need, feeling his hands slide up her arms to lock themselves around her biceps. Izuna used this as leverage to drive his body forward, slamming his length into her hard enough to make her scream.

“[Name],” He pulled away from her neck, smirking down at her as he watched her writhe in pleasure, “I hope you realize _how damn beautiful you are_ right now.”

The harder he thrust into her, the more she wanted to wrap her legs around his hips to draw him in closer. She helplessly pulled at the rope again, crying out as Izuna struck her sweet spot and caused her back to arch.

Izuna could tell she was close, and watched her with slim eyes, “You’re not allowed to cum just yet.”

[Name] cried out again as he continued to pound into her, striking the same chord that had her legs trembling and her toes curling. She grabbed onto the rope tightly, throwing her head back as her body raced to its peak.

That was when Izuna stopped, smirking down at her as she shot him a desperate look, “_There it is_,” He leaned down to nuzzle the side of her face, “Beg,” He whispered into her ear, nipping at her earlobe as he teasingly rocked his hips, “_Beg for me to let you cum before I fuck you senseless_.” 

[Name]’s entire body twitched as she closed her eyes, “_Izuna_, please make me _explode around your cock_,” She heaved in a ragged breath before she looked up at him, “_Make me cum_,” His eyes flashed red as she held onto the rope tightly, feeling her core throb as the words fell from her lips, “Fuck me. _Break me. _Do what you want with me, just _please_ _make me cum._”

Izuna felt his chest tighten as his mind repeated her words twice, growling into her ear as a response to her plea, “_As you wish_.”

She screamed his name as he immediately bucked his hips sharply, _punishing_ her by continuously pounding her sweet spot again. He smirked down at her, watching as her body thrashed against her bindings again and chuckled darkly. He made it so she didn’t have control over her own body and was beyond pleased with how she had to just _lay there and take it._ He got an overwhelming sense of arousal watching as she helplessly fought against the rope holding her legs in the air and smirked.

Izuna could feel her pulse accelerate the harder he thrust into her, and suddenly, she cried out when her orgasm finally hit her. He shuddered as her body milked him, as he clenched his teeth and slowly moved his head to the side.

When she was finally able to focus, her eyes widened, and her heart stopped as she stared up at _him_. He was smirking at her now, and all she could see was the amusement mixed with pure lust. As she laid there, she couldn’t stop the wave of nerves that crashed over.

“I-Izuna,” [Name] watched him as he pushed himself up, bracing on his hands to stare down at her.

Reaching up to touch the rope wrapped around her ankles, he smirked as he gave it an experimental tug and watched as her legs pulled back further, “You know when you look up at me like that like you're in such a helpless situation, it's quite arousing.”

“Izuna, please,” Her breathing got heavier as he focused his attention on her, “Untie me–”

“_No_,” He smirked, “I promised to fuck you senseless, didn’t I?” He leaned down, inhaling her scent again as his eyes slimmed, “You told me to _break you_ again, didn’t you?”

[Name]’s breath caught in her throat as he hooked both of his arms around the backs of her knees to force them forward, leaning down so that her feet were above her head. She pulled against the rope around her wrists again, watching him with wide eyes as he leaned down to bite one of her nipples hard. She hissed his name as she bit her bottom lip, catching the smirk on his face as he started to thrust into her again.

Her head snapped back when he roughly pounded into her, rocking her body with the intensity of his rhythm. She couldn’t help but moan his name, feeling another orgasm already beginning to bloom at the harsh treatment she was receiving.

“Look at you, _so needy and submissive_,” Izuna stared down at her, taking in all of her expressions and movement as he fucked her, “And all _mine_.”

[Name]’s body convulsed when he started to take her mercilessly, screaming his name as she could do nothing but take every bit of punishment, he was currently giving her. She desperately wanted to drag her nails down his back or pull him into a passionate kiss as she fought to get her hands free.

She could see the enjoyment in his eyes as he watched her, “Izuna—_please_!” Gasping, she arched her back and cried out when he struck that chord again, “_Please untie me!_”

“_Why_?” Izuna smirked as he watched her, “I like watching you struggle, helpless and powerless to do anything to stop me,” He started to drag his nails down her legs and watched her suck in a shaky breath, “_I love to watch you screaming at the end of my cock while I dominate you_.”

[Name] threw her head back as he pummelled her with abandon, leaving her to scream his name as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge. When he felt the tremors from her core around his length, Izuna shot forward to roughly sink his fangs deep into her neck as she cried out in pleasure. It was enough to tip her over the edge as she came hard, feeling the tears in her eyes as he continued his bruising pace.

The ferocity in which he moved against her left her sensitive and overstimulated, but this didn’t stop him. Izuna smirked against her neck as her legs shook against his arms with the aftershock of her orgasm, and quickly he used his demonic energy to ramp up her arousal again to build her up to another release.

“_Izuna!_” [Name] cried out, bracing her arms as she grabbed a hold of the rope, “_I’m so close–!_”

Izuna pulled away to look down at her with his piercing red eyes, “Look at you,” He smirked and reached for her, slowly circling her neck with his hand, “_You’re so beautiful_ as you succumb to the pleasure,” When he tightened his grip, he watched her eyes flutter, “_So submissive. _You truly are amazing, [Name].”

[Name]’s body shuddered as he tightened his grip on her neck again, and suddenly her release hit her hard enough that it left her lightheaded. She drew in a ragged breath as Izuna watched her, continuing to pin her down as she continued to take his cock until he finally reached his peak.

With a loud growl, Izuna came hard as his body shook. The urge to bite her washed over him, and before he knew it, he was latched onto her inner thigh as she cried out. He didn’t release her until the heat in his body subsided and he was thinking clearly again.

“Izuna,” [Name] was shaking now, still feeling the aftershocks of her last orgasm, “Are you alright?”

With a chuckle, Izuna pulled away from her leg to look down at her, “Yeah, I’m fine,” He quickly reached up and snapped the rope around her ankles before letting her legs drop beside him, “Are _you_ alright?”

[Name] sighed in relief once her legs hit the bed, “Yes, I’m fine,” She watched him stretch over her to untie her wrists, “That was _wild_... I didn’t think you would tease me as you did.”

“You asked to be dominated, so I did just that,” Izuna looked down at her, “You played along so well, and by the gods, you were _stunning_ the entire time,” He touched her cheek gently and smiled, “Did I live up to your fantasy?”

[Name] was blushing at the compliment, as she reached up to finally touch him, “You surpassed my expectations, Izuna. That was incredible.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” He sat back and pulled her up with him, holding her closely, “At least I didn’t break your bones this time.”

With a giggle, [Name] wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply before she looked up at him, “No, but it wouldn’t have made a difference. You still stuck true to your word and _fucked me senseless_.”

“I did, and you said something I never thought would come out of your mouth, so I guess we’re even,” He kissed her back as he smirked, pulling away to watch her blush because she knew what he was talking about, “Though I must admit, I didn’t spend nearly enough time down in between your thighs. I’m tempted to push you back down and set my tongue on you again.”

[Name] stared up at him, “Izuna.”

“Hmm?” He watched her in amusement, “Wouldn’t you like that? To let me pamper you after just handling you so roughly and making you call me your _master_? Don’t you want to feel in control~?”

She shuddered, looking up at him as he laid her back down to hover over her, “Are you going to tie me up again?”

“No,” He grinned, climbing off the bed as he pulled her to the edge, “I want you to be able to grab fistfuls of my hair and force me to stay in between your legs until _you're satisfied_. I’ll stay down there as long as it takes to make up for making you choke on and beg for my cock the entire time.”

[Name] shuddered as he leaned over her kissed back down her body, sinking to his knees as he propped her legs over his shoulders and looped his arms under them to grab her hips. He didn’t give her the chance to speak as he immediately got to work, starting with a feverous pace that had her moaning his name loudly. He grinned against her when she grabbed onto his hair with one hand, as he reached to meet her other to link their fingers together.

“Izuna~” Her head lolled back as he continued, unconsciously forcing his head closer to her core as he eagerly licked and sucked at her clit, “You’re _amazing._”

He chuckled against her, gripping her hand as he _turned up the heat_, tasting her with a ferocity that he’d never done before. [Name] was absolute putty in his hands as she screamed his name, clamping her thighs against his head as he began to _destroy her_ with his tongue.

It didn’t take long for Izuna to have her at the cusp of her release, as she chanted to him how close she was. He grinned, pressing his tongue just the right way against her as she was finally cresting. Not satisfied with just one released, he continued to lap at her until her legs trembled and her back arched as she cried out his name. He didn’t stop until she was screaming through another release, not relinquishing his hold on her until he knew she was completely spent.

“Izuna...” She caught her breath, closing her eyes as her body buzzed with delight, “You take such good care of me.”

He gently released her hand as he kissed her inner thigh before standing up, watching her smile dreamily up at him as he wiped his mouth on his arm, “It’s my pleasure, as always,” He leaned over her, crawling onto the bed to lay beside her, “_You taste so damn good_, I just can’t help myself. You’re quite addicting.”

[Name]’s face went bright red, “Izuna... Don’t say things like that.”

“Why? It’s the truth,” He was grinning now, “Besides, you haven’t gotten the full experience yet. I still haven’t shown you what I’m really capable of. Figured I have to work up to that, so I don’t make your head explode.”

Her eyes widened, “Seriously?”

“Oh yes, I’m quite serious,” Izuna’s eyes slimmed, “Maybe next time, I’ll _go all out_ and take your breath away.”

[Name]’s cheeks got redder the longer he talked, “I don’t know how that’s even possible, but damn, I don’t know if I’ll be in one piece when that happens.”

“You know what I’m like when I _lose control_, right?” He grinned when she nodded slowly, “Well, not only will I give you the night of your life, I’ll also have you screaming and turn you into mush when I speak a whole new language to your puss–”

“_Izuna! _Stop saying that word!” [Name] cried out, becoming quite bashful at what he was about to say.

“You’re so cute when you’re all shy and embarrassed,” Izuna chuckled, “It’s just a word. Besides, you have no trouble talking about my cock whenever we’re intimate, so why can’t I talk about your pussy?”

[Name] rolled over onto her back with her hands in her face, “I don’t know, it just sounds so _wrong_.”

“I’ll break you out of that in good time,” Izuna growled in her ear, smirking when she shivered at his assured tone, “I’ll continue saying it until you stop getting so flustered.”

When she whined, he chuckled and kissed her sweetly, holding her close as she relaxed in his hold.

**\- x | - | x -**

“So, Obito,” Izuna walked up to him with a sly grin on his face, “Today’s the day, huh?”

Obito grinned back at him, “It is. I’m looking forward to humiliating you and Madara in front of the whole clan.”

“Is that right?” Izuna chuckled, motioning for him to follow, “We’ll see about that.”

As the two walked through the hall towards the main training area, Obito couldn’t help but feel a sense of dread. He knew that both Izuna and Madara had been religiously training [Name] for weeks now, but he never thought they would get far enough with her to be this assured. He knew from previous experience with other newborns like [Name] would have to be at least fifty years old to handle more advanced chakra control, so he was confident that they were off their rockers if they thought she was ready for this challenge.

“Obito,” Madara met them just before the entrance to the training field, wearing a sly smirk as he eyed the younger clansman, “Ready to eat your words and pay up?”

Izuna chuckled as Obito’s brow rose, “You both are that confident, eh?”

“We are,” Both Madara and Izuna grinned at him, turning around to lead him to the field where [Name] was, standing in the middle with Itachi as they waited for everyone to arrive.

Izuna made his way over and looped his arm around [Name]’s waist, “Ready to kick some ass?”

“I am,” [Name] grinned up at him before looking to Obito, “I’ve heard what you have to do if you lose, and I have to admit I look forward to seeing it for myself.”

Obito looked at her with a grin, “You guys are all pulling my leg. There’s no way you’re ready.”

“Well, I guess you’ll just have to wait and see,” [Name] shrugged.

Itachi chuckled at the four of them, “So, what are the conditions of this bet?”

“We agreed that if we had [Name] trained in taijutsu and more advanced chakra control by the end of the month, that Obito would have a particular punishment he has to follow for the duration that matches how long it took for us to train her,” Izuna looked at Itachi, “It goes both ways, too. If we lost, Madara and I would be the ones to be punished.”

Nodding, Itachi looked at Madara, “Who is [Name] going to fighting against?”

“Me,” Madara grinned, “If I let her go up against Izuna, we all know that he wouldn’t give her the chance to win.”

Izuna rolled his eyes, “As if I’d kick my mates’ ass like I used to do when I trained the kids. I’m not that heartless.”

“Mm-hmm,” [Name] looked up at him, “Says the man who made me _chase him_ around the compound for hours before handing me off to Madara.”

With an innocent grin, Izuna waved her off as he pulled Obito over to where the ladies, Shisui, Kagami, and even Sasuke sat to observe. Itachi soon followed, sitting down beside Izumi as they all turned to watch the show.

“Ready?” Madara turned to [Name], “Remember what I showed you, and remember what Izuna trained you to do.”

[Name] nodded, getting into a similar stance that Izuna would take, “You mean _fight dirty_, right?”

“Essentially,” Madara grinned, also getting into a stance, “Alright, let’s do this.”

Taking a deep breath, [Name] launched herself forward and began her onslaught of attacks. Madara went on the defensive, blocking each of her punches and kicks with ease, grinning at the effort she was putting into attacking him.

_Izuna, you did a good job. She fights just like you do_, Madara thought to himself, amused with the idea of how Izuna must have trained her during the days where they went off into the woods for their runs.

[Name] suddenly swung herself around, ready to round-house kick Madara as he prepared himself to block. With a grin, she immediately stopped herself and refocused her attack to his other side, managing to clip him before he had a chance to block her.

From the sidelines, Shisui whistled, “Wow, I’m impressed. She fights as you do, and is sneaky like you are.”

“Well, I trained her the same way I trained you all,” Izuna smirked, “I wanted her to be able to attack or defend no matter who she was up against. Madara and I are no exception to this.”

Kagami turned to Izuna with a grin, “Does that mean you let her win sometimes, or do you kick her around as you did to all of us?”

“Perhaps,” Izuna winked.

As they turned their attention back to the fight, they were all impressed as [Name] continuously managed to land hits on Madara. Sure, he wasn’t sparring with her as he would the rest of his clansmen, but everyone could tell that he was not holding back, either.

Madara suddenly backflipped away from her, grinning as he winked to her. [Name] knew that to be the signal they’d agreed on and shot back to put some distance between them.

[Name] was the first to move, quickly running through the familiar hand signs before taking a deep breath.

Rin’s eyes widened as they all watched her perform the clan’s signature jutsu, “Wow! I can’t believe she can use fire style!”

“Yup,” Izuna watched with a proud grin, “She’s very good at it, too. She also has wind and water release, which was unexpected when Madara started teaching her.”

Obito looked at Izuna, “Seriously?”

“Yup,” He repeated, shooting Obito a sly smirk, “Starting to regret your decision, Obito?”

“You know, I’ll admit it, I wasn’t expecting any of this,” Obito admitted, wide-eyed when [Name] was preparing for Madara’s attack. His mouth dropped when he saw the sign for one of Madara’s _Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku_*, “Is he seriously using _that_?!”

“He sure is,” Izuna rested his chin on his closed fist looking entirely at ease, “You sound nervous, Obito. Worried that I didn’t prepare my mate for this?”

Itachi sat there with an amused smile at Izuna’s smug tone, “You really did teach her how to fight like you, Izuna.”

“I did, which is why she’ll be perfectly fine,” Izuna grinned, watching as [Name] quickly went through the signs for one of the water style jutsu's she’d learned, “Besides, Madara and I agreed that if he got too carried away for whatever reason, that I would jump in to defend her.”

Lee smiled, “Madara wants her to show everyone how hard she’s worked, so you won’t have to worry about that, Izuna.”

“I know,” He chuckled, “Although, you may want to reassure Obito of that.”

When Madara finally released the massive wall of fire that was aimed for [Name], all eyes widened when she countered with a wall of water just as big.

Unable to use the jutsu for long, [Name] was the first to give out, as Madara soon followed. She could feel everyone’s eyes on her as she heaved in a heavy breath and her knees began to quake.

Izuna was by her side in an instant, catching her before she hit the ground, “You did a great job, [Name]. I’m so proud of you.”

“I am as well,” Madara joined them, lifting his hand to pat her on the head affectionately, “I think you’ve earned a week of relaxation for all of this.”

[Name] wiped the sweat off her brows before she looked up at the two with a grin, “I’ll definitely take you up on that offer.”

“Come on, let’s go and gloat a bit,” Izuna shot Madara a sly grin before picking up his mate, holding her against his chest as the two brothers made their way over to the spectators, “Well, Obito. Looks like you get to pay up.”

Obito was staring at them, completely floored that they managed to pull off the impossible, “How the actual fuck did you get her trained to do what normally takes newborns _years_ to learn?”

“We’re just _that_ good,” Izuna winked, looking down to see [Name]’s eyes were closed as he smiled, “Poor girl is tuckered out.”

Madara chuckled, “Well, she almost exhausted all of her chakra. She’s going to sleep well tonight.”

“I’ll take a look at her,” Lee stood up with a smile, “Would one of you boys like to bring her to my work area while these mischievous brothers rub their victory in Obito’s face?”

Itachi and Izumi stood up, “We’ll bring her,” When Itachi walked to Izuna, he carefully took [Name] from him and turned to follow the girls across the training grounds.

Izuna watched them as they disappeared before fully smirking at Obito, “Hate to say I told you so, but _I told you so_.”

“Unbelievable,” Obito looked at Rin, “Did you know they had her this far along in her training?”

With an innocent smile, she nodded, “Madara made me promise not to say anything, so that’s why I brought this!” She reached behind her to pull out one of her flashier, bright pink and intricately designed kimonos for Obito, “Izuna picked this one out.”

“Seriously?” He shot Izuna a blasé stair.

“Yup,” Both Madara and Izuna were highly amused, “We look forward to seeing you around the compound in this, _Obito_.”

From beside them, Sasuke was smirking as he watched Obito stand up in a huff, “Not as fun being on the receiving end, is it Obito?”

“Since when do you comment on anything, Sasuke?” Obito glared as he tore his top off, reluctantly slipping the kimono on as Rin stood to tie his obi.

Sasuke shrugged, “Izuna came to see me a couple of days ago and told me what was going to happen, and I couldn’t resist the temptation.”

“You’re all incredible,” Obito huffed again, “Even you, Kagami?”

With a grin, Kagami nodded as he watched Obito with amusement, “Why even bother asking if you know the answer to that?”

Groaning dramatically, Obito let Rin finish what she was doing before lifting his arms to give them all the full show, “Well? _I hope you’re all very happy_!”

“Oh yes,” Izuna chuckled with a grin, “I can’t wait for [Name] to see this.”

Madara was grinning as well, “And you get to wear that for the duration it took for us to train [Name], which was a little over two weeks. I hope you enjoy yourself.”

Obito shot the brothers a glare before turning to Rin, “Let’s get out of here before anyone else sees.”

“Uh-uh-uh! That was the agreement!” Rin was beaming with amusement now, “We have a dinner to attend tonight, and I’m pretty sure your punishment goes through all clan activities.”

“She’s right~” Izuna decided to add, adding fuel to the fire.

“I hate you all,” Obito murmured, “I was hoping this would have been an easy win and I could have finally succeeded in pranking you two.”

Madara chuckled, “You should know better than to challenge us, so better luck next time.”

As everyone poked fun at Obito, from inside the main house, Lee was applying a salve on [Name]’s burns to help them heal. She also had Izumi lift her head to slowly, waking her up long enough to get her to sip a tea infused with some herbs to help with restoring her chakra.

“She’s quite the fighter, isn’t she?” Itachi said as he walked back to them with an armful of things Lee requested, “I never realized that Izuna and Madara pushed her that hard.”

Lee looked up at him and smiled, “[Name] told everyone that she wasn’t being pushed too hard, but we all know what those two are like. I watched her with Izuna one day and she refused to stop training until her legs gave out. She’s quite dedicated if you give her something to work for.”

“I can see that,” Itachi chuckled.

“How’s our champion doing?” Shisui walked into the room, sliding the door shut behind him as he wandered over to the small group, “I know Izuna and Madara are enjoying every single minute of their victory right now, so I thought I’d come to check on her before they showed up.”

Lee looked up at him, “She woke up long enough to drink some tea, but we’ll be waking her up shortly so she can eat something.”

With a grin, Shisui joined Itachi where he sat across the room, “You guys should have seen Obito’s face when Rin pulled out the kimono he has to wear. You’ll get a taste of it, but the initial reaction was priceless. Even _Sasuke_ commented on it.”

“That’s saying something,” Lee grinned, “Speaking of Sasuke, did he agree to help [Name] with her swordsmanship?”

Itachi nodded, “He said he will begin her training when he gets back from his next trip to Konoha. He has to leave in three days and didn’t want to start anything new when he doesn’t have the appropriate time.”

“Makes sense,” Shisui nodded, “Although, I think she deserves that week off Madara suggested for her.”

Everyone nodded in agreement at Shisui's statement, knowing that [Name] was probably going to take a few days to be back to normal. 

“I’m surprised Izuna’s letting him train her,” Izumi grinned, “He doesn’t exactly like to sit these types of things out.”

Lee looked at her and grinned back, “It was Izuna’s idea.”

“Really?” Izumi’s eyes widened.

“Yup,” Izuna answered with a chuckle as he entered the room, “Not only is he the best swordsman in the clan, Sasuke also has a hell of a lot more patience for that shit than I do even it is my mate, so I asked him nicely and he agreed.”

Lee looked at him before her eyes landed on Madara, “So, I hear that Obito is being a sore loser?”

“Is he ever,” Madara chuckled, walking over to sit down beside his mate, “How is she?”

“She’ll be perfectly fine once she’s had something to eat and gets a lot of sleep,” Lee smiled at him before looking to Izuna, “It would probably do her some good if you infused your demonic energy to help her tonight, as well.”

With a nod, Izuna switched places with Izumi as he cradled [Name]’s head in his lap, brushing his fingers along her cheek gently, “I’m so damn proud of her.”

“You should be,” Shisui watched with a grin, “Not many newborns have the strength or stamina to pull off what she just did.”

Madara looked at him with a smirk, “Well, she had the best teachers, so of course she was able to exceed expectations.”

“What is it that [Name] says to Izuna all the time? _Your ego is showing_,” Lee gave Madara a light shove as she grinned.

Izuna watched the two and chuckled before turning his attention back to [Name], “Other than her depleted chakra, was there anything else, Lee?”

“Nope. She’ll be perfectly fine once she’s rested up,” Lee assured him.

Watching the two, Shisui couldn’t help but grin at Izuna being uncharacteristically affectionate, having never seen their interactions aside from being playful or seductive, “I can’t get over how tame you are now, Izuna.”

“I know, I said something similar to him the first time we spoke after he'd left on the contract,” Madara chuckled, “It’s still strange to watch my little brother be so calm and loving when we all know he used to be quite a little shit.”

Izuna grinned at the two, “Just because [Name] brings out a new side of me doesn’t mean I’ve changed. I’m still the devious asshole I used to be and can still kick your asses across the field if need be.”

“They mean you’re compassionate now and have empathy,” Itachi smiled, “She really did bring out a good side of you.”

Looking to Itachi, Izuna chuckled, “I guess so.”

“Oh, so you tease and threaten us, but talk politely to Itachi? What bullshit is that?” Shisui said with obvious sarcasm.

Izuna smirked, “Itachi’s nicer than all of you and I know he doesn’t fuck around, unlike the rest of you _kids_.”

“Boys,” Lee rolled her eyes good-naturedly, “Save the taunting and teasing for later.”

“That’s right. We have to show you all something,” Madara was grinning in delight as he got up, pulling Lee along with him, “Come and see this.”

Lee allowed him to lead her out of the room, followed by a curious Izumi and Itachi. Shisui got up last, grinning down at Izuna.

“How bad is it?”

“It will be pretty entertaining for everyone. Trust me, you're going to love it,” Izuna grinned back at him.

When Shisui left to go see Obito, Izuna looked back down to [Name] and smiled. Closing his eyes, he started pulsing his energy into her, syncing with her wavelength immediately. He felt her shift after a few minutes, opening his eyes to see that she was looking up at him.

“Hey there tiger,” Izuna stroked her cheek again, “How are you feeling?”

[Name] reached up to touch his face, “Much better than I was before I passed out,” She giggled when he took her hand and kissed her palm, “Was the victory worth every second?”

“Oh, hell yeah,” Izuna grinned, “Obito’s in the flashiest, most femininely detailed kimono I could find. It’s very pink and very flowery.”

“Excellent,” Grinning back, [Name] slowly started to sit up as Izuna helped her, “I have to see this.”

“Are you sure you’re feeling good enough to go?” He shifted so he was perched on his knees as he braced her back with his hands, “He has to wear it for two weeks, so trust me, you’ll see it.”

“If you carry me, I’ll be fine,” She looked back at him with an innocent smile.

Izuna chuckled, grinning as he scooped her up before standing, “Your wish is my command, love.”

[Name] blushed at the endearment, hugging his neck as he wandered out of the room. They made their way down a couple of halls before they found everyone gathered just outside of the dinner hall.

“Obito,” Izuna smirked as he walked up, “I think this one deserves to see you more than anyone else here.”

Turning to the two, Obito looked at [Name] as she grinned widely in amusement, “Not. A. Word.”

“Oh, I have words,” [Name] giggled teasingly, “You look _beautiful_, Obito.”

Everyone laughed as Obito crossed his arms in a huff, “I’ll accept that back-handed compliment only because you’re still exhausted from the fight.”

“I’ll take it. Besides, if anyone gets to reap the benefits from this bet, _it's me_,” [Name] smiled innocently, thoroughly pleased with the outcome.

Leaning down, Izuna pressed a kiss to the side of her head and chuckled, “Let’s get you something to eat, and then I’m going to put you to bed.”

[Name] grinned, “Yes, _mom_.”

“Don’t you ‘yes mom’ me,” Izuna grinned back, “I’ll make Lee put you to bed, and then you’ll be sorry.”

Madara chuckled as Lee grinned, “You paint me to be a scary person, Izuna.”

“Well, you kind of are,” Izuna chuckled, as several of the others nodded in agreement.

Lee rolled her eyes as she giggled, “You guys are mean.”

“It’s okay, we know the difference,” Rin giggled with a grin, “Anyway, come on everyone, let’s eat!”

. . .

“I keep saying this, but I’m so proud of how you did today,” Izuna laid [Name] down on the bed after helping her out of her clothing before he crawled up to lay beside her, “Is there anything I can do as a reward?”

[Name] shifted so she was on her back to look at him, giving him a teasing grin, “Now that you mention it, I’d love a back rub.”

Izuna chuckled, “Consider it done. Rollover,” He shifted so he was sitting up, watching as [Name] rolled onto her belly.

She sighed softly as Izuna gently pulled her top off, cracking his knuckles before starting to rub her back. Knowing exactly how she liked it, Izuna made sure to press his thumbs deep into her skin as he massaged her shoulders, working his way slowly down her back. When she let out an appreciative groan, Izuna grinned and continued his work.

“Would you like me to rub your feet next?” He asked in amusement, sliding his hands up to massage her neck.

“Mm, maybe~” [Name]’s eyes fluttered, “If this is the pampering I can expect, I might let you and your brother beat me around the training field more often.”

Izuna grinned, “That could be arranged after you’re done with your week off.”

“Excellent,” [Name] giggled, “You know, there’s something else you could do for me.”

This piqued Izuna’s interest, “Oh? Go on.”

“Well,” [Name] looked over her shoulder with a grin, “You could always _service_ me.”

Izuna immediately smirked, “Are you sure you’re not too tired for that?”

“I’m sure,” She winked.

Seductively, he eyed her as his fingers danced over her skin, “Well then, _turn over._”

Giggling, [Name] did as she was told as Izuna, letting him slip her sleeping shorts and underwear off. She smiled as Izuna crawled over her to kiss her deeply, hugging his neck as he touched her skin.

“And you say _I’m_ insatiable,” Izuna teased with a grin, kissing her neck as he made his way down her body, “I think you’re catching up, [Name].”

[Name] grinned down at him, “Well, I have a good teacher.”

Izuna slipped in between her legs, looping his arms around her thighs to hold them open, “Mm, do you ever.”

With a sly grin, leaned down, pressing his tongue against her clit as he enjoyed [Name]’s moans while she gripped the bedding. Izuna didn’t go hard and fast like normal. Instead, he took his time with her. He made an effort to relax her, feeling the goosebumps rise all over her skin with each teasing flick of his tongue.

[Name]’s head lolled back as she moaned his name, reaching down to lace her fingers through his hair, “Izuna~”

“Yes?” He grinned, kissing her pelvis as he looked at her.

“You’re always so eager to please me,” She blushed, “I really appreciate you for that.”

“Didn’t you say something similar to me a few days ago?” He chuckled, leaning down to give her a teasing flick with his tongue, “I told you, I find you addicting. You’ll _never_ catch me arguing if you want me to set my mouth on you,” His eyes caught hers as he watched her prop herself up onto her elbows, and suddenly he spoke in a deep, husky voice, “Let me make myself clear. _I love the way you taste_. If I could, I’d pin you to the bed and shove my face in between your thighs every single day for hours at a time.”

[Name]’s insides twisted, “Izuna...”

“What?” He was grinning now, “Too much, too soon? You want honest answers, so I give them to you,” His eyes slimmed as he watched her bite her bottom lip, “Don’t lie and tell you haven’t thought something similar regarding me.”

She looked away as her cheeks reddened, “Well, yes... I find it incredibly arousing when you let me pleasure you and how you let me take control,” Taking in a deep breath, she looked down at him again, “I find _you_ addicting, Izuna.”

“See?” He chuckled, quite pleased that she finally admitted what he already knew out loud, “Now lay back and let me work my magic.”

Izuna tilted her hips to force her back down on the bed, dipping his head down to taste her. With his words ringing in her head about how he felt, her cheeks turned a bright red as she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. [Name] reached down again to lace her fingers through his hair, this time propping herself up again to watch him for the very first time. When his eyes met hers, she began breathing deeply when she caught the sly grin on his lips.

Tentatively, [Name] brushed away his fringe to get a better look, biting her bottom lip at how incredibly aroused she suddenly felt every time she saw his tongue move against her.

“I’m impressed with you today,” He grinned teasingly, “You're watching me as I pleasure you, you said the word _pussy_ and all but begged me to lick you, called me your master, _and_ you were a trouper being tied up while I denied you release until you were practically crying for it. Not to mention the fact that you wiped the smirk right off Obito’s face, which Madara and I owe you big time for.”

[Name] giggled, “Well, you’re doing a great job making it up to me. _Incredible_ orgasms with repeated rounds of oral and rough sex, back messages... What more could a girl ask for?”

“Why, _more orgasms_,” He grinned mischievously as he dove back in, immediately sucking on her bud while her head snapped back with a loud moan.

When she cried out his name, she couldn’t help but look back down at him as he worked his mouth the way she liked it. Her breath caught in her throat at the fact that he looked completely in his element and was clearly the dominant one in the room. Even with the sly grin and the long looks, [Name] couldn’t take her eyes off him.

It wasn’t long before she met her peak, moaning his name as her hips twitched in his hold. He chuckled at how undone she was despite him holding back and released on his hands to slide two fingers into her heat as he set his mouth on her again. In minutes she was a mess, grabbing onto his hair tightly and moaning his name repeatedly. It only made him grin, watching as she came once more before he finally relinquished his hold on her.

“Better?” He crawled back up to her, laying down beside her as he ran his fingers up and down her stomach, “You definitely look it.”

[Name] laid back and sighed happily, “I am. Thank you, Izuna.”

“_Anytime_, believe me,” He winked, chuckling as he pressed his face against the side of her head.

She giggled, “Shall I give you some TLC before we go to sleep?”

“I wasn’t the one who was put through hell and back today, so no, I’ll be fine until tomorrow,” He grinned, “_You _can start, and I’ll even be nice enough to let you finish me off without interfering.”

“How generous of you,” She teased, bringing a hand up to hold his head in place, “I love you.”

Izuna smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, “And I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * _Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku_ is Madara's "Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame" (Viz) or as it literally translates, "Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation".


End file.
